Digimon Adventure Zero Two: The Alternate Adventure
by HappytheExceed
Summary: Set in 02. The original group of Chosen Children was not in good terms since their last adventure since the loss of one of them. Daisuke struggled to find himself while holding the team together as the threat on the Digital World is imminent and eventually find out what could become of the Chosen Child who lost his life in the Digital World.
1. Chapter 1: New Adventure

**I can't believe that I'm actually writing a Digimon fanfiction for my favourite season. The thought of it had been lingering in my mind.**

**The theme of my fanfiction from a number of stories you can find under my profile is recurring. My favourite character due to some reason would be separated from his friends. This one is no exception. It was the how I'm experimenting. ****Anything depend on my inspiration could be changed. I had typed up a series of major plot lines which may or may not be used later. **

**It's a rewrite of Digimon Adventure Zero Two, an experiment of what could be changed if the original Chosen Children had lost their leader, Yagami Taichi. The battle with ****Apocalymon and Diaboromon did not occur. The battle of the latter would happen in 02 timeline.**

**Three years later, new Chosen Child, Motomiya Daisuke becomes the weakest link. He would become a burden despite being tasked to save the Digital World. He is partnered with V-mon, a veteran Digimon who had lost his previous partner not long ago. V-mon bore the knowledge of what could become of a Digimon who lost his Digimon Partner. They will be well on their way to find out what could become of the Chosen Child who lost his/her life in the Digital World. It would be a test on Daisuke's will. **

**Various events would break off from the original timing and to be fit in during 02 for example, a key battle in "Our War Game".**

**I know my writing may be quite dull despite I feel that the plot idea I have in mind is exciting. Review is appreciated. **

**Digimon is not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Adventure**

***April 2002***

Digital World was under attack by a mysterious individual known as Digimon Kaiser. Digimon were running to escape from the attacks from Digimon Kaiser under the control of dark ring. Tailmon had lost her tail ring in the process.

Gabumon mustered all the strength to reach the nearest TV.

"Yamato…" He cried out before falling unconscious.

* * *

In real world, a blonde boy was getting ready for school. He had just finished his breakfast.

"I'm sorry that I can't go with you on your first day of school. I have to finish the article today." A voice of a lady was heard.

"It's okay, I can go by myself". The boy known as Takaishi Takeru replied. Now, carrying a bag with his hat on, he walked past his mother's study room and left for school. On his way he met two of his new neighbours, Inoue Miyako and Hida Iori.

"I'm Takaishi Takeru, 5th grade. Nice to meet you."

Miyako was in the 6th grade while Iori was in the 3rd grade.

As the trio walked to the school premise, a group of boys playing soccer caught his attention. One of the boys had a pair of goggle on his head. He looked on feeling puzzled.

"Taichi-san?"

Takeru happened to catch the ball which the goggle boy had missed.

"Sorry, sorry". The boy stood up and approached Takeru. He frowned at Takeru's intense stare. Takeru threw the ball back to him.

"Those goggles are pretty cool." He commented. Daisuke blinked in confusion.

"What are you doing? Daisuke." Someone called out. The boy known as Motomiya Daisuke returned to his game.

"Of course not, Taichi-san was no longer around."

* * *

In the class, Daisuke headed to the table where a hazel haired girl was putting her stuff down.

"We are in the same class again, Hikari-chan". He cheered.

"I'm glad to see you again". Yagami Hikari smiled and greeted Daisuke who was jumping in joy.

"Some guy said my goggles were cool but I don't even know him." Daisuke informed her excitedly.

A new transfer student was introduced. Daisuke recognized him as he was the one who commented on his goggles.

"I'm Takaishi Takeru. Nice to meet you."

"Your seat is next to Yagami." The teacher announced.

"Long time no see." Takeru greeted Hikari who smiled. "You had gotten taller." She commented causing Daisuke to turn red in jealousy. He wondered who he was and how was he so close to Hikari.

Daisuke had always had a crush for Hikari. He had first met Hikari in the playground two years ago. The first impression he had for her was she was sad and lonely. He did not know why. He got to know her eventually as he often see her on the playground. He sat beside her and started talking to her. Somehow he managed to get her to smile.

But Takeru managed to get her to giggle as soon as they started talking.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamato and Agumon had found Gabumon.

"Gabumon?" Yamato shook his unconscious partner who stirred a little.

"Yamato…"

"Evolve, Gabumon." He ordered but there was no reaction from his digivice.

"I can't evolve, Yamato." They were puzzled.

Digimon Kaiser was laughing hard. It was useless as he had that area under his control.

Yamato, Agumon and Gabumon sought refuge in a cave. He sent out an emergency e-mail hoping that his friend whom he had never spoken for three years, Koushirou would respond to him. Inoue Miyako happened to intercept the e-mail.

"Izumi sempai had graduated last year." Miyako thought in confusion. She knew Yamato from the Teenage Wolves. She had assisted in the arrangement of theme for his band as well as acting as a messenger between Izumi sempai and him. They were not even in speaking term and they had never send messages to one another on things out of music arrangement. Miyako took off anyway; the Middle School was not far from the Elementary.

On her way she bumped into Daisuke who was confronting Takeru on his relationship with Hikari. Takeru picked the fallen piece of paper Miyako dropped and his eyes widened at the message.

"This message is…"

"Yes, I'm in a hurry." Miyako snatched the paper and was about to take off when Takeru stopped her.

"Ishida Yamato is my brother." Miyako blinked in response.

They were heading to the computer lab when they met Koushirou. Miyako was surprised that he actually came back to visit.

"May I use the computer lab?"

Koushirou was about to reply when his battery ran out. It was faster to the Elementary than to go home. He continued typing on the computer.

Yamato heaved a sigh of relief when he received a reply from Koushirou. Even though he was usually reluctant to bother with Yamato's request other than his band which he was in charge in, when it came to the Digital World, they agreed to put aside their differences.

"Takeru and Hikari are with him." Yamato informed Agumon and Gabumon when Agumon called out to him.

Takeru and Hikari were bombarded with questions from Miyako about Digimon and Digital World which they did not know how they could evade. Daisuke meanwhile was tapping his feet in annoyance. Koushirou pretended not to notice his presence.

"I knew it, the gate is open." Koushirou muttered in disbelief.

They had found a sleeping Digimon. It resembled a blue dragon which appeared to be sealed. Yamato tried to touch the Digimon when three lights shot out to the top of the cave.

Takeru and Hikari were safe when Iori came to Miyako for the repair of his computer.

Daisuke was arguing with Koushirou as he wanted to come along. All he wanted was to protect Hikari. He was frustrated as it seemed that even Takeru could go to the Digital World place which he could not. He would lose… That was when three lights shot out of the computers and caught Daisuke by surprise when one of them landed on his hand and the other two reached Miyako and Iori who were on the way out of the school.

"What is this?" Daisuke showed his blue Digivice to Koushirou, Hikari and Takeru. They were shocked. Koushirou realised that a gate was opened from the computer he had used.

"With this I can go right?" Daisuke asked in a serious tone.

"If it's a real Digivice." Koushirou replied.

"I'm going!" Takeru raised his Digivice and disappeared into the monitor. Hikari followed suit. Daisuke's jaw dropped. They just disappeared into the computer. He blinked.

"How about you, Motomiya Daisuke?" Koushirou questioned his resolve.

"Me too!" Daisuke raised up his Digivice and joined them. Koushirou was about to go when Miyako raced back to the lab with Iori.

"What was with that light?" She asked. Koushirou jumped and caught his Digivice in surprise before laughing it off.

* * *

"So this is the Digital World." Daisuke exclaimed looking around. He was surprised that his clothes had changed.

Daisuke tripped on a group of marching Numemon and was astonished. Takeru laughed and Hikari could not help but to laugh at Daisuke's priceless expression. The three of them walked and tell Daisuke a few facts of the Digimon.

On their way, they met Patamon and Tailmon who were glad to meet their partners again. Daisuke jumped in fright when Patamon leapt right into Takeru's arms. Yamato and the rest came after them.

"Thanks for coming to help." Yamato greeted. He frowned when his eyes fell on the goggle boy.

"Who is he?"

Tailmon jumped right on Hikari's arms when Hikari's noticed the loss of her tail ring.

"What happened?" Hikari asked worriedly. The tail ring was important to Tailmon. Tailmon explained the situation to the group.

"There is a human other than us?" Takeru asked. Tailmon nodded. He had a different Digivice from Hikari's. The group stared at Daisuke who pulled out his Digivice.

"That's like the one he has!" Tailmon pointed out.

"But that one just came out from the computer!" Daisuke explained. Yamato stared at Daisuke. If he did not look closely he would have mistaken him as someone else. Right now, he shrugged his thought off. That was not the time. If Daisuke was here, did it mean that he was the new Chosen Child?

* * *

Meanwhile, Koushirou was busy evading questions from Miyako. He did not know what to say claiming that the rest had went home. Miyako knew he was keeping something from her.

"What is this?" She showed him her Digivice which was red on the edge. "Iori has one too."

* * *

"Because of that Digivice we can't evolve. And I lost half of my power since I lost my holy ring". Tailmon looked down in despondence. They were separated from Piyomon, Tentomon and the rest.

"If only I can evolve." Gabumon said.

Hikari was pissed off at the fact that a human was actually hunting Digimon and become their king.

"This is ridiculous."

Meanwhile, Digimon Kaiser who was watching them was laughing at them. To him it was just a game. He sent out a Digimon after them.

Yamato led the group to where a Digimon was sleeping. They could not wake him until Daisuke decided to try reaching for it since Hikari urged him to.

"Leave it to me!"

As soon as he touched it, its body glowed and the barrier dissipated. The Digimon blinked and opened his eyes startling Daisuke who fell backwards on his butt.

"Yahoo! Finally someone woke me up!" The blue dragon jumped up to Daisuke's direction and jumped around him in joy.

"I'm V-mon. What's your name?" The blue dragon extended its hand for a handshake.

"Daisuke…" Daisuke stuttered. He was stunned.

"Nice to meet you Daisuke! I have been waiting for you for a long time."

Suddenly, an Earthquake occurred. It was not earthquake. They were under attack by Monochromon an adult level Digimon with horn and armour as hard as diamond sent out by Digimon Kaiser earlier.

Patamon and Agumon attacks could not even scratch it. Takeru urged everybody to run.

The group ran out of the cave. Monochromon spitted fire. V-mon knocked Daisuke down before the attack hit them. The rock collapsed right on the entrance of the cave effectively trapping Daisuke and V-mon.

"Is everybody ok?" Yamato asked. Takeru, Patamon and the rest are alright while Hikari had sprained her ankle.

"Where is Daisuke?" Agumon asked anxiously realized that he was trapped.

"Oh no, not again. We can't let the tragedy happen once again. Taichi!". Agumon cried in his mind shutting his eyes tight. He was reminded of his failure. He had let his partner down once again.

"Daisuke, are you alright?" V-mon asked worriedly.

"Somehow I'm fine…" Daisuke replied trying to get it together. His goggles were broken.

Monochromon stomped before them startling the pair who was aware they were in trouble. Just before Monochromon's horn could hit them they managed to dodge behind him. Monochromon's horn was stuck on the rock and he was struggling to get itself off.

"That should buy us some time but we have to do something before he managed to get his horn out". V-mon commented with Daisuke staring at a corner in awe. Something caught his attention.

"Daisuke?" V-mon called out. Daisuke walked past V-mon while he removed his broken goggles.

"How on the earth there is a pair of goggles here?" Daisuke exclaimed excitedly. He picked the pair of round goggle which appeared to be dusty due to age. V-mon gasped.

"How do I look?" Daisuke wore it over his head. V-mon was left speechless. This was not the time to be excited about something this trivial. Daisuke thought that some Digimon must have dropped it here.

"Daisuke…" V-mon was unimpressed.

The rest were shocked when Monochromon created a hole on the rock which blocked the entrance.

"Daisuke-kun!" Hikari cried out worriedly.

"We had to do something!" Based on his Digivice, Daisuke's position told him that he was safe but not for long. Yamato ran over throwing a rock on the entrance. He had a plan. He was going to urge Monochromon to charge his way out. He could not afford to lose anyone again. Not someone who resembled his best friend just because he was too late.

***Flashback***

_Yamato, Sora, Takeru and Jou were racing back to the battlefield. Taichi and Wargreymon were facing the final Dark Master, Piemon alone. As stubborn-headed as he was he would not let Koushirou and Hikari join the battle. _

_"Why don't you let me fight too!" Koushirou was feeling uneasy. Taichi had received hits after hits and was badly bruised. He would not be able to last any longer. _

_"Ending Snipe!" _

_Piemon released his finishing attack before Taichi could answer him. The attack finished WarGreymon and he was left broken on the ground._

_"War... Greymon…" Taichi tried to reach him when he felt a sharp pain through his chest. Time slowed in his perspective as he stared at Piemon who was grinning in gaped mouth. Taichi looked down his body where blood blossomed from his chest. He collapsed to the ground in a thud barely able register what was happening as a puddle of blood pooled around him. _

_ "Taichi-san!" Koushirou and Hikari were left in shock could not believe their eyes. Not only he defeated WarGreymon, he finished his partner off. Without their human partner, the Digimon was practically useless. _

_"Who's next?" Piemon turned to Koushirou and Hikari who could not even move. They were going to die. They realized in horror. Tailmon and Tentomon were ready to fight. They would defend their partners to the very end. _

_That was when voices were heard. Sora and Takeru finally came back with Yamato and Jou. _

_"Taichi!" Yamato and Jou were riding on Garurumon while Sora and Takeru returned on Birdramon. _

_Piemon jumped aback at the sight of their return. _

_"You had made a late entrance. But no matter, the result will be the same either way."_

_Yamato's eyes widened at the sight of the pool of blood as his eyes fell on the source of the blood flow. _

_"Taichi…" He muttered picking him up turning him over and placed his head on his lap. The sight of Taichi's condition churned his stomach. _

_Jou looked away frantically searching for any first-aid items. He handed Yamato a towel to stop his bleeding but the towel was soaked through as soon as he placed on his wound. Taichi grimaced in pain. _

_"Taichi, hang in there!" Yamato cried. Takeru and Sora came to his side and Koushirou watched on fearfully while Hikari attempted to approach her brother with her trembling legs. _

_"You are finally here…" Taichi said in a barely audible voice. "I… waited all… these time for… you to get here…" Taichi coughed out blood. _

_"Save your breath." Yamato tried to calm him down. Sora brushed Taichi's hair in an attempt to help him feel better. Takeru watched on tearfully. _

_"Oniichan…" Tears welled up Hikari's eyes. _

_"I knew… you'd come. I… believed… you would…"_

_"Thank you for believing in me but I'm sorry I was so late. Taichi, you are my true friend! I won't let your friendship be in vain!" Yamato declared. His Crest of Friendship lit up. Garurumon closed in to nuzzle WarGreymon on his head restoring him to full health. Piemon was taken aback._

_"Yamato's Crest of Friendship gave me the power to restore WarGreymon back to life." Garurumon explained._

_"Thank you Garurumon. Now I can fight again!" WarGreymon was grateful. Garurumon reverted to Gabumon to prep himself for Warp Evolution. Yamato was relieved at the revival of WarGreymon but was troubled at the sight of the weakened Taichi. _

_"Shit! His wound is not healing!" Yamato realized in horror at the overflowing blood from his wound. "Taichi, you got to hang in there, you will be alright! Jou, do something!" Yamato ordered to only see Jou sniffing and shaking his head. What could he do if basic first-aid could not help? He was not a doctor. He was just an Elementary student like all of them. As soon as he saw Taichi, he knew it was fatal. He was hit right in his heart. There was nothing he could do._

_"It's ok… Yamato…" Taichi smiled weakly lifting his blood stained hand to be caught by Yamato. "You… are a better… leader than I… ever could be…." A drop of tear trickled down Taichi's cheek. He stole a glance at his precious sister, Takeru and his best friend, Sora. His sight was fading. _

_"End… the… battle, save the… world… Keep… everybody… safe… It's ok… if I leave… the rest… to you… right?"_

_"No… Taichi, you will be…" Before Yamato could finish, Yamato watched as Taichi's eyes closed and his hands had fell limply to his side._

_"NO, TAICHI!"_

***End Flashback***

Yamato's mind returned to the present. He would always regret at the fact that he did not dare to give Taichi his promise to keep everybody safe. Even so, he would not fail him. He managed to get the rest of them out safe and sound winning the battle against Piemon three years ago and he would continue to do that even if he had to risk his own.

"Come at me!" Yamato urged trying to piss Monochromon off. Apparently it was working as Monochromon was struggling to get free. The rock crumbled a little revealing its eyes.

"Come!" Monochromon finally broke free and it came charging at Yamato. He had no time to dodge.

"Onii-chan!" Takeru cried in fear. Gabumon and Agumon attempted to reach for Yamato.

At this moment, V-mon felt a surge of energy through him.

_"I'll lend you the strength." _V-mon blinked. Daisuke's Digivice glowed.

A shadow of a Digimon emerged from V-mon temporary giving him a power boost.

_"I only have one chance of attack." _V-mon thought carefully. He was brought back to the time in the past he chose to forget.

_A boy patted his head promising him that he would look after the goggles they had found during their adventure. He waited and he had never returned. V-mon was frozen and forced to sleep until the next partner woke him up. _

Tailmon watched as V-mon emerged from the back. His head were glowing. A shadow materialized from it.

"Aim for the black ring!" Tailmon cried.

"V head butt!" He yelled and it landed right on it breaking the black ring instantly freeing Monochromon from the control by Digimon Kaiser.

* * *

Digimon Kaiser who had been watching the battle decided that he would be playing seriously with them. A worm-like Digimon approached him.

"Ken-chan." He called his name.

* * *

The group bid farewell to Monochromon. V-mon was shaking hands with a confused Daisuke. He thought he heard some voice and his Digivice glowed with it. Daisuke gripped his Digivice. V-mon recognized it. It was the same Digivice.

"That was the last, Daisuke, from my last…" V-mon shook his head vigorously. "I'm glad to be teaming up with you, Daisuke."

Daisuke did not understand but for now, he just took it as it was. At least he could stand side-by-side with Hikari. He was afraid she would drift further away from him earlier. Glancing at Hikari who was rubbing her ankle while talking and smiling with Takeru, he was determined to continue to watch over her. To protect her smile at all cost.

"You know what you did was foolish!" Gabumon was lecturing Yamato. "What will I do if you get yourself killed?" Yamato was deep in thought not listening to him as he watched Daisuke shaking hands and chatting with V-mon. He blinked at the sight of his goggles.

_"Is it my imagination? The shape of his goggles had changed. It looks familiar." _Yamato thought. Daisuke was definitely a new chosen child. From now on, he would protect the Digital World.

"It should be safe now." Patamon noted.

"Why?" Takeru asked his partner.

"Digimon Kaiser doesn't appear at night." Tailmon explained.

"Yamato, isn't it the time to go home?" Agumon asked interrupting Gabumon and his lecture.

"Yeah I hope the gate is still open." He patted Gabumon's head to reassure him.

"Where did you guys come from?" Yamato asked.

The group headed to the TV monitor to only see Koushirou, Miyako and Iori chatting and laughing while eating ohagi Iori's mother had made. Daisuke was peeking from the TV and he was sucked in together with the rest back to the Real World. The whole group of them piled up on one another with Koushirou at the bottom.

The group was admiring the sunset as they headed on their way out of the school. On the first day of the new school year, their new adventure had begun.

* * *

In a middle school in another part of Japan, class had ended and students were packing up for the day.

"Thank you for today!" Everybody was chit-chatting on their plan at night. At it was the first day of the school year, they were still in a holiday mood.

"Takenouchi-sempai, thank you for today!" A female student waved at a male student. The student known as Takenouchi waved back.

"You too!" As he walked out of the school, he looked at the sunset and felt lonely.

"A new school year huh? Time flies. It had been three years. What kind of new memories can I create this year" The boy who had only two years worth of memories with huge brown wild hair thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Chosen Children

**I will like to thank you for all the support to the first chapter. That really motivate me to write more. The plot for the first few chapters is going to be slow. I will be skipping some of the scenes and only keep plot relevant scenes as well adding in original plot. **

**This chapter will feature Ep. 2 and 4 of the anime. Daisuke was the only one not given a Digimental. He is doubting his ability and ponder about the reason why he was chosen. I decided to introduce V-mon's evolution earlier which he couldn't really use in the battle against Digimon Kaiser.**

**I'm kinda excited to see the readers' reaction. Please review. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The New Chosen Children**

The original Chosen Children gathered in the playground that night. Koushirou was typing in his laptop with Yamato looking away sitting on top of the ladder. Hikari was pacing around wondering how she could get them to talk.

"They haven't been talking since then?" Takeru whispered to her ears. Hikari nodded reluctantly. She could never get over what happened to her brother but she did not wish to see both Yamato and Koushirou ignoring one another.

"Seems like Koushirou had not gotten over that." Jou commented sitting further away from them. "Perhaps, things will end differently if he had never left the team." He glanced at the two who were looking away from one another. "If that's the case, I'm at fault too. Mimi and I…"

"Stop it, Jou. If that's so, I'm at fault too. If I only I wasn't caught up with my darkness…" Sora's voice rang from his back. She just arrived and overheard him. She took a deep breath and continued. "Taichi wouldn't have wanted us to blame ourselves for what had happened to him."

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice your arrival" Jou apologized.

"Sorry I'm late." Takenouchi Sora apologized to catch everybody's attention. They were all minding their own business.

Yamato jumped down from where he was sitting.

"It's been a while since we all got together." Sora said.

* * *

Daisuke, Miyako and Iori were deep in their thought, amazed by the day's happening. Miyako was determined to visit the so-called Digital World tomorrow. On the other hand, Daisuke was lying in his bed throwing his soccer ball up and down.

"I wonder how's he doing now?" He wondered about V-mon. He was especially awed by the adventure he had in the Digital World.

"Hikari-chan, is she alright?" Daisuke mumbled to himself. Hikari and Takeru left with Yamato and Koushirou for a meeting and they would not allow him to join. He decided to let it go. He did not want to anger Hikari and lose their friendship.

"Ahh, damn it!" He decided to sleep it off. He pulled off his newly found goggles and stopped. He cleaned the goggles and noticed some scratches. Other than that, it was not as worn out as he thought. That was a proof that the adventure was not a dream. He pulled out his broken pair, his new Digivice, placed them on his side table and called it a day.

* * *

"Daisuke-kun of the Soccer Club went to the Digital World?" Sora exclaimed in surprise.

"Miyako-san and Iori-kun, who lived in the same building as me, have the new Digivices too." Takeru added.

"So, those three are the new Chosen Children?" Jou asked.

"Yeah, so it seems." Koushirou confirmed. Yamato nodded.

"But if that Digimon Kaiser is hunting Digimon, will Piyomon and the rest be alright?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Mimi-san sent me an e-mail from America. She was worried about Palmon." Hikari said. Not just Sora, everyone was worried.

"But when I left the room, the gate had already closed." Koushirou stated understanding that putting aside their differences; they have the same thought in mind.

"Make sense." Jou said.

"In any case, I will check all the computers in the computer lab tomorrow." Koushirou declared. He was determined to go if the gate was open.

"I'll go too." Sora joined in. Hikari and Takeru nodded in agreement. They were going of course.

"Sorry, I have a national test." Jou apologized.

"Yeah, I know. You are always busy and she can continue shirking responsibility by staying in America." Koushirou added sarcastically. Not just Yamato, He was not in good term with Jou and so is Mimi.

"Stop picking on Jou, Koushirou! If you have anything to say, just pick on me alone." Yamato who had been keeping quiet finally spoke up. "I had skipped a band practice today, so… " Yamato could not go either. Koushirou scoffed. It was just as expected.

"Got it! Leave it to us." Before a possible argument could start, Sora stood in the middle of Yamato and Koushirou assuring Yamato and Jou. Both smiled feeling grateful for her understanding.

"Let me know if something happens." Yamato requested Sora. He was still the acting leader of the group after all.

"Yeah." Said Sora.

With that the Chosen Children dispersed. Sora caught up with Hikari to apologise for the boys and decided to walk home together.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Hikari gave Sora an assuring smile. Sora and Hikari had gotten closer since the loss of Taichi. She treated Hikari as her own sister.

"How is Mrs. Yagami?" Sora asked in concern as the blow was too much to her mother to learn the loss of her son when they returned from the Digital World three years ago.

"Still the same. She misses Oniichan and believes that he just ran away from home. I still see her holding on to the last photo we have of him. Otousan and I tried to talk her out of it but it's no use." Hikari replied sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If it wasn't for me…" Sora trailed off. Hikari stopped in front of Sora.

"Stop it. Like you said, Oniichan wouldn't want you to reproach yourself." Hikari reminded her. She strolled at Sora's side.

"How about you and your foster brother? I recalled you told me how your mother flares up when she heard that he's sponsoring a kid unrelated to him. She thought he is having an affair out there and had an illegitimate child." Hikari changed the subject. Sora giggled.

"What make it worse that he is of my age. I haven't met him as he is staying in Kyoto prefecture. That being said, my dad see potential in him, which is why he took him in."

"How ironic that I had lost my brother at the same time you gained a brother?" Hikari sighed looking up to the sky.

* * *

School had ended the next day. Koushirou came to the lab to check on the gate.

"As expected, the gate is still closed." He talked to himself not noticing that Miyako had crept up to him. He sensed her presence and turned around to see her smiling and grinning in front of him. He knew her too well. She was excited. Iori walked into the lab and joined them.

Koushirou caught his breath. "Sorry for intruding. I'm just worried about what happened yesterday."

"I couldn't sleep either." Iori added. "Please take us to the Digital World today."

Koushirou turned back to the computer, "But the gate…" He wanted to inform them that the gate was not open but was surprised when he checked again.

"The gate opened?" He exclaimed.

"Hey there!" Daisuke greeted. He was joined by Hikari, Takeru and Sora. Daisuke, Miyako and Iori showed Sora their new Digivices.

"These are the new Digivices?" Sora asked. It sure looked different from theirs.

"These are the three which Oniichan released yesterday." Takeru remarked.

"Digital World is a scary place!" Daisuke said teasingly.

"Stop showing off, you have only been there once." Miyako pouted.

"We are prepared for the danger." Iori highlighted.

Koushirou noticed that only that particular computer had its gate open. "It's the first time a gate opens two days in a row."

"Anyway, let's go to the Digital World!" Daisuke cheered. The others were about to join when a teacher interrupted them.

"Isn't it Izumi and Takenouchi? What brought the graduates here?"

"Fujiyama sensei." The whole group of them greeted. That was when Koushirou and Sora realized he was the new teacher-in-charge of the Computer Club since Koushirou graduated and he still could not use a computer.

It was finally they had a chance to visit the Digital World. Koushirou was almost going to pass up the chance this time when Daisuke decided to step in. He pushed Fujiyama sensei out of the lab claiming that there was some homework he could not understand and wanted his guidance. He gave them a sign of victory hinting them to leave without him.

"Daisuke can be reliable when need be." Hikari commented.

"Well, let's go while we still can." Koushirou urged and the group pulled out their Digivices.

"So this is the Digital World?" Iori said in awe. He noticed the change of his clothes.

"Wow cool!" Miyako exclaimed. She even had a helmet on.

"These new Chosen Children seem really different from us. Is it the age?" Sora commented in despondence.

"Don't start talking like an old lady." Hikari laughed.

The group went in search for Tentomon and Piyomon. Not long after, they found Patamon and Tailmon bringing Tentomon and Piyomon along. The Digimons had a reunion with their partners.

Somewhere in the dark, Digimon Kaiser was watching.

"I've been waiting for you." Digimon Kaiser laughed sinisterly as he sent out a few Digimon after them.

The group was under attack. As Piyomon, Tentomon and the rest were unable to evolve, they were forced to go on the run.

Miyako and Iori felt really freaked out to be only pulled along by Sora and Koushirou respectively.

While walking in the woods in despondence, Miyako and Iori's Digivices had reacted.

"But not our Digivices." Sora shook her head.

"Could it be that?" Piyomon asked Tentomon.

"Without a doubt." Tentomon agreed with Piyomon. With that, they led Miyako and the rest to a relic which resembled a Mayan Pyramid. They headed to the insides and Piyomon and Tentomon led them to where they had found two egg-like structure.

"That is?"

Sora and Koushirou nodded. The egg-like structure bore a symbol which was their Crest of Love and Crest of Knowledge. The two of them proceeded to lift the items. However hard they tried, they would not budge.

"I can't."

"It's too heavy. What could that mean?" Koushirou recalled the new Chosen Children.

"Can you try, Miyako?" Sora had the same thought as him.

"Iori-kun too." He urged.

"Yes." Iori agreed. The two new Chosen Children gave a shot. Indeed they could lift it. Two Digimons, a bird-like Hawkmon and a mammal Digimon, Armadimon appeared before them. They introduced themselves to Miyako and Iori respectively.

"I had been waiting for you." Hawkmon said.

"I slept well…." Armadimon yawned. "Are you the one who woke me up? Thanks for waking me up dagyaa." Armadimon was speaking in Nagoya dialect.

"Miyako-san, let us fight together!" Miyako felt disturbed at Hawkmon's request.

"Wait a minute, I can't fight!"

"Well, that's a problem." Sora smiled recalling something when she heard Miyako's word.

She decided that she would give her encouragement. She held Miyako's hand.

"A while ago, a girl, Mimi-chan said the same thing. I don't want to see anyone hurt. I don't want to either but someday you will be grateful for the adventure you had with the Digimon. So, do your best."

"Sora-san's hands are so warm…" Miyako realized with a smile. Yes, she would do her best.

"What do you think about the Digital World?" Koushirou asked Iori. Iori could not give any comment as he just got here but he had some theories.

"New questions keep popping up and I want to learn more." Iori said.

"As I thought, Iori-kun has a curious mind. If you have any question, feel free to ask me. We are friends and we'll always help you out. Let's learn together."

"So Miyako-san and Iori-kun, please yell Digimental Up!" Hawkmon advised. Miyako and Iori looked at each other in determination.

"Digimental Up!" Both yelled in unison. And so, new type of evolution, known as armour evolution was born. Hawkmon and Armadimon armour evolved into Holsmon and Digmon respectively.

The lot of them watched in awe. None of them could evolve but yet they could. And so Holsmon and Digmon defeated and broke the Evil Ring on the Digimon who attacked them earlier.

That day, Koushirou and Sora acknowledged the power of the new Chosen Children.

Surprisingly, Hikari and Takeru could lift Digimentals of their own crests and was able to access the new evolution. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon formed a formidable pair. With the power of armour evolution, they would be able to defeat Digimon Kaiser and thwart his plan to take over the Digital World.

* * *

Of the new Chosen Children, that left with Daisuke and V-mon who was left powerless as the rest took on battles after battles.

Daisuke often wondered why he was chosen if he was not granted any power to fight. He was able to hang on thanks to V-mon's encouragement.

Things changed when Gabumon regained his power to evolve that day. Miyako was unable to go that day as Koushirou had borrowed her Digivice. They realized that the TV they used to came to the Digital World could be used to send SOS and Gabumon used that twice to contact Yamato.

They were being introduced to the Dark Tower which Digimon Kaiser had built. Daisuke wanted to prove his worthiness to only be stopped by Yamato. Their objective that day was to free the Digimon which were held prisoner by Digimon Kaiser.

"It will be easy with armour evolution." He suggested. He hoped to find his in the town they were in.

"We can't do that. They could use the captured Digimon as shield." Takeru warned. It would be pointless if the Digimon were hurt.

Yamato and the original Chosen Children had a discussion on their mission which pissed Daisuke off complaining to Iori that they were being left out.

"Iori, why don't we try? Maybe I can find my Digimental." Daisuke insisted.

"No, I'll hear their plan." Iori ran off.

"Daisuke, I agree."

"Not you as well, V-mon."

They decided to infiltrate the prison. Daisuke was against it. A part of him felt like going against Yamato using Hikari as an excuse. He did not realise he just wanted to know Yamato more. He ended up being teased by the wrong use of words.

"Do you mean delicacy instead of telepathy?" Iori asked tickling the rest to laugh and Daisuke's face to turn as red as tomato.

The group managed to infiltrate the territories led by Tailmon who was experienced as a former henchman under Vandemon. They had succeeded. Daisuke wanted to take off by himself to search for his Digimental to only be stopped by Yamato.

"Do you want to lose the Digimon you had rescued and be captured by Digimon Kaiser?" He questioned. Daisuke had been testing his patience lately. Just because he resembled his lost friend he had went against and paid dearly for it, that did not mean he would allow Daisuke to do as he wished if he would endanger the rest and himself.

_"He is not him!"_ Yamato had reminded himself in order to bring himself to give him a stern warning of possible consequences. Besides, V-mon could not evolve. Worse come to worst both of them had to rely on Iori, Takeru and Hikari. The group decided to head up where the Dark Tower was.

The goggle boy was pissed off further when Takeru mentioned about meeting his sister.

"She bad-mouthed me right?" He said nonchalantly. Despite Takeru's protest, he was sure that his sister had bad-mouthed him. She always had seen him as good-for-nothing, looking for any opportunity to run him down.

"She doesn't like me. Well, I don't like her either, so we are even." These words shocked Hikari. She did not expect him to see his elder sister this way. Before she could say anything, Yamato ran to him.

"What are you talking about? If you are my younger brother, I wouldn't forgive you for that. I'll beat you up!" This boy had been getting on to his nerve. Why was he even chosen in the first place? V-mon could not even armour evolve like Hawkmon and the rest. Perhaps, Daisuke was just chosen spite him and as a burden to them as protection. Retribution they said.

"Interesting, bring it on!" Daisuke challenged Yamato. Daisuke was aware that it was Yamato who led the group to victory three years ago but he did not see why he should obey him.

"Stop it!" Takeru yelled. "You won't hit him, you won't do that right?" Takeru caught his brother from his back. Takeru felt Yamato's pain. He would berate himself in guilt later if he really beat Daisuke up.

"I wouldn't… But watch what you say." Yamato walked off with Takeru as soon as he was finished with him.

"Why can't he shut up? I'm glad that I don't have a brother like him. I can say what I want about that stupid girl. I wish I'm an only child some times." Daisuke grunted in frustration. This time he really incurred Hikari's wrath. She could not take it anymore.

"Stop it, Daisuke-kun. I hate people who talks bad about their siblings. You don't understand the pain of losing your sibling." Daisuke did not know why Hikari said that back then. He watched on as Hikaru ran off in a huff and Takeru ran after her. He kicked himself hard when he caught sight of Hikari crying on Takeru's shoulder. He saw a shadow of his younger self consoling Hikari's younger self back in the playground.

"Daisuke?" V-mon called out trying to console him.

"Now she hates me." He had wanted to protect her smile. He was so caught up by his worthlessness and inability to get V-mon to evolve that he did not realise he had hurt her feelings.

"I'm sorry V-mon. I really feel I'm useless now." He apologized. It was the first time V-mon saw Daisuke this depressed. He wished he could evolve by himself. How powerful a Digimon could be, ultimately depended on his partner and Daisuke had yet to enable him to evolve.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a matter of time. I'm sure with you around, I'll be able to evolve." He tried to cheer him up.

The group reached the edge of the cliff and realized it was too high. They needed some ropes. Gabumon and the few rescued Digimon was about to search for some when they were all cornered by the controlled Veggiemon with poo.

"I won't let you do that." The red Veggiemon declared.

"Alright, watch this, Daisuke! He is red but he is still a Veggiemon. I'll show you some cool moves and cheer you up." With that V-mon took off too attack it but was defeated easily.

"Armour evolution, everyone!" Daisuke ordered.

"Hazard breath!" Before anyone could do that they were all tied up by an army of Veggiemon.

"Sorry, everyone!" V-mon apologized. That was foolish of him for underestimating his enemy. His previous partner would have laughed at him.

"Apologising won't help now!" Red Veggiemon smashed V-mon on to the ground.

"V-mon!" Daisuke struggled to get free.

"He will be getting a 100 hit as punishment. Watch carefully! One! Two!" V-mon stood up no matter how many hits he had taken.

"I see that you have some guts, but let's see how long you can last!" Red Veggiemon challenged him. Daisuke was forced to watch on.

"I can't watch this!" Gabumon cried shutting his eyes tight.

"Can't we do anything?" Yamato felt dejected.

"Let him go!" Daisuke cried. "V-mon!"

"Daisuke." V-mon struggled to reach for him. The rest just could not watch on. V-mon took hits after hits.

"Stop!" Daisuke cried out desperately.

"If only I can evolve!" Gabumon lamented.

"It's not reacting." Yamato gripped on to his Digivice. If only there was a miracle.

"Ninety-Nine!" V-mon found himself slammed on the Dark Tower causing a crack on its surface.

"V-mon!"

"You had lasted pretty long but this is the last one! I'll send you to hell!" Red Veggiemon released his finishing move.

"V-mon!" Daisuke, Yamato and Gabumon cried out in unison. In the nick of time, V-mon dodged and Veggiemon's attack landed on the Dark Tower causing it to react. Yamato's Digivice finally glowed.

"Gabumon shinka… Garurumon!" Garurumon launched a series of attack. Everybody was released. Daisuke noticed that his Digivice too had glowed. It was not a reaction to a Digimental but…

"V-mon!" V-mon felt a surge of energy.

"V-mon shinka… XV-mon!" Daisuke watched in awe as XV-mon took on Red Veggiemon. He realized he was not useless after all. V-mon was finally able to evolve like the rest. He kneeled down in relief. He was no longer a burden.

At the same time, Miyako and Koushirou arrived with Agumon, Hawkmon and the group of Digimon Yamato's group had rescued.

"How can you evolve?" Agumon asked seeing Garurumon.

Gabumon did not know but Patamon guessed that it was due to the crack in the tower. Miyako concluded that if they could blow the tower up they would be able to evolve. Armadimon volunteered to do it as Digmon.

As soon as the tower fell, the Digimon was released from Digimon Kaiser's control. The objective of the new Chosen Children was clear: To destroy the towers in the areas controlled by the Digimon Kaiser.

"We will do our best!" Takeru exclaimed

"Me too!" Daisuke said excitedly. With V-mon able to evolve, he felt that he could fight too.

"If we can destroy the tower, we can evolve!" Agumon declared.

"It'll be easy!" Tailmon agreed. With that, Agumon headed to Gotsumon area led by Hikari and Takeru while Yamato would take the responsibility to guard the area they had just freed.

"I'm sorry to have made you worried, V-mon." Daisuke apologized to his partner.

"Daisuke, you have matured a bit. "

Koushirou showed Daisuke, Miyako and Iori who came back with him to the Computer lab a digital map. He found it while looking into Miyako's Digivice. The area where they had destroyed the tower had turned from black to white.

"But the black areas in the Digital World are really wide." Iori commented.

"We still have a long way to go." Daisuke noted. Even though V-mon could evolve, strategically, Daisuke still hoped to locate his Digimental or he had to still rely on Miyako and the rest to destroy the tower before he could get V-mon to fight.

The day when he would finally obtain his Digimental would not be too far.

Daisuke was deep in thought about the day's event. About Yamato & about Hikari lashing out on him. He wondered what happened to them? Honestly speaking, it was normal for siblings to fight, right? He had to apologise to Hikari tomorrow as she was not back when he headed home. Come to think of it. Daisuke stopped halfway, he suddenly recalled something else on the way back home.

"Don't worry Daisuke, I can evolve now. We won't be a burden to others." Chibimon interrupted Daisuke's thought in an attempt to cheer him up.

_"That Agumon mentioned about evolution. That brought me some questions. Is he a partner Digimon? If he is, if Yamato-san and Koushirou-san are not his partner, then who is his partner?"_

* * *

"As expected from Agumon, you can already evolve by yourself." Hikari and Takeru observed as Greymon appeared before them.

Just like their fallen ally, Leomon, Agumon was blessed by the light from the Digivice to gain the ability to evolve on his own although he can't reach the Perfect Level without a partner.

* * *

Their actions were noticed by Digimon Kaiser. To him, it was not an important area. At this pace, he would be able to conquer the world in less than a year including that. At the corner of his eyes, he saw an area he could not get near. An area guarded by a mysterious force. He fished up an item which resembled a necklace. It was a tag and a crest which bore a symbol of a sun. He believed he could remove the force with its power. Once he removed the force of that area, all the Digimon shall serve him, worship him. He would be god.

Wormmon watched his partner worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3: Fated Meeting

******Thank you so much for the support and reviews. Thanks to you, I'm really looking forward to share what I have written and hopefully improve my writing in the process. **

******Something about V-mon and Wormmon. In this setting, they had met earlier b********ut V-mon and Agumon never met until 02. **I'm hoping to link the events from the Wonderswan game: Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers. In a way, now reader will know now who was V-mon's partner before Daisuke as I'm unlikely going to touch on that character in this fic unless it's plot relevant later. 

******This is a chapter where the new Chosen Children met up with the seniors of the traits closer to them. **Iori and Miyako meet with Jou and Mimi whom they actually idolize more as compared to Koushirou and Sora. As for Yamato, I especially like the scene in Ep. 7 where Yamato was forced to go on a date with Jun in order to cover up for Daisuke. It's hilarious. I kinda like Yamato and Daisuke's interaction and hope to include more of it. 

**I'll rush through the events in Ep. 5 to 7. The events will be based around Daisuke's point of view. Please bear with me. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Note: Nagaoka in this fic refers to Nagokakyou of Kyoto instead of the Nagaoka city in Niigata Prefecture.**

**Digimon is never mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fated Meeting**

Daisuke was running on the way to school when he saw Hikari at the playground where they first met. He was about to call her but stopped when he noticed that she was looking at the empty swing sadly, deep in her thought. He often wondered what was in her mind. He would wait till she was ready to share.

"I'm sorry, Hikari." He said softly behind her.

Hikari lifted up her head upon hearing his voice. She looked behind to only see Daisuke running off while waving his hand. Hikari smiled watching his back. She was grateful to have him as a friend when she was having a hard time getting over the tragedy.

* * *

On subsequent days, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori together with Takeru and Hikari had a few adventures with a few other original Chosen Children such as Jou and Mimi. They found out that with their Digivice, they could open the gate with the computer anytime.

Jou was currently studying hard to be a doctor. It was said that he had been through some incident which had strengthened his resolve so that he could give life a fighting chance to live.

Jou was a little shocked when he first saw Daisuke. He even crept in closer right on Daisuke's face to scan him over pushing up his spectacle scaring Daisuke.

Jou was well-prepared. He brought stuff which was useful during their adventure such as heat-pads to warm themselves in the area covered with snow and ropes for the Digimon to build a raft to cross the snow storm. Iori admired Jou for his reliability. Daisuke was ignorant to be always in the way when Iori was trying to introduce himself to Jou.

Iori caught a cold when he fell into the freezing river due to an accident. Takeru and the rest suggested destroying their tower on their own while Jou and Daisuke would stay back to take care of Iori.

Curling himself in the corner Daisuke observed Jou and Iori. They were both similar in a way. Both ditched their lesson in order to come over to the Digital World. Something Jou said left a deep impression to both Daisuke and Iori.

_"They called us the Chosen Children but actually we are the ones choosing, what we should do and what we want to do."_

Iori managed to introduce himself to Jou at the end which caused Daisuke to facepalm. Just like Jou, Iori was contentious and sincere and he had a thirst of knowledge like Koushirou.

Iori might well be the key to get Koushirou and Jou to reconcile one day.

As a Digimental which might belong to Jou might appear some day, he would be sure to come by again.

"Please come to my house some day, my grandfather will be happy to meet you." Iori invited Jou to his place.

It was surprising to a few of them. Hikari requested to go as Iori's house had the best ohagi. She was back to her usual self.

Since Hikari was up to it, Daisuke no matter what wanted to go. "If Hikari-chan is going, I'm going too!" He raised his hands excitedly but was disappointed when Hikari stopped him.

"Daisuke-kun, you can't."

"Why?"

"Because Chibimon and you will eat my share too!" She complained. Daisuke glared at his partner Digimon.

"Chibimon, you're not coming!"

"Eh… You are mean, Daisuke!"

And so, Iori ended up inviting the whole group of them to his place.

"Eh? Takeru too?" Daisuke exclaimed in dismay.

* * *

Mimi had moved to America after her adventure three years ago. She happened to came to Japan to attend her cousin's wedding. Her meeting with the new Chosen Children was awkward.

That day, the new Chosen Children decided to have a picnic in the Digital World. Daisuke had to pick Hikari up as he stayed nearby and her overprotective parents would not have allowed her to go out during holidays without trustworthy friends.

As it was school holidays, the school was closed. In order to get into the Digital World, they needed to sneak to the computer lab in their school. The use of school facilities during school holidays was prohibited.

As the group was about to set off to the Digital World, a pink-haired girl appeared at the door.

"What are you all doing?" She asked.

Daisuke, Miyako and Iori were panicking. They were discovered. What should they do? Hikari and Takeru on the other hand, remained calm.

"Mimi-san!"

"Takeru-kun, Hikari-chan?" She recognised them instantly.

"Daisuke-kun, Miyako-san, Iori-kun. This is one of the earlier Chosen Childen, Tachikawa Mimi-san!" Takeru introduced. Miyako began to idolize her. Mimi similar to Jou could not help but to scan Daisuke from top to toe for no reason. Daisuke felt uneasy wondering if there would by any other Chosen Children who would stare at him like this?

They decided to invite Mimi along.

"Bingo! Bingo! Bingo!"

Mimi felt nostalgic when she landed on the Digital World. She yearned to meet Palmon. Everyone was glad that Dark Tower was not seen in the area they were in so that they could have their picnic in peace.

"A picnic in the Digital World… we'll never thought of it in our time." Mimi remarked sighing recalling how she had to run for her life back then. It was miracle that they managed to survive.

"We only came here to destroy Dark Tower until now."

"Times had changed." Mimi teared up. She believed their former leader would be comforted to know.

As it was Golden Week, they thought they could have fun in the Digital World for once. Daisuke was excited in the trek. Maybe he would find his Digimental.

"Daisuke-kun, can we have lunch now?" Takeru asked politely.

"Isn't it too early?" Daisuke complained. He really wanted to trek some more. Hikari finally took a stand. If she asked, Daisuke would not say no to her.

"I'm hungry…" She said. That was all it needed to make Daisuke to change his mind. Daisuke paused and blushed.

"Let's have lunch!" Daisuke suggested.

Takeru was unimpressed. "What was that about?" He muttered under his breath.

It was when the mischievous Armadimon threw Kanpyomaki which Iori's mother had made led to Miyako and Mimi's adventure when Mimi went in search of Miyako.

Mimi reunited with Palmon which evolved to Togemon by the time the rest of them reached them. Through the adventure Mimi and Miyako got to know each other more. Miyako wished she and Mimi could be sisters.

"Today meeting you was really fun!" Miyako shouted to Mimi before they left for the day. She pointed at their direction with a cool pose. Mimi had fun too.

Looking at Mimi and Miyako, Jou and Iori's interaction, Daisuke could not help but admire them.

As Daisuke was on his way home, he wondered if there was any Chosen Child he had never met and maybe one he could idolize, but certainly not the demanding blonde leader.

* * *

In another adventure, Daisuke and Takeru were forced to work together because Hikari was trapped alone in the Digital World. Miyako and Iori went back to get Yamato and Koushirou for help.

The boys were hiding a distance away from the entrance to the dome Hikari was trapped in. It was guarded by a Guardromon.

"We have to defeat him in one hit. If not we'll be in trouble if he called his comrade." Takeru said to Daisuke.

"There is no Dark Tower here, Takeru." Patamon informed Takeru. "Which means?" Takeru understood. They did not need armour evolution.

"Let's try it out!" Takeru exclaimed excitedly.

And so, Patamon was able to evolve to Angemon and he stopped Guardromon before he could send an intrusion alert to the dome. Daisuke was awed by Angemon but he reverted to Patamon as soon as he stepped into the city.

Daisuke was surprised that Patamon could evolve like V-mon could.

"Of course, if there's no Dark Tower." Takeru said.

"That means, Hikari's Tailmon too." Daisuke asked carefully. **  
**

"She'll become Angewomon." Patamon replied.

"Angemon and Angewomon?"

"Yeah we are perfect with each other, right, Takeru?" Patamon said teasingly. Takeru laughed.

"V-mon, you must evolve into another form. UltraAngemon! Put your mind into it!" Daisuke shook his partner.

"That's impossible." V-mon whined.

"Don't tease him like that!" Takeru chided his partner. Patamon laughed in response.

He was not the only one from the new group who was able to have V-mon evolve normally like the previous group. Now he had nothing unique to impress Hikari with.

Daisuke and Takeru managed to reunite with Hikari. Hikari was trying to get a former ally, Andromon to recognize her.

They were no match when they were up against Andromon, a perfect level Digimon and Daisuke could not fight in Kaiser's controlled territory. Andromon was unstoppable. Just as he was approaching Hikari and Daisuke, he was stopped when he caught sight of the goggles Daisuke was wearing. He recognized as an item he seen before.

V-mon, Patamon and Tailmon took the opportunity to retaliate when Holsmon and Digmon who had had their dinner came in time to assist them.

Digmon tried to attack Andromon but his attack had no effect startling him.

"Takeru-kun, Hikari-san!"

"Koushirou-san!" Takeru greeted but was interrupted by Hikari.

"Koushirou-san, it's Andromon!" Hikari cried. Koushirou had arrived with Iori and Miyako.

"Andromon, it's me Koushirou!" He tried to get him to listen. It appeared that Andromon had reacted and started attacking Koushirou who managed to dodge in time. Andromon stopped before Hikari who looked at him worriedly.

Suddenly, he grabbed Hikari shocking the rest. They were about to try to get Hikari out when Tailmon stopped them.

"Hi… ka ..ri!" Andromon spelled out. Her data fitted his memories perfectly.

"Remember me?" Hikari asked desperately. Her tears fell on Andromon's face. Hikari's Digivice glowed and fell out from her pocket. The light purified Andromon and he came back to his senses and put her down.

Andromon realized that he had been controlled by Evil Ring. He broke it in an instant and destroyed the Dark Tower a distance behind him.

"Andromon." Hikari cheered happily. The robotic Digimon nodded in acknowledgement.

With that they took the area back from Digimon Kaiser and Andromon assured that they would protect the city and Kaiser would never have his way again. Just as the group was about to return to the Real World, Andromon stopped Daisuke who was confused by his action.

"Your goggles, where have you got it from?" Andromon asked. Daisuke blinked at him.

* * *

The group with the exception of Daisuke returned to the Real World to find Yamato was waiting in annoyance. Daisuke would get it from him later.

"Shh! Keep it down!" Yamato warned and Daisuke finally appeared from the computer. The whole group of them sneaked out of the school.

"Since Koushirou is going, I decided to stay behind in case a teacher finds out and shut off the power of the computer." Yamato explained in case Koushirou wanted to pick on him. He purposely stole a glance of Koushirou who looked away from him. Daisuke frowned. He did not understand what had happened between them. He was more concerned about what Andromon had said to him.

_"Why… What is it?" Daisuke stuttered._

_"Your goggles? Where have you got it from?" Andromon asked again._

_"I found it." Daisuke decided to own up. He was prepared to give it up if Andromon knew its owner. He pulled it off his head and presented it to him. "Please return to its owner. I just thought it looks cool, so I…"_

_Andromon shook his head. "This belongs to a precious friend. That said, it had to be fated that the goggles landed on your hand. Treasure it and understand the weight that comes with it… The fate of the Digital World lies on you all."_

"Argh! I don't understand!" Daisuke whined and messed up his hair. The rest stared at him feeling baffled.

Suddenly, Koushirou clapped his hands to catch everyone's attention. "Since all the new Chosen Children are here. I thought I'll just let you know. I had just received an e-mail from a friend in America. I asked him for some analysis on Miyako and the others' Digivice, and he just sent me the result."

"A friend from America?" Yamato thought a while and realized who he was referring to. "Ah I remember." He was an American Chosen Child chosen before their batch. He recalled he had a pair of twin Digimon as partners. Koushirou ignored Yamato as he continued.

"He helped me a lot in the past. Anyway, about Miyako-kun and the rest's Digivice. Digital, Detect, Discover. Names with those meanings were stored as information. Since they all begin with a "D", we will call them "D3" from now on. There are other interesting things I learned. For example…" Koushirou had wanted very much to share the information but the sound of someone's stomach grumbling stopped him.

"I'm hungry, Daisuke." Chibimon complained. Daisuke's stomach growled too.

"Me too." He admitted blushing.

"Alright, Koushirou, you can tell us tomorrow, it's ok for us, but they will be in trouble if they don't get home soon. They are really late for dinner." Yamato said. Koushirou sighed. He was not someone unreasonable.

"Alright, that's all for today!" With that, all of them ran their way home.

* * *

Yamato was cooking dinner for him and his father back at home. He was peeved. In order to cover for Daisuke, he went to his house. Now he was forced into a date with his sister who was hot all over him.

_"Daisuke is playing at my little brother's house, so…" Yamato was trying to explain to Daisuke's 17 years old, elder sister, Motomiya Jun who could not stop smiling at him._

_"What?" Yamato asked carefully._

_"You are lying right?" Yamato looked shocked. "I see it on your face, Yamato-kun." She replied smiling. Yamato did not know how to counter this when Jun continued, "It's alright, I'll tell my parents what you told me. In exchange, you take me out on a date, okay?" Before Yamato could say anything, she closed the door right on his face._

"I have a date. Daisuke, you owe me big time… just you wait…" Yamato thought to himself feeling pissed off.

"Hey Yamato, something was burning!" His father shouted startling Yamato.

"Damn it! Daisuke!"

Meanwhile, Digimon Kaiser who was back in the Real World was sitting before his computer.

"So, to control Perfect Level Digimon, evil ring is not enough." He needed a new strategy. He looked over to the crest with the symbol of the sun at the side of his table and had a plan in mind.

* * *

The next morning, Daisuke was in a hurry. He overslept.

"Damn it! There is a match and yet I overslept. The bus will leave without me." Daisuke struggled to put on his socks and he stumble out from his apartment.

"I'll be going off!" he shouted over the door.

"Today, Daisuke won't be joining us in the Digital World." Hikari told Takeru. "He had a friendly match in Kyoto."

"Kyoto, that's the prefecture I'm going this year for my school trip!" Miyako commented.

"It's okay, we do what we can." Iori added.

Chibimon was sitting alone. He did not have a chance to get in action in their past few trips in the Digital World. All they had been doing was to destroy the Dark Tower. He was hoping they could grow stronger together. His previous partner was definitely a notch above Daisuke could be. He recalled another Digimon chosen with him. He wondered how he was doing.

Meanwhile, in the Digital World, Digimon Kaiser was working on his next step of action and the worm-like Digimon, Wormmon was watching over him. He could not say anything to stop him at all. What happened to his human partner? Had the blow of the loss of his friend so great that he bore so much hatred towards Digimon?

"I must get Ken-chan come to his senses. V-mon had been reactivated. He would be able to help me." Wormmon thought.

* * *

This was the first time Daisuke was selected as a Captain in his Soccer Club and they drawn the friendly match against Nagaoka Boys F.C. He stayed behind in the bench to take a break before they headed back home.

He was getting pumped up for the next practice match against Tokyo Youth Soccer Tournament Champion; Tamachi Boys F.C., the team famous genius kid, Ichijouji Ken was in.

Daisuke was finishing his can drink when someone sat behind him started talking.

"Your kick just now was too hard. It could be considered as a foul. A sliding tackle will be better." Daisuke was a little annoyed by the comment. Who was he to comment about his way of playing? He was reminded of the smug looking Yamato-san.

"Hey…" Daisuke turned to his back and saw a boy around Yamato's age with a huge wild hair behind him sitting with his hands clasped. He was looking at him with a honest face with his huge chocolate eyes.

"Hi…" His voice trailed off. This guy before him looked familiar but he did not know where to put his fingers. "I'm... Motomiya Daisuke…" He blurted out. Daisuke's heart was thumping hard. Is that how Iori and Miyako felt when they introduced themselves to Jou-san and Mimi-san? He extended his hand for a handshake shakily

"Huh?" The teenage boy looked at him in confusion. There was no need to be nervous in front of him. He took his hand for a handshake.

"Takenouchi-san, we are leaving!" Another boy of his age came for him.

"Ok, I'm coming." He shouted back at him. Turning back to Daisuke, the boy introduced himself.

"My name is Takenouchi."

"I'll tell you my first name when we meet again. I don't know why. I think we will meet again." The boy said giving Daisuke a wide smile as he stood up and left. Daisuke was starting at his back in awe. He was in the uniform of the Nagaoka Middle School. They were here to watch their game. Daisuke's D3 had a brief reaction, but he was too distracted to notice.

* * *

**No, Daisuke did not have his goggles on during his match in case anyone is wondering.**


	4. Chapter 4: Genius Kid, Ichijouji Ken

**Thank you for all the support and reviews to this fic. I appreciate it. Because of readers like you, I'm able to keep writing. I'm currently a few chapters in advance of this. At times, I'm not sure if my timing on certain events are okay etc. It seems to be moving along well to me. Pardon me for the lack of use of description if you find it lacking. I'm doing as best as I can. **

**Appreciate your continued support. Please read and review. **

**Digimon is not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Genius Kid, Ichijouji Ken**

Miyako was reading out the profile of Ichijouji Ken. "He had 45 goals in the last tournament which led his team to victory."

"Seems like calling him a genius is not an exaggeration." Iori added.

"He'll be a great opponent! Too bad we didn't get to face off last year." Daisuke lamented by the loss of his team last year. They were so close to the Final.

"You would have, if you made it to the Final." Takeru realized. He was a transfer student but he was not ignorant.

"Don't remind me!" Daisuke knew obviously. "It's not about winning or losing. Right now, all the boys playing soccer in this country wants to be like him. Just thinking of playing him is making me all excited." Instead of focusing on Ichijouji, his thought shifted to the Senior with the huge hair he met few days ago.

_"Does he play soccer?"_

"Hey, Dai-chan!" His line of thought was interrupted by Miyako who wanted Ichijouji's autograph. She took his hands on hers and asked him nicely.

"I thought you said you didn't like younger boys?" Iori questioned suspiciously.

"What's 1 year? My mother is 3 years older than my father." Miyako retorted with an annoyed look.

"Why don't you get it yourself? Daisuke asked frowning.

"You got a point." Miyako realized Daisuke was right.

"Then, we all will go and support you." Hikari suggested.

"Really?" Daisuke glanced around gratefully. This would be the first time he had friends coming over to watch him play.

He was determined to show the genius kid what he was capable of. If possible, he would like to show Nagaoka's Takenouchi-senpai if he would be coming.

Chibimon on the other hand was looking forward to meet Ichijouji Ken, to see how he had been doing since the last time they met in the Digital World. Why was he not part of the group of the Chosen Children? He would like to know.

_"If they could retain their memories after their mission three years ago, Ken would be able to, right?" _

* * *

"Obviously not." Daisuke felt a little disappointed when he arrived at the field. "Kyoto is too far away." If they were coming, their coach would have reserved special area for them.

At the audience area, Daisuke saw Hikari and the rest who came and support him when Daisuke's team was warming up.

"Yamato-sempai too?" Daisuke's jaw dropped. Yamato did not play soccer, right?

"What makes you want to come?" Takeru asked his brother who was sitting behind him.

"I don't have band practice today. No harm taking a look at the next Captain of Odaiba Elementary team. Did I mention I was about to join Soccer Club a few years back?"

"And Koushirou-san wouldn't let you."

"Yeah. I'm glad that he did that and I started playing with my guitar again."

The bus of Tamachi Boys F.C. had arrived but Ichijouji Ken was nowhere in sight. Daisuke ran to the opponent to find out.

"He's supposed to know there is a game today but I don't know if he will come. Unlike us, he's very busy."

"Why?" Daisuke really wanted to play him. He was disappointed.

"Daisuke!" Yamato called out.

"Even if Ichijouji is not here, they are still the champion, don't let your guard down." Yamato advised. According to Sora, playing soccer was similar to fighting battles in Digital World. He would be sure to pass the knowledge to Daisuke.

"Yes." Daisuke looked crestfallen.

"Daisuke-kun, today you have a chance of beating the champions! "

"Do your best!" Takeru and Hikari cheered.

"Why is Ken not here today?" Miyako whined and pinched Poromon. "Why did I come all the way here for?"

"Don't ask me." Iori replied. Miyako was obviously a fangirl.

The first half was a breeze with Daisuke scoring a goal. Hikari caught the moment perfectly on her camera.

"Daisuke, you looked pretty cool." Chibimon commented.

"Of course."

And then Ichijouji Ken arrived in a cab during the break. Fangirls were surrounding him cheering for him.

Ken grimaced when he spotted Daisuke and his friends. He turned to his team coach to talk to him instead. Chibimon noticed his disgusted expression and was concerned.

Daisuke finally got to face off with the famous Ichijouji Ken.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Motomiya Daisuke."

Ken glanced around and spotted the Chosen Children who came here to support Daisuke and turned back to Daisuke, "Nice to meet you too."

And the second half of the game started.

Ken easily got past the players from Daisuke's team and scored goals after goals. Calling him a genius was really not exaggerating. It was 9-1 with Tamachi winning.

"The play was a different level. Ichijouji Ken was not at an elementary school level." Takeru noted. "His move is different from the others and he sees the whole field of play."

"You can tell, Takeru-kun?" Hikari asked.

"It's like basketball. He knew where his opponents and his teammates are at, at all times, that's why he can score easily." Takeru explained.

"That's why Ken-kun is so cool." Miyako said excitedly while she continued to squeeze Poromon.

"Damn it's tough." Daisuke acknowledged. Ken was able to command his team into position effectively. He was going to score a tenth.

_ "A sliding tackle will be better."_ Daisuke decided to give it a shot.

Daisuke, in the nick of time, managed to trip Ken to stop him. There was no foul in the way he played.

"That's a nice move, Daisuke!" Takeru cheered. Yamato nodded in agreement. According to Sora, it was a move Taichi often would have used to stop his opponent. The whistle was blown signaling the end of the match. The match ended in 9-1.

Daisuke ran over to Ken as soon as the match ended to ask about his well-being as well as to apologise for the tackle earlier.

"Are you alright? About your leg?" Daisuke was guilty for bruising his ankle.

"Ahh, that's not a big deal." Ken replied.

"I'm glad, but you do live up to your reputation. I can't be compared to you at all." Daisuke scratched his head awkwardly.

"You made a remarkable play at the end. I thought you would be coming at the opposite side."

"Well, at the way we are losing, I figured I could only go after the Captain." Daisuke explained his rationale.

"But this is the first time we couldn't score in that formation."

"Eh really?"

"Motomiya Daisuke-kun, was it?"

"Until next time!" Ken extended his hand for a handshake. Daisuke was feeling all awkward when he took his hands.

"Until next time."

* * *

Daisuke had lost but he did not seem to be frustrated. He had a satisfying game and Ichijouji Ken remembered his name. Miyako on the other hand was frustrated having not able to obtain his autograph.

"But sliding tackle at the end was great." Takeru praised and Hikari and Chibimon agreed with him.

"Really? Maybe I'll get chosen for Japan's National Soccer Team." Daisuke started to brag.

"You can't say that until you can play a decent game." Yamato spoke up. He had been listening to their conversation. Even he could see that game was one-sided.

"As expected, Yamato-san can't cut me some slack." Daisuke complained.

At this moment, Ichijouji Ken was watching on the bridge as the Daisuke and his friends walked by. He had decided to get even with Daisuke.

* * *

Back in the computer lab the next day, Miyako was struggling to shake Daisuke's hand.

"If I hold your hand, I'll be closer to Ken-kun." Daisuke sweatdropped. She gulped.

"No, I can't! My aesthetic sense won't let me shake hands with Daisuke!" Miyako screamed on top of her lungs.

"What's wrong, Iori?" Upamon asked. While the rest were watching the drama between Daisuke and Miyako, Iori had noticed a new dark area right in the middle of nowhere. It was probably built last night. The rest were puzzled wondering what Digimon Kaiser was up to.

"What's that place?" Takeru asked.

"Death Valley." Iori replied. He deduced that Digimon Kaiser might be setting up a foothold and expand his territory from there.

"We should do something about it." Takeru suggested. Hikari and Iori nodded.

"Let's go, Daisuke-kun." Takeru called out to only realise Miyako and Daisuke were still in the drama.

"Will you hurry up and decide?" Daisuke asked.

And so the group finally arrived at the Digital World in the area of nothingness.

"But we really have to be careful. We don't know where the enemies are hiding?" Takeru reminded everyone.

"That's true." Iori agreed.

It was not long after, everyone except Daisuke had fell into a worm hole.

"What the?" Daisuke paced around for sign of his friends. "What's going on?"

"Be careful, Daisuke! It could be a trap."

Daisuke was busy digging hole to find his friends but was in vain.

"Daisuke, shouldn't we call Yamato and the others?" V-mon asked worriedly. The could not do this alone.

"No, it will take too long! Damn Digimon Kaiser!" Daisuke yelled in frustration.

"You seem to be in quite a bit of trouble." Digimon Kaiser finally showed up claiming that he had held his friends hostage.

"If you want to see them again, you better hurry up."

Daisuke ran quite a distance before he finally caught Digimon Kaiser in sight.

"Where are they?" Daisuke demanded.

"Can't you see them? They are right in front of you." Digimon Kaiser laughed. Daisuke saw his friends all tied up at the other side above the valley. Daisuke wanted to help them right away but was stopped by Digimon Kaiser.

"Don't you care about your friends' lives?"

"What?" With that, Digimon Kaiser sent out Deltamon right behind his friends waiting for his meal.

"Stop it! I'll not let you do that!" Daisuke yelled in anger. With the Dark Tower up there, V-mon was unable to evolve. He had to do something.

"Who do you think you are talking to? The lives of your friends are in my hands now. If you want to save them… let's see. Bow down to me."

"What?" V-mon could not believe his ears. But what he could not believe was when Daisuke really bowed down to him.

"Please… let them go…"

"Please? You mean I beg you?" Digimon Kaiser clarified.

"I beg you, please let them go!" Daisuke begged humbly. Digimon Kaiser smirked

"V-mon, step on his head." He ordered. V-mon was shocked.

"It doesn't matter, do it, V-mon!" Daisuke ordered.

"But?" V-mon was reluctant.

"Everyone's lives depends on us… hurry up!" Daisuke requested.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke!" V-mon apologized repeatedly. Digimon Kaiser laughed louder.

"This is such a pathetic scene. I may just release them."

"Really?"

"But it can't be everyone. Deltamon is hungry after waiting so long. You can only save one. You choose." Digimon Kaiser offered.

"What?" Daisuke could not believe his ears. "Just one?" He looked at his friends all tied up waiting to be eaten. Digimon Kaiser gave him an hourglass of time to decide.

"If you don't answer by then, they all will die."

Daisuke bit his lips. Digimon Kaiser was too much. What should he do? Digimon Kaiser continued to pressure him. Despite his friends' plea not to choose them, Daisuke could not decide. Whoever survive this will suffer the survivors' guilt. If so…

"I... I…" He stuttered.

"Are you going to risk all of them? You're not worthy of friends." Digimon Kaiser insulted.

Daisuke messed up his head in frustration. "Damn it damn it!"

Digimon Kaiser just wanted to humiliate Daisuke for hurting his pride.

_"You deserve this suffering and much more." _ The time was up.

"Chosen Children, blame your death on Motomiya Daisuke!" Digimon Kaiser declared.

"Wait! Instead of everyone…" Daisuke was desperate. "Choose me instead!"

Just as expected. Digimon Kaiser was expecting that answer from him. He smirked.

"You are asking too much, but I will grant you that wish." He ordered Deltamon's attack on Daisuke. Daisuke resigned his fate. V-mon could not evolve in this condition. As Deltamon was approaching him, the land cracked tripping it. Digmon arrived at the scene.

"Digmon?"

Not just Digmon, the rest had arrived in their armour evolution. Everyone are safe.

"Then who are they?" Daisuke turned to his friends who were tied up and was horrified when he realized that all of them were actually Bakemon in disguise.

"You idiot! Why couldn't you hold them up a little longer?" Digimon Kaiser yelled at Wormmon which arrived at the scene.

"I'm sorry Ken-chan." Wormmon apologized.

"Using a dirty trick like that?" Daisuke could not stand it any longer. Digimon Kaiser started to command Bakemon to attack the Holsmon and the rest. Takeru was surprised that Digimon Kaiser knew both enemies and allies movement and gave effective orders. Upon hearing that, Daisuke decided to go for Digimon Kaiser directly while the rest were distracting him by throwing himself on him and threw him down the slope.

"We won't lose to cowards like you who take prisoners, picked on those who are weak!" Daisuke yelled at him while both fell down the slope.

"I'm different from you. I'm a genius." Digimon Kaiser defended.

"Who cares" said Daisuke as they fell to the bottom of the hill and separated. Digimon Kaiser ordered an attack on Daisuke immediately.

"Farewell, Motomiya Daisuke. I shall delete you here and now." Digimon Kaiser got sick of playing with him. As Digimon Kaiser was distracted, the group of Bakemon were confused. Holsmon, Nerfertimon and Digmon took the chance to destroy the Dark Tower while Pegasmon took care of Bakemon.

V-mon evolved as soon as the Dark Tower was destroyed and XV-mon was able to stop Deltamon's assault on Daisuke in the nick of time.

Digimon Kaiser could not believe himself that he would fall for the same trick.

"I didn't think I'll fail the same way twice." He said mockingly. Daisuke was confused.

"I miscalculated. I forgot that you will go for the leader without thinking twice when you are losing."

It was then Daisuke noticed the bruise on Digimon Kaiser's ankle. It was the same wound he inflicted on Ichijouji Ken the day before. It must be a coincidence.

"It's no coincidence. It's exactly what you are thinking." Digimon Kaiser removed his dark glasses revealing himself as Ichijouji Ken before Daisuke.

"You may have won today but I will fight seriously from now on." He leapt on to an Airdramon as soon as he finished declaring a challenge to Daisuke. His laughter echoed through the air. V-mon watched Wormmon which gave him a sad look.

Daisuke's mind turned blank. He was disillusioned. He had admired him but yet he had to be the evil Digimon Kaiser. He sank to his knee and yelled in desperation. V-mon flinched seeing Daisuke this way. He himself could not believe that the kind Ken he knew turned out this way and wondered what had happened to him.

"WHY?!" Daisuke yelled on the top of his lung.

* * *

Back in his base, Ken replayed the interview of himself for being genius and so on. He recalled how he was disgusted by the Real World. People fawning on him just because he was a genius. On the other hand, no one will care if he was a nothing. To him, people were just insects.

He made a major decision about his future.

* * *

Daisuke had reported the real identity of Digimon Kaiser to Koushirou.

"Why would someone so talented and capable do all that?" Hikari and the rest just could not believe it.

Koushirou was thinking hard. He did not think that Digimon Kaiser was this close to them. He decided to look into it. He decided to make a direct contact with Ichijouji Ken but he did not know how he look like.

Miyako arrived with the food for the Digimon. She was frowning at her fussy Digimon which could not stop thinking about Iori's mother handmade Kanpyomaki. At the same time she had a magazine which featured Ken. Everyone was still unable to believe a genius like him with a gentle smile could do such horrible things.

Daisuke was annoyed at the fact that Miyako was implying that a Chosen Child had to be smart and all.

"Not just smart, he got the looks too." Miyako said teasingly as Daisuke did not have the qualities like him.

"And he is athletic too." Iori had to rub salt into Daisuke's wound.

Koushirou decided to stop them before this got out of hand. They had more serious issue on hand. They had to try and contact Ichijouji Ken. First they have to find out where he was staying.

* * *

Ken's parents were worried. Their son had locked himself up in the room since the soccer game. They were actually afraid of him to even check up on him. Usually, Mrs. Ichijouji would leave his dinner outside his room in order not to disturb him but the food was left untouched.

Glancing at the direction of his room, they discussed about Ken. They were originally a family of four and Ken had an elder brother, Osamu.

Osamu was a natural genius. He was good at everything. Their family was happy until the tragedy strike. Osamu had met with an accident and passed away. Since then Ken kept to himself. Not to them. He shunned all his friends away.

Over time, Ken became a genius just like his brother. No one knew what he was thinking. A friend of Osamu had also been checking up on Ken on a regular basis, telling them that Ken had not been acting like himself and persuaded them to double check on him. They had waved it off trying to evade the issue.

"Do you think we should take his advice and check up on Ken?" Mrs. Ichijouji finally asked. Mr. Ichijouji put down his newspaper.

As it had been too long since he cooped himself up in the room, they decided to check up on him in his room. To their horror, Ken had left home for good. He had left a message.

_"I have nothing to do with this world anymore. Farewell, insects."_

His parents were devastated.

* * *

Daisuke and his friends arrived at Tamachi. Iori was reading the map Koushirou had made. They would meet up with him today.

Miyako noticed quite a number of police cars were stopping not far from them. Something must have happened and they decided to check it out.

"They say Ken-chan of the Ichijouji family is missing. Poor thing. They just lost a son two years ago, and now." Daisuke and his friends overheard the conversation of the neighbours when they ran to the apartment where the police was taking statement from his parents.

"Missing?"

"Where did he go?" Everyone looked at one another. As there was no point staying since Ken was not around, the group decided to head back.

Just then Daisuke's D3 had some brief reaction. His D3 picked up a signal.

"What's up?" Iori asked when Daisuke picked up his D3.

"There's something. Let me check it out. I'll catch up with you all." Daisuke ran off with that. Iori was worried and he decided to follow him.

"You guys head back first." Iori said.

"Iori-kun?" Takeru frowned. They decided to head back first nevertheless.

Iori bumped to someone as he ran after Daisuke. "Ahh... Daisuke-san, why did you stop suddenly?"

"Excuse me?" A voice was heard. He was not Daisuke.

"I'm sorry." Iori looked up to see a teenage boy with huge brown wild hair. He blinked. He actually mistaken him as Daisuke.

"It's okay." The boy said and sped past him. Iori watched as the boy ran up to Ichijouji's parents.

"Was it my imagination?" Daisuke stopped running at an alley. He was shaking his D3 for some reaction.

"What's wrong?" Iori caught up with Daisuke panting after running a certain distance.

"Nothing. I thought my D3 picked up something." Daisuke complained. "I thought there might be a clue or something even though it's weak or maybe my Digimental." Iori sighed in response.

"Let's get back before the others get worried." Iori suggested. It was late evening already. Daisuke followed Iori out of the alley reluctantly. They walked past Ichijouji's apartment and took a look again. His parents had already left.

Guess they had to inform Koushirou to discuss about the next course of action.


	5. Chapter 5: The Lost Partner

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and support. It's really motivating to the readers as excited as I'm. ****We are coming to one of my favourite part of the fic, I had written so far. I don't know if I can write emotional scenes well. **

**Please continue to read & review. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Lost Partner**

Mrs. Ichijouji was crying. First, Osamu, now Ken. Mr. Ichijouji was trying to talk to her as the teenage boy who came to them earlier poured some water from the kitchen for them. He used to make himself at home when Osamu invited him over.

"I'm sure Ken-kun must have some reasons." He spoke up trying to console them while glancing at the direction of Ken's room.

"I'm sorry for what Ken had done to you. We should have heed your advice to watch out for him." Mr. Ichijouji said with an worried look.

"It's okay. I understand what Ken was going through. While he lost his brother, I lost my very first friend. He threw me out and I promised him I'll not play soccer anymore after losing the match with him. I don't intend to break my promise as long as he promised me to stay safe. He's prideful, I'm sure he'll be ok." The boy said clasping his hand deep in thought.

The boy opened the door to Ken's room reminiscing with one of the first memories he had. Osamu made friend with him and he made friend with Ken when he invited him over. The three of them often played soccer together and had a lot of fun. Things changed when Osamu met with an accident. As he saw Ken as his younger brother, he decided that he would protect him on his behalf. He had even given him a so-called protective charm. It was a necklace with a symbol of the sun.

He reached for a device in his pocket. Like the necklace, it was one of the few items he had with him from his lost past. He was hopeful. He would wait for his return. It was what Osamu would have wanted.

Never did he know that, Ken knew about the power of the "charm" which was unknown to him and would put it into good use.

Ken came to the area where a former Partner Digimon, Greymon was guarding.

"You want to fight?" Greymon asked.

"I got an experiment I'd to try and I will appreciate your help." Ken as Digimon Kaiser said. He flicked his fingers and an Evil Ring advanced towards Greymon.

"What are you doing?" Greymon growled.

* * *

Koushirou was having a discussion with Daisuke and his group. They heard that Ichijouji Ken had been missing for two days but his parents did not know he was gone until the day before.

Koushirou headed to the computer to check out the situation. Chances were Ken was in the Digital World and he was right as the black area had expanded.

"Seems like he wanted to stay behind to increase the number of black areas." Koushirou concluded.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked.

"Could it be he's not planning to come back to the Real World?" Takeru guessed.

"Eh? He is going to stay in the Digital World forever? That's weird." Miyako exclaimed.

"In any case, things will get tougher from now on." Koushirou warned them. The pace of the Dark Tower being built will be faster than what Miyako and the rest could destroy.

"We have to go!" Daisuke said. But it was already 5 pm. "We will work something out!"

"We have to go no matter what." Hikari agreed with Daisuke.

"We'll be right back!" Miyako assured Koushirou.

"Take a look and come back immediately." Koushirou did not want to answer to their parents if they could not come home like the other day. More importantly, he really did not want to contact Yamato.

"Digital Gate open! Chosen Children, let's roll!" Miyako chanted the usual as they headed to the Digital World.

The group arrived at the volcanic area which caught Ken's attention. He had been waiting for them.

Wormmon nuzzled against Ken's ankle to only be kicked off by him.

"But Ken-chan, we can always be together now, right? I'm so happy." Wormmon did not know if he should be happy actually. He had wanted to stay with Ken indefinitely as he was his partner. However, Ken had other plan in mind.

"Ichijouji Ken, where are you?" Daisuke demanded his presence. Before long, they were surrounded by a group of Meramon which emerged from the boiling lava. The group of them except Daisuke jumped into action.

"As usual." He sighed as he watched the rest of the Partner Digimon did their armour evolution. Unfortunately, the elements of their Digimon were at a disadvantage against Fire Type Digimon.

"This is never ending." Miyako realized.

Meanwhile, Ken took the captured Greymon and was on the way to challenge the Chosen Children in Airdramon. He could not stop laughing on the way.

"Ken-chan, why are you laughing?" Wormmon asked.

"I was unable to control Andromon but I'll surely able to control a Perfect Level if I make it evolve from Adult Level." Ken explained pulling out the Crest of Courage. "Absorb the Power of Darkness, Dark Evolve… Turn into MetalGreymon, become my Partner Digimon and serve me." Ken said raising his black D3. The crest darkened as Greymon evolved into a Skull-like Digimon.

They finally arrived where Takeru and the rest were fighting Meramon.

Takeru was especially horrified. "Isn't that SkullGreymon?" He wondered. That was when Ken realized it was a wrong evolution.

SkullGreymon broke free of the cord which binded him. He was out of control.

"Ken-chan, it's SkullGreymon, I'm scared." Wormmon exclaimed. SkullGreymon easily took out an army of Meramon.

"What's with that thing?" Daisuke asked. Hikari was horrified. She had never seen one but she had heard about it from the rest. Instinct told Takeru to run.

"We don't have a chance against him!" He explained quickly.

In one sweep, SkullGreymon took out Holsmon and Digmon which reverted to their child forms.

"Everyone run. Wait for us in a safe place. We will take the Digimon with us." Nefertimon and Pegasusmon proposed.

SkullGreymon stopped. By using Ground Zero attack, he took out the Dark Tower shocking everybody.

"What's wrong with that thing?" Daisuke asked again.

"This… was a failure." Ken realized. He had no choice but to summon an army of DarkTyranomon to take SkullGreymon down.

Daisuke and the rest realized that they were attacking one of their own. This was funny. DarkTyranomon were no match for the rampaging SkullGreymon anyway.

Daisuke watched on carefully. SkullGreymon seemed to be in pain.

"This is crazy."

"I think he's crying." Daisuke suddenly said.

After defeating all the DarkTyranomon, SkullGreymon was out of power and reverted to an orange lizard which Hikari recognized immediately as her late brother's Agumon. An Airdramon was ordered to pick him up.

"Agumon." Hikari cried out.

"What did you say?" Takeru just realized.

"Agumon!" Hikari wanted to run after him but was stopped by Takeru hugging her from behind. Daisuke realized it was a friend of theirs.

The Chosen Children were unable to do anything but to watch as Ken and his Airdramon took Agumon away.

"Wait! Don't take Agumon away!" Hikari cried in desperation. "No, not Agumon! Not again!" Hikari sank on her knees in defeat. First her brother was taken, and now even Agumon was gone and she could not do anything. She cried as hard as she could.

"I know your pain. I know." Takeru kneeled in front of her as he took her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. Daisuke looked on sadly.

_"That Agumon had to belong to a Chosen Child they had yet to meet." _Daisuke concluded.

"Huh? The areas protected by Taichi-san's Agumon turned black." Koushirou stood up in shock. He opened up an e-mail from Takeru.

"Taichi-san's Agumon was kidnapped by Dark Digivice made Agumon dark evolve into SkullGreymon?" Koushirou clenched his fist in fury as he read the e-mail. This really made him mad. Of all Digimon, he had to take Agumon. This time, Kaiser had gone overboard.

"Is the Digimon Kaiser out to destroy the whole Digital World?"

* * *

That night, Daisuke could not sleep. He was worried about Hikari. He had seen Hikari cried but not as hard as today. He walked her home with Takeru, following close behind her. The two boys watched the door closed behind Yagami's residence.

"Will Hikari be ok?" Daisuke asked. He was feeling insecure. As a friend, he did not actually know everything about Hikari.

The boys walked past a playground where Daisuke stopped. His eyes fell on an empty swing. That was where he sat when he first met Hikari.

***Flashback***

_Two years ago, he ran out of his house after an argument with his sister. He sat on the swing waiting for her to come and pick him up. He was making a lot of faces such as pouting, sticking his tongue out by himself when Hikari ran towards him shocking him. She seemed to be disappointed after seeing his face. Hikari sat beside him quietly._

***End Flashback***

"I feel that she is lonely. All I can do was to sit beside her and say nothing. We were in the same class since the 3rd Grade. She finally talked to me one day when I made a fool of myself challenging a group of seniors to a soccer match and losing. It took me time but eventually I got her to smile." Daisuke filled Takeru in. He wanted to know more about Hikari.

"I'm grateful that you told me these but I'm sorry that I can't tell you anything. It's her story to tell when she's ready." Takeru said quietly.

"I see. But surely, you can tell me about that Agumon." Daisuke asked in a serious tone. Takeru did not know what to say. He promised his brother. If he said something wrong, none of them would dare to step into Digital World and Digital World would be in trouble.

"Let's talk tomorrow. I'm tired." Patamon said yawning on his head. Takeru was grateful to his quick-witted partner.

"I'm sure he is a Partner Digimon. When things come to this, surely his partner will show up tomorrow." Daisuke said confidently as he ran off in the other direction to his apartment. Takeru and Patamon looked at one another and shook their head.

* * *

Daisuke decided to head to the Digital World alone to rescue Agumon from Kaiser's clutches.

_"It was not my imagination. Agumon was crying."_

Chibimon was watching Daisuke preparing for the trip at the corner. This would not do. They could not do this alone.

As it was a weekend, he had to sneak to the computer lab but someone came before him. He could hear voices. He crept up to peek from the slit of the door. He saw Yamato and Koushirou discussing about their plans.

"We have to save Agumon by ourselves even if it cost our lives." Koushirou muttered coldly.

"Don't be silly. _He_'ll not want you to do that. We'll fight as usual. Destroy the Dark Tower and free Agumon." Yamato rebuked.

_"Eh? They are really not on speaking terms?" _He wondered but he did not realized that he would get caught easily as Yamato opened the door for him. Daisuke faked his laugh.

"Seems that I can't keep anything from you." He scratched his head.

"Not me, but Takeru. He told me what happened. He is worried about you." Yamato sat on the table watching him. Chibimon heaved a sigh of relief. They could not fight without the rest.

"Besides, don't you know that Digivices could detect signals from other Digivices including yours?" Yamato reminded Daisuke. Daisuke actually forgotten about this function. He only had Digimental in his mind when came to signal.

"Yeah, I actually thought my Digimental could be in the Real World when it reacted back in Tamachi. I guessed I mistaken Iori's D3 for it. He must have forgotten to shut it off." Daisuke kicked himself in his leg. On a serious note, he wanted to try and ask the seniors about Agumon's partner but was interrupted.

"Sorry to make you wait." Takeru and Hikari had arrived with Iori and their Digimon.

"Where is Miyako-san?" Koushirou asked.

"Still not here." Poromon replied. Miyako requested Poromon to come over with Iori.

"What is she doing?" Koushirou stood up feeling peeved shocking everyone. They never saw Koushirou this angry before.

"Then hurry up and look for her." Yamato ordered while staring at the angry Koushirou.

"I'm here." Miyako strolled in. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Miyako, do the usual cheer." Daisuke invited but frown when he noticed that she was depressed.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" He asked in concern.

"If you don't tell us, we won't know right?" Chibimon said.

"She's not up for it." Koushirou concluded. "Then it's better for you not to come with us."

"Koushirou!" Yamato hissed.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not angry at her. I just don't want to put all of you in danger. Worse come to worst, only Yamato-SENPAI, Takeru-kun, Hikari-san and I will go." Koushirou explained. Yamato could hear that he purposely added a senpai behind his name sarcastically.

"It's fine. We are not forcing you to come, Miyako-san." Takeru said.

"That's right. We go because we want to go." Iori added remembering what Jou had told him before.

"Izumi-senpai, I…" Miyako trailed off.

"Let's do that. I'll stay back with you." Koushirou offered. He did not want to go with Yamato. More importantly he did not feel up to it and he needed to be an example to their juniors.

"It's fine. It's better for you not to go since you are feeling down." Tailmon advised.

"That's right! You will only be a burden if you go." Poromon added.

"So we'll count on Hikari-chan on the usual cheer." Takeru suggested. She looked better than the day before when he picked her up this morning. Takeru felt that it was better to cheer her on and pretended nothing had happened.

The group arrived at where Skullgreymon was rampaging the day before.

"He's still as destructive as ever." Tentomon said.

"Digimon Kaiser sure toyed with us." Yamato commented.

"Unforgivable!"

"Iori, what's wrong with you, dagyaa? Armadimon asked while dodging his hits from his Kendo stick.

"It's unforgivable and it's shameful that he's also human." Iori shouted.

"Iori-kun…" Takeru called out.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." Iori realized he was disgracing himself.

The group decided to collect information from the nearby town since there was nothing they could do there.

* * *

Digimon Kaiser continued experimenting with Greymon by forcing him to Dark Evolve again and again but he failed to get the correct form of it. Meanwhile, he was adjusting the programme of Evil Ring to strengthen it in order to control Perfect Level Digimon.

"Where's the problem?" He wondered. SkullGreymon was rampaging in his cell. He created the hole and tried to escape.

In SkullGreymon's mind, Agumon found himself trapped in his mind and was unable to free himself. Fear overwhelmed him.

_"Taichi…" _Agumon cried. He knew he needed to be stronger than that. He could not protect Taichi because he was not strong enough.

_He could only watch helplessly as his partner died on Yamato's arms and his data faded away. _

_"Taichi, I'm sorry I let you down again and again." _ SkullGreymon was electrocuted by the barrier of the cell and reverted to Greymon.

At the same time, Ken thought he found something when his Evil Ring dissipated in his screen.

* * *

Miyako was washing her face in the toilet. She felt conflicted. Their mission in the Digital World was getting serious but she could not stop thinking of their trip as a picnic. She needed to wake up her idea.

She made her way to the computer lab where Koushirou was communicating with Tentomon.

"It's almost certain that it's there. Can you inform Yamato-han and the rest?"

"Of course." Koushirou replied sarcastically. Tentomon sighed. Maybe he should not mention Yamato's name. Nevertheless, they still have to work together to rescue Agumon.

"I'll continue investigating and contact you later."

"Have they found Agumon?" Miyako asked as soon as Tentomon was finished.

"If Tentomon's information is correct." Koushirou said staring at the monitor. Miyako shove him aside.

"Where is it? I'll inform the rest."

"A place called Locomo Town."

"Yes." Miyako decided that she would do her part. After all, she was a Chosen Children tasked to save the Digital World.

* * *

Digimon Kaiser continued to experiment on Agumon. SkullGreymon was crashing and banging the wall trying to force his way out. The debris he shot down ended up crashing on him reverting him back to Agumon.

"Taichi…" Agumon called out in daze as he fell unconscious as he was spent.

"I see. The Evil Ring can control the Adult Level easily but it can't process all the data needed to control a Perfect Level." Ken was excited about his finding. Now he could improve on its function by changing its shape.

"The word "impossible" doesn't exist for me." He snickered to himself. He would make Agumon his partner, his slave. Wormmon felt a surge of jealousy. He decided that he would get Ken-chan to focus on him.

Wormmon approached Agumon and broke the Evil Ring. Wormmon took off before Agumon woke up.

"I'm free, why?" Agumon wondered. "I have to get out of here."

"No good… processing power had improved but it's still not enough." Kaiser continued working and an idea hit him.

"This is it. I should have done that from the beginning." He keyed in the new programme code in excitement. "Why didn't I think of this earlier?" A spiral-like item appeared in the screen. "This way processing and transmitting power will increase so a Dark Tower is not needed. Let's try this out."

The screen switched to the cell Agumon was locked in. Kaiser was shocked. Agumon had escaped but how?

* * *

The group had arrived to Locomo Town Miyako had informed them. As the name implied, it was a town with many and huge railway.

"Where should we start looking?" Daisuke asked folding his arms looking around.

"I think it's better for us to split out and search." Tailmon suggested. Yamato agreed.

A sound of a train horn is heard and Daisuke looked towards the tunnel where it came from. A train came out of the tunnel and Yamato spotted Agumon on it. He was using the train to escape.

"Agumon!" Agumon turned and was relieved to see his friends.

"Yamato!" He called out. Tailmon stopped the train to allow Agumon to alight safely.

"Yamato!" Agumon ran to him. Daisuke heaved a sigh of relief when Agumon jumped into Yamato's arms. Agumon did not expect the rest to come for him. He never intended to rely on them. He was unworthy and he was weak. That was why he was captured. He deserved it.

Even so, he was glad to see them. He needed them. Droplets of tears fell on Yamato's shoulder. For the past day, he was forced to relieve the nightmare about how he failed to protect his partner and seeing his death over and over again feeling helpless about it. Agumon flinched in pain when Yamato tightened his grip around him.

"Are you alright?" Yamato asked in concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be better soon." Despite putting on a strong front, Yamato knew Agumon was broken and was likely to reproach himself over it. Other than Hikari, Agumon was the most affected about his lost friend's death. He would never get over it. None of them would.

"It's alright now." Yamato turned to the rest. "Let's go before Digimon Kaiser comes again." The rest nodded except Daisuke.

"Wait! We came this far and now we're just going to run away?" He demanded. "Shouldn't we get even for what Kaiser did to Agumon? Even I can't take this lying down. I'm sure whoever his _Partner_ is will agree with me." Daisuke blurted out without thinking. Yamato's eyes narrowed at his words. _  
_

"We will not going to let this go after what he did to Agumon but right now, we need to get Agumon to safety." Yamato looked down at the wounded Agumon. Of course he knew if it was Taichi, he would not take this lying down but he felt that Taichi would agree with him this time.

Daisuke looked at the wounded Agumon and relented.

"If you say so, Yamato-san." He said dejectedly. He sympathsised with Agumon and was annoyed by the fact that his partner could not be bothered to show up at all.

* * *

"How did he escape? Ken wondered. There was no way Agumon would be able to escape under the control of the Evil Ring. How did he even remove the Evil Ring?

"Ken-chan? Hey, Ken-chan" Wormmon came over to him.

"What?" Ken yelled at him for disrupting his line of thought.

"Forget about him. Use me for your experiments on evolution!" Wormmon appealed. "I'll evolve, evolve and fight for you, Ken-chan!"

Ken realized that Wormmon was the culprit which helped Agumon to escape. He snarled at him.

"It's because I'm your partner." Wormmon explained. "I can evolve. If you are going to conduct your experiment, do it on me!" Ken scoffed.

"What kind of splendid Digimon would you evolve to? And to think you are my partner? No chance. How could the Digimon Kaiser have a partner like you?" Wormmon was frozen in shock. It could not be. He had evolved and fought for him before, how could he forget?

"Ken-chan!" Wormmon cried. Ken gave him a kick.

"From now on, calling me "Ken-chan" is unacceptable. My name is Digimon Kaiser."

"I'm sorry, Ken… I mean Digimon Kaiser-sama. So please… "

"You are annoying." Kaiser took out a whip. He was going to whip Wormmon into a pulp when he noticed in one of the monitor which revealed Agumon's location.

"You got lucky." He walked off in a huff.

"Ken-chan…" Wormmon cried and was startled by the whip which almost hit him.

His friends came to rescue him. He would not let that happen.


	6. Chapter 6: Proof of Friendship

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Thanks to the motivation, I had fun writing. ****I was working on the next few chapters and had been noting some things. I'm ****encountering some challenges in switching of point of view. We shall see. **

**Yeah, I rewrote many of the scenes from the anime, and also included new scenes which are plot relevant. I hope they'll work out.**

**Please read and review. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Proof of Friendship**

"Are you feeling better, does it hurt, Agumon?" Hikari asked in concern walking beside him.

"I'm fine, thank you, Hikari." Agumon replied to almost fall on the knee. Agumon berated himself for being so weak.

"Let me." Daisuke came over to carry Agumon on his back.

"Daisuke…" Agumon was bewildered by his kind act.

"Daisuke, he sure felt like Taichi…" Agumon could not help but to be reminded by his lost partner. The pang of guilt within him would never subside. His eyes lit up when his sight fell on Daisuke's goggles. He was about to ask him when they were interrupted by a familiar sinister laughter.

"Ichijouji Ken!" Takeru noticed him standing on a roof.

"Will you be calling me Digimon Kaiser instead?" Ken demanded smugly. Daisuke let Agumon down and walked towards him.

"Who would call you that? Ken, Ken , Ken! Ichijouji Ken." He called his name repeatedly in purpose just to piss him off.

"You really want to make me angry, isn't it?" Ken dared Daisuke.

"That's my line for doing this to Agumon." Yamato spoke up glaring up at Ken who felt it was amusing.

"A middle school student getting all angry at an elementary schooler, how pathetic."

"I dare you to say it again." Yamato ran towards him in fury.

"I may be younger than you but I look down on you." Iori pulled up his kendo stick and pointed it at him. "You are a disgrace to human!" He threw the stick at him who broke it with his whip.

"I won't be affected by what some insects say?" Ken summoned his Airdramon and DarkTyranomon army and the Chosen Children found themselves surrounded. Armadimon, Patamon and Tailmon jumped into action and armour evolved to take the army of Digimon on.

"Let me join in." Agumon ran towards Digimon Kaiser's direction. He would get even with him for wounding his pride.

"Wait, Agumon!" Daisuke ran after him.

"I can't always be a burden to everyone. I'm really glad you guys came for me." Agumon replied as tears welled up his eyes and Daisuke saw it.

_"He was just like me."_ Daisuke realized. Without a Digimental, V-mon could not evolve and he was always a burden but yet he could not stop coming to the Digital World with them. He wanted to prove his worth. Digimon Kaiser smirked as he pulled up a black spiral

"You are a little too late. The Evil Spiral was completed." He threw it to Agumon which attached directly on his right arm. Agumon grimaced in pain as his eyes turned red. Turning to his back, he spit his Baby Frame at Daisuke. Yamato saved him in the nick of time.

"No good, he's already being controlled." Iori commented as both Yamato and Daisuke fell to the ground dodging the fire. They could only watch helplessly as Kaiser got Agumon to dark evolve into dark-blue MetalGreymon with virus attribute. Kaiser was satisfied. He could get Agumon to evolve the way he wanted now.

"Agumon!" Daisuke ran towards MetalGreymon. "Do you recognize us?"

"Talking is useless; he is now my Digimon Partner, my slave since I'm able to get him into Perfect Level!" He tightened his grip on the crest under his cape. "Go, MetalGreymon! Show them the power of Perfect Level."

MetalGreymon started rampaging and Yamato was busy trying to get Daisuke out of the way. V-mon was panicking.

"Daisuke!" V-mon shouted. He stood there frozen. He did not know what he should do. Just what had happened to Ken? It was something no one had an answer for V-mon.

"We have to stop MetalGreymon!" Takeru said anxiously.

"Nefertimon, let's go!" Pegasusmon urged. Both used their combo attack, "Sanctuary Bind" and bound MetalGreymon to the ground.

"Digmon, can you attack just the Evil Spiral?" Iori asked.

"I'm not sure. It's small and he is moving a lot." Digmon replied.

"Stop it! Don't attack Agumon!" Daisuke yelled as the rest was trying to do something. They were at their limit. Yamato struggled to stop Daisuke from getting in the way.

Eventually, MetalGreymon broke free of the bind and fired his Giga Destroyer.

"Everybody run!"

Digimon Kaiser was laughing for his victory.

"As expected from Perfect Level, with your power, I can take over the Digital World in no time!"

As a result of the attack, it created a smokescreen and the rest could only watch helplessly as Digimon Kaiser took off with MetalGreymon.

"Now, go MetalGreymon, to the next area!" Digimon Kaiser ordered. His sinister laughter echoes through the land.

"No, we can't catch up with them anymore." Iori realized.

"Still, MetalGreymon is incredible." Yamato remarked.

"It was my fault. What should I do?" Daisuke mumbled to himself.

"Daisuke." Yamato approached the goggle boy.

"What?" Daisuke turned to his direction. Yamato raised his fist and punched him. Daisuke fell on his butt in shock rubbing his swollen face.

"Oniichan!"

"Stop with your mantra and feeling sorry for yourself." Yamato said harshly. "You keep saying you wanted to prove your worth but what you are doing now had showed us otherwise." Daisuke looked up to Yamato who offered his hand.

"There are times that you have to give up something in order to gain something. This is not the time for hesitation. If we don't go all out, we won't be able to get Agumon back. That's what Agumon would want too. He'd rather be destroyed than to be used by Digimon Kaiser. Do you understand?" Yamato continued as Daisuke stared at him with gaped mouth. He took his hand and Yamato pulled him up.

"I…" Daisuke looked down feeling ashamed for himself. He was here to save Agumon but yet he was causing him more harm.

"Listen, everyone! If we were to save Agumon, next time when we fight MetalGreymon, don't hold back!" Yamato gave his order as a leader. He would answer for any consequences which came with it. Taichi would be okay with his decision right?

"Is that okay?" Hikari asked in doubt. She was afraid of losing Agumon.

"Yes, as Yamato said. If we care about Agumon, we can't hesitate anymore. Is that ok, everyone?" Tailmon turned to the rest.

"Understood!" The Digimon cried out in unison.

"Alright, lets go!" Takeru cheered.

At this moment, Miyako arrived with Hawkmon in a carriage. She would join them in the mission. Everyone smiled and nodded at her.

"Chosen Children, let's roll!" Miyako cheered her usual.

* * *

With the power of MetalGreymon's, Digimon Kaiser's territories expanded a lot more quickly. Digimon Kaiser was proud of his creation. Nothing could get in his way if the Evil Spiral could control the Perfect Level Digimon.

MetalGreymon growled.

"You want to fight more, huh? Good boy!" Ken praised.

* * *

Tentomon intercepted the carriage Daisuke and his group was travelling with. He was looking for them as he heard that they had a hard time. At the same time, Koushirou sent an e-mail to Iori to inform them that Digimon Kaiser was moving south.

"Which means?" Yamato spoke up.

"You are on the right track." Tentomon finished.

"Alright. We will get Agumon back this time and not let Digimon Kaiser have his way!" Yamato informed the rest and he remembered something. He would need his strength.

"Tentomon, I have a favour to ask if you are willing to help me." Yamato said.

"Yes, what is it?" Tentomon did not mind helping Yamato. Unlike Koushirou, he bore no grudges against him. Besides, they would have a problem if the Chosen Children were unable to work together.

"I'll like you to find Garurumon." Yamato asked.

"Garurumon? Understood. Leave it to me!"

Daisuke watched Tentomon flew off to a distance and turned to Yamato.

"Wait a minute. Are we really going to fight MetalGreymon?"

"Are you not over with that? If we hesitate, we'll be the ones going down." Yamato replied firmly. "We have to do what we have to do." As their leader, he could not waver. He could not waver for Agumon's sake and for Taichi's sake.

"But I… I wonder if I'm able to attack Agumon." His voice trembled looking nervously at his hands. He did not even know if V-mon could evolve the next time they faced MetalGreymon.

"But we have no choice." Takeru snapped. He was sick and tired of seeing Daisuke being so uptight about it. His brother was stressed up as it was about Agumon and had to babysit Daisuke at the same time. He wanted to ease his burden. "I don't want to do it but it can't be helped. If we don't fight, we can't save Agumon. We have no choice."

"If it means to destroy Agumon? Aren't he a friend of yours? What's that about having no choice?" Daisuke demanded leaning over the carriage.

"Not destroying, just removing that Evil Spiral!" Takeru clarified.

"But we couldn't. Could we? We can't destroy it unless we destroy the Digimon!" Daisuke raised his voice.

"But that's for his own good. We all have to do our best!" Takeru stood up and shouted back.

"Easy for you to say!" With that Daisuke pounded on him and challenge Takeru to a brawl.

"Hey guys!"

"Stop, you two." Miyako and Hikari tried to stop the boys from fighting by pulling them away from one another.

They paused when a laughter was heard. Yamato started laughing aloud and everyone was puzzled.

"You know. I used to fight with a friend of mine a lot. Because of him, I'm who I'm now." Suddenly, he stopped laughing. He turned to his back and continued.

"So let them fight."

"Let them fight? What does that mean?" Miyako frowned placing her hands on her hip. Fighting was bad.

"I don't know, but there must be a meaning to it." Iori said glancing at her direction.

"Exactly. You will understand." Yamato assured them looking at the sky. Hikari watched the back of Yamato in understanding. If her brother was still around, she believed they would have become best of friends.

The group remained silent on the journey. Everyone was feeling anxious and jittery about the upcoming battle. All the sudden, Iori's D3 picked a signal. He stood up and informed everyone.

"There's a Digimental signal." He reported to Yamato showing him his D3.

"Eh? A Digimental?" Everyone was surprised. It had been months since Hikari and Takeru found the last Digimentals. They stopped the carriage and saw a crest etched on the wall not far from it.

"That Crest." Yamato could recognize it.

"Let's check it out!"

Iori pointed his D3 to it. "As expected, it came from here."

Daisuke ran over to have a look. "Found it." There was a shoe-like Digimental with the…

"Crest of Friendship." Yamato said looking deep in thought.

"Friendship?" Daisuke asked glancing at his quiet senior.

"It's like a proof of all the fights I had with my friend." Yamato said quietly. Daisuke frowned. He could not believe someone with a cool demeanor like him was capable of getting into fights all the time.

"Fighting is proof of friendship? What's that about?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Whose Digimental do you think it belongs to?" Iori asked.

"It could be mine like with Takeru and Hikari-chan." Yamato replied looking at it while reminiscing about his painful past. He approached it to try and lift it. Everybody gulped as they watched Yamato struggling to lift it. Friendship seemed to be a difficult concept to grasp. Yamato as the owner of the crest had been through pains and hardship before he finally understood it. His crest was unable to glow by itself.

"Digimental of Friendship?" Daisuke mumbled to himself. Yamato turned to his direction.

"Daisuke, you try to lift it!" He ordered. Daisuke was the only one who yet to have a Digimental. It could be his. However his reply took Yamato by surprise.

"I don't think it's mine." Daisuke said. He could not believe him. At one point of time, he was so eager to find his Digimental, and now, there was one right before him but yet he did not think it was his.

"Why?" Yamato asked feeling annoyed.

"Because… this is the Digimental of Friendship, right?" Daisuke replied slowly playing with his fingers. "I have no idea what Friendship is." He gave out a fake laugh and scratched his head.

"That's why it's alright." Yamato assured him. He did not know Friendship in day 1 either.

"But I have no idea what you are talking about fighting is the proof of friendship and what you are saying about we can't hesitate to attack Agumon if we care for him." Daisuke explained his doubt.

"Stop giving me excuses, just do it!" He grabbed the boy towards the Digimental. "Didn't you hear what I say? You want a Digimental, isn't it? Or is it because you don't want to have the same crest as me? Hurry up and do it. We're in a hurry." He ordered.

"Yes, I got it, I got it." Daisuke said reluctantly as he kneeled before the Digimental . Everyone was watching him closely. Daisuke gulped as he proceed to lift the Digimental. His eyes widened. Indeed, he could not lift it. He chuckled shaking his head, "I knew it wouldn't work." He exclaimed in relief.

Everyone was disappointed for him. All the sudden, a screeching sound was heard and it was hurting everybody's ears.

"Something is flying this way!" Miyako shouted.

"Be careful." Yamato ordered covering his ears. A Flymon was flying their way and started attacking them. Everybody except Patamon managed to dodge the attack. Hawkmon armour evolved to Holsmon but it was no help.

They were unable to do anything except to cover their ears. The screeching was hurts. By the time it stopped, Takeru realized Patamon was gone.

"Patamon? Patamon is gone." Takeru cried.

"What?"

"Over there!" Miyako pointed at the Flymon which took Patamon away. Once again, the children were forced to watch helplessly as their friend was taken away right before their eyes.

They ran after Flymon to only be stopped by MetalGreymon who was growling at them. Digimon Kaiser had showed himself.

"Be careful, Takeru!" Yamato was worried about his brother.

Flymon presented Patamon to Kaiser. He held up a Dark Spiral and started laughing away.

"I was able to make a second Evil Spiral. I'll test it out on this Digimon." Ken was smart. He had done research on the Digimon and their partners. It worked on Agumon who did not have a partner and he would like to know if it would work on a Partner Digimon with an existing partner. And also, if Patamon was able to dark evolve without the Crest of Hope on hand. He turned to Patamon. "Don't you feel honoured to be part of the ingenious experiment?"

"What? Don't fool around with me!" Takeru yelled at him on top of his lungs.

"You better watch your mouth." Digimon Kaiser warned him.

Holsmon was prepared to attack but Patamon and Kaiser was too close.

"We have to get Patamon back." Takeru ran to the rest. He had lost it. Takeru had lost Patamon once and he would not know if he could take it if anything was to happen to Patamon.

"Don't just stand there and watch!" He yelled at Miyako and Iori.

"Who's just watching?" Daisuke was pissed and both of them started to fight again making a fool out of themselves to Digimon Kaiser who started laughing at them.

"Stop it, you two! This isn't the time to fight!" Miyako stood between the boys to stop them.

"So that's all your friendship amounts to?" Digimon Kaiser mocked.

"I'll never let you have your way with Patamon!" Takeru declared.

"And Agumon as well!" Daisuke added.

"That's if you can get them back." Ken challenged. Patamon struggled to get free from Flymon's grip.

"I'll show your foolish friends this wonderful experiment." Ken attempted to put the Evil Spiral on Patamon.

"Patamon!" Takeru ran to them without thinking to only be attacked by MetalGreymon. Daisuke pushed him away from its claw in the nick of time.

_"Destroy me." _

_"Eh? What's that?" _Daisuke thought he heard something. Just then a wolf-like Digimon appeared in a flash taking Patamon and destroy the Evil Ring on Flymon at the same time.

"I heard everything from Tentomon!" It was Garurumon who finally arrived. Patamon jumped right on Takeru's arms safe and sound.

"Thank you Garurumon!"

"Takeru put himself in danger to save Patamon." Daisuke muttered still in shock.

"How about Daisuke?" V-mon asked. "Will you do the same for me?" Daisuke was taken aback at his question. He did not know. He had a lot of doubt.

"Maybe…" He replied uncertainly.

"Maybe? Maybe you say? Shouldn't it be "of course"?" V-mon questioned his wavering partner.

Digimon Kaiser was pissed. That was it for their stupid talk about Friendship. He ordered MetalGreymon to attack them. Of course Yamato was not going to back off. He and Garurumon would take the Evil Spiral off and save Agumon.

"Come to your senses." Garurumon shouted at MetalGreymon while running towards him. MetalGreymon attacked them.

"Don't you know who I'm?" Garurumon yelled at his friend.

"He can't hear you. We have to remove the Evil Spiral." Yamato informed his partner.

"But… we have to attack MetalGreymon." Garurumon clarified with Yamato.

"We have to! Don't hold back. If not we are the ones who will go down!" Yamato explained.

"We'll support you." Iori ordered Armadimon to armour evolve. Hikari nodded and had Tailmon to follow suit. The three armoured Digimon managed to land an attack hurting MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon grimaced in pain.

Garurumon took the opportunity to try and break the Evil Spiral but was thrown off by MetalGreymon.

"Fox Fire!"

"MetalGreymon, sorry! But we have no choice." Yamato apologized. He had to do that for him, for Taichi.

_"I deserve to die, destroy me!" _

Daisuke was hearing things again._ "Just who is it?"_ He paced around for the source of the voice. He looked up to MetalGreymon. _"Could it be?" _

"You wanted to die?" Daisuke blurted out staring at MetalGreymon in horror. MetalGreymon attacked Daisuke with his claw. He managed to dodge it. He stood up and attempted to walk towards the menacing MetalGreymon.

"Daisuke!" V-mon cried.

"Did you just say you want to die?" Daisuke yelled on top of the lungs shocking everybody.

"MetalGreymon?" Hikari forced her words out slowly. Her voice trembled.

Yamato scanned around at everyone. They were affected by Daisuke's words. Nevertheless he would keep going. He would not give up on Agumon. He should have realized Agumon had given up on himself but he just did not want to admit it.

"Agumon, get ready! We'll get the Evil Spiral for sure." Yamato yelled. Garurumon ran up to bite on the Evil Spiral. No matter how many times they were thrown off. They ran up again and again.

Daisuke was in shock. Just what was the reason, Agumon had given up. Various memories flashed in his mind.

_"I can't always be a burden to everyone. I'm really glad you guys came for me." Agumon replied as tears welled up his eyes._

_"There are times that you have to give up something in order to gain something. This is not the time for hesitation. If we don't go all out, we won't be able to get Agumon back. That's what Agumon would want too. He'd rather be destroyed than to be used by Digimon Kaiser. Do you understand?"_

_"Destroy me." _

Daisuke realized that it must have been tough for them to say that we have no choice but to attack Agumon but yet he was acting like a kid. He came here to save Agumon but yet.

Patamon just managed to carry V-mon away from MetalGreymon's attack despite being hurt himself.

"V-mon, don't give up!"

They all have far stronger bonds with Digimon than he thought. He did not understand anything. About bonds and about friendship.

"Damnit! I'm so pathetic!" Daisuke yelled. And because of his words, his D3 reacted. Digimental of Friendship reacted to him. V-mon came to Daisuke.

"The Digimental from before. Daisuke, it's your Digimental!" V-mon cheered.

"My Digimental?" Daisuke could not believe it. He finally obtained his Digimental.

"Daisuke!" V-mon wanted to try.

"Alright! Let's do it! Digimental Up!" He raised his Digimental of Friendship.

"V-mon, armour shinka… Storm of Friendship, Lighdramon!" A beast-like lightning type Digimon with four legs appeared before them. Everybody was awed by it.

Even Digimon Kaiser was surprised. No matter what they did, they could not save Metalgreymon.

"MetalGreymon, get them!" He ordered.

Lighdramon attempted to hit the Evil Spiral with his attack but it did not work. Daisuke wondered if MetalGreymon would stay this way forever. Yamato read his mind.

"No, we'll definitely take it off, believe me!" Yamato assured his junior. "Believe in yourself! Do you really think you will able to grant Agumon his wish to die?"

"Daisuke-kun, fight with Lighdramon!" Takeru encouraged.

"Daisuke, get on to my back!" Lighdramon urged.

"Right! I should be able to save Agumon if I'm with Lighdramon! No, we are the only ones who can!" Daisuke decided.

"Not a chance!" Daisuke replied Yamato his question earlier.

_"I don't know what had happened to you or your partner, Agumon. But for the sake of your Partner, I can't let you have your wish." _

"Lighdramon, let's give it what we got!"

"Yeah, leave it to me!" With that Lighdramon and Garurumon ran at MetalGreymon together. Garurumon acted as a distraction while Lighdramon attempted to land a hit on the Evil Spiral.

Everybody gasped when the attack hit. With their strength of friendship, the Evil Spiral dissipated. MetalGreymon reverted to Agumon. Digimon Kaiser could not believe it. In haste, he escaped with an Airdramon.

Agumon blinked in confusion. He was back. Back to everybody's side. Hikari cupped her mouth crying in relief. Everybody seemed welcoming to him despite what he did to them. He was taken aback when Daisuke came to hug him all the sudden.

"Don't you say things like "I deserve to die", "destroy me again", ok? We are all very worried about you." Daisuke said. Agumon looked at him sadly. He was ashamed of himself. He was about to return the hug when he saw his goggles again. This time, he was sure. That was _his_ goggles. It had to be fate that enabled Daisuke to get his hands on it. The fate of the Digital World lies on Daisuke and friends now. He closed his eyes and allowed his tears to fall.

_"Taichi, you can rest in peace. I can take care of myself from now on." _

* * *

Back in the lab, Koushirou concluded the day's event.

"We have gotten back Agumon somehow, but we have to be careful. Tentomon, please continue to gather more information."

"Sure, leave it to me!" Tentomon waved back.

Daisuke was admiring his D-Terminal. He finally obtained his Digimental. He was still unable to believe it. Yamato locked his arms around his neck all the sudden and began to mess up his hair.

"You have really done a good job today, Daisuke!" Yamato praised. "I'm glad you got the Crest of Friendship! From now on, you will get more strict lectures from me!"

"No, thanks!" Daisuke struggled to free himself. He stole a glance at Yamato's face. He seemed so touched that he was about to cry, but why? That was so unlike Yamato. Daisuke decided that he would find out about it. And of course about Agumon and his Partner.

* * *

"Strange. According to my calculation, they should not be able to destroy the Evil Spiral by such an attack." Digimon Kaiser pondered about his defeat.

"Hey, Ken-chan. They are really good friends. Maybe that allowed them to be stronger." Wormmon try to explain.

"Are you saying that their friendship helped them?" Ken demanded glaring at Wormmon. "This is so ridiculous." In any case, even though he no longer had use for him, he had already claimed Agumon as his Digimon Partner. He tightened the grip on the Crest, of which, the symbol and blacked out and disappeared. It had been locked out after repeated corruption of it.

* * *

In a small apartment in Nagaoka of Kyoto, the teenage boy with the huge hair, Takenouchi ran to his desk. The device was making a lot of noise again. He picked up the device which was known as Digivice to the Chosen Children and blinked in confusion. It had gone quiet.

"This is strange." He thought to himself. He dropped it all the sudden as he recalled something from his long lost past. Tears fell uncontrollably down his cheek and he did not know why. He recalled a name.

"Agumon?"


	7. Chapter 7: 2nd Armour Evolution

**I'm wondering if I should release this chapter today. The scenes after this might be rather scattered if you did not read the chapters closely for foreshadowing. That is one of the challenges I'm facing planning for the chapters. Please bear with me as my style of writing varies in different chapters depending on whose point of view I'm basing the chapter from. **

**I may have to slow down in updating my chapters when my school assignments start next week. **

**Note: In this setting, Daisuke had seen Greymon in 1999 but have yet to see Agumon in adult form in 2002. **

******Thank you so much for the reviews, adding my fic into your favourite and following my fic. Please continue to read and review. **  


* * *

**Chapter 7: 2nd Armour Evolution**

"So that was what happened." Said Sora. "And Daisuke-kun obtained the Digimental of Friendship". She finished for Yamato. Yamato nodded. He did not expect it. Of all the new Chosen Children, it had to be Daisuke who inherited his Crest and of all the crests, he just had to inherit Friendship.

Yamato and Sora had been in contact with one another for the past three years and even so since the new Chosen Children had appeared. They would keep each other posted should they ran into an incident without the other.

No word was needed between Sora and Yamato. They were actually expecting Daisuke to find the Digimental of Courage instead.

"Come to think of it, I wonder if that Digimental even exist after what had happened." Yamato sighed. Sora placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort. Yamato placed his hand over hers to reassure her.

"Nevertheless, from now on, I'll guide him along personally just like you and Koushirou did for Miyako and Iori." Yamato stood up from the bench and stretched himself. They were in the same playground, they had gathered on the first day of the school semester. "Daisuke asked for it. I'll not cut him any slack. I can't let him make the same mistake we had with Taichi."

Sora nodded at his words. Both of them knew that they had to let them go sooner or later as the fate of the Digital World lies on the new kids now.

* * *

A gate was opened in America one day. Mimi took the chance to take her friend from America, Michael to the Digital World. Daisuke and the rest was surprised that there were other Chosen Children in other parts of the world. The model of their Digivices is the same ones with their seniors.

The group of them shared their experience related to Digimon before they were chosen in the restaurant operated by Digitamamon.

Miyako was fangirling over Michael. Michael became a Chosen Child in 2001. He had always admired Mimi and her friends going to adventures after adventures three years ago. They learnt that most of them were chosen after the Vamdemon's invasion in Tokyo three years ago. Michael felt that the reason he was chosen was due to his sighting of Gorimon in New York.

Iori thought about his experience. He was on a life-saving boat when the plane he was in was attacked and they were saved by Kabuterimon and Garudamon in 1999.

"At that time I was captured by Vamdemon at Big Sight." Daisuke said.

"I wasn't involved in what happened in the summer of 1999…" Miyako frowned trying to recall any incident related to Digimon she could be involved in but failed. Miyako sighed in despondence. She wanted to impress Michael. While panicking, she thought she recalled a Digimon which resembled a white knight and a boy with blonde spiky hair and another one with huge brown hair wearing a goggle on its shoulder but she could not remember when she had seen it.

"Maybe it was just my imagination." She said dejectedly.

"It's okay. Your experience may be so brief that you didn't realise about it." Mimi consoled her. "Everyone was involved in some way it seems."

Daisuke on the other hand tilted his head. He appeared to be scanning Mimi startling her.

"What?" Mimi asked covering her body with her arms from Daisuke's suspicious gaze.

"Ahh… You were the girl in pajamas!" Daisuke pointed out. "I recalled a girl on pajamas riding on a dinosaur…" Mimi realized what he was talking about. She stood up all the sudden.

"Excuse me! Let me borrow him for a while." She said and she dragged Daisuke out of the restaurant.

"What else can you remember?" Mimi grabbed his shoulder and cornered him. Daisuke scratched his head. "Dinosaur, an huge orange one. I didn't know that was a Digimon back then. What was its name?"

"I see. Anything else did you remember? Like any person who was with me?" Mimi tried to squeeze for information.

As agreed among the older Chosen Children, they were not to let out any secret relating to their former leader in order not to cause them any unnecessary fear from fulfilling their mission. Should anyone else knew about it, they would have to report as by right no one was able to remember the existence of their former leader with his body dissipated in the Digital World.

_"Yes, no one else other than us and his family could remember him." _Mimi thought sadly. She felt disheartened when Koushirou had informed them on the situation not long after they returned from the Digital World.

Daisuke was so jittery from the intense glare from Mimi that he did not notice that his goggles which had loosen had fallen off.

"No, I don't."

"Is there anything else I can help you?" He asked with a timid voice.

"I'm done" Mimi swept her hands. At the corner of her eyes, she saw the goggles. Mimi's eyes widened. It was Taichi's goggles, wasn't it?

_"Was it coincidence?"_ She picked up and returned to Daisuke.

"Thanks." Daisuke took it and wore it over his head. He proceeded back to the restaurant. Mimi sighed. He probably happened to buy the same design as Taichi did. It was fate. What she did not expect that she had triggered his memory. Daisuke said something really quickly.

"I saw your hero who had a pair of goggles. I thought it was cool so I followed!" Before Mimi could catch him, he dashed to the back of the restaurant.

"DAISUKE-KUN!"

Daisuke pulled off his goggles and looked at it. He did remember another boy with Mimi even though he could not remember his features as clearly as with Mimi's. They saved them from being held captive in Big Sight. It was vague though. He thought it was a dream and unconsciously he actually bought a pair of goggles just to follow him. That one was broken and it was replaced with this pair he found in the Digital World.

_"What does it mean?" _

"Ahh, there was so many questions!" He messed up his hair in frustration.

"Mimi? Is everything alright?" Michael asked Mimi who strolled back in despondence into the restaurant. Everyone watched her in concern.

"Everything's fine!" Mimi replied cheerfully. Daisuke on the other hand, was being all defensive towards her.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke-kun." Mimi waved at him with a smile. _"I'll inform Yamato-san on our conversation later. You'll get it from him."_ She thought to herself jokingly. She heard about Daisuke inheriting Yamato's Crest of Friendship which meant he had traits which took after Yamato.

An egg-like Digimon came to them. "I'm sorry to bother you while you reminisce, but…"

"Oh sorry, I'll pay now." Michael said. He had been waiting for Mimi to come back and had forgotten about the bill. Takeru recognized the Digimon as Digitamamon, the Digimon under Vamdemon who attacked Yamato and Jou who were forced to work in the same restaurant.

"So you worked for an evil Digimon?" Miyako concluded.

That was in the past. Digitamamon might have been wild back then but since the defeat of the Dark Masters, he had been making honest living. The term, Dark Masters caused Takeru and Mimi to flinch.

"You had a change of heart and you're doing your best." Hikari commented suddenly to ease the tension. Mimi realized it and continued, "Good, keep up the good work."

"Sure. It's so encouraging for you young ladies to say that." Digitamamon replied blushing.

"What is Dark Masters? I don't know anything about it." Miyako asked. Takeru clenched his fist. He did not want to talk about it at all especially about the tragedy.

"We had to fight them in our time." Mimi said quietly. "Haven't Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan told you?"

"No, not at all." Miyako replied. Mimi was not surprised. She should have expected that it was a sensitive subject.

"I don't want to think about those days anymore." Digitamamon said.

_"Change of heart? After he accused us of not paying, who'd believe that? He's a miser." _ Miyako thought. Digitamamon had a little dispute with them earlier when Mimi and Daisuke were out for a chat. They decided to wait for them before making payment. _"And he looks weird and you can't tell what he's thinking since you can't see his face." _

Digitamamon glanced around and was feeling annoyed that not everyone understood him.

"It's not like that. We all understand you." Mimi raised her hand. "Right, Miyako-chan?" Miyako looked startled.

"Yeah… " She mumbled.

"That's right! Even if people don't agree with you, it's fine as long as you believe in yourself." Takeru lifted up his finger and added.

Digitamamon repeated his words and seemed to have understood. "Of course, you are very right. I'll do my best. Thank you, everyone!"

Michael was in awe. Mimi's trust in people gave them the courage and he wanted to learn from her.

"Sure, learn as much as possible!" Mimi laughed with him. Daisuke commented that they were really good friends. With the Digimental of Friendship, he was able to learn more about this aspect. Miyako, on the other hand, was jealous of Mimi who was hogging all the attention of Michael.

All the sudden, an earthquake was felt and they were under attack by a Gorilla-like Digimon, Gorimon. Digitamamon came out and protect them. As a result, he was blasted to a distance by Gorimon's attack.

"V-mon!" Daisuke called. He was eager to use his Digimental again. However, he was interrupted by Michael who wanted to do it instead. His partner Digimon, Betamon evolved into Seadramon took the battle underwater. As a Seadramon was a water type Digimon, they had the advantage under water. Even so, Seadramon appeared to be overpowered by Gorimon.

"Palmon, help him." Mimi requested her partner. And so, Palmon evolved into Togemon. Gorimon was thrown out of the water and Togemon took it on its own and broke the Evil Spiral on it. Evil Spiral did not require a Dark Tower to function, that was why Palmon and Betamon were able to evolve normally.

Gorimon was returned to its senses. He was not a bad Digimon. Of course, Digimon were not bad from the start. They became bad because of Evil Spiral.

Michael felt badly towards Digimon Kaiser who was a kid like them, to try and take over the world.

"But it's a fact." Daisuke commented quietly. Miyako who was beside him was fangirling over Michael.

"Michael is so cool."

"Did you just said something?" Daisuke asked. Miyako looked away as if nothing happened.

"Nothing." She said. Come to think of it Digitamamon had not returned since he had protected them earlier. Takeru, Hikari and the rest got their Digimon to armour evolve to search for him.

They did not realise by the time they found him, he was already controlled by the Evil Spiral, he despised the fact that not everyone believed in him.

Despite that Mimi believed in him. She tried to talk sense to him reminding him Takeru's words. Even if no one understood him, it was still alright as long as he believed in himself. All hell broke loose when Digitamamon attacked Mimi hurting her in the process. Even so, Mimi still believed in the goodness in him.

"So go back to your true self." Mimi pleaded weakly.

Miyako had it. She repeated Mimi's words, "Your true self."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Miyako shouted suddenly. She stood up and spoke her mind.

Unlike Mimi-san who believed in him, she hated him, she could not stand him.

"I can't tell what you are thinking. But when you saved us from Gorimon earlier, I really thought maybe you were a good guy. And now, you are betraying the people who believed in you?"

Miyako was someone who judged people on how they looked. She admitted she liked a guy like Michael because he looked cool.

"Of course, those who looked cool must be better!" Daisuke sweatdropped at her words. That was why she was a fangirl to Michael and Ken.

"I can't help it! Whatever people say, this is the real me!" She screamed. As soon as she finished, a bolt of light shot up from the ground. An egg-like structure revealed itself to Miyako. Iori realized it was a Digimental. Mimi recognized that the crest embedded on it was the Crest of Purity.

"Why?" Daisuke asked.

"Maybe it responded to the innocent cry of Miyako-san's heart." Iori guessed.

"The innocent cry of her heart?" Daisuke did not understand.

"Miyako-san already had the Digimental of Love. If Miyako-san has two Digimental, what could it mean?" Iori wondered.

"My second one?"

"Miyako-san!" Holsmon reverted to Hawkmon urging her to try to use it.

"Digimental Up!" Hawkmon armour evolved to a ninja-like Digimon, Shurimon.

"So a Digimon can armour evolve in two different ways." Iori exclaimed.

He left the defense to Digmon and Lighdramon as he took Digitamamon on. Shurimon spotted the Evil Spiral inside Digitamamon's shell.

"I won't let you run."

"Leave it to us!" Pegasmon and Nefertimon who just returned to the scene bound Digitamamon with their Sanctuary Bind.

"Is that Hawkmon?" Hikari wondered.

"A new armour evolution?"

"Evil Spiral is inside the shell." Using his autumn wind attack, he managed to get into the shell and broke the Evil Spiral. Digitamamon threw up the Evil Spiral.

They did it. Digitamamon broke free of the control. Miyako apologized for what she said. She would be more honest from now on.

"Don't worry. You are more than honest." Digitamamon assured the girl.

"Mimi-oneesama, this is all thanks to your Crest of Purity. I'll take good care of it!" Miyako was really excited to have inherited her idol's crest. She felt a little guilty for being jealous of her earlier but Mimi did not mind.

"Okay, good luck." Mimi said to her. She was confident with her junior. Mimi as nice as she seemed might not be nice at times and she was honest. It was proven when a shit-like Digimon approached

"NOT YOU!" She punched and sent them flying.

"I knew Mimi-oneesama had something special." Miyako was really grateful to her.

The day ended well. There would come a day when they would fight together again. Before that, they would work hard and become stronger.

"Let's go. Michael. The gate will close soon." They had to go.

Michael offered a handshake with Miyako. They would meet again.

"And Daisuke, forget about the conversation we had today, ok? I won't tell Yamato-senpai." Daisuke blinked as the rest glared at him in confusion. Mimi decided maybe she would tell Daisuke the details when the time was right.

"Michael is not her cup of tea." Daisuke did not know what he was saying but he was saying it as a joke just to clarify their doubt.

* * *

It was not just Miyako. Iori obtained his second Digimental not long after.

Iori was so excited when his D3 reacted that he ran into the oil rig without much thinking. He felt that it must be his even though Hawkmon felt that it could belong to the rest.

As the result, he got himself and his friends trapped when a MegaSeadramon sink the platform and he blamed himself for that.

As there was only one escape pod, they decided to force Iori into it, got him to return to the Real World to seek Jou for help. Only Ikkakumon could get them out of this mess. Unfortunately, Jou was having a test that day.

Iori struggled. His principle did not allow him to lie. However, if he did not do something now, his friends would perish.

Takeru and the rest dug out a Digimental with the Crest of Faithfullness. Daisuke was so eager to try that he shoved Takeru off. Maybe it was his second and he could use it to impress Hikari but he failed to lift it up miserably. Takeru and Hikari tried as well but with no avail. They concluded that it had to be Iori's. They hoped he could get Jou here soon. They were running out of oxygen.

"Jou-san, I'm really sorry. How can I make up to you?" Iori ran after Jou who took off to Odaiba Elementary. He was shocked at first when he heard that his father was admitted to the hospital but there was nothing else Iori could have done. Iori was really very sorry.

Jou stopped all the sudden to call Koushirou to seek his help. During the time of emergency, surely Koushirou would help him. Besides, they swore to do everything they could to prevent the tragedy from happening again.

Daisuke and the rest was trying to do some other stuff as distraction as they waited including imagining how Armadimon would look like armour evolving with it. They imagined funny images and laughed. V-mon was impressed. The children were able to laugh in this condition.

"Armadimon's trust in Iori had spread to everyone." Hawkmon remarked. But they were at their limit, laughing excessively trying to keep their spirit up. Miyako had started coughing.

"Are you alright, Miyako-san?" Hikari helped her up.

Ikkakumon finally came for them however he was obstructed by MegaSeadramon which was guarding the rig. Thank goodness, Jou and Iori had also arrived with Whamon.

Jou was as usual well-prepared. He analysed the situation before acting on it. That was why he sought Koushirou's help to get Tentomon to help them. Whamon would be able to transport all of them at once.

The girls had got on Whamon while Daisuke and Takeru remained behind.

"What are you doing? Hurry up and get up there!" Iori ordered the boys.

"Iori-kun." Takeru spoke up. They would like Iori to take the Digimental. They were sure it was his. Jou recognized that it was the Crest of Faithfulness.

""Faithfulness" fits Iori well, isn it?" Tailmon remarked. Jou agreed with her, however Iori had doubt about it.

"Come on, get down here!" Daisuke urged.

"No, all this was caused by the Digimental!" If it was not that Iori wanted to get his hand on the Digimental, he would not have landed his friends into trouble. In any case, they needed to get out of there quick. Miyako was not feeling well.

"Yeah, we will! After you take the Digimental!" Daisuke declared.

"I said I don't want it!" Iori retorted.

"You got to be kidding. The Crest of Faithfulness will ended up at the bottom of the ocean!" Jou would not allow it. There had to be a reason why the Digimental appeared before them. They would need it.

"Iori-kun, come on, let's go together." Jou pulled his hands and got off from Whamon. Meanwhile, Ikkakumon was fighting hard to hold MegaSeadramon back.

Jou took Iori before the Digimental. "Come on, pick it up!" Iori was reluctant.

"Pick it up already!" said Daisuke impatiently.

"It's useless. I can't lift it." Iori claimed.

"You won't know until you try, right?" Takeru exclaimed.

"But, it was my fault that everyone was in trouble." Iori berated himself. He was guilty about it.

"Eh? Is it?" Daisuke as dense as he was did not give a thought about it.

"If it's about that, we were the ones who closed the shutter." V-mon explained. They were the culprits who trapped all of them in the rig. Takeru waved it off. Nobody was at fault, full stop.

"But I lied." Tears welled up Iori's eyes. "Grandfather said I should never lie. That's why I don't deserve the Digimental of Faithfulness"

Jou understood. He placed his hands on the shoulder of the youngest Chosen Child. "Well, there are good and bad lies. Lies that hurt people and lies that save people." His lie was justifiable.

"If there's anything, I can speak to your grandfather about it. You lie didn't hurt me at all." Jou offered. If he did not lie, they would not know what could have happened. The situation could have got worse. Jou and the rest would certainly blame themselves later should the worst happened and Yamato would be most affected. Sora and he had persuaded him to let them had a go on their own in the Digital World after all.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes." Iori wiped off his tears. He was grateful.

"Okay, Iori, try to pick it up. Dagyaa." Armadimon encouraged. He did it easily.

"You see, it's indeed Iori's!" Daisuke commented.

"Iori, Armour Evolution. Dagyaa!" Armadimon had been waiting for this.

"Digimental Up!" Iori yelled. Armadimon armour evolved into Submarimon, a sea Digimon

"Faithfulness is something else. Cool!" Daisuke was awed. Jou got Daisuke and Takeru on Whamon while Iori would ride on Submarimon and they would fight together. Whamon and Submarimon headed opposite direction. Submarimon worked with Ikkakumon and together, they finally broke the Evil Spiral on MegaSeadramon and freed him from Digimon Kaiser's control.

MegaSeadramon headed to the surface where the children who were waiting. He showed them his tail which was freed from the Evil Spiral to thank them. The children cheered. Iori, Submarimon and Ikkakumon did it.

Digimon Kaiser who was watching the battle in his base remained unfazed. They were somehow saved. He did not care. His mind was on the next stage of plan.

"Let's go back to meet up with the others." Iori said to his partner. They were waiting.

"No rush, no rush." Submarimon took Iori on a sightseeing trip underwater. Iori was awed by the beauty of it.

"The ocean is so wide, dagyaa."

"It's quiet and it's beautiful." Iori agreed. His mind was at peace. Underwater could be this peaceful.

On the surface of Whamon, the rest admired the sea while they waited for Iori and Submarimon.

"There's one more Digimental yet to be found." Jou muttered while looking at the sea.

"Yeah. Digimental of Courage." Takeru understood what Jou was trying to say. Without a doubt, Daisuke would be the one who would inherit the Crest of Courage and it was certain that he would ask them about the Chosen Child who owned the crest. They watched as Daisuke was chatting happily with Hikari. The day they had to talk to Daisuke about it was getting closer.

However, never did they expect that the second Digimental Daisuke would obtain was not the Digimental of Courage. The Digimental of Courage was never found even after the defeat of Digimon Kaiser.


	8. Chapter 8: Digimon Hurricane Touchdown

**Thank you for all the reviews and faves. I really really appreciate them. It's really interesting to see you guys guessing and asking questions. **

**I'll like to address the guest review as I won't be able to reply him or her. Regarding Takenouchi, yes, it's the same family name with Takenouchi Sora. I had dropped some hints back in chapter 2. You may like to check it out. **

**About the Digimental of Courage, it'll be addressed later. It's an important plot.**

******In this chapter, I did a timeskip. It needed to be done in some way as the battle with Digimon Kaiser was not really my focus in this fic. Ken will be an important character later. I had changed the setting of a certain new character introduced in this arc. Apologies for excessive Daisuke's jealousy. He'll grow up. **

**Lastly, please continue to read and review. **

**Digimon is not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Digimon Hurricane Touchdown**

It was two weeks after the defeat of Digimon Kaiser. For the time being, peace was returned to the Digital World.

Daisuke, Miyako and Iori were in on a beach in Chiba playing volleyball. They worked hard and they deserved the break.

***Flashback***

_Many things had happened during their journey to go all out to defeat Digimon Kaiser. On 3__rd__ August they encountered the ghost of Wizarmon, a fallen friend of Tailmon during Vamdemon's invasion, left them important messages in terms of their upcoming mission. _

_"The enemy is not who you are fighting now. There is a far greater darkness. The darkness could not be fought off with their current power. To return the one who has fallen to the darkness back to their true self. Kindness will release the golden light. Kindness is not enough. You need the golden light." _

_That was the Digimental of Miracle he meant, the Crest of Kindness turned into a Digimental temporary giving V-mon a new armour evolution to Magnamon. _

_Yamato, Koushirou and Jou put aside their differences to go on a camp together just to cover for them and act as the contact point should they require their assistance although they never talk about anything outside Digital World. _

_ Daisuke was left out when the rest went out to search for the base as his Digimon could not fly in Dark Tower controlled area and was forced to wait. Nevertheless he done a good job to figure out the use of the moving island and he managed to rescue the Digimon imprisoned in Digimon Kaiser's base. _

_Wormmon was sacrificed in the process when he gave his power to his friend, V-mon to defeat Chimeramon, Digimon Kaiser had created. Kaiser could not control it due to the dark power of Devimon. _

_Digimon Kaiser was not the real Ken-chan. The real Ken-chan was the kind Ken-chan. Wormmon begged Magnamon, his old friend to save him. Chimeramon was finally defeated with the remaining power Wormmon had given to Magnamon. _

_Ken thought that if he lost the game and was deleted, he would just go home, reset the game and he could start all over again. He was wrong. It hit him for the first time that Digimon was not a game and Digimon, like them were living things. _

_ "What… have I done?" Ken cried as the costume of Digimon Kaiser was deleted gradually returning Ken back to his old self. _

_Daisuke mentioned that he heard the voice of the Crest of Kindness. "It said it wanted to return to its true owner." The Crest of Kindness Daisuke was holding, went back to Ken._

_"Because Ken-chan is kind." Ken took his weakened partner Digimon into his arms._

_"Goodbye, Ken-chan."_

_This was the very first time they witnessed a Digimon's demise. Daisuke was affected and Ken was devastated. He did not come here to relieve the feeling of losing a closed one. Hikari teared up. Daisuke advised Ken to go home recalling how sad his parents looked to find him missing. _

_"There are people who are worried and they are waiting for you." He shouted and they watched on sadly as Ken left the area. _

***End Flashback***

Everyone got back to their usual lives. While Daisuke, Miyako and Iori were having their holidays in a beach, Takeru and Hikari headed to New York to visit Mimi. With the power of the D3, traveling to another country wasn't much of a problem.

"That would do." Mimi finished her e-mail.

"Daisuke-kun will definitely get jealous when he sees these pictures." Takeru said snickering. It was obvious to everyone that Daisuke had a crush with Hikari by now.

"Just watch it." Mimi agreed with Takeru. It was payback time for teasing her earlier in the Digital World. Mimi was also mischievous.

Hikari sensed something suddenly. "A crying Digimon is nearby. It was looking for something."

"Hikari-chan." Mimi was about to approach Hikari when her Digivice reacted. Mimi noticed something was wrong as she dropped her laptop. She was panicking. Her body was vanished before Takeru and Hikari could react.

"Mimi-san!" Takeru cried. At the same time Mimi had disappeared, in Japan, the original Chosen Children, Yamato, Koushirou, Jou and Sora vanished as well.

A Digimon appeared before an American boy.

"Chocomon." The boy approached. Another Digimon with huge ears, known as Terriermon followed him close behind. Terriermon proceeded to fight the Digimon which was identified as Wendimon.

"Mimi-san went to the Digital World?" Hikari asked hugging Tailmon for comfort.

"No, that's not what it felt like." Takeru replied picking up the laptop Mimi dropped. Patamon held on Takeru's shoulder. "It might be a different world like the one you disappeared to." Takeru deduced feeling a little bad for reminding Hikari of a certain horrible experience. "Speaking of which, what was this crying Digimon you were talking about?" It could be related to Mimi's disappearance.

Hikari felt that it presence was getting close and they noticed crashing on the building nearby. Takeru and Hikari headed to the source.

The battle between Terriermon and Wendimon was still ongoing. The American boy was running after them. Wendimon had got Terriermon cornered eventually. The American boy ran up in front of Terriermon to defend him. That was when he was spotted by Takeru and Hikari. Hikari recognized Wendimon as the crying Digimon.

"Chocomon, it's me, Wallace." The boy who addressed the Digimon in its name in its in-training form, tried to get Wendimon to recognize him. Suddenly, Wendimon disappeared.

"Hey you!" Takeru shouted at the boy. Maybe the boy, Wallace had something to do with it. He decided to run after him but was stopped by Patamon as it would be too late by the time they climbed over the fence.

"I'll go after him." Patamon flew off.

"Something is awakening." Hikari said worriedly.

* * *

Mimi found herself in another dimension. She was alone. She could not feel a thing. Mimi curled herself up. She could not really think. That was when another voice caught her attention.

"Ken-kun, is that you?"

Mimi's eyes widened as soon as she looked at the direction where the source of the voice came from. A teenage boy with a huge wild hair came before her. Mimi scanned him all over. She knew who he was. He looked a little different. Maybe a little older. Mimi teared up and cupped her mouth. He had grown up just like all of them. She called him by his first name.

"Who are you?" He asked finding the pink-haired girl before her familiar. "How do you know my name?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichijouji Ken was staring blankly at the ceiling back in his bedroom. He had been sleeping since his return from the Digital World. He thought he heard his brother's friend in his room earlier.

"Takenouchi-san?" Ken mumbled weakly. Maybe it was just his imagination. Ken rolled over and continued to sleep.

* * *

The American boy, Wallace was heading to Summer Memory. He needed to return there.

"Summer Memory?" Patamon repeated to himself. He flew off to relay the boy's destination to Takeru.

Hikari had contacted Daisuke informing him about what happened to Mimi and asking him to check up on the older Chosen Children. He tried to contact Yamato but failed. It had to be related to a boy she and Takeru had encountered.

"If Yamato had disappeared, so are the rest." The three of them decided to meet up with Takeru and Hikari in America. Daisuke was the most excited. "How can I refuse Hikari's invitation?" He exclaimed.

Upon reaching America, Daisuke and friends hitched a ride.

"What's up "with monsters? It won't get us any ride!" Daisuke whined at the signboard Iori held up. So much for Iori's "honesty". However, someone did pick them up. It was a crazy driver driving crazily.

They ended up somewhere in the middle of Denver. Daisuke was getting impatient.

"Just when can we talk to Hikari-chan?" He ran to the side of the road and shouted, "Hikari-chan, wait for me!" A truck, surprisingly stopped before him.

"Guess it stopped for you." Iori commented feeling surprised.

"That's my power!" Daisuke proclaimed running to the truck but the door closed by th time he caught up to it.

"I guess he didn't stop for us actually." Miyako remarked. Nevertheless, they would ride together. Daisuke would make the deal with the truck driver. They were okay with it.

In the truck, they were sitting face-to-face with an American kid, with a creature beside him. Chibimon could not help but sniffing at the creature which earned him a hit on his head by Daisuke.

"Sorry about that, it's a space cat." Daisuke lied. They could not reveal the existence of Digimon to anyone else who did not know about them.

"Daisuke!" Chibimon cried out excitedly. "Digimon!" He pointed at the stationary creature. Daisuke was shocked. How on earth?

Miyako came over to have a look.

"That's the boy Takeru-kun mentioned." Iori realized.

The four of them got to know each other. The boy introduced himself as Wallace and Terriermon was his Digimon Partner. Iori found Wallace rather friendly while Daisuke was feeling suspicious of him. Miyako was surprised that he knew Japanese.

"A Japanese girlfriend taught me." Wallace explained.

"He's always studying with her." Terriermon added.

"Then I wonder if this has anything got to do with the disappearance of Izumi-senpai and the others?" Miyako wondered. "Do you guys have anything to do with it?"

"Call me Wallace. Your name is Miyako? That's very nice name." He smiled sweetly.

"Don't get too friendly with him, Miyako-san." Daisuke strolled over. Daisuke was worried. Wallace was good with ladies. What if Hikari-chan fell for him? He shuddered just by thinking about it.

"Speaking of which, is the Izumi person you know, is his name Izumi Koushirou?" Wallace asked. Miyako looked at him into the eyes.

"Yeah, Izumi Koushirou. Do you know him?" Wallace explained his experience with Digimon and how he got to know Koushirou. He became a Chosen Child way before Koushirou did in 1994. He had never been to the Digital World. His mission was different from any of them.

"Are you the one who analysed our D3?" Miyako showed him hers.

"You look nice with that look." Wallace said which pissed off Daisuke. He was obviously flirting. Wallace evaded his question.

"Yes, he approached me about it but I got someone else to do it for me. His Digivice was the closest to the black D3. After all, yours are created based that one." Wallace explained.

"You seemed to be rather knowledgeable. So you have contacts with other Chosen Children all over the world?" Iori asked watching their Digimon had fun playing.

"Well, not really." Wallace giving them a gentle smile.

"So, what about that Digimon which Hikari-chan witnessed? Do you have any idea what it was?" Iori asked. Wallace shook his head. "I don't know about it. I don't know where he could have taken the children."

"Don't try to hide it from us. I know you know something." Daisuke demanded. Iori managed to hitch a ride.

"Daisuke, the driver will not wait long. Quickly hop on!" Miyako instructed climbing up the back of the pick-up with Iori and their partners.

"Just why do you want to go to Summer Memory?" Daisuke asked leaning his back on the pick-up looking all cocky. Terriermon explained that because Wallace told his mum about it. Daisuke chuckled. So Wallace was a mommy boy.

"Mama he says…" He was laughing at Wallace with a cocky face. He fell on the back all the sudden when the pick-up took off.

"Daisuke, we'll see you at Summer Memory." Miyako shouted from a distance as the pick-up sped off. "Hurry up and make your way there!" Chibimon was crying. They were left behind.

"Wallace, will we make it by tomorrow?" Terriermon asked.

"I feel sorry to leave Daisuke alone." He claimed.

"Damn it! I want to see Hikari-chan!" Daisuke cried out loud

* * *

A fight broke out in the area where Yamato, Koushirou, Sora and Jou were stuck in. Koushirou started the fight. They did not know where they were nor there was any plan to escape.

"Stop fighting!" Sora stood between the two boys while Jou who dragged Koushirou away earned a punch.

"STOP!" The boys stopped suddenly. They stared at one another. Their physical appearance reverted to when they were three years ago. They became silent.

"Mimi isn't here." Jou spoke up. "I hope she's okay." He rubbed his swollen cheek.

"Eh?" Jou wondered. He could no longer feel the pain.

Koushirou stared at him with a blank face. He could not think either. Their senses gradually become numb.

* * *

Daisuke was pacing around when Wallace was making phone calls to her overprotective mother further proving that he was a mommy-boy. At first, he was leaning to the phone Wallace was talking on laughing and chuckling until Wallace asked him to shut up.

Wallace dropped the handset when he saw the sizzling of Daisuke's goggles before it vanished.

"What's wrong? Your mom scolded you?" Daisuke said teasingly.

"Maybe it's not a big deal to you." Wallace argued. He was about to ask about the goggles when his Digivice reacted. Terriermon sensed something was coming.

"Daisuke!" Chibimon ran to Daisuke.

Wendimon appeared before them. Chibimon evolved into XV-mon to distract Wendimon a little while Daisuke grabbed Wallace and broke into a run. Wallace noticed that his goggles on his head came back.

"Hey! What did you do to Yamato-san and the others?" Daisuke shouted at the rampaging Wendimon. XV-mon was unable to keep up with it and crashed into a huge signboard.

"Don't lose, XV-mon!" But XV-mon was no match for him. There was something in Wendimon that would not allow him to lose the fight. XV-mon was reverted to his child form. Wallace stood in front of V-mon to defend him.

"Stop it, Chocomon!" He shouted trying to get him to listen to him again.

"Where did you take the Japanese Chosen Children? Why are you doing this?" Terriermon ran to Wallace's side.

"Don't do this, Wallace. He was no longer the Chocomon we know." Terriermon grabbed onto his leg. Still, Wallace would not give up.

"It's me, Wallace, do you recognize me?"

Wendimon reacted but denied that he was Wallace. He attacked them and Terriermon evolved to take him on. Before Wendimon vanished again, Wallace made a promise to meet him at the Flower Field.

* * *

"What is it that you wouldn't tell me about that monster? You called him Chocomon."

Daisuke followed Wallace in annoyance. Wallace wanted to do this on his own. He did not want to involve others this time. He did not want Daisuke to get hurt because of him.

"It's none of your business."

Daisuke was distracted by Terriermon and V-mon who were flying around the huge green field. They looked so free. He wanted to try but ended up banging himself on the signboard.

"I didn't see the sign." He knelt down with their injured partner Digimon in defeat.

Wallace started to laugh. He had not laughed this much since he wondered how many years. He turned to his back and wiped his tears.

"Terriermon, let's go. Let's go hiking. A truck may come by." He said.

"A truck may not come by." Terriermon pointed out at the damage they had caused in their battle with Wendimon earlier. Terriermon ran to Wallace and grab his hands.

"I wish Wallace is a little smaller." Terriermon stated. That's right. The kid he had been watching over had grown up even though they remained the same over these years.

"I think we should go together." Terriermon suggested. Daisuke would be of help to him too.

Hence, Daisuke and Wallace had a little chat. He wanted to get to know Wallace better after seeing his interaction with Chocomon. Terriermon encouraged him to talk to Daisuke. If he told him, he might be able to help them get back the missing Chosen Children. Chocomon wanted something from them.

"How do you know that?" Daisuke asked Terriermon.

"Because I… " The wind blew across the grassland. Daisuke shook his head and changed the subject.

"Let's go to the Summer Memory!"

"Daisuke, use the Digimental of Friendship." V-mon suggested reminding Daisuke that Lighdramon could travel long distance. Daisuke nodded and had V-mon armour evolved.

"Hurry up and get on!" Daisuke urged riding on Lighdramon.

"Awesome!" Terriermon exclaimed. This one was a different evolution.

Riding on Lighdramon felt great. The few of them felt free riding on it. Lighdramon ran distances and kids who were staying in surrounding areas were excited to see them. They ran with them.

"Where's Summer Memory?" Daisuke headed to the direction the kids pointed when he asked for it.

"Your Digimon is great! He can evolve in so many ways." Wallace exclaimed.

"Hikari-chan, wait for me!"

* * *

Hikari and Takeru were trapped on a train due to Wendimon's interference on their way to Summer Memory. They discussed on their next plan.

"We probably have to use _that_ given by Gennai-san." Takeru said. They had only one chance. Hikari frowned. They had been avoiding to use that.

"That'll left with Yamato-san who will be forced to face that monster alone when the time comes." Hikari reminded Takeru and they could not risk it. Gennai-san had a barrier set up to stop a Digimon from advancing. It was something none of them could handle at this moment.

"But it'll be all for naught if we can't save them now." Takeru said in determination. "We'll take it when the time comes."


	9. Chapter 9: The Golden Digimentals

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews and faves. I'm really happy for your support. I had reached the critical point in writing and I'm glad to say the plot I have planned will fit in nicely in the timeline. It may feel draggy at times but I hope you will bear with me. **

**Sorry for changing Tailmon's Ultimate Form into another one I thought it's amazing to see her warp evolution in the PSP game. I prefer that version. **

**Please continue to read and review. Thank you :)**

**Digimon is not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Golden Digimentals**

Wallace was deep in thought. He was reminiscing his childhood. He had a pair of twin Digimon as Partners and it was well-known among the Chosen Children even though he tried to keep a low profile.

He missed Chocomon who disappeared from the Flower Field one day. Chocomon had been following him to New York. His attack had been more frequent these days to the extent that he decided to face him after hearing what happened to a Japanese Chosen Child Ichijouji Ken. He had been watching Ichijouji Ken even though he was not under his supervision as he felt that they were somewhat similar. Except that their roles were reversed. Chocomon was corrupted instead of he, himself.

They finally caught up with the pick-up Miyako and Iori were riding on.

Daisuke was anxious as no one had heard from Hikari and Takeru since the last e-mail. At the same time, Daisuke was concerned about Wallace.

"Don't you have to call your mom?" He asked awkwardly trying to start a conversation.

"I couldn't find a phone." Wallace merely answered.

At night, the group set up a camp. Terriermon was worn out after a long journey. Wallace headed up to the woods alone after watching Terriermon fell asleep. He was caught by Daisuke who had been waiting for him. Daisuke suspected that he would go out to the Flower Field to face Chocomon alone.

As dense as Daisuke was, even though no one told him about it, he had come to a conclusion that Chocomon was Wallace's partner Digimon. Wallace did not deny it.

"Chocomon came from the same digiegg as Gumimon who is now Terriermon." Wallace said. "As you may heard before from Izumi, they are twin Digimon. I was shocked to see two Digimon instead of one."

One day, Chocomon had disappeared when he was playing in the Flower Field with Chocomon and Gumimon.

"That was about the same time, Hikari-chan and the others first saw Digimon at Hikarigaoka." Daisuke commented.

"I'm ashamed to say that even though I have assisted many Chosen Children in their battles throughout the years by giving them information, I still don't know what happened to Chocomon." Wallace admitted. Even though he had never stepped into Digital World, he was still a Veteran. He stayed a Chosen Child far longer than any of them.

"Right now, I just want to help him." Daisuke realized that they were fighting one of his Digimon. It was the same case with Agumon when he was captured by Digimon Kaiser. It could be worse for Wallace. Wallace was forced to face his Digimon in battle.

Daisuke walked to a tree and knock his head on the tree trunk in disgrace. Each of them had their own problem. He was already considered quite lucky. He would not have known what to do if it happened to V-mon. Tears streamed down Daisuke's face.

"I'll never be able to destroy him." Daisuke cried. He had been through battles but he never understood what the seniors had been through. He was sure they had been through more. Pain of losses perhaps. They were able to face the risk of having to destroy Agumon despite the bonds they had. They were lucky that they need not have to destroy Agumon.

"Daisuke…"

"So in order to save Yamato-san and the others, we may have to destroy your Chocomon." Daisuke did not know if he had the will to do this again. Death of Wormmon flashed through his mind. It was just too hard.

"What should I do?" Daisuke broke down before Wallace.

"It's not your problem." Wallace came over to comfort him. He picked up the goggles he dropped from knocking his head. He saw the goggles and confirmed about something which he could not interfere directly from his position. Looking at the goggles though, gave him some hope. How were the chances like if they could meet a "disqualified" from their own batch they had lost contact with?

"There's a possibility that if we meet him again at the Flower Field, he could return to the Chocomon he used to be." Wallace returned the goggles to him. "Maybe we will be able to save your friends when we fight him." Wallace managed to cheer Daisuke up.

"Yeah we can fight him!" Daisuke decided. Maybe just like Agumon, they could save him without destroying him. In the process, they could save Yamato and the others.

"How can you recover so quickly? Wallace scratched his head.

"That's me! Somehow, I'm rejuvenated."

"You are easy to please."

"As long as you understand, it's good." Daisuke pointed at himself with his thumb.

"I'll be happy to."

"What?" With understanding, they became friends.

"So just don't go out there alone, ok?" Daisuke told Wallace in a serious tone. Wallace nodded promising his new friend.

"That's right. I'm coming too." Terriermon came over. He rushed out as soon as he found Wallace missing. Wallace did not want Terriermon to fight his brother.

"But I want to be with you." Said Terriermon.

"So what should you go?" Daisuke stretched his arms and asked him in a carefree tone. Wallace relented claiming that he wanted to see Miyako's face.

"Hello! LOOK AT ME!" If anything he could not stand him, it was his ability in flirting.

Daisuke felt heartwarming seeing how much Wallace cared for Terriermon when Wallace wrapped the blanket over him keeping him warm.

* * *

Chocomon turned all the Chosen Children he had captured to their 4-years-old form. But all of them were not Wallace. He materialized in the Flower Field where Wallace, Daisuke and friends were waiting.

Wallace tried to talk to Chocomon who wanted to return them to that time when they were the happiest. Terriermon was thrown away by Chocomon when he stopped Chocomon from picking Wallace up with his hand. He could have crushed him in his grip.

"How could you do this? He's your brother!" Wallace demanded.

"Go back, let's go back!" Wendimon was out of line, out of control. It was hopeless to try and talk to him anymore. Wendimon evolved. Wallace had given up. His Chocomon still could not come to his senses even though they were back to where he lost him.

"Daisuke, could you destroy him? Can we destroy him together?" Wallace asked Daisuke as a Veteran Chosen Child in a decisive tone. Terriermon proceeded to evolve as well. Daisuke, Miyako and Iori headed to their position.

"V-mon!" Daisuke shouted raising his D3.

"V-mon shinka… XV-mon!"

Iori and Miyako followed suit. They had Hawkmon and Armadimon to armour evolve into Holsmon and Digmon respectively. All four Digimon were no match for the corrupted Antylamon. It evolved once again to its Ultimate form, Cherubimon. Now he became a real threat.

The Digimon were forced to revert to their Child form in no time. The children could only watch as their Partners were treated by Cherubimon as toys and he juggled with them.

"Unforgivable!" Daisuke pulled up his goggles. He had reservation about destroying it earlier but at this rate, he could not hold back anymore. It would not be just their Digimon, Yamato and the others could lose their lives.

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" Wallace could not stand it any longer. Cherubimon threw the Digimon away and bounced towards Wallace.

"Watch out!" Daisuke pushed Wallace away from the approaching Cherubimon. Terriermon attacked Cherubimon during the distraction. He would always be there for Wallace even though Chocomon was no longer with them.

"I'll protect Wallace!" Terriermon fought Cherubimon head-on, dodging his attacks and tried to hit him.

"I'll protect Wallace!" He declared.

V-mon, Hawkmon and Armadimon as well. They would protect their partners to the very end. All three of them came back to their respective partners. Four Digimons stood again once more. They would not give up. Cherubimon slapped them all down as though they were ants to him. He picked them up and was going to swallow them.

In the nick of time, Angemon and Angewomon stopped him with their attacks.

"Daisuke-kun!" Takeru and Hikari had finally arrived.

"Takeru-san!" Iori called.

"Hikari-chan!" Daisuke waved his hands. Wallace showed some recognition at the sight of Hikari.

"This one is different. You are not the crying Digimon." Hikari noticed.

Angemon and Angewomon tried to take him on but they were no match for him as well. All the sudden, all of them were caught in another dimension created by Cherubimon. Daisuke and Wallace turned to their 4-year-old form.

"This is bad. At this rate, we will all disappear." Takeru said anxiously staggering backwards.

"Takeru."

"Hikari."

"We need to evolve to Ultimate." The angel Digimons requested. It was just a one-time evolution granted by Gennai to them as well as Yamato in order to allow them to face an adversity by a certain Ultimate Digimon which had yet to appear. Hikari was reluctant to use it but they had no choice this time.

"If we do, I'm sure miracle of light would appear." Angemon told them.

"I understand."

"Let's do it!" Takeru and Hikari nodded.

In Japan, the Crest of Kindness in Ichijouji Ken's pocket had reacted. It turned into the Digimental of Miracles and vanished from his room.

Takeru and Hikari were amazed to see their Partner Digimon in their Ultimate form, Seraphimon and Ophanimon. Despite their evolution, they were both taken out by Cherubimon in just one attack to their horror.

It was thought to be hopeless. But tables were turned when a portal was opened for Digimental of Miracle to pass through.

Wallace's Digivice had also reacted to activate his Crest of Destiny which turned into a Digimental of Destiny. Two Golden Digimental appeared before their owners.

"Wallace, shout Digimental Up!" Daisuke instructed. Wallace nodded.

"Digimental Up!"

V-mon and Terriermon armour evolved into Magnamon and Rapidmon respectively. They attacked simultaneously. It was thought to be effective but Daisuke and Wallace did not expect Cherubimon to ambush and swallow them.

"I can't see anything. I can't feel anything." Said Magnamon in the insides of Cherubimon.

"I'll protect Wallace but who is Wallace?" Rapidmon asked.

Despite being trapped in hopelessness, Daisuke and friends were not going to give up.

"V-mon, we'll save you!"

"Gumimon, I'm always worried about you."

Magnamon and Rapidmon heard their voices. It was familiar and heartwarming.

"Daisuke…"

"Wallace…"

The Digimon and their partners recalled their own experiences. Tailmon never gave up even when she was looking for Hikari. She always believed that she would meet her one day.

"You kept going, Tailmon. We would never have met if you had given up." Hikari replied.

Tailmon led the rest of the Partner Digimon against Cherubimon. Despite being beaten again and again or in their in-training form, they would not give up. They just kept going. Daisuke and Wallace ran up to Cherubimon and Magnamon and Rapidmon felt their presence.

Chocomon's adult form, Wendimon, appeared before them. It was his soul. Pointing at the core of the virus, he requested to Magnamon and Rapidmon to destroy him putting him out of misery. Magnamon and Rapidmon unleashed their strongest attacks and succeeded in destroying Cherubimon from the insides. Released from the virus, Cherubimon reverts to its kind mode before Wallace. He looked peaceful at his last moment before his data broke down and faded away.

Wallace broke down and cried. He thought he was prepared to face the death of his Partner Digimon but he was so wrong. Terriermon came to Wallace.

"Chocomon had a lot of tears. Even so, he laughed." Terriermon smiled in tears. Wallace wiped his tears.

"Someday, I'm sure Chocomon will return to your side." Daisuke placed his hand on Wallace's shoulder.

"Yeah." Wallace nodded. He did not have much to hope for since Chocomon was destroyed in the Real World. He knew the rules at the back of his hands due to his unique mission as a Chosen Child.

Even so, he would stay strong, for the sake of Terriermon and Chocomon.

* * *

Daisuke managed to contact Yamato and the rest and was relieved that they were back to normal.

"Did Izumi say anything else like who else he met?" Wallace asked Daisuke.

"No, not really. But Jou-san said they got into a brawl though. Koushirou-san said he's going to debrief us when we get back." Daisuke replied.

_"I see. They missed the opportunity."_ He thought to himself. It was something he could not interfere directly. The Children had to reach the answer by themselves in order to grow.

He was sure this group including Ichijouji Ken would have become stronger the next time they meet. He would hint Koushirou if he needed to. Ichijouji Ken's power was still needed for future battles. Of course, that was if he was ready.

"Someday, I'll come to Japan to visit you and to say "Hi" to Izumi."

"But meanwhile, I got to do something." Wallace walked over to the girls and gave them a kiss which in turn pissing Daisuke off.

"I've to get going!" Wallace took off after he finished.

"What do you think you're doing?" Daisuke yelled at him.

"I think someone is a little jealous." Miyako said teasingly.

"I wonder if Wallace will really come to Japan." Hikari added. She noticed that Wallace would look at her with an apologetic expression but she did not know why.

"I won't let him get near Hikari-chan." Daisuke declared to everyone.

* * *

Mommy boy, Wallace was on the phone with his mother again. It was long as usual.

"Huh?" Wallace put down the handset when he saw something floating on the river. A miracle had occurred. It was a Digiegg.

* * *

Mimi strolled along the street after she was returned to the Real World. The experience being taken to another dimension and met someone she would have never expected to meet was like a dream. What was even surprising was he had grown taller and older like all of them. What does that mean?

Mimi was frustrated. It was a pity that they were unable to feel and think in that dimension to even talk about it. She could confirm his identity because they were both reverted to their form three years ago. He even had his trademark item with him.

_"Wait, if he was taken to that place like us, does that mean he still has his Digivice?" _Mimi recalled that her Digivice had reacted when she was taken.

She needed to confide with someone about it but who would believe her?

* * *

The teenage boy, Takenouchi found himself back to Ken's room asleep on the floor. He thought he must be dreaming to find himself stuck in a weird place with a pretty pink-haired girl on top of it. She seemed to have known him. He could not ask. He could not think nor he could feel. But that was not possible right? No one knew him other than the new friends he had made in the past few years. He slapped himself to check if he was awake now.

Ken was still deep asleep. Something on Ken's desk was blinking. The Crest of Kindness had found its way back to its owner. He had wanted to go closer to take a look but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Neither Ken nor Takenouchi had left the room the whole night so Mrs. Ichijouji came in to check on them.

"Takenouchi-kun."

"Mrs. Ichijouji." The teenage boy greeted softly. "Please call me Taichi." The boy requested. Since losing his memories after waking up in hospital more than two years ago, other than Mr. Takenouchi, his foster father, the Ichijouji were the closest kin he had. He saw Ken as his younger brother.

"Has he woken up?" She asked. The boy shook his head. Not that he knew of.

Both of them left the room in hope that Ken would wake up soon. Another Crest on the desk glowed in orange briefly.


	10. Chapter 10: Feeling of Loss

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and support. It's really fun to see your reaction. I was worried if it's too early to reveal Takenouchi's identity but seems that it will turn out well. From the review, I can see that you guys are wondering about some thing which will be covered in this chapter. This is one of my favourite chapters. Enjoy!**

**Please continue to read and review. Thank you :)**

**Digimon is not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Feeling of Loss**

_"Hey you!" _

_An elementary school boy with huge brown hair and a blue band looked up to where the voice came from. A boy with blue spiky hair in spectacle came to him. The boy felt annoyed. He just want to be left alone like he always was, alone. The ball he had been holding was bouncing on the ground he wondered since when. The boy with blue spiky hair stopped the ball from bouncing with his feet. _

_"Why don't you play with us?" He asked the depressed boy. "I heard what Hideki-kun did to you. He was just sour because you play better than him." The boy explained. "I had been watching you and I know you are really good in soccer. We can take Hideki's team down together." _

_"My name is Ichijouji Osamu and what's your name?" The blue haired boy asked._

_"Taichi… that's the only name I know." The boy with the huge brown hair forced his words out. "I don't remember my full name." _

_"Are you suffering from a memory loss?" Osamu understood. That was why the boys in the neighbourhood picked on him. _

_"Let's make new ones, then. What was past is over, you can't create them but we can create all kinds of futures. Let's create new memories together!" Osamu extended his hand to the boy, Taichi for a handshake. _

_"Together?"_

_"Yeah, together! Let's be friends!" Osamu said. Taichi paused for a moment. _

_"Friends?" He took his hands. _

The teenage boy with a huge brown hair, now known as Takenouchi Taichi woke up. He found himself dozing off in Shikansen (bullet train). _"It's just dream."_ He was on his way back to Kyoto where he was residing now. Ken had yet to wake up when he left Ichijouji's residence. Taichi looked out of the window continued his thought about his dream.

After they became friends, Osamu introduced him to his family, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji and his little brother, Ken. Osamu, Ken and him often meet up and had fun together. The three of them especially liked to play soccer and Taichi appeared to be the best in it but was eventually defeated by Osamu had had seen through his moves. Things changed when Osamu met with an accident one day and died. It was a heavy blow not just to the Ichijoujis and he himself too. He had lost his only friend. His heart ached. It felt that it must how it feel like for his forgotten family to lose him if he had one. If only he could remember.

"Oniichan." Ken cried turning to his back. He thought it was his brother who had came back. The funeral of his brother just ended.

"Takenouchi-san…" Ken addressed him in disappointment. Taichi was just adopted by the Takenouchi family and he was going to move away to Kyoto.

"You can call me Taichi just like before." Taichi said to the broken young boy. Somehow, it felt natural to him to be an elder brother and naturally he was protective over him.

"You can always call me as and when you like. I'll visit you as and when I can." Taichi pulled up his protective charm with the symbol of the sun and put around Ken's neck. He hoped that the protective charm would give him the courage to move on like it did for him.

Ken had shunned all his friends away since then.

The next time Taichi saw Ken, he was no longer the kind Ken he had known. He was about to call Ken when he saw him on his way to visit the Ichijouji's. Ken kicked a cat right in front of him to his horror. The cat flew a distance away before landing in with a thud whimpering in pain.

"Do you know what you are doing, Ken-kun? It's alive."

"Really? I don't think it'll die from it. The cat should be honoured to act as the ball for my practice, Takenouchi-san." Ken replied in a sarcastic tone.

Overwhelmed with fury, Taichi challenged Ken to a soccer match one-to-one.

"I don't mind but let's have a wager. So I win, you'll do whatever I say. If you win, I'll do whatever you say." Ken instigated.

"Deal."

Taichi was shocked at the unbelievable improvement Ken had and he lost because he lost his head. The request Ken had for him since he lost took him aback.

"That's all you have, isn't it, Captain of the Nagaoka Boys F.C.? As promised you'll do whatever I say. Quit soccer. That's all I need from you. You're an obstacle to me for my advancement to the All-Star Youth League." Taichi stared at him could not believe what he had heard. It took him a while before he agreed.

"Alright… I'll quit soccer. But I want you to promise me to stay safe. Don't make your parents worry. They really care about you." He stood up and stated his condition.

"You've got to be kidding me, loser."

"PROMISE ME!" Taichi yelled startling Ken. Taichi had never felt this desperate before. He did not want Ken's parents to feel the same sorrow he had caused to his forgotten family.

"Tsk… This is so ridiculous. Alright. I promise you that I'll not worry my parents, Takenouchi-SAN." Ken responded and left in a huff. To think there was something he had his dead brother was jealous about. Ken thought to himself.

Since then, Taichi had never broken his promise. He quit soccer much to the shock to everyone in his Elementary School. As a distraction, he ran for the student council president in the Middle School, nominated by his teachers and became one even though he was just a freshman the year before.

He was still worried about Ken despite that, he often contacted his parents often asking them to keep a lookout for him. Ken was definitely different from the Ken he knew. And then Ken disappeared in May. He often called his parents during this period and was really glad to hear that he was back after three months. Ken was always sleeping since his return. He decided to have a heart-to-heart talk to him once he was ready. That had to be during the next school holiday as the summer holiday was ending.

But meanwhile, he had to drop an e-mail to his American friend. He had something to ask him.

Taichi pulled out his mobile phone to send an e-mail. His Digivice fell out of his pocket at the same time. He picked it up preciously holding it close to his heart. It was almost the only thing from his past he had left now.

* * *

Mrs. Ichijouji just came out of Ken's room.

"How was he?" Mr. Ichijouji asked. His wife shook her head.

"But I'm sure he'll wake up someday."

Ichijouji Ken was asleep in order to find his heart. Where was his heart? Ken was not a genius. His big brother, Osamu was the genius. He could do everything. Even their neighbours said so. They even wished that their kids could be like him. His mother loved hearing those words. Whenever his mother praised his brother, she only praised him "in addition"." Momma only cared about his brother because everybody praised him. It did not matter if he was around or not. He was living in his brother's shadow.

_"Would they focus their attention to me if my brother is not around?"_ He often wondered. "If only he wasn't around, if only… Ahh… That's it all he need to do is to disappear. Yes, oniichan, disappear!"

One day, a Digivice appeared before their eyes from their computer. Osamu was elated claiming it as his. He had been obsessed with the Digivice because his new friend had one which he found it unique. By right he should have everything because he could do everything.

"But nothing happened. It was just there." Osamu was disappointed; maybe it was just really an ordinary alarm clock.

Ken opened the drawer where his brother kept the Digivice. He knew it was something special. Not even his brother's friend, Takenouchi-san knew. Ken was excited even just by looking at it. He just wanted to get his hand on it. The Digivice indeed glowed for him.

Osamu was fuming when he saw Ken with the Digivice. He actually blew up. He slapped the Digivice off his hand scaring him. Ken was really shocked.

"Don't touch my stuff without my permission." He snarled in fury.

"Sorry." Ken apologized in a timid voice.

"This is mine!"

"I'm sorry." Ken apologized again.

"Going through someone's desk without asking. Only worst kind of human do that." Osamu said. The fact was Osamu felt a little uneasy when his friend told him about the Digivice. It was fated that he managed to get his hand on one too so his friend was not the only special one.

"This is mine! Never touch it without my permission, you heard me?" Osamu yelled. "You're distracting from my studies. Get out of my room now!"

"I'm sorry." Ken apologized profusely. Now his brother hated him. He saw him as the worst kind of human. He was sad. Osamu had everything but he had nothing.

"I wish my brother will just disappear!"

And then it happened. His brother died. Ken wondered if it was because he wished he would disappear. His parents were devastated. Ken did not know what he should do.

"Where should I go? Where do I belong?" He felt really really guilty.

One day, Ken found an e-mail for him when he was going through his brother's computer. An e-mail was written by someone specially for him. This was what he said.

_"Your brother passing away was an unfortunate accident. It must have been traumatic for you but don't worry. Your brother had gone to a better place after passing away. You don't have to feel guilty at all."_

Ken did not understand the meaning but he wanted to believe in it. It was easier that way. The person convinced him that the current world was not meant for him and there was another world which suited him better. It was a world that would free his mind completely. He was asked to open that drawer, that drawer where the Digivice was kept.

_"Use that Digivice!"_

That was how Ken ended up somewhere in the dark, the Dark Ocean. He plunge the Digivice into the water and changed it into a shape he had wanted which was eventually known as a black D3.

"That's right! This is my Digivice. Not anyone else, not Takenouchi-san's, it's just mine and mine alone!" Ken held the D3 close as his gentle eyes turned evil.

Their parents had a talk about Ken. They noticed that when Ken reached Osamu's height when he passed away, he became really good at his studies. His mother thought maybe Osamu came back to them but they had never thought of how Ken felt. They felt really ashamed for comparing Ken to Osamu.

"Ken has many good traits, which was his alone." Mr. Ichijouji remarked. Guessed they had become snobbish being called the parents of a genius. Not just Ken alone, they also wondered if Osamu really like studying? Maybe he liked playing more? Since when they had stopped him from enjoying himself?

That was when they realized they had failed as parents. They hoped that Ken would wake up soon so that they could apologise to him properly.

Ken, in his dream continued to search for his heart. When he was young he used to blow bubbles. The bubbles become bigger and bigger. Osamu-niichan was the one who made the water and cut the straw for him so that he could blow bubbles.

"Oniichan, you try!"

"But I'm not good at it."

"There's something you can't do?" Ken was astonished. Osamu was good at everything.

"Of course, you're best at blowing bubbles because you blow kindly." Osamu said in a gentle tone. "I can't do it. They always burst." He blew the straw and popped, he disappeared.

"Oniichan, where are you? Come back!"

Of course he would not come back. He was dead.

Ken finally woke up to their parent's delight. But the first words Ken said shocked them.

"Who? Who are you?"

"You don't know who we are?" Their parents asked carefully. They thought he had lost his memory.

* * *

Wallace was on another hike somewhere chatting with someone on his laptop. They were on the topic of memory. Wallace looked depressed reading the e-mail. He was a 22 years-old university student. He confided with him about a dream. He felt that he had been on an adventure when he was a kid. It was a place full of danger and monsters. He wanted to tell them why but could not. That was a rule he had to keep as their confident and "Guardian."

"Wallace…" Terriermon called his name.

"I'm sorry." He smiled to his partner who was hugging the Digiegg. He clicked on a file by accident and a profile of Ichijouji Ken appeared to him.

"His case was different. He will only suffer from memory gap as a result of his defeat." Wallace said to himself lean back to the wall. His laptop beeped. Wallace was surprised as he received an e-mail from a Japanese friend, Takenouchi, who he would often contact for assistance especially if Izumi's team had an issue. That guy never initiated an e-mail unless he needed someone to confide in, this time, about his dream just as he expected. He was expecting his e-mail after the incident with Chocomon.

"Maybe I should study to be a psychologist, Gumimon." Wallace joked as he replied to his e-mail. Terriermon giggled.

* * *

Ken did not lose his memory. All he wanted to ask was what meaning do they have for him. He watched the woman who could not believe he could not remember them talking to her husband. They did not know who was he either. Just who was he?

"It's okay. You don't have to push yourself, Ken-chan. We're just happy that you're safe." The woman said gently. They were sorry that they could have forced him to be like Osamu without realizing. Ken was Ken, they had never noticed his good qualities until now.

"Please forgive us and get better soon." The woman said in a worried tone.

Ken did not know what these two were talking about. He did not know what they mean.

"Osamu is gone, remember?" The man said.

_"Yeah, Osamu-niichan Is gone."_

"He died, Osamu-chan isn't here anymore." The woman started crying. "So we just want you to be yourself, Ken-chan."

_"She is crying, but why? I'm the one who's sad."_ Before he realized, he found himself crying.

_"Tears?"_ Ken felt tears running down his cheek. _"Tears in my eyes? Why am I crying?" _Maybe he could share the sorrow of losing Osamu-niichan with these people.

It had been a few days since he woke up from his deep slumber. Ken still felt empty. Just where was his heart?

"Ken-chan, dinner is ready." The woman came to call him. "Ken-chan?" She placed her hand on his shoulder startling him. He turned and looked at her blankly. His mother understood. She comforted him instead.

"It's alright, you don't have to push yourself." The woman before him said gently. Ken spotted a photo of Osamu and picked it up. The feeling of sadness was overwhelming.

"I see Osamu's death had affected you the most." His mother said wiping her own tears.

* * *

That night, Ken sat in front of his computer. He pulled out his drawer unconsciously and was caught in surprise. A black paging device and two protective charms revealed to him. One of the charms had a flower shape embedded in it while the other was blanked out.

A memory of a worm-like creature flashed through his mind. The worm was in tears.

"Wormmon." Ken blurted out. He stood up and slammed his desk.

"Ken-chan, how about some tea?" His mother knocked on the door. She came into the room and found her son gone missing again.

Ken was travelling aimlessly. He was in the Digital World searching for his heart. Before long, he had arrived to a location filled with Digieggs.

"What is this place?" He asked. A voice ranged.

"This is the Village of Beginning This is where Digimon who die become a Digieggs and are reborn." A baby Digimon replied.

"Reborn? Even Wormmon too?" Ken asked. He felt hope all the sudden.

"All Digimon become Digieggs and are reborn." The baby Digimon reaffirmed. Ken smiled at its answer and started running in the village searching for Wormmon. But there were so many Digieggs, which one was Wormmon? He did not even know who he was, how would he know which one was Wormmon's Digiegg?

Suddenly, another baby Digimon started yelling at him. It recognized him as Digimon Kaiser.

"What do you want with Wormmon's Digiegg?" It demanded and attacked him. Ken blocked his attack.

"Digimon Kaiser?" This name rang a bell.

"That's right. I'm the Digimon Kaiser. I had done horrible things. I'm the one who caused Wormmon's death. Then what am I trying to accomplish by looking for Wormmon's Digiegg?" Ken clutched his head in confusion. Another baby Digimon spoke up answering his question.

"If you find the Digiegg, Wormmon will come back. You'll be able to free yourself who let him die. You'll be free from the guilt. Isn't that so?" It demanded in a harsh tone.

"You are a selfish guy. Wormmon won't be reborn for someone as selfish as you." Another Digimon sneered.

"Wormmon won't come back? Yes, Osamu-niichan didn't come back either." Ken realized in dejection. It was just wishful thinking of his. That was the reality he did not want to accept. Like Osamu-niichan, Wormmon was dead. He killed them. He killed the brother he hated the most and Wormmon who he thought was the worthless being. He sank to his knee.

"I'm the worthless one." He realized in defeat. He was worthless and he was petty. But right now he was so hurt by Wormmon's death. Speaking of which, what if he died? Wormmon would surely be sad for him and he might the only one who would be sad for him. His hands trembled.

"And still, I killed Wormmon myself." Ken was in pain. He recalled Wormmon's last moment when he dissipated from his arms. Tears rolled down his eyes.

"What you did is something unforgivable. What is done cannot be undone."

"You can't erase the past" The baby Digimon continued. "Everything is part of you. The Good and the Bad are both part of you. "

"I have to live accepting everything in me." Ken realized. He had to accept the fact that he was the Digimon Kaiser, that his brother was dead and that he let Wormmon die. But it was okay. He would be able to. Because the memories with Wormmon would keep him strong.

"That's right! Wormmon was always with me." He remembered. Back then he took his brother's Digivice and he explored Digital World with him. That was his forgotten memory.

"No, it was the memory I locked away. But why? Why did I have to forget?"

Ken recalled his journey with Wormmon and someone else. Wormmon was glad that he was Ken-chan's Digimon partner because Ken was kind.

"Kind?" Ken asked Wormmon remembering his brother's words. He was best in blowing bubbles because he blow gently (kindly).

_"But kindness alone is not enough. You have to become stronger or you will be overwhelmed by your own kindness. Ken-chan, the Digivice you have is yours, not anyone else but yours. Just like your heart is yours, don't forget that. And, don't run away." _

So Ken was lying to himself when he said he did not have anything. It was because it was easier to think that way. It was easier to hate his brother. He hugged his own shoulder.

"Osamu-niisan, I'm sorry. Wormmon, I'm sorry. I'll live accepting all the unforgivable things I had done." And his Crest of Kindness glowed.

"This is your crest." The baby Digimon said.

"My Crest?" He asked and turned his head over. A Digiegg was glowing and reacting to the crest.

_"Ken-chan, find me! Hurry up and find me!"_ A baby Digimon in the egg said.

"This Digiegg?" He walked towards the glowing Digiegg.

"Why is it glowing like this?" He touched it and it reacted. A leaf-like baby Digimon appeared.

"Wormmon?"

"Ken-chan…" The baby Digimon greeted. "Are you looking for my Digiegg?" He asked. Tears well up his eyes.

"I looked for it really hard." Ken said picking him up.

"Great! I knew you'd be able to find me."

Tears continued to stream down Ken's face.

"Wormmon?"

"What is it, Ken-chan?"

"Thank you for being reborn." The baby Digimon started to cry.

"Ken-chan." Ken hugged him to his face. He was happy about Wormmon's life. He wonder if Wormmon was the only one who was happy for his life.

He knew he was wrong.

Taichi's Agumon had witnessed everything. Instinct told him to follow Ken in case anything happened.

_"Why do I feel that I have to stay close to him?"_ Agumon wondered looking up to the sky. The sensation was similar as when he still had Taichi as his partner three years ago.

Back at the Ichijouji's. Mrs. Ichijouji was crying her eyes out.

"He may never come back this time!"

"Don't say that. I'm sure he'll come back." Mr. Ichijouji said consoling his wife.

That was when Ken came out of his room. His parents were relieved.

"Ken-chan?"

"Where were you?"

"We thought you disappeared again." His mother cried. Ken was surprised. His mother was crying because he disappeared. He was touched

"Mama." He said.

"What did you say?" His father could not believe his ears.

"Did you just say Mama?" His mother asked. "Did you just say Mama?" Tears welled up Ken's eyes.

"Mama, thank you for giving birth to me." Ken said gratefully. His mother took her boy into a hug crying tears of happiness.

"Papa, sorry I made you worry." His father patted his head in comfort.

_"Osamu-niisan, I can say this for the first time. Thank you for everything." _

* * *

On the other hand, while Ichijouji's were rejoicing at their son's return. Another mother was suffering. She sat at her living room and continued yearning for her dead son. Droplets of her tears fell on the photo of her son.

"Taichi…" The loss Mrs. Yagami felt was unbearable. Mr. Yagami took her into his arms to comfort her. Hikari could only watch over her agonizing mother sadly at her bedroom door with Tailmon hiding behind the door.


	11. Chapter 11: Test of Leadership

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm almost unable to update today. Nevertheless, I'll do it. **

**I understand everyone is concerned about Taichi and how and if he'll get home but I must say it's going to take a while and I appreciate your patience about it. Just to remind myself that this fic is centered around Daisuke. It will generally be focused around him and his team. No doubt Taichi is an important character but he will get his own arc later. ****In case, you find any of the characters annoying, or why didn't they do this or do that, their issues will be magnified later. **

**In this arc, Daisuke and friends returned to their usual life. The plot may seem slow-moving in this arc but it's required. **

**Appreciate your support and review. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Test of Leadership**

The Ichijouji were having their dinner. Ken had just finished his food. Since Ken had returned, he had been having dinner with his parents at the dining table.

"Ken-chan, want some more?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.

"Um…" Ken was full from his dinner.

"You're still growing so eat more." Mr. Ichijouji urged. Feeling bad to say no. Ken asked more another bowl.

"Then, I'll have some too, dear." Mr. Ichijouji raised his bowl.

Mimomon greeted Ken when he returned to his room. Ken sighed. He was feeling bloated from eating too much.

"Why?" Minomon asked.

"Papa and Mama are so happy when they see me eat a lot like a normal boy." Ken replied.

"You shouldn't force yourself." Minomon commented.

"I'm not forcing myself. I'm just glad to Papa and Mama happy." Ken smiled at his partner.

"Well, then, after eating, it's time to exercise!" Minomon started bouncing on Ken's bed. "Exercise! Exercise! Exercise!" Ken blinked in surprise. He could help but to laugh.

"Hey, don't jump on the bed!"

Unknown to them, a mysterious woman was watching Ken. She appeared in his room waking up Ken in the middle of the night.

"Who's that?"

"You're done and over with." The woman who stood in front of his computer said. Ken's widened his eyes. Minomon woke up hearing her voice. "You're not worth anything." She continued.

"Who… are you? Ken asked. The woman turned to face him.

"Poor you."

Her words reminded him of the mysterious e-mail he received when he was using his brother's computer not long after he died. Before Ken could react, she vanished from his room.

"Ken-chan…" It was when Ken realized a new threat was imminent.

The new school term had started Daisuke and his friends got on with their normal lives. Of course, in addition of their after school activities. The summer holidays had been really exciting. They were something, Daisuke, Miyako and Iori could never forget.

Peace had returned to the Digital World since the defeat of Digimon Kaiser, the Chosen Children volunteered to help to rebuild the Digital World destroyed during Digimon Kaiser's reign. They rebuilt building, restored the lost agriculture, cooked for the Digimon who were helping out.

"You can't eat if you don't work, dagyaa." Armadimon fell flat on the ground feeling all worn out.

Daisuke on the other hand was annoyed at the fact that Takeru and Hikari went off somewhere together without informing him. He is their leader now.

"Because you are acting like a kid. That's why they don't take you seriously." XV-mon said carrying a pile of wood walking past him.

"What did you say?"

* * *

Hikari and Takeru were off to an area where Digimon Kaiser had never touched on during his control. Hikari placed some flowers in front of a tombstone. It was a memorial the seven original Chosen Children had built for her brother who gave his life to the peace of the Digital World. Hikari came to talk to her brother about all that had happened during their battle with Digimon Kaiser. She and Tailmon prayed that he could rest in peace.

On their way back to where they had left Daisuke and the rest, Takeru and Patamon would like to discuss about something important with Hikari. It had been on Takeru's mind for some time.

"It's about the reason we can come to the Digital World."

"That's because we are needed here, right?"

"That was true three years ago."

"Then, what about now?" Hikari asked. Takeru and Patamon wondered if they were still needed here.

"But, aren't we needed to help rebuild the Digital World?" Tailmon questioned.

"We're just volunteering to help." Hikari realized. The fact that they could come to the Digital World means that Digital World needed them. Takeru felt that a crisis was coming.

"You mean a new enemy?" Hikari asked feeling worried.

"I don't know but I think we should tell others about this." Hikari and Tailmon agreed. They would talk to them tomorrow since they were all worn out by the time they returned to them.

Hikari could not help but laughed at Daisuke whose face was covered with poo because he fell on a pile of it when he just wanted to take a nap.

* * *

"That's it for today!" Daisuke declared. They would continue tomorrow as it was already late in the evening.

Hikari felt bad. There were still many broken houses.

"Not just in this town. In other places too. " Takeru said quietly. Daisuke commented how the Dark Tower was an eyesore and they should take it down.

"But let's rebuild the town first." Takeru advised. Daisuke stared at the rest who agreed with Takeru. He wondered now who is the leader? Hikari looked up to the sky. She wondered what would Ichijouji Ken do from now on?

"He should help too." Daisuke thought so since he made the mess.

"But he probably won't come to the Digital World anymore." Miyako stated. They did not think the Digimon would forgive him either.

"Exactly. I can't forgive him for everything he did." Iori said.

* * *

Daisuke was late the following day. He broke a window playing soccer. He had apologized but his teacher would not forgive him and he was made to stay later than usual.

"Again?" Iori asked.

"Daisuke had done it so many times. He's lucky that he need not stay back for detention." Hikari agreed with Takeru. Because of him, they forgot to talk to them about the probable crisis they discussed the day before.

"Not you too, Hikari." Daisuke groaned. The group headed to the Digital World after they had enough laugh.

They returned to the village they had been rebuilding halfway. By then, many baby Digimon had moved in.

"We did that?" Daisuke asked feeling dense about their achievement so far. It was because they had rebuilt the town, the Digimon started to come back.

"They are energetic." Takeru commented.

"They're just noisy." Daisuke disagreed. Hikari picked one up.

"They're cute." That was all she had to say and Daisuke changed his mind.

"Yeah, they are." He said. Takeru could not believe him.

"Daisuke's attitude changes too much." V-mon said teasingly. Daisuke was pissed by his words. He decided to change the subject.

"Let's get to work!" He commanded. He was made a leader as agreed among the elder Chosen Children after the defeat of Kaiser and Chocomon incident. He would take charge on the rebuilding of the Digital World.

"Let's go V-mon!" He raised his D3 up to get V-mon to evolve. To their dismay, he failed. He still failed when they tried again. Everybody was puzzled. They wondered why.

"I got it. Maybe it had been a while since you fought. All you have been doing is to eat. Maybe you need to go on a diet." The rest gathered while Daisuke was trying to cheer V-mon up.

"Cheer up! Want to try armour evolution?" Daisuke hung his arms over his partner.

"Ah, it's fine. You don't have to evolve. Iori and I will do it." Miyako suggested.

Daisuke raised his head over to Hikari and Takeru who were leaving.

"Where are you going, Hikari-chan?" Daisuke cried. They were always leaving together. Takeru and Hikari decided to investigate. Miyako acted as a distraction.

"Hey, hey! There's a job for you guys!"

"Why me?" Daisuke frowned in disappointment.

Indeed, Patamon could not evolve normally either. They wondered if it was due to the Dark Tower a distance away. Maybe it started working again.

A mysterious woman was standing at the bottom of the tower planning something.

Miyako prepared a ball for Daisuke and V-mon. They would babysit the Baby Digimon while Miyako and Iori headed to the underground to continue their repair.

"Why do I have to be a babysitter?" Daisuke asked in doubt.

"Because someone is needed to take care of them. Besides, they seem to like you." Miyako explained. The baby Digimon agreed with them cheering and jumping about.

"See?" Miyako added.

With that Miyako and Iori took off. Daisuke was reluctant to babysit them. Babysitting was not his forte.

Suddenly, a pooping sound was heard. Daisuke paused for a moment before turning to the source where the noise came from.

"Did you just poo?" He asked.

Miyako was observing Daisuke and V-mon when Takeru and Hikari returned. Daisuke and the Digimon were having lots of fun. Hikari commented how Daisuke still ended up as the leader even among the baby Digimon.

"I left it to them. I knew he'd be perfect." Miyako said.

Takeru informed Miyako about their findings. Patamon could not evolve normally either. Even so, Takeru decided to just see how things go for now.

Meanwhile, Iori and Digmon were underground. Digmon was commenting the complete wreck Digimon Kaiser had made. He could not stand him.

"Iori?" Iori was interrupted from his own thought.

"Let's start, Digmon." Iori suggested. As soon as they began work, they were ambushed. Iori was shocked a little on his cheek by a small Thunderballmon with his spark of electricity. Thunderballmon attacked them aggressively. Iori wondered why he was attacking them. He did not have an Evil Ring nor he had an Evil Spiral on him.

"What should we do, Iori, dagyaa?"

Iori wondered if it was alright to fight him. Before they could react, Thunderballmon had created an explosion causing Digmon to revert to his child form. The explosion was noticed by Daisuke and the rest on the surface.

"Could it be Kaiser?" Iori wondered. He realized he could not fight that Digimon due to moral reason. Just when a huge rock was about to crash on Iori, Armadimon evolved into his adult form, Ankylomon. He protected Iori from the falling rock and from the hostile Thunderballmon who came piercing at them. Iori was amazed. They wondered why they could evolve even though they did not know why V-mon could not.

"Anyway, we have to get out of here, dagyaa." Said Ankylomon and he carried his partner to the surface.

"Iori, hide somewhere." Ankylomon advised.

"You're going to fight?" Iori stammered. He was hesitant. Ankylomon looked back to where he last saw Thunderballmon for a second to find him gone to only realise that he was targeting Iori. Iori was thrown up to the air calling out for help. He was caught by a green Digimon in the nick of time. The newly arrived Digimon took the hostile Digimon on after returning Iori to Ankylomon.

"Who's that Digimon?" Iori asked in Ankylomon's arms.

"I've never seen him before, dagyaa." Ankylomon replied. The rest came over to him to see if he was ok. V-mon was surprised the see the green Digimon.

"It can't be…" He muttered.

Holsmon realized Armadimon had evolved. The rest were surprised.

"Then what are those?" Patamon asked about the two Digimon which were fighting up in the air. None of them know but the green one saved Iori.

"Spiking finish!" Right before them, the green Digimon finished Thunderballmon and destroyed him.

Daisuke and the rest were shocked. How could he do that?

"That's horrible." Miyako remarked.

A boy appeared from the roof of a house.

"Ichijouji Ken." They recognized feeling shocked that he came back to the Digital World. The green Digimon flew past them and appeared behind Ken

"Watch out!" Miyako thought he was going to attack Ken and they were shocked once more when the green Digimon reverted to his child form revealing to them that he was Wormmon. Ken jumped off the roof as soon as he was done. The rest were surprised that they had saved Iori.

After the incident, Daisuke continued from where he left off. He was giving out orders when Takeru started teasing for him for his popularity.

"Tsk…" Daisuke gave him an annoyed face. "Okay, here I come." He ran after the group of Baby Digimon.

"That's our Daisuke." Miyako could not help but to comment. Iori stood up suddenly.

"It's gone." He said. The Dark Tower they saw the day before was gone.

"Since when?" Takeru wondered. Maybe that was the reason why Armadimon could evolve. Iori was still bewildered by the fact that Ken, the former Digimon Kaiser had saved him.

"Are you alright, Wormmon?" Ken asked in concern. They were unable to catch her.

"Can't be helped. We'll get another chance."

* * *

It was not long after Ken caught up to the woman. Daisuke's leadership was challenged that day when the rest found out the truth behind his merciless killing of Digimon.

Mimi had a chance to come to the Digital World to visit Palmon and had a little picnic with Yukimibotamon. Digital World should be safe since Kaiser was defeated. Mimi barbequed Marshmallow for them and was glad that they loved them. Mimi realized Palmon had been away for some time. Palmon was actually somewhere picking herb. Mimi would love the tea made from this herb.

On her way back, Palmon saw an adult woman and she hid behind a tree. She was shocked. Could human other than children come to the Digital World? The woman plucked a strand of her hair and inserted it to the Dark Tower. A Digimon was created from it. Palmon watched in horror.

"Go… destroy the dam and flood the town down the river." She ordered. Palmon dropped her herbs and started running. She needed to find Mimi and evolve.

"Mimi... Mimi!" Palmon cried for help. Mimi came to the edge to see Palmon running towards her direction and a shadow loomed over her. The Digimon, Golemon created was ordered to silence her. Palmon managed to dodge the first attack on time before was hit on the next. Palmon was badly wounded as a result.

"Palmon!" Mimi and the whole Yukimibotamon ran to her side.

"Hurry… we have to stop him…" Palmon said to Mimi weakly. "He's… trying to… destroy the dam." She tried to get her words out. Yukimibotamon exclaimed that they would be in trouble. Many lives would be lost if they did not stop Golemon.

"Hurry… tell… others." Palmon fell limp on Mimi's arms. It took Mimi some time to register what was happening.

"Everyone, HELP!" Mimi's voice reached the new Chosen Children who were in Real World. They came to the Digital World as soon as they heard her.

The Chosen Children and the Digimon in their armoured form came to Mimi.

"What happened?" Daisuke kneeled before Mimi and asked.

Mimi turned to the direction of the dam. "He's trying to destroy the dam." The group saw a Digimon climbing the dam.

"Please protect the town!" Yukimibotamon requested Daisuke. The town would be flooded killing many should the dam was to break.

"Don't worry. Leave it to us." Daisuke said confidently.

"We are counting on you!" He ordered their Digimon Partners. Five armoured Digimon set off to stop Golemon.

"In any case, we need to get him off the dam." Lighdramon noted. Pegasmon and Nerfertimon used their Sanctuary Bind to bind Golemon while the rest of them attack him at once. However, there was not even a scratch on him.

"He's tough." Lighdramon realised in dismay. Shurimon shot up to the height Golemon was on to scan for any sign of Evil Spiral but he could see none. Digmon concluded that it was the same case with Thunderballmon. Golemon swinged his head and shook Pegasmon and Nefertimon off and they crashed on the dam.

"Pegasmon!"

"Nefertimon!" Takeru and Hikari cried.

"I won't let you!" Lighdramon attempted to attack him but was shot down instead. Shurimon was punched a distance away when he took over. Golemon managed to punch a hole through the dam and water flowed through the hole.

"What should we do now?" Lighdramon asked. They could only watch as the water flowed through the valley in the town's direction.

"Everyone, protect the town." Mimi instructed.

"Understood!" The armoured Digimon headed to their respective position. Nefertimon managed to choke the hole punched by Golemon, while Lighdramon, Shurimon cut down the trees for Pegasmon and Nefertimon to bind it to create a blockage. Digmon finished the job by created a crack on the ground to collect the water which had flowed through. They succeeded in stopping the first wave of water.

Golemon would not give up. He was serious in destroying the dam and to destroy the lives in the town. They wondered why Golemon would do such horrible things.

"If he's serious, we'll have to get serious now. " Daisuke decided.

"What do you mean by "serious"? Miyako demanded.

"Defeating him." Daisuke finished assertively. But Miyako was hesitant about destroying a life.

"Daisuke, calm down and think!"

"Calm down to think what?"

"To protect the dam of course."

"Without destroying him?" Daisuke questioned. But Miyako would not give up in trying to talk Daisuke out from taking the drastic action.

"We may only be able to stop him for a little while." Takeru backed Daisuke's decision. Hikari wondered if destroying him like Ichijouji Ken and Stingmon was the only way out. That really hit Miyako hard.

In her mind, she was running through the reasons why Ken could do it. Was it the only way? Or was it that they were to naïve?

"I won't do it!" Iori declared. "If we do that, we're no different from him."

"Exactly!" Miyako agreed. Daisuke begged to differ. He had given it a thought about what Ken did the other day. He decided that Ken had a reason why he had to destroy the enemy. He believed that Ken was not the same as before but Miyako had doubt.

"Anyone of you has Ichijouji Ken's e-mail address?" Mimi spoke up suddenly.

"I have it." Miyako said and Mimi took her D-terminal and sent an e-mail to him. Mimi would seek his help.

"Is there a problem?" It was an emergency and Mimi understood that. It was not the time for them to squabble. They had to do what they had to do before the worst happened. All the Digimon partners were defeated as Mimi expected. If it was her group three years ago, they would have gone for the kill.

"No good, if the dam is destroyed, the town is done for!" Daisuke cried out. He berated himself. If only Daisuke could convince his team to listen to him, they would not have landed in this state. All these happened because he was not confident enough. Yamato-san must have overestimated him by asking him to take the reign.

Golemon was about to land a hit when Stingmon grabbed his arms on time.

"Go, Stingmon!" Ken had arrived. Daisuke was relieved.

"See? He's a dependable friend." Mimi proved to them. Palmon stirred in her arms. Palmon asked to the status as soon as she recovered her consciousness.

"Stingmon is protecting the dam with Golemon." Mimi stated. What Palmon said next was a shocking revelation to Mimi and the rest. She told them what she saw earlier about the mysterious woman and that she created Golemon with the Dark Tower.

Miyako was enlightened. So that was the reason why Ken could destroy these Digimon without batting his eyes and why Daisuke said that he was no longer the Ken from before. He was their comrade. Her realization activated her D3 and allowed Hawkmon to evolve to his adult form, Aquilamon.

"Aquilamon! His true form is a Dark Tower. He's not a Digimon!" Miyako shouted to her Partner.

"Really? Then there's no holding back!"

Aquilamon came to Stingmon assistance. Together, they managed to destroy the Dark Tower Digimon, Golemon and thus saving the town from being flooded.

Ichijouji Ken bowed at all of them. He would not make any excuses for the cruel things he had done.

"I'm really sorry." He apologized sincerely from his heart.

The children looked at one another no knowing how they should react. Palmon broke the silence.

"By the way, who was the woman?" Palmon asked. Ken shook his head. He did not know. All he knew that she could create Digimon from Dark Towers and Dark Tower would regain their functions when she was nearby.

"Why didn't you tell us since you knew?" Mimi asked.

"Well…"

"We thought we should take care of this by ourselves. Wormmon answered on his behalf.

"You don't have to be that way." Daisuke said.

"But it was my fault."

"That's why you wouldn't join us." Daisuke noted. The truth was he had approached Ken to invite him to join them since the Thunderballmon incident but Ken had rejected his offer.

"Well then... I'll be going." With that, Ken and Wormmon left.

"Hey, Ichijouji!" Daisuke called out. Ken paused for a while to read a message Miyako had sent him before continuing to his way home.

The rest were going home too. It was already late in the evening. The group started to walk to the TV they came from when Mimi stopped Hikari. She had something important to tell her.

"Mimi-san, what's wrong?" Hikari asked as Mimi looked her into the eyes. She had been struggling in her mind since the incident with Cherubimon.

_"How should I put it?" _

"No, nothing. I just want to say take care." Mimi said. Hikari tilted her head in confusion.

"I'll be going then." Hikari said feeling a little uneasy. Mimi smiled at her for assurance. She wanted to tell Hikari about someone important she had met in the unknown dimension but she gave up halfway. What if it was just an illusion? She decided that she did not want to give Hikari any false hope.

"Mimi?" Palmon tugged her arms.

"I'm okay. Don't worry, Palmon." Mimi smiled looking the back of the leaving children.

* * *

Daisuke was gazing at the sunset at the riverside alone with Chibimon. The rest had gone home. He thought about the day's event. He had doubt in his ability to lead no matter what Yamato-san said.

Yamato's words rang in his mind that day during the debrief meeting with Koushirou, Jou, Sora and everyone on the incident with Cherubimon. Yamato announced that he would pass the leadership to him. He was bewildered. Why not Takeru who was the most experienced of all of them? He confronted Yamato after the meeting.

_"You'll lead the team from now on. I believe in you, Daisuke. You have the potential to even surpass him."_

_"Do you mean you yourself?" Daisuke rolled his eyes. Yamato paused for a moment. _

_"I'll tell you when the time is right." _

"Daisuke, I'm starving. Let's go home." Chibimon complained. He was worried about Daisuke.

"I understand I can't force Ichijouji to join us in a short notice. That's okay. But I can't even get my own team to listen to me. I even had them led me by the nose. What kind of leader am I?" Daisuke confided in Chibimon. "If it wasn't for Mimi-san's assertiveness and Ichijouji who arrived on time, lives would be lost. I'll have failed as a leader."

"Daisuke, you didn't have the enough information to make the right decision. It comes with experience." Chibimon replied in a serious tone. "Like Yamato-san, I believe in you. Come on, let's go home, I'm starving!"

"I got an idea! I'll try and convince everyone into accepting Ichijouji in our group and then I'll invite him over!" Daisuke decided feeling motivated. With that in mind, Daisuke picked up his bag and raced home.

_"I know you can even surpass my previous partner in time to come." _Chibimon thought watching Daisuke from his side in his bag.


	12. Chapter 12: The First Jogress Evolution

**I had just finished writing an original arc. It had been a fun write and I hope you will enjoy when I get there. Thank you for the readers who had reviewed. These few chapters might seem unsurprising to you but I hope you will still enjoy them.**

**My favourite part of this chapter had to be the voice, no Digimon message recording by Wormmon. He can be so cute. Anybody else other than Koushirou would have been wondering what's wrong with the Ichijouji's voice message system. **

**Please continue to read and review. Digimon is not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The First Jogress Evolution**

"It's done, it's done! We worked hard and we had done it." Daisuke commented feeling satisfied with their work. He returned to his usual self.

"Let's go on to the next one!" Miyako suggested.

"Yeah!"

They spotted a Digimon walking towards the bridge they had repaired after walking a certain distance.

"Daisuke!" V-mon called. Daisuke nodded.

"Digimental Up!" V-mon armour evolved into Lighdramon and led an assault on that Digimon. Miyako was really pissed that that Digimon was destroying their hard work. Hawkmon evolved to Aquilamon to try move the Digimon out of the area only to break the bridge. Miyako facepalmed. Because of that, the Digimon was discovered to be created from a Dark Tower. Pegasmon, Nefertimon and Lighdramon worked together and destroyed the Digimon.

Daisuke sank to his knee feeling demoralized as the bridge was damaged. All his hard work had gone down the drain.

"We'll just have to fix it again."

If we worked together, it'll be fine. We can fix it." Takeru and Hikari try to cheer him up.

"That's right. Iori and I are still up for the challenge." Miyako said.

"If we worked together huh?" Daisuke repeated their words. That was right. He would take their words to try and convince his team to accept Ken into their team.

"I'm sure he'll help us if we ask." Daisuke assured them.

"Well… I'm not sure about that." Iori was not ready to accept him. He could not think like Daisuke.

"Back then I heard it. That time, when Ichijoiji Ken's Crest of Kindness turned into the Digimental for the first time. I didn't understand what it was saying but it seemed to be asking for something. I don know how to put it in words." Daisuke looked up to the sky. "How do I say it? I just felt that I could trust that Crest. I'm not sure but, I think that Crest was Ichijouji's heart itself."

"In other words, Daisuke understood Ichijouji-kun's heart?" Hikari asked.

"Well, when you put it that way." Daisuke replied.

"You may be able to understand but I still don't get it." Takeru looked down.

"Hey, can we speak in simpler terms? Whether it's crest or heart, can we not make things so complicated?" Miyako asked.

* * *

Izumi Koushirou was gulping down his water in disappointment. He could not believe that he had lost the National Code Breaking Competition. He was so close into winning a new Pineapple Laptop. Someone with the nickname of T.T. did it before him. Coincidentally the code encoded was related to an area of Digital World, "File Mountain". As it was, he was good but there were always someone who was just better. He ruffled his head. How he wished he could show Miyako the laptop they had wanted to get.

Suddenly, some kind of reaction appeared in an area on the computer catching Koushirou's attention. He contacted Iori and the rest immediately asking them to check it out.

"The dark power is growing." Iori realized.

"Let's check it out. Daisuke suggested.

Meanwhile, Ken and Stingmon finished their work for the day. On their way home, Ken confided to Wormmon that he wished that there was more he could do.

"I can evolve as long as Ken-chan is here. Don't worry about it." Wormmon assured him.

"Let's go home and eat lots of snacks!" Ken suggested. They did not notice that Agumon had been tailing them behind their back.

* * *

Daisuke and his friends arrived at the area where negative energy was concentrated. It was where the base of Digimon Kaiser was left after his defeat.

"At this rate, an explosion with a radius of a few dozen miles will occur!" Koushirou warned them.

"An explosion?" Daisuke could not believe his ears. They had to stop it somehow but how? An idea came to Daisuke.

"It must be because the Crest of Kindness is missing. So if we can bring it back, I'm sure we can stop it." Daisuke concluded. With that in mind, Daisuke tried to contact Ichijouji Ken. He would get him to bring his Crest of Kindness back.

* * *

However, Ken did not respond. Things were getting serious and they did not have much time. Never did they realise that he was being distracted by the mysterious woman back at home. Ken had many questions for her. She could be the related to why he became Digimon Kaiser.

"Ken-chan, the phone." Wormmon called. The phone rang in Ken's room rang. Ken was too distracted to hear him. He just wanted to get his answers and the woman continued to make a fool of him. Ken realized was just being used to build the Dark Towers.

Wormmon had no choice but to answer the phone on Ken's behalf. He sounded like the phone operator in order not to arouse any suspicion. It was Koushirou who was on the other line.

"Is that a voice message?" He asked.

"It's not a voice message, it's a Digimon message." Wormmon was smart but not that smart but that helped Koushirou in figuring out that he was Ken's partner Digimon.

"Yes, that's right. But right now, Ken-chan is." Wormmon wanted to tell him Ken was busy.

"It's an emergency and I need to speak with Ichijouji-kun!" Koushirou said anxiously.

The woman continued distracting Ken. Ken was easily manipulated. He got worked up rather easily.

"Why did it have to be me?" He demanded slamming on his desk.

"Didn't I tell you, it can be anyone? It's just a coincidence that you are chosen." The woman played with her hair.

"I'm not convinced."

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan. There is a phone call from Izumi Koushirou-san. He says Digital World is in danger and they need your help!" Ken was shocked. He took the phone from Wormmon.

"Ichijouji-kun, I think Daisuke-kun had e-mailed you the details. You can get to the Digital World on your own right? Please hurry up!" Koushirou requested. Ken stared at the woman. So that was just a distraction from the woman to hold him up.

"That's why I say little boys like you are too easy to manipulate." She said and Ken glared at her angrily.

* * *

Explosions at the base was getting more rapid. It was a matter of time before the big explosion. Ken and Wormmon ran. Digimon Kaiser's base was something painful to Ken. Ken was blaming himself. He thought he was the greatest and he let it get to his head. He was lonely and he chose to run away and it resulted to this.

"That's why I'll be the one who will put an end to this!" Ken decided.

"Is Ichijouji-kun coming?" Miyako asked anxiously.

"He's coming. I'm sure he is!" Daisuke believed in him.

And then, the woman Palmon mentioned appeared before them. "I don't want any kiddos to mess up my explosion." Pulling strands of her hair and combined with ten Dark Tower, she created a Perfect Level Digimon, Ookuwamon. Daisuke and the rest finally knew how the creation of Digimon from Dark Tower worked. V-mon, Hawkmon and Armadimon evolved into their adult forms and sprang into action.

"If only I could evolve to Perfect Level." Tailmon said in disappointment. They had wasted their only opportunity to evolve into Ultimate at Summer Memory.

"It can't be helped. We'll do what we can." Takeru said. There was no point fretting about it. Patamon evolved into Angemon and Tailmon went for amour evolution. But Angemon and Aquilamon were defeated quickly reverting back to their Child form.

"Angemon's attack is only effective against Dark type." Hikari explained. Daisuke could only watched as Ankylomon and Nefertimon were defeated. XV-mon was the only one left but not for long unless Ichijouji Ken would show up.

Ken and Stingmon finally arrived. Stingmon managed to stop Ookuwamon's assault on XV-mon who was trying to escape.

"Sorry I'm late." Ken came to Daisuke's side.

"I knew you'd come. And the Crest?" Daisuke asked. Ken showed it to him.

"That's it. Come on. Let's hurry." Daisuke urged but Ken was unwilling to get them involved.

"You should all get away from here." He said.

"What?"

"There's no time. We'll take care of this!" Ken insisted. He caused the mess and he would deal with it alone.

"Everyone, hurry up and get out of here." Stingmon urged.

"If we're running away, you'll come with us." XV-mon said to his old friend.

"I can't do that." Stingmon raised his voice.

"What are you talking about? What do you intend to do?" Daisuke demanded.

"I won't let people suffer anymore because of what I did." Ken replied. "Why did I have to become the Digimon Kaiser?"

"I wasn't able to stop Ken-chan after you guys were gone." Stingmon blamed himself.

"Stingmon…"Stingmon still remembered their times together.

"I want to restore the Digital World with my own hands. But things just keep getting worse. I can't stand it! I don't want any more destruction in this world." Ken looked his his trembling hands.

"Is there any way I can atone for the sins I've committed?" Stingmon wondered.

"I don't care what'll happen to me. Right now, I have to stop this reactor!" Daisuke slapped him.

"Idiot! How can you say that?" Daisuke demanded angrily.

"Don't be stupid!" XV-mon yelled at his friend up in the air.

"Think of who would be sad if you were gone?" Daisuke scolded recalling Wallace's tears when Cherubimon died. "If I let you go now and you never come back, I'll regret it forever." An image of Yamato looking up at the sky alone came to his mind. "So I won't let you go!"

"You think you can let your partner die like this?" XV-mon could not believe that Stingmon would allow that. He might not be able to return until his next partner came for him and he would regret like him. XV-mon recalled his time briefly with his previous partner sitting around the fire at night. He was a boy with short brown spiky hair.

"I made a wrong choice before and I won't let you repeat my mistake." XV-mon decided.

"You may be okay with it, but I'm not!" Daisuke continued to lecture Ken.

"Motomiya…"

"Live…" Daisuke requested.

"It's your duty as a partner to live together, no matter what." XV-mon came to this conclusion. "If you want to atone for your sins, you have to keep living."

"You're right. I can't do that unless I live." Stingmon realized.

"If you die now, you won't be able to accomplish anything. I don't want that!" Daisuke said in frustration. Ken flinched. He was wavering from his decision. He thought he was prepared to give up his right as a Chosen Child as a price. But he would miss Wormmon and he must not be selfish.

"I don't want that." Ken said finally. "There are still many things I must do. I can't die here. Besides, I don't want to make my family sad anymore." There was some chance that he could not make it back home like his other friend who came to explore the Digital World with him a few years ago.

All the sudden, Ken and Daisuke's D3 glowed. XV-mon and Stingmon glowed as well. Daisuke and Ken found themselves able to hear each other's heartbeat. Hence, a new evolution, Jogress Evolution was born. XV-mon and Stingmon jogress evolved into Paildramon.

"Paildramon." Daisuke and Ken said in unison. That was said to be the first. With the same pair of Digimon, Ken was never able to do the same with XV-mon's previous partner. Daisuke had surpassed him.

"They combined." Takeru found his words. He and Hikari stared at Paildramon in awe.

With Paildramon's strength, he was able to hold Ookuwamon back while Daisuke and the rest headed to the base. Despite giving up the Crest of Kindness, they were unable to stop the impending explosion. In the nick of time, Paildramon who had destroyed Ookuwamon came in any destroyed the core of the reactor altogether stopping the explosion successfully.

* * *

In the Real World, Koushirou fell on his butt in huge relief. They managed to avert another disaster in Digital World. The distortion was fixed.

"Everything should be okay now." Koushirou sent an e-mail to them.

The mysterious woman on the other hand, swore that she would make them pay.

And so, Paildramon destroyed the base completely while the Children waited outside.

"Destroy it, please don't leave a trace." Ken said quietly. From now on, perhaps he could move on.

Their partners returned in Baby form due to excessive use of their powers. Ken greeted Leafmon while Daisuke who had never seen V-mon in Baby form was surprised.

"I'm Chicomon now." V-mon introduced himself. "So? Weren't we strong?" Chicomon asked his partner.

"Yeah, you are the best!" Daisuke gave a thumbs-up. Leafmon and Chicomon laughed happily together. They had finally reconciled and reunited.

"We'll help each other from now on." Chicomon said to Leafmon.

"Yeah we will." Leafmon nuzzled Chicomon.

"We did it, Ichijouji." Daisuke invited Ken for a handshake. Ken hesitated. He wondered why their Digimon could combine.

"What are you talking about? That's because we're partners." Daisuke explained. Their Digimon laughed. Perhaps, jogress evolution was the reason why both of them were activated together a few years ago.

"Partners?" Ken was in doubt.

"When our Digimon combined, our thoughts and feelings flowed through one another bodies. Our hearts beating as one. It was an amazing feeling of unity." Daisuke explained. "That's when I knew we're partners." Ken looked away.

"I'm not qualified to be your partner yet."

"What do you mean by "qualified"? Wasn't that feeling of unity, good enough?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm sorry." Ken was not ready yet. "Can you give me some time to think?" Ken asked picking up Leafmon.

"Wait a second, Ichijouji!" Daisuke was disappointed. He finally found an opportunity to invite him over.

"You're too straightforward, Daisuke-kun." Hikari explained. "When you push him like that, he can't answer right away." Daisuke did not understand. They just fought together.

"Maybe he was too wrapped up while fighting, but when it's over, he was all "what's going on here?" and panicked." Miyako tried to explain. Even Iori had no idea what happened as he was also distracted by the battle just now. Hikari advised Daisuke to wait and see. She had a point. Daisuke had no choice but to wait.

"He's doing his best in his own way." Daisuke commented.

"I just hope the effort is not just to satisfy himself." Takeru said.

* * *

Ken was on the way home with Leafmon dozing off in his arms. He stopped after a certain distance when he sensed someone following him.

"You can stop hiding already." Ken spoke up. Agumon who was hiding appeared behind a rock. Ken recognized that Agumon as the one he had captured and experimented on. Agumon was a little panicky.

"Sorry for following you but I can't help it." Agumon found his words. A crest in Ken's pocket glowed. Ken took it out and showed it to Agumon. Agumon was taken aback. That was the reason why he could not help but to follow Ken.

"That… That is… Why did you have it?" Agumon asked. Leafmon blinked in surprise.

"Because I'm your current partner." Ken replied recalling that he had taken the Partner right from his previous partner when he was the Digimon Kaiser when he chose to activate the crest with the power of Darkness.

Right now the crest was blanked out due to the corruption from excessive dark evolution. Until he could revert the crest to its original state, even if Agumon planned to stay with him, he would not be able to evolve to his perfect form. He was sorry for everything he did to Agumon. He promised he would make it up to him somehow. Until then…

Agumon could only watch as Ken and Leafmon disappeared into the TV.

An image of a white holy knight Digimon appeared in Ken's mind.

"Just what's that?" Ken wondered. The name of that Digimon was Omegamon.

* * *

"Yes, and the Digimon combined!" Miyako said excitedly over the phone to Koushirou-san. That was the first time they witnessed such evolution.

"What did Koushirou say?" Takeru asked after Miyako hang up.

"He asked us to keep him posted if the next Jogress Evolution happened. I feel that he may be keeping something from us as he sounded worried." Miyako described. "I wanted to ask him for more details but he hung up on me. It's okay. I'll talk to him again."

"What do you think, Daisuke-san?" Iori asked walking beside Daisuke. He wanted to hear his opinion.

"No idea." He said.

Hikari and Takeru who were walking behind glanced at each other worriedly.

"I'm hungry, Daisuke." Chicomon who had evolved into Chibimon whined.

"It's late. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Miyako suggested. As it was bothering Iori, he suggested that they would see Koushirou now. It was Upamon who reminded that they needed to be home before dinner that Iori had to let it go.

The children dispersed leaving Takeru and Hikari. They decided to pay Koushirou a visit.

* * *

"The time is getting closer." Koushirou realized. The lock was breaking. Takeru and Hikari looked down regretting their action at Summer Memory.

"Don't blame yourself. It was an emergency back then and both of had done what you can." Koushirou consoled them.

"But we wasted the ability which could be of help to the upcoming battle against Diaboromon." Hikari said quietly. At this rate, both Digital World and the Real World could be at risk. Koushirou pinched his chin in thought. Even though MetalGarurumon was powerful, he did not have the confidence that he could defeat him alone. Besides, they did not know what kind of destruction that Digimon could cause or what he was after.

Two years ago, Gennai had called the seven of them back to the Digital World. They had thought that the distortion of the Digital World was fixed after the defeat of the Dark Masters but it was not. In order to fix the distortion, they had to release the force that protected the Digital World which was trapped by the Darkness. Until now, they did not know what it was. All they knew was that the power of the Darkness in the Digital World would increase if that force was weakened.

And so the power of their Crests was needed. The power from seven out of eight crests were barely enough to fix the distortion but their Partner Digimon had lost the ability to evolve to their Perfect form.

Other than fixing the distortion, Gennai had called them to tell them about a threat from the birth of an Digimon known as Diaboromon. His existence would cause break down of the network and the consequences would be dire. Gennai and his comrades were working to slow down the time of his appearance but eventually they would have to take him on. He was aware that due to loss of the power of their Crests they would be powerless against him so they granted Yamato, Takeru and Hikari an one-time use of their power to allow their partner Digimon to evolve into Ultimate Level in order to fight Diaboromon.

Gennai had estimated its appearance to the time when the new group of the Chosen Children was able to activate a brand new evolution naturally which Hikari and Takeru had linked it to Jogress Evolution.

The time for the fated battle was getting closer and like it or not, they could only count on Yamato and Gabumon when the time comes.

* * *

That night, Miyako had a dream. It was the same dream again. A white holy knight was fighting an ugly dark blue monster. She could vaguely see two boys riding on the holy knight. The blonde boy looked really familiar to Miyako. It was when the boy finally looked her into the eyes and Miyako realized who he was.

"Yamato-san!" She jumped up in bed.

"Are you okay, Miyako-san?" Poromon asked rubbing his eyes. He was awakened by her voice.

Miyako was excited. She was wondering if it was the incident related to Digimon she could be involved and that was why she became a Chosen Child as Yamato seemed to be younger in her dream.

* * *

At the same time, Ken had the same dream Miyako had. He was bathing in sweat. He pulled out his Crest of Courage which was still blank. It was not a coincidence.

Agumon was Takenouchi-san's Digimon. He had been nice to him to give him the Crest of Courage as a protective charm but he had fallen out with Takenouchi-san when he became Digimon Kaiser. He wondered how he could make it up to them.


	13. Chapter 13: Call of Darkness

**Thanks for the support and reviews as always. I really appreciate it. I'm finally moving on to Hikari and her issue on darkness. ****Coincidentally, it was in episode 13, she was called to the Dark Ocean. **

**Please continue to read and review. Digimon is not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Call of Darkness**

Daisuke and his friends were in the Digital World working to destroy the Dark Towers to prevent the mysterious woman who was now revealed as a Spider Digimon, Archnemon from creating powerful Digimon which would pose as a threat. They had almost defeated her once but she was saved by her comrade, Mummymon. They were working together.

In revenge, Archnemon had recently used her hairs and 100 Dark Towers to create an Ultimate Level Digimon, BlackWarGreymon. All their Partner Digimon were defeated. Not even their strongest Digimon Paildramon was a match to BlackWarGreymon.

Hikari was depressed. Of all Digimon, it had to be a familiar Digimon to be their enemy. Even though, it was another being on its own, looking at BlackWarGreymon, Hikari could not help but be reminded by the tragedy three years ago. Both Daisuke and Takeru even Miyako noticed her sadness. Hikari kept so much of her problem to herself. Because of that, Miyako did not even know what she had on her mind some times.

"Anyway, let's go to the Digital World. We can't let them create another Digimon like this." Takeru suggested.

The group was walking in a forest and Tailmon realized that it was where she lost her Holy Ring. Without it, she had not been able to realise her full power. Daisuke decided that they would look for it for her. Hikari was grateful while the rest were unfazed knowing that he was trying to get into Hikari's good book. Daisuke blushed badly.

"Well, I'm sorry!" He cried in embarrassment. Not even V-mon gave him face.

"Don't give up, Daisuke." He grinned trying not to laugh to Daisuke's dismay. He shook V-mon for teasing him. Hikari smiled at his action.

"But Daisuke's right. Let's look for it." Takeru said to Hikari. The rest agreed.

"We'll find it for sure, dagyaa."

"Thank you, everyone." Tailmon was grateful.

Daisuke wanted to search with Hikari but Hikari wanted to search with Miyako instead. Daisuke was disappointed.

"Don't give up, Daisuke!" V-mon could not stop teasing him.

"V-mon!" Daisuke did not know whether to laugh or to cry.

* * *

Ichijouji Ken was travelling with Wormmon alone in the same forest Daisuke and his friends were. He had left Daisuke's group after joining them for a short period of time. He felt that he was getting in the way of their teamwork. After traveling for some time, Wormmon told Ken that he had a bad feeling about this place.

Ken glanced around and his eyes widened. He thought he saw a familiar ocean within the forest. Fear overwhelmed him. That was where his Digivice was turned into his current Black D3. That was where he started from as Digimon Kaiser. Ken screamed in fear.

"Ken-chan, what's wrong?" Wormmon asked in panic.

Meanwhile, where Hikari and Miyako were, Hikari heard Ken's scream. Hikari headed to the direction of his voice upon realization. Miyako, Tailmon and Hawkmon were puzzled but they ran after Hikari.

"Hikari-chan, where are you going?" Miyako asked catching up with her.

"Didn't you hear it? Ichijouji-kun's voice. He's screaming." Hikari said.

"Ken-kun?"

Hikari finally found Ken who was on his knee clutching his head in pain.

"Ichijouji-kun, what's wrong?" Hikari kneeled down to his level asking him in concern. Miyako glanced around checking if something such as BlackWarGreymon appeared.

"The ocean… I saw the ocean… A dark ocean…" Ken cried holding his head in pain. Hikari gasped.

"A dark ocean." She repeated his words. Miyako did not know what Ken was talking about. They were inside a forest and there was not an ocean in sight.

"I'm fine." Ken struggled to stand up but he could barely stand. Hikari caught him on time helping him up and the three of them with their Partner Digimon travelled together. The three of them did not realise that they entered into another dimension.

"It's not here." Iori said. Takeru suggested searching somewhere else.

"Let's do that." Daisuke agreed. He took out his D3 and wondered where Hikari and Miyako were. Daisuke noticed three signals moving quickly out of the range they were in. Takeru stood up all the sudden.

"Something happened to them." Takeru realized and he took off with Iori and the rest running after him.

Takeru was worried. He was really afraid Hikari had gone to somewhere else he could not reach again.

***Flashback***

_Takeru was on the way to school when he spotted Hikari near the entrance. Takeru realized she had not been herself lately. _

_"Oniichan." Hikari turned to him as he was about to greet her. Hikari realized her mistake. _

_"Takeru-kun, good morning!" She blushed in embarrassment. That was right. There was no way her brother would be there. Takeru wanted to ask when Daisuke came running up to them informing them that they were running late if they did not hurry._

_During their lesson, Takeru who was sitting at the back noticed something was wrong with Hikari. Her body was sizzling and was about to fade. _

_"Hikari-chan!" He called out to her all the sudden catching everybody's attention. Hikari almost fainted and she was caught by another classmate before her body hit the ground. Their teacher asked Hikari to rest in the nurse's office. Takeru rushed to the nurse's office as soon as class had ended. Daisuke wondered what was going on. _

_Takeru headed to the nurse's office to only realise that she had never came here. Takeru ran everywhere to search for her but Hikari was nowhere to be found. He even checked the gate to the Digital World for her signal but talked himself out of it because she would not disappear to the Digital World just like that. He ran down the corridor and found her sitting on a bench downstairs where he confronted her._

_"I… was at the ocean…" She trailed off. She looked really down. _

_"The ocean?" _

_"I might be going away. I felt… someone calling me."_

_"Someone? Who?"_

_"I don't know." _

_"But the next time they call me… I may end up there." She confided. Takeru was furious. _

_"But who? Who would do something like that?" He demanded._

_"Oniichan… always protected me during times like this…" Takeru snapped upon hearing her mentioned about Taichi. _

_"Taichi-san… Always Taichi-san, Taichi-san. You can't always depend on him! You can't do that. He is dead."_

_Yes, her brother was dead. He was no longer able to protect her. Hikari looked up at him sadly. Takeru realized that he went overboard. Not knowing what to say, he walked off in shame. _

_ He arrived in the computer lab in despondence. Maybe he should apologise. Daisuke and the rest were chatting cheerfully. Patamon noticed that he did not look good. _

_"It's nothing." He replied. _

_It was then Tailmon arrived informing everybody that Hikari vanished. Daisuke insisted that Hikari was in the Digital World and suggested everyone should go search for her there. Takeru disagreed. He recalled that Hikari had mentioned about some ocean. _

_"Yeah, the ocean." With that in mind, he ran off with Patamon and Tailmon tailing behind. He went to the riverside to call for her but he failed._

_"I saw Hikari turning into Digital data. Are you sure she's not in the Digital World?" Tailmon asked Takeru. _

_"She's not." He was very sure. It was not the Digital World they had been going. He saw her disappearing too but he did not where exactly where she had gone. He felt really guilty. Maybe he should have heard her out. He should be with her, especially when she needed someone to help her. Taichi's death was a terrible blow to her yet he hurt her with it. Takeru had to find her no matter what. If not he would have to live in guilt for the rest of his life._

_"Hikari is strong. But that's because she has friends to help her." Tailmon said._

_"But what can I do for her right now?" Takeru asked desperately. _

_Takeru, Tailmon and Patamon managed to get to the Dark Ocean where she was taken to by relentlessly calling out for her. Feelings connects the worlds. And so, they managed to save her and get her out of the Dark Ocean safely at the end of it._

** *End Flashback***

Hikari and Miyako were currently stuck down in a hole they fell into when Miyako tried to get closer see if the item in the hole was Tailmon's Holy Ring. Miyako got all panicky. Hawkmon could not evolve and even if they could get out of the hole with Hawkmon, they would still be lost in the forest. Daisuke even walk through her as if she was transparent when she tried to call for him. Her life was over.

It was then Hikari snapped and slapped her waking her up. Hawkmon suggested that he and Tailmon would search for something to help them out of the hole to ease their awkwardness.

"Miyako-san is a handful at time." Hikari admitted that was what she thought of her. Miyako looked away. She expected her and the rest to think of her that way too.

"But I've always envied that. Because I can't be honest and say I'm scared and scream like you." Hikari said. That was why she got trapped in the Dark World. She did not want to go but she could not avoid it. In the past, her brother would have protected her.

They managed to get out with the rope Hawkmon and Tailmon had found. Ken apologized as he could not help. He was already worn out from all the fear.

"Don't worry. You can't handle dark places." Miyako consoled him. If he had fallen with them, he would be screaming all over and it would be a disaster. Suddenly, Hikari sensed something. She heard the sound of the waves and followed the direction where the sound came from.

"I knew it. The Ocean." She was called there again. Tailmon, Miyako, Ken and their Digimon caught up with her. Ken could see what Hikari could but all Miyako and Hawkmon could see was just foliage instead of the ocean they could see.

"Why does this ocean keep calling Hikari?" Tailmon wondered. Ken then realized that like him, Hikari had been to the ocean before. Miyako was able to see the Ocean eventually.

"Something is not right. It's like the world is distorted." Ken said. The force protecting the Digital World was weakening. Ken was aware about it. Like Tailmon's Holy Ring, he knew about the power of the other crests such as Crest of Courage even though he could not remember where, how or who told him.

"I don't want to be here." Hikari sank on her knee in extreme fear.

"Hikari, hang in there!"

"I want to go home." Hikari clutched her head. _"Oniichan save me…"_

"Don't worry. We'll be able to go home for sure." Miyako tried to comfort her.

That was when Blossomon, a Dark Tower Digimon appeared before them. Tailmon could see the opening to the forest behind him. Now Hawkmon and Wormmon could evolve. Hikari on the other hand was still trapped in her own fear. She was unable to fight.

"Stop it! Don't take me away! Oniichan, save me!" Hikari clutched her head and cried. This was the first time she heard that Hikari had an elder brother.

"Hikari-chan." Miyako and Tailmon tried to shake her out of it. Stingmon and Aquilamon were having trouble fighting Blossomon.

"Hikari-chan, snap out of it!" Miyako grabbed her hands.

"I hear the voice of the darkness. The darkness is swallowing me. Oniichan is not here. It's over!" Hikari resigned to her fate. Miyako was annoyed. She slapped her.

"Get a hold on yourself! If your brother is not around when you hear the voice of darkness, I'll scream. If the darkness is swallowing you, I'll grab your hands and bring you back. So don't say it's over!" Miyako held her hands. Hikari's expression softened.

"Miyako-san, thank you." Hikari was grateful. At that moment, a pillar of light shone on them.

"Light?"

"Yeah. Because you are the light." Miyako reminded her."You are the light that shines through the dark!"

"Hikari, Miyako is right." Tailmon agreed with her. After all, she was the owner of the Crest of Light. Hikari smiled at Miyako. Their D3 glowed. A new jogress evolution occurred. Tailmon and Aquilamon jogress evolved into a new Perfect Level Silphymon. They could see that it was a Dark Tower Digimon who attacked them.

"Yes, let's defeat it!" Thus Silphymon destroyed it in one single attack. The explosion that occurred caught Daisuke, Takeru and Iori's attention.

"That way!"

"Hikari-chan!"

And with that, Hikari, Miyako and Ken returned to the Digital World. The boys, Daisuke and Iori were excited to hear about Silphymon. So Hikari's jogress partner was Miyako.

Takeru confronted Hikari. He was really relieved.

"I thought you had gone to some unknown world again."

Hikari shook her head. "I'm fine now. I'll never go there again." She stole a glance at a confused Miyako. "Never again."

_"Even if oniichan is not around, I'll be okay now."_

Daisuke observed the interaction between Takeru and Hikari. He was still unable to understand what had happened to Hikari. He glanced at his D3. That day when Hikari vanished, he was unable to open the gate to the Digital World. He felt dejected but he never was able to find out why.

Daisuke did not know that he would find himself in similar situation being caught up in a weird world where a Digimental was waiting for him.

* * *

**Note: Oniichan = Big Brother**


	14. Chapter 14: The Last Digimental

**Thank you for all the review and support. Here I come with an original chapter which had been quite challenging to write. I think everyone wants to know where a certain Digimental is and of course I'll be covering it. **

**This chapter was partially inspired by a Digimon fanfic, "Journeys" by BenignUser and another fic I read many years ago which I'm unable to remember the title nor I can find it.  
**

**Looking forward to the review for this chapter especially. Please read and review. Digimon is not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Last Digimental**

It was a Sunday. The Chosen Children decided to have a day off from the trip to the Digital World to rest themselves and their minds after what they had been through for the past few days.

Takeru was building bricks with Patamon. He sighed in boredom leaning against his chair after he finished. He was tired and it was good to have some time off once in a while like this. Patamon on the other hand, was irritated by the smell of the wood.

"Ahh Choo!" The bricks collapsed.

Hikari and Tailmon were reading a storybook together and Iori spent the day training his kendo with his grandfather in the dojo.

Miyako was enjoying from the massage service rendered by poor Poromon who was tired from all the bouncing on her back. From that event, Miyako got to know more about Hikari. She did not know much about her before that.

"I didn't know she has a brother like Takeru-kun. I admire Yamato-senpai as he is so cool, decisive and he led the Chosen Children to victory and save the world." Miyako spoke her mind quickly as usual. And Poromon a little more to the right."

"To the right?" Poromon was panting and sweating bouncing on her back.

"I wonder how Hikari's oniichan is like?" Poromon watched her as she started her fangirling again. "Ahh… this is paradise…" Miyako continued to enjoy her massage.

As for Daisuke, he was stuffing himself with all the tidbits he could find on his day off. Chibimon was reading his D-Terminal for an e-mail he just received.

"Daisuke, you ate too much in the morning." Chibimon said just to tease him.

"Chibimon, you too. I'm going bankrupt this month." Daisuke complained rubbing his bloated stomach. It appeared that Chibimon was a glutton who left quite a number of leftover empty cup noodles waiting for Daisuke to clear them.

"Daisuke, there's an e-mail from Yamato asking you to meet him in the computer lab." Chibimon said.

Daisuke who had just opened another pack of chips and was about to eat, blinked in surprise.

"Huh? Why today?"

* * *

"You asked to meet me?" Yamato met up with Jou in a fastfood restaurant.

"I'm sorry to ask you of this all the sudden. Mimi-kun had e-mailed me last night. I thought of you as I'm not sure if I should tell Koushirou about it." Jou fidgeted struggling to get his words out.

"What's the matter?" Yamato took a sip of his drink and asked. Usually Mimi would confide in Jou on the happenings she had encountered in the Digital World. It was just sad that they were not united enough to keep everyone posted which was why their information was scattered everywhere.

"Mimi-kun told me her experience in that dimension in her e-mail." Jou began.

"Did she have a nightmare? Now I feel bad about it. Unlike us who were together, she must be scared stiff being stuck alone by herself. "

"No, she wasn't alone. There was someone else with her." Jou looked Yamato into his eyes.

"Someone else? Who?"

"This is the thing…" Yamato's eyes widened after hearing what Jou explained what Mimi had told him in the e-mail. Yamato stood up and slammed his hands on the table. His face was darkened and he looked serious.

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Yamato and Jou decided to check the Spiral Mountain out for any clue they thought they could have left out. As they could not open the Digital Gate without a D3 and they did not want to alert Takeru and Hikari, the best person they could ask for help was Daisuke.

"He's a reliable junior." Jou commented nodding his head as Daisuke and Chibimon arrived in the lab. Daisuke was not happy about it. It was a Sunday and just when he finally could get a break, they just had to call him. Worse still, he was the only one "forced" to come here.

"Is there a problem?" Yamato gave Daisuke a stern glare.

"No, sir." Daisuke replied with a trembling voice.

"We're going for a trek." Yamato said.

"Huh?" Daisuke tiled his head in confusion.

* * *

Daisuke was dragging his feet walking a distance behind his two seniors who were discussing among themselves. He wondered why it must be him. Why couldn't they call Takeru instead? If only Hikari-chan was here. He wanted to go on a trek with her. Daisuke sighed in despondence.

"Hikari-chan…"

"Stop your mantra and move it, Daisuke. If you do, I'll give you some tips to score points with Hikari-chan." Yamato stopped and said. Yamato could not believe himself that he actually said that. He was annoyed by Daisuke and his little talk under his breath.

"Really?" Daisuke's eyes lit up but flinched a moment later. "I thought you'll teach Takeru since he's your brother. Why will you even help me?" He muttered in disbelief.

"I'm not worried about him as he obviously have an edge over you when comes to Hikari. I feel sorry for you so I decided to help you. Besides, you are my successor." Yamato grinned darkly. Jou sweatdropped. So that was how his interaction with Daisuke was like to get Daisuke to do things for him.

V-mon nudged Daisuke with his elbow grinning indifferently, "Don't give up, Daisuke!" He said.

"V-mon!" Daisuke shook him hard once again wondering if he should laugh or cry.

Jokes aside. Daisuke noticed that Yamato and Jou had a serious expression. They were on an investigation. Daisuke was allowed to take a break while they were looking around. He loitered around before sitting down on a rock supporting his head with one hand feeling bored. V-mon who was curious had followed them.

Yamato sat down beside Daisuke after searching some time sighing in frustration. Daisuke noticed that he had a lot in mind. He wondered if it was because he was not strong enough. Things were getting serious with Archnemon and Mummymon lurking around and with the creation of extremely powerful Digimon like BlackWarGreymon, they could no longer take things too lightly. Daisuke often wondered how Yamato got them through even at the darkest of time especially they were all stuck in the Digital World without a way out.

"Yamato-san…" He trailed off. Daisuke bit his lip. He had so many questions in mind but he had not dare to ask.

"What?" Yamato turned to his direction. Daisuke who was startled fumbled for words.

"Remember you told me about fighting is the proof of friendship. I'll like to hear your experience." Daisuke played with his fingers. "I inherited your Digimental of Friendship but I didn't think I have grown much since then. You have made me a leader but I don't have the confidence. I feel that they are not taking my opinions seriously. I can't even get Ichijouji to join us and I can't get Iori to work with Ichijouji. I know Iori can't forgive Ichijouji yet but I don't think fighting is the answer. "

"Do you think we are united?" He asked with a chuckle. Daisuke paused before shaking his head vigorously. Yamato smiled giving him a pat.

Compared to him, Daisuke was doing quite well already. Even though Ichijouji Ken had not joined him yet, he would still come to him if Daisuke asked for his help. He and Koushirou could not even have a talk without starting an argument and Yamato was not willing to work with their former leader back then. He could not stop comparing himself to Taichi. He felt that Taichi was better than him and he was not needed. Taichi was decisive and a good leader. He even told Gabumon that Takeru was better off to have Taichi as his elder brother. By the time, he came to his senses, it was already too late.

"So, you can't let your current obstacle get to you. Things will eventually work out if you put your mind to it. There's nothing to worry about, Daisuke." Yamato advised.

_"So that's why Yamato and Koushirou could not stand each other and even Agumon partner had left the team altogether."_ He decided he would not let Yamato down.

"Don't let the cave of darkness had a chance to consume you, Daisuke. " Yamato finished.

"Such as cave like the one up there?" V-mon who just ran down from the summit shouted suddenly. "Jou is caught in it." V-mon added anxiously.

"What?" The owners of the trait of Friendship looked up at the summit of the Spiral Mountain.

* * *

Yamato, Daisuke and V-mon arrived at the hole Jou had fallen in. The hole was larger in scale than Yamato had ever seen. Yamato narrowed his eyes. It was also the location where the last battle with their nemesis Piemon was fought.

"Jou was pulled in by a shadow which was extended from the bottom." V-mon pointed. The cave looked a lot deeper and wider than where he and Sora were caught in three years ago.

"Is Jou-san caught in his negativity?" Daisuke asked with the knowledge he got from Yamato earlier.

"No." Yamato cut him off. From the looks of it, the cave had been there for some time. "Jou is stronger than that. And according to V-mon he was pulled in, not sink in or walk in like I did." He continued.

Daisuke fished out his D3 and checked for Jou's signal. It was there even though it was weak and there was an extra signal. Daisuke frowned recognizing what it was.

"There… There is a signal of a Digimental." He stammered unable to believe that there was still another one at this juncture. Armour evolution is impressive but they were still not as powerful as Jogress Evolution. Why now? Yamato stared at him in surprise before looking into the hole.

"Daisuke and V-mon stay here. I'm going down to get Jou. Leave and inform Koushirou and Sora if we didn't return in two hours time. Believe in yourself before you attempt to come down, you hear me." With that Yamato climbed his way down. It was not long after when Yamato's cries were heard.

"Yamato-san!" Daisuke shouted down from the edge he sat on. He knew he needed to help him.

"Daisuke, why don't we ask Koushirou and the rest for help? Yamato said so, isn't it?" V-mon reminded.

"Damn it!" Daisuke cursed and typed a message quickly. He would seek help from his teammates. Daisuke and V-mon then proceeded to climb down.

Unfortunately, Hikari and Tailmon was out at the seaside enjoying the breeze, Iori was still at his practice, Takeru was having a nap with Patamon and Miyako was helping out in her family's convenience store and none of them had their D-Terminal with them. Ichijouji Ken on the other hand, received the message.

"Stingmon!" Ken called his partner. They were in another part of the Digital World continuing their work to destroy the Dark Tower. Ken had not fully recovered from his experience from being caught in the Dark Ocean with Hikari and Miyako. Ken held his partner tight as they flew to the location Daisuke's D3 signal was. They were about to take off when he spotted an orange lizard Digimon attempting to hide behind a tree. He was peeking on them again.

"Stingmon." Ken got a gut feeling that he should bring Agumon along.

* * *

"Yamato-san! Jou-san!" Daisuke called their name while walking in a cave of darkness with V-mon. It sure felt cold and eerie. Daisuke shuddered. He finally spotted both his seniors sitting in a corner in daze.

"Yamato-san?" Daisuke kneeled before him calling his name. Yamato seemed to be in shock. He was muttering something under his breath. Daisuke closed in to listen "I'm sorry… I should have not left the team… and you'll not have died."

"Died?" Daisuke gasped. What was going in? He tried to snap his senior out of it but it was not working. V-mon slapped Jou but it was not working either.

A shadow crept onto them. V-mon sensed it and jumped into action. He tried to evolve but failed.

"You can't evolve here." A new voice Daisuke and V-mon had never heard before was heard.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Daisuke shouted. There was no reply. The scene around Daisuke switched. It was the same mountain they were in without the hole. Daisuke and V-mon witnessed a fierce battle between two Digimon. One resembled a clown and another one caught them by surprise.

"Black…WarGreymon? " Daisuke and V-mon exclaimed in unison. But this one was different. It was yellow and on its shield there was a symbol which resembled a sun. Daisuke and V-mon could see that the battle was one-sided with WarGreymon losing. Daisuke was about to shout when the clown finished WarGreymon. WarGreymon fell on the ground broken and defeated.

Daisuke blinked as he saw another boy of his age behind WarGreymon who was lying in a pool of blood. His eyes widened in horror when he noticed the goggle on his head.

Daisuke looked to a distance and noticed the arrival of two Digimon which he recognized as Sora's Birdramon and Yamato's Garurumon. Riding on them were the younger version of them Daisuke realized. He closed in to take a look. He glanced around and noticed Tailmon and Tentomon on top of the rock not far from the fallen Chosen Child. Beside them had to be Hikari and Koushirou. Daisuke glanced at them worriedly and there was Patamon and a small Takeru running towards the boy.

Daisuke saw Yamato taking the boy into his arms. He could not make out his face but Daisuke could see he was fatally wounded and Daisuke could not bear to see. The two boys were talking to each other. Daisuke could not hear what they were saying. He saw something which resembled the Crest of Friendship on Yamato glowed and WarGreymon was restored back to health.

He saw Yamato yelling at another boy in glasses, Jou to help. Jou looked away shaking all over. He could not do anything. Daisuke could only watch helplessly as the boy with goggles fell limp on Yamato's arms. His body was turned into data and faded away.

Yamato who was filled with hatred and resentment launched a full-powered attack against Piemon. They were growing stronger despite losing one of their friends. A girl with a pink hat, Mimi arrived with reinforcement not long after. Angemon was able to evolve to Holy Angemon as Takeru despite being in a hopeless situation was hopeful that they would be able to win ultimately. That activated Angemon's evolution. Holy Angemon opened a round gate. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon together threw the clown in and defeated him.

Daisuke sank to his knees in disbelief. He knew there was a risk of losing their lives fighting in the Digital World but he did not expect to witness it up close. He clutched his head crying really hard. That was what Andromon meant about the weight of the goggles. The goggle boy was the partner of Agumon and he had died fighting to protect the Digital World. Agumon was also the child form orange dinosaur Mimi and the boy was riding on back at the Big Sight.

Daisuke wondered if he had the courage to bear the weight of the responsibilities.

The scene changed into the cave of darkness once more. This time, he could hear the same voice he heard earlier.

"I'm not a good leader. The Digital World is still in shambles. Because of me, we are unable to complete our mission. I'm a coward. Yamato is a better leader than me but he hates me. That's why he didn't want the responsibility. Jou and Mimi hate me too. That's why they left. We can't complete the mission because I'm weak. I can't hold the team together. I can't keep them safe. They will all die because of me. The Digital World and the Real World is doomed…"

"Daisuke…" V-mon pulled his Bermudas. A boy at Daisuke's age was seen curling up to himself. Daisuke approached him. V-mon looked down with tears up at the corner of his eyes. He knew it was the soul of the Chosen Child who had died. It was his goggles his previous partner requested him to guard. Part of his soul still lingered in the Digital World all these while. He died with regret and so the darkness within his heart had created a cave keeping him captive.

"So there you are." Daisuke managed to smile as he kneeled before him. The boy kept muttering how weak he was and about how he could not hold the team together.

"It's alright now. Your battle is over. Yamato-san and the rest had completed the mission and peace had returned to the Digital World." Daisuke placed both his hands on his shoulder. The boy looked up at him. Daisuke somehow still could not make out his feature.

"Really? But I'm really weak, isn't it? I'm not a good leader and a good brother. Because of me, everybody is going to die. I failed as their leader." The boy stared down. He laughed to himself as darkness emerged from his body. "You are one of the new Chosen Child chosen to take over the battle because we failed, isn't it? Everyone must have died because of me."

Daisuke was shocked. The boy did not know that the battle ended in victory. Daisuke could not deny that he was from the new batch of Chosen Children but his mission was different. Turning to his back, Yamato and Jou remained frozen in place. Daisuke gulped. He needed to get it together. Yamato and Jou must be affected by the darkness within the boy before him due to their guilt. If he were to get Yamato and Jou out to safety, he needed to resolve this with him.

Daisuke in his fit of anger punched him. The boy stared at him blankly. He had given up fighting. Daisuke grabbed his shoulder.

"I had enough of your mantra. Get it together. My name is Motomiya Daisuke, 5th Grade. I know Yamato-san, he is in Odaiba Middle School with Sora-san and Koushirou-san. Jou-san is studying in a private school. As for Mimi-san, she had move to America. Takeru and Hikari-chan are in the same class as me. I see Takeru as my rival. They had already moved on. My teammates and I looked up to Yamato-san for he had led his team to victory and they had saved the Digital World! It had been three years since then! Your battle is over! If you are still can't believe me, let me as the new leader give you the promise that I'll protect the Digital World. With my friends who believed in me, we can do it! I'll bear the weight of your goggles." Daisuke cried. His D3 glowed.

"My battle is over?" The boy repeated his words.

"Yes, your battle is over. We had won." Yamato's voice was heard. Daisuke turned to his back. Yamato and Jou had come back to their senses and came over to Daisuke.

"Look at us, we have grown up." Jou said trying to force a smile. "Yamato is impressive. He did well to protect us and lead us to victory. You can leave the rest to him and Daisuke-kun."

"Yes, we promise to continue defend Digital World and the Real World. We'll be alright now. You can let go already." Yamato kneeled at his side.

"You are a great leader, a great brother and you are our true friend! I won't let your friendship be in vain! We'll fulfill our promise to you and we always remember your existence." Yamato smiled in tears.

Daisuke watched on as the boy closed his tear-stricken eyes and sighed. He felt relieved. His body glowed and began to fade. He could finally let go.

"Thank you." He smiled as his body began to fade. Just before he faded completely, he turned to Daisuke and whispered something to him only Daisuke could hear even though he could not see his face.

The light he faded into shot up to the sky and a Digimental of Courage appeared to Daisuke. The light caught Ken's attention. Ken was able to find his way to Spiral Mountain be checking for his D3 signal. Daisuke must have sent the e-mail in haste that he forgot to send him his location. Spiral Mountain was an area Ken did not dare to conquer when he was the Digimon Kaiser. At one point of time, he had even thought of using the Crest of Courage to dispel the barrier within it. He was not afraid of darkness that time, wasn't it? Ken thought to himself.

"Stingmon, over there!" He ordered Stingmon to fly to the light's direction.

"Daisuke, try it!" V-mon urged. Yamato and Jou nodded urging him to take it.

"Digimental Up!"

V-mon armour evolved into Fladramon, fire-type armour Digimon. Daisuke watched in awe. It brightened the cave up and kept them warm. So, that was the Digimental he was supposed to receive first according the boy earlier. It was locked away because of the darkness within his heart which was unable to accept the fact that the new Chosen Children had taken over the mission to protect the Digital World from its threat. It was finally released when he was able to let go.

The cave disappeared and Yamato, Daisuke, Jou and V-mon returned to reality.

"Thank you. You can leave it to me." Daisuke said looking up to the sky.

"Motomiya-kun! "

"Ichijouji!" Daisuke waved to Ken who was running towards him with Wormmon and Agumon.

"Agumon?" Yamato and Jou said in surprise. Agumon nodded and ran over to Fladramon.

"V-mon armour evolved to it with the Digimental of Courage." Daisuke said. "I'm sorry about your partner."

"Taichi is finally able to rest in peace now, right?" Agumon said with tears beaming in his eyes.

"Taichi?" This name rang a bell to Ken. "That is also Takenouchi-san's first name." Ken thought in his mind. Now he was really sure now.

_"Let's meet again in the Real World."_ Was his last words to him. Daisuke was deep in thought as he and the others left Spiral Mountain.

Yamato and Jou glanced at each other and smiled sadly. They did not realise that Taichi who had always been a pillar to the team, who was thought to be optimistic was actually trapped in his own darkness all along. Yamato fell ashamed. He did not know that as he was comparing himself to Taichi, Taichi had his own insecurities too. If they had realise it earlier, Yamato and Jou might not have left the team and Taichi would not have fallen to that state.

Even so, they were glad that Taichi was able to let go. Maybe he would be able to rest in peace now knowing he could leave it to Daisuke and the rest to protect the Digital World and their world. Yamato and the older Chosen Children would continue to watch over them.


	15. Chapter 15: Doubts

**Hi all. Thank you for all the reviews and support. I'm really stressed up to see you guys saying this is the best chapter. I really have to work harder. I'm working on the final arc at the moment. It will be an original arc as I don't want to follow the anime throughout. The stressful part is really not meeting the readers' expectation. I'll still appreciate your support when the time comes. **

**I'll like to address a guest review about Taichi with his own arc. Yes, he will have one but as for OC, I will not use them as I myself didn't like the idea with OC. My fic can stand with the characters in the anime itself :). **

**Please continue to read and review. I really appreciate it. Digimon is not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 15: Doubts**

It was a few days after the event in the Spiral Mountain. Ken was at home. He felt drained. He was holding up the blank Crest of Courage in daze. He was never able to activate it again. He did not have the courage to even face his own fear.

Agumon approached him again stating that he would fight for the Digital World. Even though he could not see him as his partner but he was still his partner. He reminded Ken that he was able to evolve into MetalGreymon via Dark Evolution because of the Crest even though it was the wrong attribute. Agumon believed that if Ken put his mind into it, he would be able to evolve again, this time through normal mean.

Ken could not give Agumon his answer nor could he tell him there was someone else who would be able to grant him the power. He was afraid to contact the true owner of the Crest after what he had done to him.

His line of thought was disrupted when his D-Terminal beeped.

"We know where Archnemon is. Sorry if we are being intrusive. Yagami Hikari." He read the e-mail. "Thanks." He whispered. He was grateful that not just Motomiya-kun and Miyako, Hikari began to trust him.

"Let's go, Minomon!"

* * *

Agumon felt ashamed. He actually approached somebody else to grant him the power to evolve. He wondered if Taichi would be mad at him. But, he wanted to be useful to the Chosen Children. Agumon looked at his trembling claw.

He was actually afraid. It took him a lot of courage to approach Ichijouji Ken. He did not know if he was strong enough to protect Ken. He was afraid he would fail again and let him die like he did for Taichi.

He could never forget the moment Taichi died. He could see his tears. Taichi must be really scared even though he was unable to say so. Agumon shut his eyes tight.

The presence of Wormmon actually gave him some security. With two Digimon protecting a Chosen Child, maybe he would be okay.

Ken did not give him an answer right away.

Nevertheless, he would still want to do something for the Chosen Children. He had been looking for a certain Dark Tower Digimon who was searching for his meaning of life, BlackWarGreymon.

* * *

"We meet at last." He greeted the Ultimate Level Digimon, BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon turned his head up at the direction of the voice. "I've been looking for you." He said.

"For me? To fight?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

"Well… How about we talk first?" Agumon requested. "Ah, I haven't introduce myself yet. I'm Agumon. When I evolve into Ultimate, I become a WarGreymon."

"Could it be… You are born from Dark Tower too?" BlackWargreymon asked.

"No, I was born from a Digiegg." Agumon said in response.

"Then it would be useless to talk." BlackWarGreymon was crestfallen as he walked past Agumon. He stopped suddenly.

"No, we can talk." He decided. "However, I want you to answer my questions."

"Questions?" Agumon pondered.

* * *

Hikari and Daisuke arrived on Nefertimon and XV-mon. A Knightmon was hitting on a stone.

"What's that stone?" Daisuke asked. Hikari and Daisuke thought he might be practicing swordsmanship.

"No, I feel some power." Nefertimon disagreed. It could be the stones she heard rumour about, Holy Stone.

"What's that?" Daisuke wondered.

"I don't know. But according to the rumours, a frightening disaster will happen in this world when a Holy Stone is destroyed." Nefertimon explained.

"Then we have to stop him." Hikari decided.

"Okay, we'll do it. Hikari-chan will contact Takeru and the others." Daisuke suggested. He had become more decisive and matured since his trekking trip with just Yamato and Jou to the Spiral Mountain where he found and inherited the Digimental of Courage. The fact was he felt insecure. He wondered if he could really hold his own team together like what he told Taichi-san or whether he had the courage to bear the weight of his goggles. Of all his teammates he sent the SOS to, only Ken responded to him.

* * *

Agumon who was chatting with BlackWarGreymon was trying to figure out where their hearts were.

"Sorry, I don't really know where the soul is?" Agumon admitted.

"Even though you're alive, you don't know?" BlackWarGreymon asked. "Do souls really exist? Aren't they just an illusion?"

"They're not an illusion." Agumon said in a firm voice. "Caring about someone, believing in them. Those feelings aren't illusion at all!" Memories of his times with Taichi appeared in his mind as he explained.

"Then, let me ask. What is the purpose of a soul?" BlackWarGreymon asked in response to his answer.

"To let Digimon be Digimon, and human be human." Agumon answered.

"But I'm just a lifeless body. Why would I have a soul?" BlackWarGreymon questioned. Agumon scratched his head.

"Your questions are so tough… I'm not good at this." He admitted. "Let's see. That's because." Agumon folded his arms.

"That is?"

"Sorry. Can you repeat the question?" Sound of the wind was heard.

* * *

XV-mon held the blades up from Knightmon.

"Go for it, XV-mon!" Daisuke cheered him on. His friends with the exception of Ken arrived to assist him.

* * *

"I'm not alive. Not a living creature. If I have a soul, what can I gain from it?" BlackWarGreymon asked. Agumon knew the answer.

"I know that. Friends!"

"Friends?"

"Yeah, if you have a soul, you're just not a thing anymore. You're a living thing like us. So, we can become friends." Agumon said.

"What else? Is there anything more?" BlackWarGreymon continued asking.

"Anything more? What do you want?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know? It's not friends and of course not fame either. It's something more important. Yes, the reason why I exist."

"The reason why you exist?" Agumon frowned.

"Yes, what should I do in this world? No, what must I do?" BlackWarGreymon raised his claw. "If it's fighting those who are powerful, that's fine. I'll devote myself to fighting and defeat my opponents."

"But." BlackWarGreymon actually tried to protect a small flower which was about to be trampled upon by Archnemon's Dark Tower Digimon. "If I have a soul which gets in my way of fighting, I'll get rid of it." BlackWarGreymon stepped on the flower he saved at the end.

"You…You can't! You can't get rid of your soul!" Agumon said anxiously.

* * *

Archnemon and Mummymon joined in the fight. They could not have the Children to stop their plan in destroying the Holy Stone. They managed to immobilize all of them. The Chosen Children were anxious. They could not do anything. It was only the arrival of Ken and Stingmon, they could turn the table.

"Alright!" The Digimon could retaliate.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Ken ran to Daisuke. XV-mon, Stingmon and Aquilamon, Tailmon could finally jogress evolve.

* * *

You can't get rid of your soul. It can't be a coincidence for you to have a soul. Besides, it's ridiculous to get rid of your soul for fighting. I think we can be friends. I'm sure that's the reason you have a soul." Agumon believed.

"Can you prove it?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

"I can. Definitely. It may take some time though." Agumon offered his claw for a handshake. BlackWargreymon was tempted. He was about to shake his claw when he found himself in pain.

"What… What's wrong?" Agumon asked worriedly.

"I'm in pain. Something is hurting me." He grimaced. The pain was excruciating.

The seal of the Holy Stone broke and Holy Stone was reacting. BlackWarGreymon could not take the pain anymore. With that he took off to the air.

"Where are you going? Wait!" Agumon shouted in despondence. He had failed again.

* * *

Archnemon and Mummymon ran away as soon as they spotted BlackWarGreymon coming. They had already given up on him since he would not obey Archnemon.

The Chosen Children watched in horror as BlackWarGreymon destroyed Knightmon in an instant, defeated their Digimon reverting them back into baby or in-training form and destroyed the Holy Stone.

"In an instant?" To think Miyako thought they might have a chance with two Jogressed Digimon.

"They are really no match for him?" Daisuke and Ken were shocked.

With the Holy Stone destroyed, a whirlpool was formed and it was sucking the Chosen Children in.

"Everyone run!" Takeru urged.

Archnemon and Mummymon were surprised to see BlackWarGreymon still helping them in their plan even though they did not order him to. BlackWarGreymon looked at the whirlpool.

"Is this the reason why I exist?" He pondered.

* * *

Takenouchi Taichi often pondered about his purpose in life. As a student council president, he fought for opportunities for his schoolmates to have a fulfilling school life but yet he felt empty. He wondered why he had forgotten his life. For now, all he could do was to create new memories and move on for his new life.

Taichi was meeting his foster father, Professor Takenouchi Haruhiko and his student, Kido Shu-san for lunch.

Taichi went to a normal school after he was taken in by the orphanage. He was naturally intelligent when came to code decoding and folk analogy about monsters which caught Professor Takenouchi's attention when he came over to give a talk to the Elementary students.

Taichi had a little debate with him about darkness and light. This boy seemed promising to him. When Professor Takenouchi found out that he was an orphan, he decided to take him in under his wing as his apprentice, supporting Taichi in his studies. Even though he was his foster son, Taichi was unwilling to meet his family in Odaiba. Taichi somehow was afraid of Odaiba. He did not want Mrs. Takenouchi and her daughter to have any misconception about him. More importantly, he was afraid he would lose his current peace should he go there.

He wore his favourite two-pieces blue shirt with a star on his sleeves and headed out of the apartment with a sling bag where he kept the pineapple laptop he won in a code breaking competition. He did not expect that today was the day when he would find clues about his previous life when he would encounter creatures from another world, Digimon.

The brother of his old friend, Osamu, Ken had recovered from his memory loss. He had wanted to meet him but due to his hectic schedule in school, he had never been able to do so.

"Maybe I'll call him today." Taichi thought.

* * *

Miyako was on a school field trip. All 6th grade students would get to go on one before they graduate from the Elementary. She was really excited for her trip. She sent an e-mail to Koushirou to share about her experience.

"Poromon, how are you? Hello, Koushirou-san. Thank you for taking care of Poromon. The second day of our field trip is in Kyoto. The character for "Miyako （京）" is the same as "Kyo（京）" in "Kyoto（京都）". Kyoto was more modern than I thought and the food is great. Poromon, I'll buy you…"

Koushirou paid a visit to Ichijouji Ken in Tamachi. He would like to learn more about him and what he knew about the Digital World he did not know about. It had been some time since he had been assisting Daisuke and the rest in protecting the Digital World for threat and Koushirou felt that he was a reliable teammate.

"I see. It was the Dark Ocean where the Digivice turned into the D3. In order to match your D3, Daisuke and the rest needed the same type of D3 unlike the ones we have." Koushirou showed his Digivice to him. "The shape of the D3 must have been something that you wish for. Takeru-kun and the others' Digivice changed after that to match that shape."

"A shape I wished for?" Ken repeated his words. He called Osamu's jealousy towards Takenouchi who had the Digivice. He would like it to be different from his just like what his brother would have wanted. It became the first of the batch of D3 the Chosen Children had on hand.

"When the Digital World gathers data, there's a system that controls shape. It reads the person's thoughts and organizes the data in that same way. That's probably why Daisuke's and the others' clothes change." Koushirou explained.

"So the Kaiser's clothes were something I wished for." Ken realized.

_"And my hairstyle changed to match oniisan's."_

"Subconsciously, yes! The question is who sent the e-mail." Koushirou was trying to get as much information as possible from Ken to help them.

"I don't know yet. Maybe it has something to do with that female Digimon." Ken said.

"Archnemon, right? There probably is a connection. Also, the Dark Towers may have function which we don't know yet. There's still a lot to look into."

"I'm sorry. My memory of those things is unclear." He had forgotten things since he was defeated as Digimon Kaiser.

"No, don't worry. We were supposed to find you before the sender, in any case. We were careless. We never thought that there was still another Chosen Child so close to us." Koushirou admitted. If only he could live and let live and the whole group of them would not be so disorganized. He could not help but to hold grudges against Yamato, Jou and Mimi. If they had not left, things might not end up this way.

"So close?" Ken did not expect to hear this.

"We're not the Chosen Children. There are quite a lot of them all over the world. We still don't know all the details. Most of them meeting the Digimon when they first appeared in the Real World in 1999 were only the start. We are children with Digimon Partners rather than being known as the Chosen Children. " Koushirou explained. Ken looked down.

"For me." Ken struggled to think. "I can't remember clearly." Like Miyako, he could not remember his previous experience with Digimon before he was chosen. The only image he had was a white holy knight Digimon fighting a blue monster.

It could not be helped. Koushirou opened up his D-Terminal to find a message from Miyako to Poromon who was not feeling good.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Koushirou asked in concern.

"I'm sure it's because he had been in this world away from this partner from too long." A more experienced Minomon explained. "I also get tired staying here as Wormmon for so long."

"I see. It's been three days since Miyako-kun left on her trip." Koushirou learnt as he picked up Poromon on his arms. "It's only been three days but being away from her must be tiring. Digimon had a hard time just trying to exist in this world."

"Then, I'll take him to the Digital World." Ken offered. Besides, Motomiya-kun and the rest were already there.

"Yes, please do." Koushirou handed Poromon to Ken. "Also, when you are there, please look out for the distortion of the worlds."

"Yes, I understand. By the way, why did you want to tell you about this?" Like Koushirou, Ken wanted to know what he knew which he did not know.

"Because I wanted to know. When I first went to the Digital World, I had my own theory about what the world was. But I was younger than you back then and had little information, I didn't quite understand it. I want to know the true nature of the Digital World. It would also give us insight into our world." Koushirou said firmly.

With that Ken took Poromon and Minomon to the Digital World. Koushirou was about to leave when the phone rang. As he was worried if Ken's mother who headed out to work when he arrived at his house called, so he picked it up on his behalf and he cover for Ken.

"Hello. Ichijouji Residence." Koushirou said.

"Hello, it's Takenouchi. May I speak to Ichijouji Ken-kun, please." The voice at the other side said.

_"Takenouchi? He has same surname with Sora-san's."_

"I'm sorry. Ichijouji Ken is out at his friends' house to study." Koushirou lied.

"Who are you? Why are you there?" The person at other side asked him in a low tone. Koushirou realized he seemed to know he was lying.

"I'm his friend, Izumi." Koushirou had no choice but to elaborate his lie. "He and I are studying together. He has headed to my place first while I drop by to pick up the exercise book he had forgotten." Koushirou laughed over the phone to make it sounded more real. The person seemed to have believed him.

"I see. I'm sorry about my manner earlier. I'll call him back again. Bye!" With that he hung up.

Koushirou placed the phone back on his table slowly. The voice on the other side of the phone sounded awfully familiar even though the voice sounded deeper. His breath felt constricted. Why did it scare him so much?


	16. Chapter 16: The Kyoto Encounter

**Thank you for all the reviews and support. I'm really eager to see reader's reaction on what I had. It's really fun to read your speculation as well. **

**This is a chapter which I had always wanted to write when I initially came up of the plot of my fic. **

**Please read and review. The usual disclaimer. Digimon is not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Kyoto Encounter**

BlackWarGreymon had arrived at the next Holy Point and he had destroyed the second Holy Stone.

"Damnit! We didn't make it!" Daisuke who had just arrived in Lighdramon cursed. Hikari and Takeru following behind in Nefertimon and Pegasmon rushed to take a look at the current situation.

"What the?" A distortion occurred at the point where the holy stone was previously at. The world looked distorted where BlackWarGreymon moved. Iori concluded that the distortion would become worse with the stone destroyed. Suddenly, the figure of BlackWarGreymon became distorted and faded from their view.

At the same time in the Real World at Kyoto, Miyako experienced abnormality.

"I knew it. BlackWarGreymon." Miyako exclaimed. She had gone on separate ways with her friends. Miyako and her classmates were given two hours of free-and-easy time and were going around shopping for souvenirs when Miyako noticed a distortion happening from the sky. She ran to the direction where she thought she saw the source to find BlackWarGreymon and several Digimon wandering the street.

She glanced around and realized that no one had noticed the emergence of Digimon in the Real World.

"Why? Doesn't anyone notice?" She asked in astonishment.

* * *

Takenouchi Taichi just hung up from his call to the Ichijouji's. He was suspicious of the Izumi person but yet he was glad that Ken managed to get himself a new friend. He was walking across an overhead bridge when he saw a bunch of shadow heading to his direction.

"What the?" He staggered to the side and gave way to them. The shadow which led the rest caught his attention.

"WarGreymon?" He barely managed to get his words out. BlackWarGreymon who was travelling in between dimension noticed Taichi who was staring at him with wide eyes. At first glance BlackWarGreymon felt something unusual with that boy but he could not be bothered with a weak human like him.

Taichi's head hurt all the sudden forcing him on his knees. He clutched his head in pain. How did he know the name of the creature? And he heard a girl shouting.

"Wait!" Taichi watched as a girl with long purplish hair in spectacle ran past him after the group of shadows.

"Wait, Digimon!" Miyako cried. "Wait…" Miyako was tired from all the running. A Digimon responded to her cry and emerged from the shadow at the clearing. It was a golden-haired humanoid beast Digimon Hanumon which resembled a monkey. He was confused.

"Where am I?" He wondered as he leapt off somewhere.

"I have to tell someone." Miyako realized anxiously.

"Help! There are Digimon in Kyoto! Somebody do something!" Miyako sent an e-mail to everyone. Unfortunately, Daisuke and the rest were busy engaging Archnemon and Mummymon. None of them noticed the message except Ken who had just arrived in the Digital World with Wormmon and Poromon.

A young man in spectacle was filming a romance drama. It was a project for his university module. Just when he was engrossed in his filming, a shadow appeared behind his actors causing distortion to his video.

"Wait a second!" He wondered who could be so rude.

"What's wrong, Shu?" The actor who was in his project group asked. The man known as Shu was confused. He thought he saw something through his video camera.

"Something was there just now." He said. All the sudden, Hanumon jumped on his camera and broke it. The actress was screaming in shock.

"What is that?" She cried.

Miyako finally caught up to Hanumon.

"But what now?" She did not know what to do. She had entrusted Poromon to Koushirou-san and the rest of her friends did not seem to be coming.

Hanumon raised a club and was about to hit Shu who was caught in surprise. A bolt of light shot out from a river nearby. Stingmon arrived with Ken and Poromon through the portal Ken opened with his D3. Unlike Miyako and the others who owned a D3, he did not really need a computer but it was safer to pass through the portal with one.

"She's close. That way, Stingmon!" Ken located her signal.

"Got it!" Stingmon flew past the river and emerged from a tree. He took Hanumon on.

"Stingmon?" Miyako called out.

"Miyako-san." Ken called out to her.

"Ken-kun!" Miyako saw Ken who was carrying Poromon running towards her. Miyako was relieved. At least one of her friends came to help her.

"Miyako-san." Poromon jumped into her arms.

"Why?" Miyako wanted to ask how he came here. There was probably no computer around for him to open up a Digital Gate.

"I'll explain later." Ken said. They were in a hurry. He looked towards Stingmon's direction.

"Stingmon, that is not a Dark Tower Digimon so we can't destroy him!" He ordered.

"Leave it to me, Ken-chan!" Stingmon as an experience fighter managed to knock Hanumon down easily. He locked him with his arms. "Ken-chan, hurry!" Stingmon shouted.

"Miyako-san, I'll leave the rest to you." Ken said and ran off to Stingmon, holding him tight.

"L-leave it to me? Wait!" Miyako cried in panic. Stingmon took off to the air.

Taichi who was looking around for Miyako and the group of shadow noticed the splashing of water caused by Stingmon, arrived at the source. Taichi was shocked to catch Ken in the air hugging on to a green fly monster.

"Ken-kun?" He blurted out catching Ken's attention.

Ken was shocked to see his brother's friend staring at him when Stingmon took off to the air before landing into the river where the portal was. Ken's eyes were filled with guilt when he disappeared into the portal.

Taichi could not believe his eyes as he looked down to the river where Ken disappeared into. Wasn't he studying at Izumi's place?

"What should we do?" Miyako ran over in the opposite direction with Poromon.

"By the way, why are you here?" Miyako asked her partner.

"Well…" Poromon was about to explain when he heard a boy shouting at them catching them by surprise.

"Hey, what was that just now?" Miyako saw a boy probably at Sora's age with brown huge wild hair and she got panicky.

"What are you holding?"

"Eh… That's." Miyako tried to find her words when she was interrupted.

"Ah. There she is. Professor, over here!" Another voice was heard. The man Shu caught up with her.

"Hey! You're the one who said something about "Digimon" before, right?" Another middle-aged man came up behind Shu.

"And what you have in your arms. That's a Digimon, right?" The man continued to ask.

"Eh… yeah…" Miyako hated to admit but she realized she was surrounded.

Taichi's face paled. There were just too many questions.

* * *

"Sorry for the late introduction. I'm Takenouchi Haruhiko. I teach folklore at a university in Tokyo, but I've been doing research in Kyoto since two years ago. He is…" The middle-aged man introduced himself. They were driving around on the road.

"Kido Shu, second year student. I was actually in medical school, but after attending one of the professor's lectures, I switched to humanities. My older brother is an intern and my younger brother is also studying to be a doctor." The young man who was driving in introduced himself. "And this young man beside me is."

"Takenouchi Taichi, 8th Grade from Nagaoka Middle School, Kyoto." Taichi introduced himself after recovering from his shock earlier. He was still in cold sweat.

"He's the famous Student Council President in Kyoto region and the foster son of Professor." Shu added.

"I…I'm from Tokyo, sixth grade. Inoue Miyako." Miyako introduced herself. "I'm here on a field trip…"

"I knew it! I've heard of you from my younger brother." Shu exclaimed. Miyako looked surprised. Professor Takenouchi laughed. He had heard his daughter mentioned about her too.

"Um… by any chance… you are talking about Kido Jou-san and Takenouchi Sora-san?" Miyako figured out with their family names. Poromon thought he saw Taichi flinched for a second when he heard their names.

"Bingo!" Professor Takenouchi replied in an enthusiastic tone. Why did it feel like he was imitating her?

* * *

Daisuke and the rest were in the middle of a battle with Archnemon and Mummymon who had been following BlackWarGreymon around. Ken and Stingmon finally arrived from Kyoto.

"It's Jogress time!" Daisuke said. Ken nodded. Ken was worried about Taichi but he had more serious issue to focus on right now.

* * *

"I do research like this, so I travel all over Japan. Sometimes, I even go overseas, so I can't always go home. It caused my daughter to rebel against her mother for a while but she changed suddenly three years ago." Professor Takenouchi took a glance towards the younger boy.

"Taichi, I also haven't told you about it before. When I talked to my daughter about it, she said it was thanks to something called "Digimon"."

"Thanks to the Digimon?" Miyako and Poromon looked at each other.

"How to put it? She experienced a lot and matured when she was with the Digimon. She learnt to view things with an open mind. I'm grateful to these Digimon." Professor Takenouchi said looking at Poromon.

"Ahh… well…" Poromon blushed.

"I don't understand all these but I'm glad." Miyako did not really know Sora that well. Even though the elder Chosen Children mentored them, they seemed to be keeping secrets from them.

"So that's a real Digimon?" Shu said in awe. "I didn't think I'd ever see the real thing. I was at a training camp away from Tokyo three years ago, and I saw the images in the night sky. But it was so far that I couldn't recognize my younger brother who was there."

Taichi cringed at his words. He thought he saw a pink round creature with two long ears sitting and bouncing excitedly on his lap.

"Taichi…" The creature called his name. Taichi blinked in surprise. The creature was gone. It was just his imagination.

"Taichi-kun, are you alright? You looked pale." Shu asked in concern. He could see Taichi in cold sweat.

"I had a little headache but I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Taichi raised his hands up with a forced smile.

"Still, why did Digimon appear in Kyoto?" Miyako wondered.

Professor Takenouchi explained his theory relating to the mythology. Since Kyoto became the capital, it had deep affinity for spirits such as foxes. Professor Takenouchi was currently researching on the facts in these spirit stories.

Kyoto was chosen as the Capital due to its land being suitable for the four gods namely, Genbu of the north, Seiryu of the east, Suzaku of the South, Byakko of the west. Important shrines and temples were also built to protect the capital from the "demon gate". It was said that evil spirits would appear if they were not built.

"Demons… Evil Spirits." Miyako was trying to digest these complicated facts.

"Professor." Shu reminded Professor Takenouchi that he was too carried away. He took a glance at Taichi who remained quiet. Usually, Taichi would also add in his own theory which was why he and Professor Takenouchi hit it off quite well. That was also why Professor Takenouchi decided to take him in under his wing.

"In any case, whether it's a demon world or a strange world, or any other world different from ours, the land of Kyoto may be quite similar. The Digimon you saw and the Digital World's distortion may have affected Kyoto more than Tokyo." Professor Takenouchi tried to explain.

"The way you said it, it sounds like Digimon are related to the spirits." Miyako remarked.

"Isn't that so?" Miyako was surprised at his response.

"As long as they exist here, they can't be just a bunch of data, can they?" Professor Takenouchi asked. Miyako never thought about it. "They may have started as simple data in a computer, but they're alive now." Miyako did not know how to answer that. Her thought was interrupted by Taichi who spotted the group of shadow he saw earlier. Both Shu and Professor Takenouchi could not see anything.

"That is."Taichi pointed at the direction where the shadow was.

"Wait a second. Wait!" Miyako shouted to Shu to stop his car. Another Digimon, Musyamon, a armoured samurai Digimon responded to her call and emerged from the shadow. Shu stopped his car abruptly. He finally could see it.

"Poromon." Miyako ordered. Poromon evolved into Hawkmon and flew out of the car. Professor Takenouchi exclaimed in awe as it was his first time seeing a Digimon evolution.

Hawkmon's attack did not work on Musyamon. Miyako decided to have Hawkmon armour evolved into Shurimon to take him on. Shu was amazed to see Digimon evolving right before his eyes. Taichi on the other hand, seemed to be put off.

"Kido-kun, let's follow them." Professor Takenouchi ordered.

Watching them battle, an idea came to Miyako. "Professor, did you bring a laptop?"

"Use mine." Taichi spoke up handing his laptop to Miyako.

Shurimon and Musyamon were engaged in their battle. Miyako opened a gate to the Digital World with the laptop.

"Shurimon, the gate is open!" Miyako said and Shurimon threw Musyamon back to where it belonged.

"Close it." Miyako requested and Taichi closed the laptop as ordered.

"It disappeared." Shu were astonished as the Digimon disappeared into the laptop.

"No, it went to the Digital World." Taichi said all the sudden. Miyako was relieved. Shurimon reverted to Poromon and jumped back onto Miyako's arms. That reminded her. She wondered where BlackWarGreymon and the rest were.

The group saw them disappearing from the Real World. Miyako wondered why they appeared in the Real World.

"Even if it didn't make sense to us, they must have a reason. " Professor Takenouchi expressed his thought.

Miyako had another concern. They could always open the gate and send the Digimon back to the Digital World but back in Yamato-san's days, they couldn't do that. She wondered what they did to these Digimon. Her thought was disrupted by Shu who reminded her of the time. Miyako realized she would be late assembly.

"I'm already this late!" Miyako cried.

* * *

As BlackWarGreymon had returned to the Digital World, Archnemon and Mummymon stopped playing with Paildramon.

"Are you running away?" Daisuke asked.

"We don't have time for you kids!" Archnemon replied smugly. With that they took off after BlackWarGreymon. "You heard me? Don't get too carried away. Just watch as we destroy the remaining five Holy Points!"

"What did she say?" Daisuke asked in case he had heard wrongly.

"There are five more Holy Points." Takeru replied confirming her words. The Digital World would lose their balance if all were destroyed.

_"This is what Izumi-san was worried about. If the Digital World loses its balance completely, something terrible will happen. "_ Ken realized.

* * *

"Well then, say "Hi" to Sora when you're back in Tokyo." Professor Takenouchi requested.

"Jou too." Shu added.

"Okay, leave it to me!" Miyako smiled. She waved to Taichi who smiled back. He seemed to be "Daisuke-type" of boys but he was definitely cooler than Daisuke. He even owned the laptop she and Koushirou had wanted to get.

Daisuke, who was in the Digital World, sneezed suddenly. He thought someone must be badmouthing him.

Poromon who had been observing Taichi was suspicious. Not only, he flinched upon hearing things related to Digimon and he could see shadows of Digimon only a Chosen Child like Miyako could. He could not help but wonder who he was and if he was a Chosen Child? If so, he needed to let the rest know before the one who sent the e-mail to Ken got to him before they did.

* * *

Taichi was worn out by the time he reached his apartment. He laid flat on his back in bed. The experience of sighting Digimon, Digimon evolution and Digimon battle were unbelievable. Somehow, he did not feel as fascinated as Professor Takenouchi and Shu. On top of that, he discovered that Ken not only lied to him, he was involved with the so-called Digimon. He felt pain. It was a horrible feeling of loss.

He pulled a pillow covering his head with it and decided to sleep it off. Just then, his laptop which he had forgotten to shut down after lending it to Miyako beeped. There was a message for him. Taichi grabbed for the laptop on the bed and sat up. It was probably Wallace who would request him to analyse some data for him again from the sound of it.

But it was not Wallace. There was a Digiegg. The Digiegg addressed him by the name he had first seen after years since he lost his memories, "Yagami Taichi." Taichi stared at the name for a long while.


	17. Chapter 17: Takeru's Denial

**Thank you everybody for the reviews and speculation. It's always fun to see how close readers' speculation can get. I shall reveal more as the chapter progresses. **

**Let me address the two guest reviews here. For the issue about the e-mail Poromon mentioned, I don't think you will be surprised later to learn about what I'm planning after a few chapters. **

**Secondly to Hush, Sora heard about this foster brother of hers but had never met him nor she bothered to check up on him to even find out that he is actually Taichi. It's normal reaction actually as hinted in Chapter 2.**

**Please continue to read and review. As usual, I don't own Digimon. **

* * *

**Chapter 17: Takeru's Denial**

Takeru was having a recurring nightmare lately. In his dream everytime, he would either see Angemon defeated or his brother, Yamato and MetalGarurumon defeated by the hands of the monster Gennai and his friends were holding off.

Takeru woke up in the sweat all the sudden. The time for the battle against the Ultimate Level Digimon, Diaboromon was getting closer. Takeru turned his head to his side and was glad to see Patamon sleeping sweet and sound. Takeru had made a decision. He would not have Patamon jogress evolve for as long as possible. For if he did, the prophecy would have come true and like it or not they would have to face Diaboromon, the most powerful Digimon heard so far, even more so compared to BlackWarGreymon.

The next day ended as another disappointment for Daisuke and his group. BlackWarGreymon managed to destroy another Holy Stone before they even arrived at the scene.

"See you Hikari-chan!" Miyako waved goodbye to her jogress partner who ran off with Daisuke and Chibimon in a different direction for home.

"We'll do our best tomorrow!" Daisuke cheered. He could not allow some failure to get him down. They would defeat BlackWarGreymon and stop him from the Holy Stones sooner or later.

Takeru was about to walk off with Miyako when he saw Iori looking in another direction in daze.

"Iori-kun has Kendo practice today?" He asked.

"Yes. Excuse me." Iori bowed and left crossed the road.

"You said you didn't have practice today, dagyaa?" Upamon asked his partner in doubt. Iori would not lie for no reason. Iori said nothing.

"Iori, what's wrong, dagyaa?" Upamon was worried with his unusual silence.

"Daisuke-san and Ichijouji-san, Miyako-san and Hikari-san. That means I'm supposed to Jogress with Takeru-san." Iori came to the conclusion.

"Good things come to those who wait, dagyaa." Upamon consoled his partner as he thought Iori wanted it to happen soon. But that was not what Iori was worried about. He was concerned as he did not know Takeru well enough. Can he jogress with him like that?

"You'll be fine, dagyaa! Just concentrate like you do with kendo, dagyaa!" Upamon encouraged him. "Iori, teach me kendo. I want to increase my ability to concentrate, dagyaa." He requested. Iori smiled at his partner.

"Men! Dou! Concentrate, dagyaa!"

* * *

Daisuke and his friends including Ken were on their way to the next Holy Point according to Gabumon's intel since he was in charge of guarding that area. Hikari was struggling to cross the hang bridge trying to balance herself.

"Hikari-chan!" He yelled in panic trying to reach for her when she was about to fall. Miyako managed to catch her arms on time.

"Hikari-chan, are you okay?" Miyako asked.

"Thank you." Hikari replied.

"Let's go." Miyako held her hands and poor Daisuke missed his chance.

"Hey…" He cried.

A Holy Point was located in the ravine across the mountain. The children could head there fast if they were to fly. Just when Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, Hikari, Iori and Takeru were about to split up to head to their destination, Gabumon came running over to inform them about something he had heard from Agumon. Ken was relieved that Agumon was not here to bug him. He was still not ready to give him an answer.

"Agumon told me BlackWarGreymon has a soul." Gabumon began.

"A soul? A Dark Tower Digimon born from Dark Tower has a soul?" Iori could not believe his ears. "Agumon said he was distressed about a lot of things. Wondering about why he has a soul when he's not a living being." Gabumon continued.

"But if that's so, why does he fight us and destroy the Holy Stones?" Iori wondered.

"That I don't know." Gabumon replied.

"We can't destroy him if he has a soul." Iori realized. He would not be able to do that.

"No, we have to destroy BlackWarGreymon. As long as he was born to increase the power of darkness." Takeru said definitely. Iori stared at Takeru wondering why he said that.

With that, the children whose Digimon could fly took off leaving Takeru and Iori on the ground. Takeru, even though he could ride on Pegasmon decided to accompany Iori. Besides, it was better for jogress partners to travel together for Daisuke and the others' cases.

"See you, Gabumon!" Takeru said.

"Take care." Gabumon wished them luck.

On the way, Takeru was concerned about Iori who was slowing down wondering if he was okay.

"I'm okay, Takeru-san." He replied.

"I see. Kendo keeps you in shape." Takeru remarked. Iori watched Takeru who walked in front of him as he thought about him. Which Takeru is the real Takeru? The Takeru who was concerned about his well-being or the Takeru who would destroy BlackWarGreymon even if he had a soul? Or were there two different Takeru within him?

"Over there!" Daisuke, Ken, Miyako and Hikari had located the Holy Stone. This time round they found it before BlackWarGreymon and they were determined to defend it.

"BlackWarGreymon is coming!" Miyako cried. She had detected his incoming signal with her D-Terminal. The children were getting ready to engage him.

"Ichijouji!" Daisuke turned to Ken who nodded.

"Jogress. Let's go!"

The Digimon Partners jogressed into Paildramon and Silphymon were ready to fight. They started to attack BlackWarGreymon who came flying in. BlackWarGreymon landed.

"Get out of my way!" BlackWarGreymon demanded.

"We won't!" Paildramon said adamantly.

"We won't let you destroy any more Holy Stone." Silphymon declared. "We won't allow you to distort the balance of the Digital World any further." Silphymon and Paildramon attacked BlackWarGreymon together.

"Why don't you get out of my way?" BlackWarGreymon landed to the ground after dodging a series of attacks. All of a sudden, Archnemon and Mummymon who had been following BlackWarGreymon about arrived to obstruct Daisuke and the rest in their effort to defend the Holy Stone. While Paildramon and Silphymon were kept busy, BlackWarGreymon approached the Holy Stone.

"This is bad." Daisuke realized watching behind the rock they were hiding in.

"Even though we got here first." Ken added worriedly.

"Paildramon." Daisuke ordered. Paildramon realized he did not have the time to bother with Mummymon. They had to focus on their mission on hand. Unfortunately, they were too difficult to handle. The Digimon were distracted.

"If this keeps going, another Holy Stone will be destroyed." Miyako cried. Just then, Hikari spotted Takeru and Iori who had finally arrived in the destination.

"Takeru-kun!" Hikari called out to catch his attention.

"Patamon." Takeru saw BlackWarGreymon walking towards the Holy Stone. Patamon evolved into Angemon. Armadimon joined in the battle as Ankylomon. In adult form, they were no match for the ultimate level BlackWarGreymon and Angemon had taken quite a beating from him.

"And he has a soul?" Iori gritted his teeth in anger watching Angemon getting beaten up. Iori and Takeru could only watch helplessly as BlackWarGreymon tried to strangle Angemon to death in frustration.

"We can't jogress even in this situation?" Iori commented desperately while looking at his D3 hoping for some reaction. Takeru was shaking in fury.

"Unforgivable… Unforgivable." Takeru muttered. "Terror, hatred, shock, darkness. Trying to conquer and change the world with that power is unforgivable!" By watching BlackWarGreymon, Takeru was reminded how Angemon sacrificed himself to defeat Devimon and how Chimeramon terrorised the city.

"Unforgivable!" Takeru yelled. Iori was taken aback. Daisuke noticed that Ken flinched at his comment.

"Ichijouji, stay focused." Daisuke reminded. He did not want Ken to be distracted.

"Takeru, I can feel it too. He's the one we had to defeat no matter what." Angemon agreed with his partner. BlackWarGreymon who got tired at him threw him to where the Holy Stone was. The Holy Stone reacted and glowed. Takeru was overwhelmed in fear when he sensed new power coming in. Could it be?

"Jogress? No!" Super evolution occurred and Angemon super evolve into his perfect form as Holy Angemon. The light emitted from Holy Angemon was blinding everyone.

"Holy Angemon." Hikari realized recongising him. Daisuke remembered seeing this Digimon in the cave of darkness. He knew this Digimon was extremely powerful for a Perfect Level Digimon.

"He evolved into Perfect Form." Takeru said. Paildramon and Silphymon who were tied up with Archnemon and Mummymon took the chance to give them a thrashing while Holy Angemon took BlackWarGreymon on. With the power of Holy Angemon's they might have a chance. He played a critical role in defeating the last of the Dark Master, Piemon after all.

"Go for it, Holy Angemon!" Takeru cheered for his partner.

"I feel the consciousness of darkness. You should not exist in the Digital World." Holy Angemon spelt out to BlackWarGreymon which irritated him.

"What? I don't remember needing for permission to exist." BlackWarGreymon protested.

"I heard that you have a soul, which a Dark Tower Digimon is not supposed to have. But as long as you were created to use the power of darkness, I'll destroy you." Holy Angemon declared. Holy Angemon proceeded to use his most powerful attack, Heaven's Gate. Even BlackWarGreymon had to take a defense stance as he could sense that this Digimon was unlike the others.

A circular gate was drawn and opened creating a vacuum trying to suck everything within the range in. Holy Angemon used his sword to try and force BlackWarGreymon into the gate.

"Darkness return to darkness."Holy Angemon shouted at him.

"I'm not going to give up here!" BlackWarGreymon replied angrily. "I… I'll fight him!" With that sheer determination, BlackWarGreymon broke off from Holy Angemon's attack and managed to get out of the range of the vacuum by taking off to the air.

"Gaia Force!" A huge fire ball was created and thrown towards the Holy Stone, breaking it in one hit. Without the power of Holy Stone, Holy Angemon reverted to Patamon.

"I'm sorry, Takeru. Another Holy Stone…" Takeru cut him off before he could finish by carrying him on his arms smiling at him.

A fizzling figure which resembled a dragon appeared at the sky briefly.

"What's that?" Hikari asked.

"A Digimon?" Daisuke wondered.

"It seemed to be suffering." Ken observed.

"He'll appear soon." BlackWarGreymon assured himself. He gave out a battle cry as he flew off with Archnemon and Mummymon trailing behind.

And so, the children failed to protect another Holy Stone. On their way back to the Digital Gate where they came from, Miyako tripped on the bridge this time and Daisuke happened to catch her this time.

"Thanks…" Miyako said.

"What's up with that? Don't use that confused tone." Poor Daisuke did not have luck with girls.

"Take it easy, Daisuke." V-mon poked him.

Even though they had failed, Takeru sighed in relief that he did not activate his jogress evolution. Iori, on the other hand, wanted to know more about Takeru so that they could jogress. He wondered why Takeru hated the power of darkness so much.

"I don't actually hate the power of darkness itself." Takeru replied when Iori asked him.

"Takeru! Hurry up and get here." Daisuke said while shaking the bridge trying to scare him.

"Stop acting like a brat!" Miyako chided him.

"I'm sorry." Daisuke apologized.

"Iori, hurry up!" Takeru urged.

* * *

The battle to defend the Holy Stone continued to end in failure. BlackWarGreymon took off after destroying another Holy Stone.

"We can't defeat him no matter what we do." Daisuke muttered in despair.

"We can complain all we want later. Let's get out of here immediately." Takeru suggested noticing the abnormality in the area where the Holy Stone was destroyed.

"That was a close one." Takeru sighed in relief that all of them got back safely. The Chosen Children managed to get back to the Real World safely in the nick of time before the TV was caught up in the whirlpool.

"But he broke another Holy Stone." Daisuke moaned.

"I can't believe we can't win even with two Jogress Evolutions." Hikari commented while they were on their way home.

"Damn that BlackWarGreymon!" Daisuke cursed in frustration. At this rate, would he be able to fulfill his promise to defend the Digital World and their world?

"Yeah, he's way too strong. It's just not fair." Miyako whined in agreement.

"It's unforgivable!" Takeru muttered. "Creating a sad life using the power of darkness. It's unforgivable." The rest remained in silence hearing his comment until Ken interrupted them. They had forgotten that Ken was forced to return from the portal which linked to their computer lab due to emergency.

"Well, we'll be going now."

"Oh yeah. You live in Tamachi." Miyako realized. It would take him some time to get home from Odaiba in the conventional way.

"Goodbye."

"Wait!" Daisuke called out to him before he left with Leafmon. "Do you want to have dinner at my place?" Daisuke said suddenly and everyone was surprised.

"I want to beat BlackWarGreymon no matter what. Maybe you have some ideas?" Daisuke asked recalling that Ken had much more experience as he became a Chosen Child earlier.

"I want to defeat BlackWarGreymon too. And I can't forgive Archnemon for what she did to me." Ken said firmly.

"So it's decided. Tomorrow is Sunday, so let's have a meeting at my place." Daisuke invited. Ken paused for a moment. He did have some plans in mind but he was not confident in executing it.

"I'll call my mother then." Ken decided.

"It's set, then!" Daisuke cheered. Miyako and Hikari wanted to join in.

"Really? Hikari-chan? You are coming over?" Daisuke felt really honoured. "Okay then, let's meet at my place after dinner."

"Okay!" The girls said in unison.

"Sorry, but I can't." Takeru spoke up. "See you!" Takeru took off with that. Iori was confused. Since Takeru was not going, he was not going either.

"Same here. I'm sorry." Iori said. Iori wondered why Takeru was uptight regarding the power of darkness.

Miyako was bewildered at the boys' reaction. "Wait, I thought we're staying in the same mansion!" She turned to Daisuke, "Later then." Miyako said and ran after Takeru and Iori.

Ken called home to inform that he would be staying over at his friend's place. Mrs. Ichijouji was really happy for him as Ken was finally able to make friends.

The Motomiya Family was caught in surprise. Their son, Daisuke was actually friends with the famous genius kid, Ichijouji Ken when Daisuke introduced him to them. As realistic the people were, they fawned over Ken.

Mr. Motomiya requested Ken to tutor his stupid son while Mrs. Motomiya realized that she needed to order something good to host the genius kid.

"Just ignore them." An annoyed Daisuke told Ken pushing him into his room.

* * *

That night, while Daisuke, Ken and the girls had their meeting Iori went to see Yamato who was at his band practice. That was when Yamato got to know his brother's frame of mind when the topic of darkness was touched on.

"He never told me about it." Yamato admitted. Takeru had grown up and had his own privacy. He no longer confided in his brother everything under the sun.

Iori updated Yamato about BlackWarGreymon. He felt that he needed to understand Takeru more in order to activate their jogress evolution.

"Takeru-san hates Archnemon for creating unfortunate lives using the power of darkness."

"The power of darkness and life huh?" Yamato repeated his words.

"I'm sure something must have happened to him in the past." Iori concluded. Yamato crushed his empty can. He decided to tell Iori whatever was relevant.

He could never forget those experiences. How Angemon sacrificed himself to defeat their very first enemy, Devimon? How Takeru and Angemon's first meeting became a farewell. Takeru took care of the Digiegg Angemon reverted into in order to meet Patamon again.

"Takeru learnt how terrifying the power of darkness is and how precious life is from Angemon." Yamato narrated. That was how Iori learnt that Takeru, like Ichijouji had witnessed their own Digimon Partner died with their own eyes for the very first time.

"Yeah. Takeru and Ichijouji-kun have gone through the same experience." Yamato said looking away.

"That's why they can't forgive those who play with creation of lives through the power of darkness." Yamato turned to Iori who understood.

"I understand. If that happened to Upamon, I would also…" Iori looked at his partner.

"We all feel the same way about our Digimon Partners and they felt the same towards us." Yamato finished for Iori.

"Thanks to you, I think I understand now." Iori was glad to have come to Yamato. He apologized for interrupting his band practice.

Yamato watched the young boy ran off. _"I didn't know that happened to Takeru." _

Even so, he was sure Takeru had another reason to prevent himself in activating their jogress evolution. For that reason, Yamato berated himself. He wished he could do more for them. The safety of the Digital World and the Real World was more of a priority. He decided that he needed to speak to Takeru.

Iori was conflicted on whether they should destroy BlackWarGreymon. He was aware that something terrible would happen if the Holy Stones were destroyed but if BlackWarGreymon had a soul, he could not convince himself to destroy him.

* * *

"Yeah I understand. Sorry for being so selfish. Thank you for telling me that, Oniichan. Bye."

"Bye." Yamato hung up. He hoped that he could convince Takeru to go all out for the sake of the Digital World. Takeru was troubled by the fact that he and Hikari had used up their one-time evolution just for nothing. If Gennai's prediction was right, they should be facing Diaboromon by the time all six of them achieved jogress evolution. For that, Takeru chose to prevent his jogress from happening and Yamato really felt bad about it. Maybe he should have spoken to Takeru earlier.

What would come would come, they would just face it. Yamato decided. He headed back to his practice for his upcoming up performance.

* * *

Miyako and Hikari were at Daisuke's place for the meeting.

"He destroyed five holy stones already." Miyako reminded them.

"There are only two left." Hikari added. They have to protect them no matter what.

"So what is the plan?" Chicomon asked. Pururumon (Hawkmon's baby form) updated that Tentomon and the rest were searching for the remaining Holy Points. They should be able to do something if they could find it first. Daisuke was tired of hearing all these. There were a few times they had found the stones first but they could not stop BlackWarGreymon from destroying them.

"It's no good unless we get more firepower. Let's see how many allies we can get. Let's go to the Digital World tomorrow morning." Daisuke proposed.

"Ken-chan, aren't friends great?" Leafmon commented.

Ken remained quiet throughout. He was fidgeting in his pocket debating with himself whether he should propose to get the certain orange lizard Digimon for help? If he was able to get him evolve into perfect level or even ultimate, maybe it would work.

* * *

BlackWarGreymon wandered around in the Digital World in search for the next Holy Stone. He was thrashing all the way, even knocking down the Dark Tower on the way in frustration, sending Archnemon and Mummymon who were following BlackWarGreymon around flying by crashing their jeep.

"I want to fight! Where is the next Holy Stone?" BlackWarGreymon was like a big baby who was crying because he could not find his toys.

"I sensed it, this way!" BlackWarGreymon took off to the air and threw Archnemon and Mummymon off his trail.


	18. Chapter 18: The Unexpected Encounter

**Thanks for all the reviews and support, as always. I can't believe that I had actually received 101 reviews for a fanfic. to be honest, it's like a dream. None of my fanfic can achieve that feat. It's you, the readers who keep me going. Thank you. m(_ _)m. I sure hope I won't disappoint you.**

**There are a lot of things happening in this chapter . Please read and review. Again, I don't own Digimon. **

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Unexpected Encounter**

Ken spent the night at Daisuke's place. He could not sleep and Daisuke could notice that he was troubled. Daisuke decided to take this chance to get to know more about him.

"Ichijouji, do you think you want to talk? I mean we're partners. It's just two of us now. Um… of course, that's if you are willing to talk. Daisuke trailed off. Ken sat up on the futon Daisuke's family had prepared for him to stay for the night.

"Motomiya-kun, you mentioned earlier about looking for allies to increase our firepower, right?" Daisuke who was lying on his bed nodded.

"Yeah. You have an idea?" He asked excitedly.

He thought for a while and finally pulled out a tag and showed it to Daisuke.

"T-That's?" Daisuke's eyes widened. Even though it was blank, Daisuke knew it was a crest. Daisuke frowned in disappointment as he thought it was his Crest of Kindness. "So you're trying to say you want to get Wormmon to evolve to Perfect Level but you decided not to tell us just not to disappoint me." Daisuke struggled to find his words.

"Don't worry about me. I had been the weakest one all these while. I had been a burden to the rest since day one. I think I can..."

"Motomiya-kun, this is not the Crest of Kindness." Ken clarified. Leafmon felt a tinge of jealousy. Ken paused a while before he continued, "As you see, Wormmon is not my only partner…" Ken began to confide in Daisuke.

"So that was the legendary Crest of Courage. A-Agumon is your partner Digimon now?! Wait let me digest it!" Daisuke messed up his hair trying to get it together. "Come to think of it, Agumon's partner was…" Daisuke covered his mouth before he said something wrong. He promised Yamato-san and Jou-san not to say a word about what happened to his partner to the rest but Ken's words caught him by surprise.

"Killed." Ken laid back to the futon.

"You-You know about it." Daisuke stammered. Ken did not say anything.

"In any case, with the Crest of Courage on hand, I may be able to get Agumon into his Perfect Level like I did before." Ken closed his eyes trying not to remember his cruelty when he forced Agumon to dark evolve into MetalGreymon. Daisuke stared at the blank crest.

"It's set! Let's have Agumon onboard. Who knows he might be able to evolve into WarGreymon. WarGreymon VS BlackWarGreymon. We can win." Daisuke exclaimed excitedly lying back on his bed. "Let's sleep now and we'll head to the Digital World tomorrow to speak to Agumon and try out the evolution with the crest." He suggested eagerly turning his back from Ken and got himself to sleep.

Ken, on the other hand sighed. He had something else he wanted to share with him. But it was okay. He did not know if he could even get the Crest of Courage to glow. Nevertheless, they would do what they could for now. With that in mind, Ken greeted good night to his jealous partner Digimon.

"I promise we'll always be together, Leafmon." Ken smiled to reassure his partner.

"Then it's okay." Leafmon closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Daisuke received a phone call from Hikari. It was an emergency. Ikkakumon had found the sixth Holy Stone. Tentomon contacted them saying BlackWarGreymon was already on his way and they needed to hurry.

Daisuke and friends gathered by the seaside.

"Iori, we're leaving the ocean to you." Daisuke said. When comes to ocean, Daisuke and the rest were helpless. They could only count on Iori.

"Okay, we'll join forces with Ikkakumon and the rest and protect the Holy Stone. Let's go Submarimon!" Iori ordered.

"Let's do it, dagyaa." Submarimon submerged into the water. As for the rest of them, they would stand by with their Digimon evolved into their adult forms.

"We can't let BlackWarGreymon get near the ocean!" Daisuke ordered. At this juncture, there was no time to talk to Agumon to even say try to get his help.

"Yeah, we'll do what it takes to stop him from destroying the Holy Stone!" Takeru agreed.

Iori and Submarimon had arrived where Ikkakumon was waiting. Even MegaSeadramon they had saved from Evil Spiral control months ago had joined them.

"Submarimon is here! Victory is ours!" Ikkakumon was confident with the power of the new Chosen Children.

"No, we can't let our guards down." Iori replied. They had failed too many times. BlackWarGreymon was too formidable to beat.

"You can't imagine how strong that guy is, dagyaa!" Submarmon added. Ikkakumon nodded in agreement reminded of the power of their own WarGreymon.

"BlackWarGreymon has arrived!" Angelmon reported. Daisuke and the rest watched fearfully.

"I sense it. The Holy Stone."

XV-mon and Stingmon, Aquilamon and Tailmon proceeded to jogress evolve into their perfect forms.

"We'll stop you right here!" Angemon declared as he took BlackWarGreymon on. Angemon was outmatched.

"We need to join our powers." Silphymon reminded Angemon who had gotten too hot-headed.

"Let's attack together." Paildramon suggested. Even so, the three Digimon could not even scratch him.

"Gaia Force!" BlackWarGreymon threw his fire ball at them. The turmoil from the attack could be felt by the group of Digimon under the ocean.

BlackWarGreymon entered the ocean to meet resistance from Ikkakumon and the other sea Digimon and was forced back to the surface where Paildramon and the rest took over. BlackWarGreymon crashed on the side of the cliff.

"We did it!" Daisuke and the rest watched excitedly. However, their happiness was short-lived when BlackWarGreymon who was buried under the debris stood up and retaliated in fury.

"Gaia Force!" The ocean split open with his attack throwing those who were under the ocean away.

The Holy Stone was revealed to the surface. BlackWarGreymon walked towards it.

"Holy Stone." BlackWarGreymon could not wait to destroy it to only find Iori and Armadimon ran towards him

"Stop it already, please!" Iori cried.

"Move, if you don't want to die." BlackWarGreymon ordered.

"No, we won't!" Iori said adamantly with his arms spread out.

"Iori-kun!" Miyako, Hikari and Takeru cried out in unison. They were worried for his safety.

"Don't be reckless!" Angemon cried.

"Iori, no!" Paildramon yelled. Silphymon grabbed Paildramon urging him to wait.

"Iori will be in danger if we make the wrong move." Silphymon explained. They had no choice but to wait and see as Iori confronted BlackWarGreymon.

"Despite being born from the Dark Tower, you have a soul, right?" Iori asked. "Then please stop destroying the Holy Stones!"

"I can't do that." BlackWarGreymon said. If he did not destroy it, he would not get to fight powerful Digimon and he would not be able to stay true to himself.

"Please stop disrupting the balance between the Real World and the Digital World!" Iori tried to talk reason with BlackWarGreymon.

"Shut up! Anything you say is useless." BlackWarGreymon was angered. Right now all he could think was to destroy the Holy Stones.

"No, I don't want to think. I won't torture myself anymore. We're done talking. Move!" BlackWarGreymon gave Iori his final warning.

"I won't" Iori refused. "I don't want to fight you if you have a soul!" BlackWarGreymon noticed that Iori was looking at him with sympathy. He wondered why. The image of the little flower he had protected came to him. But why?

_"Why? Why do I hesitate killing him? Is it because I have a soul? Is that what I want?"_

"Iori, move, dagyaa!" Armadimon begged.

"Iori!" Daisuke yelled.

"I… I never wanted a soul!" His golden eyes narrowed and started running towards Iori direction. The rest were helpless.

"That's bad. I need to log Hida-kun out of here now! If he gets deleted in the Digital World, he won't be able to return to the Real World intact. And there is no telling if he can return to the Real World." Ken told Daisuke and pulled out his D3 desperately. Daisuke was shocked. Ken would open up a portal right here to log Iori and Armadimon back to the Real World before that happened.

Angemon got Iori and Armadimon out of the way in the nick of time much to Ken's relief and BlackWarGreymon destroyed the Holy Stone with his Black Tornado attack. A whirlpool was formed devouring all in the range.

The Digimon Partners had no choice but to grab the daunted children and leave the area.

They had failed again. Only one remaining Holy Stone was left.

* * *

Takeru accompanied Iori throughout the day. Takeru had a really bad scare. Iori almost lost his life. If anything had happened to Iori, he would not know what he would have done. He did not want to go through that again. He could never forget Taichi's last moment and the despair felt when they found that no one else other than them and his family could remember his existence.

Takeru and Iori stared at the sea in silence while Patamon and Upamon played with the sand. Upamon decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Iori. Is it bad if Digimon come to this world?" Upamon asked. A happy family of four passed by them and laughter could be heard.

"We need to prevent that at all cost." That's right. Should the balance between the Digital World and the Real World collapse, they would lose the peace they had now. Upamon felt demoralized. He was a Digimon too.

Iori took him into his arms, "I wish all Digimon are like you, Upamon."

"There's no good or evil to a life. A life is wonderful by existing." Takeru said walking over to pick Patamon up.

* * *

Yamato's band, the Teenage Wolves held a concert in an orphanage in Tamachi. The Teenage Wolves was a well-known rock band among the Middle Schools in Tokyo.

They were invited an orphanage from Tamachi to perform for the orphans residing there. They were having their own "School festival". Since Yamato and the rest could do some community work and, they took up the job.

"What? Hibiki couldn't come?" Yamato questioned.

"Yeah, he said his grandmother passed away and he needs to attend her funeral." The drummer explained.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I'll require another guitarist for the song we had been practicing." Yamato grumbled. "Forget it, I'll use the song we had prepared for the competition."

"But, Inoue-chan will be mad." The drummer protested.

Their arguments were overheard by a certain teenage boy who was returning his toolbox to the storeroom of the backstage. As he had happened to read their music sheet, he wondered if he could be of help. He could play a little guitar after all.

"I'll take the responsibility." Yamato decided. At most he would answer to Koushirou.

"Alright then." The drummer relented and called Inoue-chan to apologise.

He approached Yamato who was sitting on a chair tuning his guitar from the back.

"You must be the lead singer, Ishida-kun right? I think I can help." The boy began. Yamato turned to his back where the voice came from. His eyes widened and he dropped his guitar abruptly as he stood up facing the boy with a huge brown hair.

"It can't be?" He muttered slowly.

"Are you okay, Ishida-kun? It's okay if you think I'll get in the way of your teamwork. I'll take my leave." The boy scratched his head and turned to leave.

"Y-You are T-Taichi…" Yamato stammered in disbelief. Memories of Taichi dying in his arms came flowing back to him. So what Mimi told Jou was not her imagination. Taichi was well and alive right before him.

"Yes?" The boy with the huge brown hair responded.

* * *

Miyako and Ken headed to Tamachi together. Ken was going home while Miyako was headed to the orphanage Yamato's band was performing in. She received a call from the drummer of the band about the change of the music sheet. She did not mind but there was some little touch up done by Koushirou which she had yet forwarded to the band. She was on the way to pass it to over and at the same time to watch their performance for the first time.

Both of them remained silent throughout the trip on the railway. They were still affected by the incident earlier where Iori was almost killed.

Miyako was bothered about Ken's words to Daisuke about logging Iori out of the Digital World. What she could deduce was it was a reason why Ken thought Digital World was a game when he was the Digimon Kaiser where he could go back and reset the game after he was defeated.

"Ken-chan?" Minomon tried to gain his attention. Ken looked really depressed.

* * *

"Daisuke-kun, are you feeling better now?" Hikari asked in concern. Daisuke playing soccer, kicking the ball into the net harder than usual and Hikari was worried. Usually, Daisuke was the one who had been comforting her, so this time she would watch over him.

All of them were still in shock about what happened but no one dared to reprimand Iori for his foolishness.

"Damnit! No matter what we do, we can't stop BlackWarGreymon. At this rate, we'll be in trouble when he finds and destroy the last Holy Stone. So much for being a Chosen Child if we can't do anything to stop him." Daisuke yelled in frustration.

"Daisuke…" Chibimon was worried.

_"It's about time we seek Agumon's help." _Daisuke decided.

* * *

"Why did you punch him, Ishida?" The drummer came pulling Yamato back. He just punched someone. The teenage boy with huge brown hair, Taichi landed to the ground on his butt rubbing his swollen cheek. The sensation felt familiar to him. He blinked in confusion before coming back to his senses.

"It's okay. Let him go." Taichi laughed. "This is our way of "getting to know each other"". Taichi blurted out suddenly attempting to stand up and Yamato pulled him up.

"I haven't introduced myself. I'm Takenouchi Taichi, 8th Grade from Nagaoka Middle School, Kyoto. And you must be the vocal, Ishida Yamato." Taichi extended his hands for a handshake with Yamato. Yamato was hesitant.

_"Takenouchi? That's Sora's?" _

"Takenouchi of Nagaoka? Are you the legendary student council president who fought for their students' right?" The drummer asked. Taichi scratched his head. "I think you guys must have overrated me." Taichi replied laughing.

"You don't play soccer?" Yamato asked suddenly.

"No, I stopped playing it." Taichi looked a little disappointed talking about soccer. "Student council is my focus. I can participate a little on a variety of school clubs."

Yamato who was watching Taichi laughing and chatting with his band mates realized in horror that not only Taichi did not know him, he could not remember his past life as Mimi had mentioned.

"Takenouchi-kun, right?" Yamato spoke up. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ishida Yamato, 8th Grade of Odaiba Middle School, Tokyo, vocal of Teenage Wolves." Yamato introduced himself officially extending his hands for a handshake. Taichi paused for a while. Yamato thought he must be shocked as he would not shake his hands earlier to only offer his now. Taichi took it anyway.

"Let's work together to make the performance a successful. Ai-chan and Kou-chan will be excited." Taichi said.

"Ai-chan and Kou-chan?" Yamato asked.

"They are my little brother and sister in this orphanage." Taichi explained.

* * *

"Yamato-san!" Miyako finally arrived with the revised music sheet. Poor Pururumon could not breathe properly stuck in her bag.

"Ah… Miyako-chan, why are you here?" Yamato greeted.

"You guys asked for a change of song, isn't it? As Koushirou-san had revised something in here and I haven't sent you so I thought I'll bring it over." Miyako explained. Yamato realized he forgot to inform them that he would use the song they previously agreed on and Miyako would not need to come all the way.

"We failed to protect the sixth Holy Stone." She whispered trying to update Yamato on their current situation.

"I see. BlackWarGreymon did it again." Yamato turned to Taichi who was tuning his guitar.

"Ahh!" Miyako cried out pointing at Taichi. "Takenouchi-san?"

"Yo! Miyako-chan! How have you been?" Taichi greeted recognizing the hyper energetic girl.

"You know each other?" Yamato asked in surprise.

"Yes, we met during my school field trip to Kyoto." Miyako replied. Pururumon watched Taichi closely. He did not have a good feeling towards him.

Miyako had a chat with Taichi at the rooftop. Yamato was eavesdropping on them at the door. She finally got to know his usual self. Taichi seemed to have recovered from the Kyoto incident and had been laughing out more. Miyako was glad.

"I didn't have any memories prior to three years ago." Taichi wondered why he could confide with her. "I'm sent here because of that, no one knew me and I don't remember anything other than my name, "Taichi." I met my foster father Professor Takenouchi in the Elementary School and I had a debate with him. I didn't expect him to adopt me. I had never met his family because I don't feel ready. I think they'll hate me thinking I'm a love child of him and some other woman."

"I don't think Sora-san is such a person though. She's really nice." Miyako laughed. Talking to Taichi too allowed her to forget her problems and issues with the Digital World.

"I'll introduce you to her when you come by to Odaiba." Miyako offered.

Pururumon who was watching them noticed Yamato. He decided to whisper to him his suspicion.

"That boy, I think he is suspicious. He can see the shadow of the Digimon travelling in between dimension only Chosen Children can see."

"What?" Yamato stared at Pururumon before looking towards Taichi's direction. There were more needed to be found out now. If Taichi still had his Digivice, what should they do next?

That night, Yamato and his band had a successful performance and the kids in the orphanage enjoyed. Even though Yamato and Taichi had only one rehearsal together, they could complement one another rather well. What surprised Yamato was, Taichi could really play guitar and he played well.

Miyako was impressed sitting in the audience area. Pururumon was shocked to see her fangirling mode switched on fantasizing on Takenouchi-san.

"If only our Daisuke is half like Takenouchi-san. Ken-kun is just as cool as Yamato-san." Miyako commented. While watching Yamato and Taichi, she thought she saw an image of their younger versions riding on a white holy knight Digimon. It must be her imagination again for dreaming too much. But the dreams were getting more frequent.

* * *

On the other hand, Daisuke sneezed back at home lying on his bed. "Damn it! Someone must be badmouthing me!"

He had a lot in mind. Other than his frustration, he was curious about what Ken had told him in haste earlier when Iori was almost killed.

"Does that mean Chosen Child who died in the Digital World might end up back in the Real World?" He asked Chibimon. Chibimon stared at Daisuke and shook his head. He did not know much detail. He did not even know what had happened to his previous partner.

It was due to his "death" he was forced back to sleep until Daisuke woke him up. Speaking of which, Agumon who lost his partner managed to stay active even before he was taken by Ken.

_"What does that mean?" _

There were too many questions yet to be answered.

* * *

Taichi pulled out his laptop on his way home to Kyoto after the event to chat with the mysterious Digiegg telling him the happening about his day. It had been some time since they got to know each other and the Digiegg inside his laptop kept him company when Taichi felt lonely. Professor Takenouchi doesn't come home everyday due to the nature of his job. Besides, he was just his foster father. It was hard to feel close to him and even see him as his father.

"Do you miss your family?" The Digiegg messaged. Taichi blinked.

"I know where your real family is." It typed. "The family that abandoned you." It added. "I can lead you to them."


	19. Chapter 19: Qinglongmon's Advice

**Thanks for everybody's support. I thought I can catch people by surprise by having Taichi and Yamato meet earlier. Yes, I thought Yamato is the kind of person who will punch Taichi even though perhaps he shouldn't, as for Sora, yes the guest's review is what I have in mind :P. That isn't important yet. **

**Now we are coming back to Daisuke and friends' final stand in their defense operation. This has to be the longest chapter I have written. **

**Digimon is not mine. ****Please continue to read and review. Thank you so much. **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Qinglongmon's Advice**

It was after school. Daisuke, Hikari and Takeru raced to the computer lab. Miyako was running down the stairs. It was only a matter of time that BlackWarGreymon would find the last Holy Stone and they needed to stop him before that happened.

"There's an e-mail from Ichijouji-kun. I'll be a bit late, so go ahead. We'll meet there." Miyako informed everyone. Daisuke knew about it already. He had e-mailed him this morning that he would meet Agumon to try out what they had discussed the other day.

"What is he doing?" To Daisuke, it was acceptable for Ken to be late but Iori to be late was unusual. Daisuke was getting impatient considering the situation in the Digital World.

"He'll be here soon." Takeru assured him to calm him down. They were all aware. Iori of all was most trustworthy in term of responsibility. He would be here. Iori arrived as soon as he finished.

"I'm so sorry." Iori apologized profusely as he came in.

"You're late!" Daisuke confronted him in frustration.

"You're so late, Iori!" Even Upamon was getting uptight about it.

"It was my turn to clean the teachers' room." Iori tried to explain.

"Is cleaning the teachers' room more important than saving the last Holy Stone?" Daisuke demanded.

That's not the point." Takeru commented. They were normal elementary student after all despite being Chosen Children. They needed to fulfill their role as a normal student like it or not.

"Miyako-san!" Hikari called out.

"Digital Gate Open! Chosen Children, let's roll!" Miyako did the usual cheer.

* * *

The Chosen Children with the exception of Ichijouji had arrived at the Chinatown of the Digital World.

"BlackWarGreymon seemed to be around here. I wonder if Ichijouji will know." Daisuke was analyzing the map on his D-Terminal. He could help but worry about him. On top of that, he wondered about the result of his experiment.

"He's with Stingmon, so it'll be fine." V-mon assured him.

"You're right." Daisuke agreed.

"Hikari-chan you want a drink?" Miyako offered her a bottle of mineral water to quench her thirst.

"Sure, thanks!" Hikari opened up the cap and drank from it. "This water taste really great!" Hikari complimented the mineral water her convenience shop was selling.

"This is our store specialty!"

"It contains minerals and it's good for your health!"

"Next time you want some, stop by Odaiba Ai-Mart, please!"

"Please!" Miyako and Hawkmon complemented with one another well as partners.

"Such a great saleman."

"Really." Hikari and Tailmon complimented. The girls and their Digimon laughed.

Looking at Daisuke, Miyako and Hikari, Iori could not help but to comment that they got along better since they were able to jogress evolve.

"Iori-kun, we'll be able to do it soon!" Takeru place his hand on Iori's shoulder. "Patamon and Armadimon act like they had already jogress evolved." He pointed at their Digimon who were getting along really well having fun together. Takeru laughed at their funny act and Iori could not help but to smile.

Just then, Hikari smelt something good. "Did you smell something good?" She asked. Miyako sniffed and smelt them too.

"Yeah! It smells like tasty Chinese soup!" She said excitedly. Sound of stomach growling was heard. Daisuke and V-mon blushed in embarrassment. It was their stomach.

"I'm so hungry."

"Me too." Daisuke and V-mon admitted.

"Since we are in the Chinatown of the Digital World, let's have Chinese food!" Takeru suggested. Iori was bewildered by Takeru's suggestion.

"It's settled then!" Daisuke announced.

Iori walked behind his excited friends chatting about what to eat later. He could not believe that they could be relaxed when they were about to fight BlackWarGreymon.

"They're not serious!" Iori said angrily.

"Iori, I'm starving too, dagyaa." Armadimon admitted. Iori realized his fault and felt bad about it.

"Maybe it's because I'm so rigid, as I've been told, I can't jogress evolve with Takeru-san." Iori confided. They had yet to reprimand him for his recklessness the day before and doubt they would because they had been too nice to him.

* * *

Ken met up with Agumon to try the Crest of Courage he had discussed with Daisuke earlier. However it didn't work. Because the Crest of Courage would not react, Agumon was unable to evolve into perfect level.

"As expected I'm not one who can hold the Crest of Courage.I'm really sorry." Ken apologized bowing to the orange lizard Digimon who looked crestfallen. Both Ken and Agumon were disappointed. Wormmon despite feeling a little jealous was worried. So they were back to square one.

An idea came to Ken suddenly about Agumon's evolution but this time round he would have to speak to his true partner about it. Even though he was afraid, he would do it.

"Give me some time. I will do something about it and you'll be able to evolve like you used to." Ken placed his hand on Agumon's shoulder.

"How?" Agumon was unsure when Ken nodded but at the moment, he could not do anything else but to trust Ken.

* * *

Daisuke and the rest bumped into the annoying pair, Archnemon and Mummymon upon arriving in the Chinese restaurant. They got into the fights. As Daisuke and the rest were hungry, Aquilamon and Tailmon were unable to jogress evolve into their perfect form and were thrashed by them.

Archnemon and Mummymon drove off running after Bakumon and Digitamamon who ran away during the fight. Archnemon and Mummymon just wanted to know the ingredient of the heavenly tasty soup. Ken and Stingmon arrived to see them drove off.

"That was." He rushed into the Chinese restaurant.

"Motomiya-kun?"

"V-mon." Ken and Stingmon were worried about them when they saw them sitting on the ground in defeat.

"Archnemon and Mummymon got us." Daisuke updated him. He eyed Ken who shook his head. Daisuke was disappointed.

_"That crest would not react huh?"_ Daisuke realized.

"In any case, let's run after them." Ken suggested to go after Archnemon and Mummymon.

"Wait!" Iori interrupted. He reminded that that Archnemon and Mummymon were not their true enemies. It was BlackWarGreymon.

"In order to beat BlackWarGreymon, we have to store up our energy to jogress evolve. " The rest stared at Iori wondering what he was trying to say.

"Let's have ramen!" Iori stood up and suggested.

"Iori-kun." Takeru was amazed.

"Iori-kun has a point there." Daisuke exclaimed. Ken nodded in agreement.

Hikari realized something. "But Digitamamon and the other one ran away." So who would cook for them?

"We'll cook it by ourselves!" Miyako suggested.

"Let's do it! Let's do it!" Their Digimon cheered. And so, the laughter of the children could be heard as they get to work together.

* * *

Everybody finished their ramen. Daisuke and V-mon were especially grateful for such tasty noodles to fill their empty stomach.

"It came out pretty good." Takeru commented.

"The soup is great." Daisuke said.

"Our cooking skills are superb!" Miyako praised everyone.

"It's really good." Iori added. Takeru put down his chopsticks.

"Iori-kun. Maybe now we'll be able to jogress evolve now." After some counseling from his elder brother, Takeru had given in. They decided to let it come naturally. "That's the feeling I get."

All the sudden, bright light burst blinding the Chosen Children. Daisuke and Ken stood up upon realizing what was it.

"Holy Stone's Light!" Ken exclaimed.

The seal of the hidden holy stone was released by Mummymon who insisted that he wanted to drink from the soup spring he and Archnemon had came across when they drove after Digitamamon and Bakumon for secret of the soup ingredient. They did not expect to find a Holy Stone right there.

BlackWarGreymon who was around was attracted by the light emitted from the Holy Stone. He arrived at the scene where Archnemon and Mummymon had their usual stupid quarrel. Archnemon was taken aback at how fast BlackWarGreymon had arrived.

"The last Holy Stone. I'll destroy it." BlackWarGreymon declared as he readied his claw.

"Hold it!" Daisuke yelled. He and his team with their Digimon in adult form had arrived to defend the last Holy Stone.

"We'll protect the last Holy Stone." Daisuke declared.

"How many times do you need to learn your lesson?" BlackWarGreymon asked. They were no match for him.

"The kids are so pesty. BlackWarGreymon, finish them off!" Archnemon who managed to get Mummymon out of the spring ordered. The Ultimate Digimon could not be bothered with them.

"I don't take orders from you." With that he shot a fire ball and sent both of them flying.

"Iori-kun, it's finally time for our Jogress Evolution." Takeru said.

"Yes." Iori could feel it. They would be able to jogress evolve now.

"Angemon, I'm looking forward to it, dagyaa." Armadimon told Angemon.

"Ankylomon, let's do our best!" Replied Angemon.

Daisuke, Ken, Miyako and Hikari with their bonds growing strong, had their Digimon jogress evolved into Paildramon and Silphymon.

"Gaia Force!" BlackWarGreymon began to attack them. Paildramon and Silphymon managed to dodge on time. The turmoil of the attack could be felt by the children. Paildramon and Silphymon attacked BlackWarGreymon but he was proven too much for them to Takeru and Iori's horror.

"Iori-kun!" Takeru called out.

"Takeru-san!" Iori cried out in response.

"Have confidence!" Takeru encouraged him.

"Yes." Iori nodded. They would be able to jogress evolve today with their D3 reacting to one another. Their Digimon finally jogress evolved. A huge steel angel Digimon, Shakkoumon appeared before them. BlackWarGreymon took a defense stance.

"Shakkoumon? We did it!" Iori jumped into Takeru's arms as they celebrated their success.

"Finally… We can finally fight alone with Paildramon and Silphymon!" Iori exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah." Takeru narrowed his eyes. He took the plunge and they could not lose. Turning to the Steel Angel, he said.

"We're counting on you, Shakkoumon!"

"Leave it to me, dagyaa!" Shakkoumon said in response.

"The battle has just begun!" Daisuke declared. Now that they had three perfect level Digimon, they might not lose.

* * *

"Get out of my way!" BlackWarGreymon ordered.

"We won't" Silphymon refused to budge.

"If you don't move, I'll make you move!" BlackWarGreymon used his Gaia Force. The power was so great that Ken thought they were done for. He could not imagine what could have happen next. All of them could not even open their eyes. That was when Iori noticed that Shakkoumon had stood in front of them taking the attack. To their amazement, he could absorb the whole of BlackWarGreymon's attack. BlackWarGreymon was taken aback.

"He absorbed BlackWarGreymon's Gaia Force." Takeru observed.

"Awesome!" Daisuke exclaimed. With that kind of defense, they might not lose even without Agumon's and the Crest of Courage.

"Harmonious Light!" Shakkoumon shot out lights from his eyes which BlackWarGreymon had to dodge.

"Now!" Shakkoumon ordered. Paildramon and Silphymon took the chance and headed out.

"We won't let you destroyed the Holy Stone! Let's go!" They would go all out.

"Why?" BlackWarGreymon managed to dodge their attacks and threw both Paildramon and Silphymon out of his way. "Why are you going this far to protect the Holy Stone?" He could not comprehend them. No matter how many times they were defeated by him, they continued to fight.

"Ruling Spirit!" It was only Shakkoumon attack managed to leave cracks on his wings which he used as a shield.

"To protect the Digital World!" They answered. Paildramon and Silphymon continued with their attack. They would not give up here.

"How can you act boldly without hesitation?" BlackWarGreymon asked as he was finally forced into a defensive position. After a series of rapid attacks, BlackWarGreymon's shield finally broke blasting him to a distance away.

"Did we get him?" Paildramon asked.

_"Why? Do they have something I don't have?" _BlackWarGreymon wondered as he crashed hard on to the ground. He should not be defeated.

"Why? How can you live like that?" BlackWarGreymon asked standing up with his battered body. "Tell me. Why was I born? Why am I so different from you? If I cannot know why, I don't care if this world end! Tell me!" He screamed.

"He's sad." Hikari sensed it.

"I'll destroy the Holy Stone. The answer lies beyond that!" BlackWarGreymon was determined. He advanced towards the Holy Stone taking out Paildramon and Silphymon simultaneously while Shakkoumon proceeded to take him on.

"It's no good. We can't stop him." Ken exclaimed anxiously.

"If the Holy Stone is destroyed, the Digital World will…" Hikari was afraid. The Digital World her brother gave his life for would be destroyed.

"Not just the Digital World, our Real World too…" Iori added. If the barrier collapsed, they would lose all the peace they had even in the Real World.

An unthinkable idea came to Daisuke, "If that's how is it, let's try moving it somehow." Daisuke spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Iori asked.

"While Paildramon and the others hold him off, we'll take the Holy Stone somewhere else!" Daisuke explained.

"That's crazy." Takeru could not believe him.

"We won't know until we try, right?" Daisuke insisted. "Anyway, let's try!"

"Yeah, we can't just sit here and watch." Miyako agreed with him. But how were they going to lift a floating Holy Stone that huge?

"There's no way you can do something like that? Give up!" Archnemon and Mummymon who managed to find their way back jeered at them. They would not be able to move the stone logically speaking.

"Shut up! Spider woman!" Daisuke did not want to hear discouraging words which would demoralize his team. Ken moved forward. He agreed with Daisuke. He was not going to let them have their way.

Archnemon started to laugh hysterically. "Can you afford to be cocky with me? Mummymon." She ordered. Mummymon switched to his battle form.

"This time I'll make sure you stop breathing." Mummymon laughed and he fired his rifle at the defenseless Chosen Children.

"Double Night Syndrome!" Mummymon was caught by surprise to see his attack absorbed. Digitamamon and Bakumon took their positions before the Chosen Children.

"We don't forgive those who taint the Holy Chinese soup spring!" They declared.

"Children, protect the Holy Stone!" They requested as both Digimon took Archnemon and Mummymon elsewhere for battle.

"Got it!" Daisuke was grateful.

"Thanks, Digitamamon and Bakumon!" Miyako waved.

"It's our chance!" Ken reminded them. "But how?"

Extended from the initial ridiculous idea, Daisuke suggested aiming their D3 with it. Surprisingly, all agreed with him. Hence, the Chosen Children raised up their D3 in different colours and aimed at the Holy Stone. The Holy Stone reacted to their D3. Lights from other Holy Points shot up to the sky gathered and merged at where they were before shooting into their respective D3.

Just as everyone were wondering what was going on. The light which shot into their D3 shot out once more to the Holy Stone causing it to glow in various colours. The energy generated from the Holy Stone shot up to the sky once more. Dark clouds began to hover above them catching BlackWarGreymon's attention.

Before long, a gigantic dragon emerged from the sky. Hikari realised that it was the Digimon which appeared briefly when the Holy Stone which Holy Angemon failed to defend was destroyed.

"It's an incredibly big Digimon." Daisuke remarked.

"Is that BlackWarGreymon was waiting for?" Takeru wondered.

"You're finally here. I've been waiting for this day to come. The day I would meet you." BlackWargreymon declared as the Dragon stopped before him.

"The one who holds the cursed dark soul. " He said.

"Cursed dark soul?" BlackWarGreymon repeated his words of accusation. "You mean me?"

"Why have you done this? Why have you destroyed the Holy Stone?" The Dragon questioned.

"I came all the way only to fight you. You're stronger than any other Digimon I've seen before, aren't you?" BlackWarGreymon replied.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I don't. I don't need to."

"My name is Qinglongmon! I protect he Eastern area of this world and hold the spheres of Light and Hope. Because you destroyed the Holy Stone, the harmony of this world is in disorder. Do you understand what you have done?" The dragon asked in an authoritative tone.

"That means nothing to me! Fight me, Qinglongmon!" BlackWarGreymon yelled and he charged at the gigantic dragon. The light Qinglongmon's emitted froze him instantly.

"Fool! You did this just for that purpose? Your dark existence seals my powers and brings disorder to the peace of this world."

"My existence?" BlackWarGreymon could not understand.

"Haven't you realized? The towers of darkness in the east are what sealed my powers. You were created from hundred of them, making your existence darkness itself." Qinglongmon explained.

"What?" BlackWarGreymon could not believe what he had heard.

"The Dark Towers seal his power?" Daisuke was enlightened.

"Then I…" Ken felt ashamed.

"What is the meaning of this?" BlackWarGreymon turned to the children. So he was created to seal his power?

"Oh well, you found out." Archnemon and Mummymon who managed to take care of Digitamamon and Bakumon came over and confirmed their suspicion.

"Building as many Dark Towers as possible and destroying the world's balance. That's our goal." She revealed.

"That's why you used me as Digimon Kaiser? Everything was to build Dark Towers?" Ken demanded for answers. By now, all of them knew the reason why Ken became the Digimon Kaiser was related to Archnemon and Mummymon.

"Yeah, that's right." She admitted with her cocky tone. "We used you to build Dark Towers. But then you got the wrong idea, joined the Chosen Children and started destroying them." She stared right at BlackWarGreymon, "That's why I created you. And now you wonder about your life's purpose? How stupid. Dark Tower Digimon don't need a will nor a soul."

That really made him snapped. BlackWargreymon moved in a flash and held her up by her throat attempting to strangle her.

"Help me!" Archnemon begged for her life. "I had no ill intention. It just couldn't be helped. This was all part of your destiny." She explained.

"Destiny? Then why am I here? Is that destiny as well?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

"BlackWarGreymon." Qinglongmon stopped him from his assault. "No one can answer that but yourself. No matter what it takes to reach that answer, there is a reason for each being's existence. And The only one who can find it is you. That's all I can tell you." Qinglongmon said.

Without any more reason to fight, BlackWarGreymon released Archnemon and threw her aside. He was glad that he had met Qinglongmon. At least he told him his existence had a meaning. '

"Even if that meaning is to be hated." He said looking at the children's direction before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Daisuke asked.

"To somewhere that is nowhere." He merely answered. Archnemon became anxious hearing that. They needed to stop BlackWarGreymon.

"You better remember this, because it's not over yet." Archnemon reminded them and ran off hurriedly with Mummymon trailing behind. But her threat did not scare Daisuke who made a funny face at her sticking his tongue out to her at all.

With that, the battle was over. The jogressed Digimon reverted into their in-training forms and jumped into to their partners' arms excitedly.

"Chosen Children." Qinglongmon called out to them to gain their attention. The Chosen Children looked up to him in response. "I am one of the four Ultimate Digimon who exist to maintain the balance of this world. I protect the Eastern area." Qinglongmon introduced himself to them officially.

"It's like in Kyoto." Miyako realized the similarities of it to the ones in the Real World Professor Takenouchi had explained. Four sacred beasts protect Kyoto in all directions.

"Yes, there are many similarities between this world and yours. After a long battle, we were sealed by four Dark Masters." Qinglongmon started to narrate about the group of Chosen Children chosen in 1999 who were sent to the Digital World. Dark Masters analysed and reintegrated it after they returned to their World forming the Spiral Mountain which still existed now.

"The Chosen Children and their Digimon defeated the Dark Masters…" Qinglongmon narrated.

"That was Yamato-san and his team effort." Daisuke exclaimed.

"But that did not break our seals. The reason is that the power was used to bring the Digital World back to its original state. To break our seals, we have to borrow the power of the Chosen Children's crests. As there were only seven of them, what they have was barely enough for us to break the seals. And the Crest of Kindness was prevent the power of Darkness. For that reason, the Digimon will need our help to reach Perfect Level."

"So that's why they can only reach Perfect Level at certain times." Takeru understood. It was all to release their seals. Ken's line of sight fell on his pocket as he still had one with him.

"When the towers of darkness began to rise in this world and their dark power prevented their Digimon from evolving. In the hope of returning the peace to this world, we decided to use the power of a lost ancient evolution."

"So that's armour evolution?" Daisuke realized. Qinglongmon had put a few Digimon who had the ancient powers to sleep and created three new Digivices to fight against the power of darkness and we sent them to new children."

"That must be us." Daisuke referred to Miyako, Iori and himself.

"My case is a little different." Chicomon highlighted. Daisuke smiled. He was aware of it.

"You had a device that saved the Digimental information. With that, you are not limited to one Digitmental. The three Digimon were able to evolve with other crests, and so, when the power of Friendship, Purity and Faithfulness was needed, it was sent over."

"So you mean that Digimental of Friendship might not be available for me back then?" Daisuke frowned. He really could not imagine being rendered unable to fight all along.

"In addition, to bring the one swallowed by darkness back, it was necessary to temporary create the Digimental of Miracles and Digimental of Destiny with the Crest of Kindness and Crest of Destiny respectively."

"That's for me and Wallace." Daisuke was interrupted by the cry of BlackWarGreymon who left the Digital World. Qinglongmon prayed that he would be answer to find his meaning of existence in time to come.

"With that, you can recover your lost power, right?" Daisuke asked.

"Not right away. This world's balance has already crumbled. However, I'll plant the seeds of light where the Holy Stone once stood. When the seeds spout and grow, they will take the Holy Stones' place." Qinglongmon explained.

Miyako heaved a sigh of relief. The Digital World was saved and the world would eventually regain its balance.

Daisuke cheered. That was a result of their hard work. "Isn't it? Isn't it?" Daisuke sounded like a kid rewarded with a candy. He stopped when he saw Ichijouji in his troubled face.

"What's wrong, Ichijouji? If you have something to say, say it." Daisuke urged. Ken decided to voice his opinion with Daisuke's encouragement.

"I was thinking unless all the darkness was destroyed, it will eventually absorb its surrounding and grow larger, creating another sad life like BlackWarGreymon."

_"He's talking about himself too. About how he was taken in by darkness and created a life like Chimeramon."_ Hikari realized.

"I don't think so. Sure, darkness is frightening, and we should feel at ease if we could get rid of it completely, but I'm sure that's impossible. Where there is light, there's always darkness." Takeru explained.

"The brighter the light, the darker the shadow, right?" Hikari interpreted.

"Yes, that's why I think it's important not to lose sight of the light inside you, no matter how dark it is." Takeru continued.

"Not losing sight of the light inside you." Ken tried to understand.

"Yes. That truly is hope." Qinglongmon finished for Takeru. Just as expected from the Child of Hope, he understood it well.

"No matter how dark it gets, keep the light inside your heart lit." Qinglongmon reminded the children.

"That is what it means to hold the Crest of Hope. The Crests that freed me from my seal after the Dark Masters' defeat were the Crests of Light and Hope. Out of the children, who held the original crest, only two of the Digimon were able to use the ancient type of evolution. We changed the shape of your Digivices so you could use the ancient evolution. The Crest of Light and Hope, were somewhat different from the others. While the child's heart holds the other powers such as kindness, love or knowledge, light is the one that gives life to the world, and hope means not to lose the light, even when engulfed by darkness. When your hearts become one, a new power is born and the light shines brighter. That light leads to evolution."

"Chosen Children, BlackWarGreymon has left and I shall regain my powers. However, that does not mean all threats have been eliminated." Qinglongmon warned. "The evil that tried to seal me has not disappear."

"Is that Archnemon and Mummymon?" Iori asked.

"No, it's not something they can think of themselves. There is a far greater evil, filled with hatred." Qinglongmon said.

"There is someone who is controlling Archnemon and Mummymon?" Takeru deduced.

"That evil is what made me…" Ken realized.

"Your mission is not over yet. Do not let your guard down. That evil shall show itself by the time another Chosen Child rejoins you. Until then, I shall leave his power to your care, the Child of Kindness."

"Okay, we'll be careful." Daisuke assured.

"Then until we meet again." With that Qinglongmon left. He wished them well.

* * *

The day ended well. The Chosen Children were treated with hot piping buns on courtesy of Digitamamon and Bakumon. In case of any misunderstanding, Digitamamon highlighted that the one who ran the western restaurant was his friend.

Daisuke and Miyako as childish as ever, fought over the buns even though they all looked the same. Ken wondered how he should react before them. Takeru passed Ken a bun.

"They're delicious. Will you eat with us?" Takeru who understood more about Ken now, invited him to join them. He had accepted him into their group after Daisuke, Miyako and Hikari. Ken nodded feeling grateful to his gesture. He accepted the bun.

"Thank you." Ken gave half to his partner who ate it hungrily. "Is it good?" He asked.

"Yup. Ken-chan, eating with friends is great, isn't it?" Leafmon remarked.

"You're right!" Ken agreed.

"Qinglongmon mentioned that another Chosen Child will join us. He said you are holding his power now. I wonder if you know how he is like?" Takeru asked Ken.

"About that, I don't know how I can explain but I'll talk to him about it and I'll introduce him to all of you when the time is right." Ken trailed off. He did not even know if he could fulfill his promise to Agumon.

"It's okay. The way Qinglongmon sounded like he is a Chosen Child now and he would come to us when the time comes. As Koushirou-san must have told you. There are many of us around the world. At least we won't need to do a search for him and make a mistake like what happened to you. On top of that, it's someone you know." Takeru clasped his finger and supported his chin with it on the table thinking deeply about another more important potential threat on hand.

With his and Iori's jogress evolution came in place, the time the monster would break free of his seal just came closer. Maybe what Qinglongmon meant was this but yet, there was no way that monster would be able to command Archnemon and Mummymon especially when it was yet to be born.

It was still a Digiegg with the seal only the original seven of them could break unless it could break it by himself.


	20. Chapter 20: Taichi's Resentment

******Thank you so much for all the reviews and support. **Ok, here comes the original arc I had been planning. Time to amplify some of the issues the elder Chosen Children are having. 

**Appreciate if you can continue to read and review. Digimon is not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Taichi's Resentment**

With the threat of the Digital World averted, the Chosen Children got their well-deserved break.

Hikari was having a family outing with her parents to ride on the Ferris Wheel. It had been a long while since they had an outing together. Hikari was enjoying her ice-cream after the ride and she thought of Tailmon whom she entrusted to Takeru with. Tailmon would like the strawberry flavour.

"How is it?" Mrs. Yagami asked her daughter. With her husband's support, she was gradually able to get over the loss of her son even though she would miss him at times. But it would be unfair to Hikari if she could not move on.

Time flies and Hikari was now at Taichi's age when she lost him. She patted her head and her father got them some waffles. Hikari was delighted. She felt lots of loves from her parents.

A teenage boy with huge brown hair was watching from afar. His heart was thumping hard when he stalked the Yagami's family out for their family day. He could not believe he had come to Odaiba, a city he had been avoiding. Watching how much fun and laughter the Yagami family had, he could not get the words from his friend out of his head.

_"The family that abandoned you."_

_"It doesn't matter if you are around, they don't even bother to search or care about you. Your sister is the one who they care about."_

Takenouchi Taichi clenched his fist and looked down in resentment for a while before leaving the premise as he recalled that he had an appointment in Odaiba Middle School with their Student Council President.

* * *

Patamon and Tailmon were resting on top of a tree waiting for Takeru to finish his basketball practice. Tailmon was to stay with Takeru as Hikari was on a family outing.

"Hikari looks full of energy." Patamon chatted with Tailmon. "She seems happier these days. We had a really exciting period. So many things had happened."

"Yeah. I'm glad. I'm grateful to Miyako and the rest. Hikari is strong because she has her friends. So is Takeru. He's much independent now, isn't it? The children just keep growing up even though we stay the same." Tailmon told Patamon. On the other hand, something caught Patamon's attention.

"What's wrong?" Tailmon asked when she saw Patamon rubbing his eyes.

"Yamato has grown taller over the years too right?" Patamon asked.

"You are very funny. The children are growing up, of course they'll grow taller." Tailmon commented.

"Wait!" Patamon flew off. Tailmon was confused but she followed him.

Patamon lost the boy he thought he saw at a clearing. Tailmon caught up to him.

"What's wrong, Patamon?" She asked.

"Nothing. I think I must be imagining things. It must be because I've been eating and sleeping too much lately." Patamon forced a laugh.

_"It can't be Taichi, right?"_

* * *

Yamato's band had called it a day for their practice in the Middle School band room. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yamato called out as he was packing up from his practice. The door opened revealing Kido Jou who just finished his cram school and arrived as requested.

"You're here, Jou." Yamato greeted. Yamato asked Jou to drop by to talk to him about an encounter he had at Tamachi.

"What? You met Taichi?" Jou exclaimed. Yamato covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shh! You don't want anyone else to hear that." Yamato reminded. Not that anyone around knew Taichi.

"He's the Student Council President from Nagoka Middle School, President Ishizawa is collaborating with for school event. Unfortunately, he had no memories prior to three years ago." Yamato explained.

"It shouldn't come off as a surprise. He's a natural leader even if he lost his memories." Jou commented. "I can't believe he's the guy Shu-niisan talks about and he's the kid Sora-kun's dad had taken in."

"Speaking of which, does Sora-kun and Koushirou-kun know?" Jou asked sitting on a desk opposite where Yamato stood. Yamato shook his head. Koushirou would not speak to him at all. As for Sora, he did not have much chance to meet her due to their conflict of schedule lately from their practices. Sora had a number of competition coming up.

"I attempted to call her last night but she changed our subject of conversation when I started to talk about her "brother". Apparently, her mother doesn't like him which is why they never met." To think he was so close to them.

"In any case, I don't want to disappoint them. Taichi doesn't remember them and I don't want to pressure him especially we had just become friends. Besides, I still don't know if he still has his Digivice with him. Let's just watch him for the time being." Yamato suggested. That was why he could not inform Hikari either.

Suddenly, Yamato thought he heard sound of the sliding door closing abruptly. He raced out to take a look but could see no one. Maybe he was imagining things as he was afraid that someone had heard them. He returned to the room and shook his head. Jou smiled in relief.

"Keep me posted if anything." Jou said.

* * *

Outside the school premise, Taichi found tears streaming down his cheek uncontrollably. He could not believe that his new friend was also someone who knew him before he lost his memories. He got close to him because of that and he was keeping tabs on him.

He came by to the seaside. Watching the family of three and fours having fun together, he yearned to have that. He thought he was the one who was making the family he could not remember sad.

The Digiegg was probably right. His real family did not care about him. Taichi just did not want to believe it.

First Ken, then his family and even Yamato.

_"How dare he?" _Taichi kicked a ball which came into his path in frustration into a net before walking off in a huff.

"Um…" Taichi felt someone poked his shoulder. He turned around to see a familiar goggle boy who was holding the ball he just kicked. He was the soccer captain from Odaiba Elementary he met a few months ago, Motomiya Daisuke.

"Hey, Motomiya-kun." Taichi greeted him with a smile. His line of sight fell on the goggles Daisuke wore on his head. His heart ached at the memory he could not recall.

"It's a surprise to see you in Odaiba, Takenouchi-san." Daisuke said excitedly. He frowned to see Taichi looking so distracted and he seemed to have cried.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked in concern. Taichi came back to his senses hearing his voice.

"I'm here for an errand for my school." Taichi answered. Yeah, he was supposed to be meeting the Student Council President of Odaiba Middle School to discuss on some collaboration with their school clubs. Nagaoka Elementary and Odaiba Elementary had a close working relationship, which was why they could have friendly matches once in a while despite being so far away from each other and their Middle Schools hoped to do that as well.

"That's why you said we'll meet again. You knew you'll be coming." Daisuke exclaimed. Daisuke did not know why. He had something which made him look up to him.

"Well, I have to go." Taichi said as he walked away. He stopped after a certain distance remembering something.

"Taichi. It's Taichi." He said waving before walking away. He promised to tell him his first name the next time they met after all.

"Taichi…" Daisuke repeated his name. He was thrilled. His idol actually remembered him and his promise. But he had forgotten at the moment that it was the same name of the Chosen Child he had inherited the Digimental of Courage from.

"Taichi-san. Let's be friends!" He shouted word by word to him hoping that he could hear him. Taichi reacted a little and continued on his way.

* * *

"I told you. Even if no one cares about you, you still have me." The Digiegg in his laptop typed.

Taichi found himself crying at his desk after reading the message. Why did it hurt so much even though he could not remember them?

It took Taichi some time before he decided to confide with him. He told him how he felt towards his family, his friends who hurt and betrayed him. The Digiegg hatched which caught Taichi by surprise.

A one-eyed creature who called himself Kuramon was hatched. It was kind of cute to Taichi and he would be Taichi's only true friend.

* * *

Wallace was messaging his current girlfriend, a "disqualified" or rather a former Chosen Child who no longer had a Digimon Partner. He was glad she was doing well in Canada. Terriermon was making a lot of noise playing with Lopmon while trying to whip up breakfast for the three of them.

"Gumimon, stop making a mess out of my room. Momma will get angry when she comes back." Wallace complained. Ever since Chocomon returned to him, his room became livelier. Of course he was biased for doting on Lopmon more than Terriermon but nevertheless he loved them altogether.

Just then his laptop beeped. His face turned pale when he opened up an e-mail from Izumi Koushirou, stating that the egg had hatched.

Terriermon just cracked an egg on the frizzling pan. "Egg?" Terriermon turned his attention to the one in his pan.

"No, it's the Digiegg." Wallace did a facepalm.

It was finally time to head to Japan.

* * *

Koushirou called an emergency meeting with the original Chosen Children with the exception of Mimi, Sora and Jou. Sora had a tennis match that day and Jou had an exam.

"The Digiegg had hatched." Koushirou said solemnly walking around checking his computer at home.

"It's about time, isn't it?" Hikari said worriedly.

"I'm afraid so." Koushirou admitted. "He is just like virus which we can't get rid of by right-clicking and deleting it."

Yamato stared out of the window.

"I'm sure things can work out. Even though the Digiegg has hatched it can't rampage as he is locked up and without our Digivice to remove the lock, he can't do a thing." Takeru tried to lighten up the atmosphere.

"There are two ways he can break free from the lock. The first one requires us to fight him head-on when he managed to evolve to Ultimate Level. He would be able to break the lock himself. By then, his power is way beyond us. That's why Gennai got us the one-time evolution for the three of you."

"But we had used up our chance." Hikari felt bad. Takeru consoled her.

"Don't worry, I'll handle him when the time comes." Yamato spoke up suddenly.

"Yeah, we'll support with Angemon and Nefertimon." Takeru added.

"The other way, he can be freed with the use of our Digivice which won't work as the seven of us know about his threat." Koushirou reiterated the information he had from Gennai two years ago.

"On top of that, I had received an e-mail from my American friend." Koushirou continued.

"Wallace, right? How's he?" Takeru asked.

"He's well and he'll like me to tell you guys that Chocomon had evolved into Lopmon and he and Terriermon just look so similar." Koushirou relayed his message.

"That's great." Hikari commented in response.

"Wallace says he'll be coming to Japan to assist us to obliterate Diaboromon to repay Takeru-kun and Hikari-san for your help. He had a tag and crest. His partner, Lopmon could evolve into Ultimate if need be."

"Wow! That's awesome." Tailmon exclaimed.

"If all doesn't work, he'll be getting his friend's help. I'm guessing there'll be another Chosen Child who will join us in the battle. At least Yamato-SENPAI would not have to bear the burden alone." Koushirou said sarcastically.

Yamato slammed the table all the sudden scaring Hikari and Takeru. "I had it. I know you're blaming me for what happened three years ago. I'm okay if you don't speak to me but I hope you stop being so hostile."

"If you had known this will happen earlier, you shouldn't have come to pick a fight with Taichi-san and left the team in the first place. Your power is needed in order to defeat the Dark Masters and Taichi-san was forced to carry all those burden alone." Koushirou stated Yamato's regret.

Yamato glanced at Koushirou. He could not bear to tell him. He knew Taichi was suffering to the extent that part of his soul lingered in the Spiral Mountain for three years before Daisuke released him. The Taichi he met in the Real World on the other hand could not remember them. He couldn't say. Especially Koushirou was like this.

"This mission is a retribution for you. In fact, Taichi-san's power is needed if we want to have a chance to defeat Diaboromon. You should reflect on yourself. Now that we had lost him, how are you going to handle it yourself?" Koushirou asked coldly.

"Yeah right. I don't need his help even if he's around anyway." With that, Yamato left his room in a huff.

"Oniichan." Takeru ran after his brother.

"We'll take our leave. Let us know if there's any update." Hikari apologized for the boys.

"I should be the one apologising, Hikari-san. You're the one most affected yet I'm not sensitive enough." Koushirou said feeling sorry about it. He could not help but blame what happened to Taichi on Yamato. Perhaps that would make him feel better. If only he could do something back then even if he had to defy Taichi's wishes. Maybe things would be different now.

* * *

_"We will always be together, Taichi." -Kuramon_

_"You are just like me. You are alone, isn't it?" - Taichi_

_ "Will you be able to materialize in the Real World like Miyako-san's Poromon?"_ Taichi replied. Taichi recalled seeing how much Poromon enjoyed being around Miyako. He could not help but imagine himself with a pink ball Digimon with two ears sticking out.

Just then, Taichi's mobile phone rang. It was Ichijouji Ken.

_"Why do you bother to call now?"_ Taichi hissed but he took it anyway.

"Hello. Ken-kun, what's up?" He said in his usual cheerful tone.

"I'm wondering if you're free sometime this week." Ken on the other line stared up to the ceiling in his room thinking of a nicer way to put it. "I have something to discuss with you."

Ken needed to speak to him as he was the Chosen Child Qinglongmon referred to and they would require his power for the upcoming threat and Ken wanted to do something for Daisuke and the rest to make it up to them.

"Sure. When? Alright. See you then." Taichi hung up and sighed. He had forgotten his conversation with Kuramon. Kuramon wanted to come out of his cage but Taichi did not know how to use that so-call Digivice he had on hand. He raised precious item he had up and stared at it before falling back to sleep.

* * *

Ken met Taichi in the orphanage he stayed in chatting in a stairway. Ken apologized to Taichi about what he did to him with Minomon's encouragement the day before.

"Before I realised, I had gone overboard. You can still play soccer like you do before." Ken tried to get his words out. "I'm really sorry about it." He bowed to him.

"It's okay. I don't really play it anymore. I can do everything else." Taichi laughed. "I accept your apology anyway." Ken heaved a sigh of relief. As Minomon had analysed for him, Taichi was an easygoing person, a trait Motomiya-kun had. That was why he had the courage to come to him.

"Taichi-san, I have something to discuss with you." Ken pulled out his black D3 and showed him. "What you see in Kyoto is a fact, I won't deny it. I'm involved with the Digimon. I'm one of the Chosen Children chosen to defend the Digital World like you."

"Like me?"

"You have a Digivice, don't you?" Ken asked politely. Taichi paused for a while before shaking his head. He had hidden it in his bag. After what he had eavesdropped from Yamato, he did not think he could trust them, the Chosen Children.

"I had seen Digimon but that doesn't mean I have it." Taichi found himself lying. Ken seemed to have believed him. He pulled out the protective charm Taichi had given him.

"How about this? Do you recognize it?" Taichi stared at the tag and nodded. He could not lie for this. "It was something I had left after losing my memories. I didn't know where it came from anyway." He said quietly.

Ken eyed Taichi suspiciously in hope that it would glow since he had heard that Digivice and tag would light each other up. He was hoping to find his Digivice with his Crest. Ken was disappointed. It was then he heard a familiar voice.

"Takenouchi-kun!" It was Yamato. He brought Shu's younger brother, Jou along.

"Ishida-kun." Taichi waved at them.

"Ichijouji-kun?" Yamato was surprised to see Ken here. Ken nodded at them in acknowledgment. "Taichi-san was a friend of my brother." He explained.

Yamato had introduced Jou to Taichi. Ken observed that Taichi seemed to be disgusted even though he did not show it. Minomon looked at Ken who seemed troubled.

"Ken-chan…"

"We'll meet up again." Yamato told Taichi who nodded. Especially when their school collaborate for events, they were likely to meet up more often.

"Sure. Until then!" Taichi waved goodbye to them.

"Now I understand why you wouldn't tell the rest." Jou whispered to Yamato. Taichi seemed quite tensed up talking to them.

"Well, I shall get going too." Ken said to Taichi. "But if you happen to find your Digivice, do let me know."

"Yeah, of course." Taichi said forcing a smile.

"Ken-chan." Minomon called out sounding worried.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm just surprised that he lied to me." Ken recalled his brother, Osamu telling him about the Digivice Taichi had and Osamu had been jealous because of it.

* * *

"Yes, they are just using me, keeping tabs on me. I don't understand them at all." Taichi confessed to Kuramon. "I don't need any of them as friends."

"I will be with you. I'm your partner, Taichi." Kuramon said.

"Use your Digivice and unlock me. We will be together forever." Taichi was tempted.

Kuramon materialized on his lap but he was not the pink ball Digimon with two antenna he was expecting.

* * *

"This is bad." Wallace realized when he reached Japan Narita Airport carrying Terriermon and Lopmon inside his bag along. The seal had been broken.

"Oh my god." Koushirou's eye widened. Kuramon had evolved. He had started eating computer data and causing havoc for cash registers worldwide. He should not be able to do that unless the seal was broken but how?

Not if one of their own had betrayed them.


	21. Chapter 21: The Vault

**Thank you for the reviews and support. You guys keep me going. I hope I had caught everybody by surprise. Taichi is not a villain like Ken used to be as Digimon Kaiser. His case is rather different. Apologies for taking certain characters out of this mission. **

**Looking forward to see your reaction. Please read and review. The usual disclaimer, I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Vault**

It was a day which seemed perfectly peaceful for Miyako and Takeru. They were on the way to Kyoto to support Sora in her Tennis semi-final as well as Hikari and her cheerleading team.

"I can't wait to see Takenouchi-san." Miyako began to act like a fangirl again squeezing and pinching Poromon. "If only our Daisuke is half like Takenouchi-san. Independent, cool and decisive." Poromon sighed. Just how many times had she said that?

""I thought "Daisuke-kun type" of guys is not your cup of tea. Besides, we are here to cheer to Sora-san and we are not chasing idol." Takeru teased.

"He is different. His loss of memory makes him seem more charming." Miyako retorted.

"I feel sorry for Daisuke and V-mon who can't come today. They must be complaining. " Patamon giggled.

"It can't be helped. Even though the threat in the Digital World is gone for now, we are to take turn to keep watch on the Digital World and today happens to be his and Ichijouji's turn. Iori-kun can't come either. He has his Kendo practice." Takeru reminded Patamon.

"So that's just the both of us. Let's go!" Miyako cheered.

* * *

"Ahh Choo!" Daisuke sneezed.

"Are you alright, Daisuke?" Chibimon asked. "Are you sick?"

"Someone must be talking about me again. Damn it! Why must it be today I'm on stand-by? I want to go to Kyoto with Hikari-chan!" Daisuke shook his partner demanding for answers.

"Daisuke, it can't be helped right? Takeru done his duty yesterday and Miyako suggested going to Kyoto so last minute." Chibimon explained. "Someone needs to be around just in case anything happens in the Digital World. You are not alone. Ichijouji and Minomon are on stand-by too. " Daisuke put his Digimon Partner down and sighed lying back on bed.

Not long after, his D-Terminal beeped. "Don't tell me something really happen." Daisuke groggily grabbed his D-Terminal and opened it. He sat up all the sudden. It was his Amercian friend, Wallace who e-mailed him. He was in Japan right now and there was an emergency. He wanted them in the computer lab in Odaiba Middle School right now.

"Chibimon!" Daisuke called his Partner Digimon who rubbed his eyes groggily. It was time get to work.

* * *

Koushirou and Yamato got into an argument again with Koushirou demanding if anyone attempted to break the cage Diaboromon's Digiegg was kept in. Only they knew the secret & had access to the cage.

"Where are the others by the way? Did you inform them of the meeting? Didn't they realise it's an emergency? Unless one of them is the culprit and don't dare to own up." He was suspicious and worked up at everyone.

"Takeru and Hikari are in Kyoto cheering for Sora in her semi-final. Jou is having exam and Mimi…"

"In America." Koushirou scoffed. He really could not work together with them with attitudes like these.

Yamato sighed in defeat. He skipped his practice today. "So, what's the situation now?" He asked.

"He is now in his in-training form. He has started to eat computer data and caused havoc for cash registers worldwide." Koushirou updated in a frustrated tone.

"I see. That's why there is a ruckus in the convenience store when I passed by this morning." Yamato realized.

"So now what? Do I enter the net with Gabumon and fight him now? They have gathered at Gennai's right?"

"No, as it's too last minute, I prioritise in contacting Tentomon and Gabumon. They are on the way to the nearest portal to meet us here." Koushirou replied. "Someone released the lock on him. I'm sure about it. Better not let me find out if it's one of you." Koushirou muttered.

"Koushirou…" Yamato wanted to say something to be interrupted by a sliding door. He realized he forgot to lock the door. He heaved a sigh of relief to see that he was one of the Chosen Child, Wallace. He came all the way from America.

"Sorry, I'm late." Wallace came in. "Izumi, can you help me to locate the IP where Tsumemon was unlocked from. I'll take up command from here."

"Wallace?" Koushirou and Yamato were both surprised. Wallace rarely got himself involved in battles due to his unique role.

"I'll command this mission. Any problem with that?" He asked. "Do you think I'm too young for it?"

"N-no." We're happy and honoured to have you." Koushirou replied politely. Of all Chosen Children he knew, Wallace had became a Chosen Child far longer than any of them.

"Is Daisuke in today?" Wallace asked. "Can you get them here?"

"What? Do you intend to involve them?" Yamato wondered the rationale of his request.

"No, I need them to do something for me. I need to stay here and I need both of you on stand-by as well." Wallace replied in a decisive tone.

* * *

Daisuke ran all the way to the Middle School. It took him some time to find his way to the computer lab as it was the first time he had been to the Middle School. He stopped clumsily at the door.

"Digi Digi." A voice was heard from the inside.

"Mon Mon." Daisuke replied. The door slide open. Daisuke was surprised that Ken had already arrived before him. He came through the Digital World as it was faster for him.

"Just the two of you?" Wallace asked feeling a little disappointed. Ken nodded. Miyako had e-mailed him about her plan today so he was aware.

"Izumi, I need another one from your team, can you get hold one from your team? Anyone with laptop will be a better choice." Wallace turned to Koushirou. Koushirou was reluctant to e-mail them.

"Well, I'll do it. I'll contact Miyako-san. Can't believe that of all days, she has to be in Kyoto today." Daisuke flipped out his D-Terminal.

"Miyako huh? I wonder how she's doing?" A leopard never change its spot. Daisuke glared at nonchalant Wallace in dismay.

"So have you called you Momma today? Does she know you came to Japan? I bet she must be freaked out." Daisuke teased. Apparently, Wallace did not take his bait.

"Hand me your D-Terminal." Wallace requested politely.

"Izumi, have you located the source yet?" Wallace asked for the progress while checking his e-mail hoping that the "Disqualified" he was watching would respond to him.

"Wallace, no reply yet?" Terriermon asked. Wallace shook his head as he kept working.

"Daisuke, lend me your ears. I have a mission only you can do." Daisuke was confused but he obeyed and leaned his ear close to Wallace so that he could whisper to him.

"Wallace is working hard." Lopmon giggled pushing his brother along and both rolled around together.

Koushirou was quite impressed at Wallace's ability in containing the situation. So that was what it meant to be a Veteran.

* * *

"What do you mean by due to a service outrage; there is a delay in departure? So we are stuck here?" Miyako yelled at the staff climbing the railing. Takeru did a facepalm. She was really eager to get to Kyoto.

"To see her Takenouchi-san." Poromon had the same reaction with Takeru who was holding him. "I stand by my opinion that that boy is suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Now Takeru was curious.

"The train is here!" Miyako yelled. "Hurry up!"

To Miyako's horror, the train even though it stopped, left before even opening the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" She cried. Her attention switched when she heard her D-Terminal beeped.

Miyako was surprised to receive Wallace's e-mail from Daisuke's D-Terminal.

"Takeru-kun, there's an emergency." She informed and showed him the message from Wallace.

He was asking for Takeru. Takeru's face paled when he read the mission code. It was a secret code known to the seven original Chosen Children, which meant the monster had broken free from his lock. How did it be stronger this quickly? Did he finally evolved to an Ultimate and broke free? But it was just hatched long ago.

* * *

"Wallace, I had locked on the IP address." Koushirou updated.

"Miyako had responded here too. Takeru is with her. Good. I need both of them." Wallace replied with his progress. "Send the location to Daisuke. He's in the railway station waiting for your e-mail."

"Alright."

"Where is it?" Ken could not help but to ask.

"Tamachi Orphanage." Koushirou replied straightaway.

Ken closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was right to run after Daisuke before he left for the railway station. He got a bad feeling towards this mission after all. On the other hand, Yamato stood up abruptly.

"I knew it. He still has his Digivice." Ken concluded. Wallace had expected the answer since he could no longer get hold of his friend. His attention turned to Yamato who was about to rush out of the door.

"No, Ishida, you are not going." Wallace shouted in his authoritative voice.

"But why? I should have realised it earlier." Yamato took a deep breath. Who else other than the seven of them who could unlock the beast?

"Yamato-SENPAI, what's going in?" Koushirou demanded.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP." Wallace stood up to gain all of their attention. None of you here are going to act without my orders. My decision is final. You hear me?"

"Alright, call it, Wallace." Terriermon initiated.

And so, the Chosen Children headed moved on to their respective missions.

Koushirou would send Kabuterimon, together with Takeru's Angemon from Miyako's side, they would work together to take down Tsumemon who had just evolved again.

"The Digital Gate is currently locked by Keramon. I believe your D3 is the only one which can only up a portal anywhere right, Ichijouji? I want you to head to the Digital World to get a certain Digimon's help. You can track his direction with the crest on hand like you always do, right?" Wallace gave the order.

"Okay." Ken opened up a Gate on the floor and headed to the Digital World with Minomon. Yamato and Koushirou stared at Ken in gaped mouth. Just how much they had missed out. That was the consequences for not communicating to one another as much as they should.

"As for Ishida, please stand by. I will need MetalGarurumon's power if this does not work out." Wallace pinched his chin thinking about the next step.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ferris Wheel in Odaiba had gone haywire, going around and round quickly and not stopping.

"Transfer complete." Koushirou announced. Tentomon and Patamon were on the way to the Keramon's location.

"We are counting on you." Takeru who stood behind Miyako said to Patamon.

"Tentomon, we have a preemptive strike." Koushirou instructed. "He didn't know we're here yet."

"Let's do it!" Tentomon said.

"Air shot!" Patamon began his attack. Tentomon shot him with electricity.

Keramon sent Koushirou and Miyako a message. "Let's play."

"What do you mean by "let's play"?" Takeru was annoyed.

"Let's hurry up and defeat it. Tentomon, evolve!" Koushirou ordered. Both Tentomon and Patamon evolved into their adult form and started attacking Keramon. Keramon appeared to be in defensive stance. An explosion occurred with their combined attack.

"That thing seems weak." Miyako commented.

"Wait!" Wallace did not think so. A light shot out as the smoke was clearing. A bolt of light was emitted engulfing Keramon. Keramon evolved into Infermon. Wallace gasped. He was sure now. That was a light of evolution from a Digivice.

_"Daisuke, are you there yet?" _He thought anxiously.

* * *

Daisuke had finally arrived at Tamachi Orphanage. He ran in panting. The place seemed eerie and it felt cold to him. He hugged his shoulder and shuddered.

"Daisuke!" Chibimon pointed to the classrooms where the kids were left unconscious. Daisuke ran in to check for their pulses and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Damn it! Just what had happened?" Daisuke asked.

"We're inside a barrier most likely created by that Keramon. Let's go straight to him now." Chibimon who evolved into V-mon suggested. Whoever did this was a lost Chosen Child. They could not let the same thing which happened to Ken happened to him. They would stop him.

* * *

Gabumon had joined in the battle. By now, many people around the world had noticed the battle online and logged on to watch.

"Sorry I'm late." Gabumon came in joining Patamon and Tentomon who had a time-out earlier as Infermon had ran off. They had finally sent in their trump card.

"We're counting on you, Gabumon." Yamato said.

"Good luck, Patamon." Takeru said anxiously. "This time we'll beat him for sure." Miyako watched Takeru worriedly. She wanted to send Poromon in but apparently she could not. Maybe that was why Takeru said only the seven of them could fight him.

"I'll guide you to him." Koushirou offered.

"Over here." Infermon typed a sign mocking at them.

"He's messing with us. Straight to Ultimate!" Yamato ordered.

"Gabumon warp evolve… MetalGaurumon." MetalGarurumon began to send a series of attack on Infermon who dodged it at ease. According to Wallace, it was still best to take him out before he evolved into Diaboromon.

"Patamon, evolve…." Infermon noticed it, to the group of children's horror, it evolved again.

"Diaboromon…" Koushirou managed to get his words out. That was the Digimon they most feared. As soon as he evolved he slammed Patamon right on to a bar crushing him.

"Patamon! Are you okay?" Takeru cried.

Tentomon who came over to assist Patamon received the same treatment.

"Tentomon…" Koushirou was worried for his partner.

"I'm okay but Patamon…" Koushirou switched his view to where Patamon was. He was seriously injured to his horror.

"No, Patamon!" Miyako flinched at Takeru's desperate cries.

"If only we can join in." Poromon said in frustration.

* * *

"This is what you get for messing with me trying to hurt my only friend." The boy muttered coldly in the barrier Keramon had created in his room in the orphanage.

Daisuke was trying to trace his Digivice signal. Ken had passed him the Crest of Courage before he left for the station earlier.

_"I believe he'll be able to activate it." _

"Just you wait, I'll find you." Daisuke tightened his grip on his D3 and the Crest of Courage.

* * *

"How dare you? How dare you do that to Patamon!" Yamato was pissed.

"Tentomon, take care of Patamon." Koushirou requested as Diaboromon's attention was diverted to MetalGarurumon.

"Yamato, just to let you know that the light of evolution came from a Digivice. Diaboromon has connected himself to a Chosen Child. If you feel that you're not up to it, I'll send Lopmon and Terriermon in." Wallace highlighted purposely to see how he would react. Yamato glared at him. Closing his eyes, he had made a decision.

"No! I'll take him on myself. If that is what he wants." Yamato said firmly. Koushirou eyed him suspiciously.

"MetalGarurumon!" Yamato shouted.

"Just what's going on? What's with the light of evolution from a Digivice?" Koushirou demanded.

"Dispute, disharmony, deceit. With these "3 diseases (D3)" infested in your mind, you guys can't get it. That's why Diaboromon gone straight to him instead. So I decided to take up command as you guys can't handle this mission." Wallace revealed his true intention. "But yet, it's also my fault. I'm careless. I should have kept a tighter watch on him."

* * *

"No, you don't, Diaboromon defeat him!" The boy who covered himself with a blanket yelled.

"Found you." Daisuke and V-mon entered the dark room.

"So you are the Chosen Child who freed Diaboromon!" Daisuke jumped on the boy.

"Get off me, you pest!" The boy hissed and shoved Daisuke off. Daisuke regained his balance and his eyes widened upon recognizing the person before him as the blanket fell off him.

"Takenouchi Taichi-san…" Daisuke muttered in disbelief.

"What's wrong, Daisuke? Is he someone you know?" V-mon asked.

"I can't believe it's you." Daisuke struggled to find his words. He could not believe that those people who he admired turned out to be his enemy. He was also the former partner of Agumon, the Taichi he had met in the cave of darkness as his memory of his face cleared up.

***Flashback***

_"The Chosen Child I believe you'll be engaging is a "disqualified"". Ken thought he should explain to Daisuke some facts he knew which the currently active Chosen Children did not know._

_""Disqualified?" Daisuke asked. "What's that?"_

_"They are Chosen Children who lost their battles in the Digital World." Ken began to explain. _

_"Eh?" _

_"We, the Chosen Children can't really die in the Digital World." Ken trailed off. "We can be deleted and reconfigured. That's why I used to see the Digital World as a game." _

***End Flashback***

"But yet, I'll rather you guys don't play with your lives." Wallace spoke up. "Yes, and I'm in charge of watching and communicating with them. They can never return intact after all." He said quietly.

Wallace explained his role to Koushirou and Yamato. He was Chosen Child who had a unique role to watch over children who were disqualified or deleted from the Digital World. They would never return intact as their memories with the Digital World were not reconfigured along with their bodies.

Koushirou could not believe what he had heard. From what he had gathered, the Chosen Child who had released the monster they were facing right now was none other than their fallen leader, Taichi.

MetalGarurumon's attacks appeared to be working against Diaboromon. They had the upper hand.

"Finish him off!" Yamato ordered.

* * *

Agumon arrived in a sacred location of the Digital World. He had been traveling around the Digital World since the threat of the Digital World had been averted for the time being. It was like a library enclosed by an invisible cloak which was why no one would able to see it.

Agumon felt a lot of negative energy in it. He wanted to explore the building but was interrupted by Ichijouji Ken who came flying towards him with Stingmon.

"I finally found you, Agumon." Ken exclaimed.

"Ichijouji?" Agumon was surprised to see him here.

"There's an emergency. I need your power. This time, I assure you, you'll be able to evolve into your Ultimate Level if Motomiya-kun can get him to cooperate." Ken said urgently. At this moment, the cloaked building got his attention. He recognised the place.

"This is?" Stingmon asked.

"The Vault Milleniumon was targeting back then." Ken answered.

"What?" Stingmon could not believe it. This was the place where V-mon's former partner had perished in.

"This is the Vault where the Legacy of the Chosen Children is kept. It's the place deleted Chosen Children gets reconfigured and transmitted back to their World." Ken explained. He turned to Agumon who was scratching his head in confusion.

"I'm bringing you to see one of the reconfigured Chosen Child. I'm sure you'll be able to evolve normally again with his help." Ken informed the bewildered orange lizard Digimon who gradually figured out on his own who Ken was referring to.

"Taichi… he's alive?" He muttered out slowly unable to believe what he had heard. Tears fell down his eyes as memories of Taichi's last moment came flooding back to him.

"Yeah. He is back in Real World." Ken smiled for a brief second to the crying Digimon before turning serious again. He hoped Daisuke would be able to get Taichi back to his senses. They would be in trouble if he didn't.


	22. Chapter 22: Birth of Holy White Knight

**Thanks for the review and support. Here comes the concluding chapter on the battle of Diaboromon. I like how it turned out even though Taichi is not as strong as the original version :P. Do tell me your views by reviewing as always :). **

**Digimon is not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 22: Birth of Holy White Knight**

"Why are you doing this, Taichi-san?" Daisuke confronted the teenage boy who was behind the release of the seal of Diaboromon.

"Is there anything wrong? I just want to meet my friend. Someone whom I can trust." Taichi replied coldly. "Kuramon and I are alone, always alone. We were abandoned and no one will care what happens to us. We can keep each company."

Daisuke was shocked to hear that. The kind, independent and strong Taichi had a weak side on him. If it was not that he had met his lingering soul back in the Digital World, he would not have believed it. His mind was already weakened in the first place. If not, he would not have been trapped in his own cave of darkness.

"Taichi-san. " Daisuke tried to reach for him to only have his hand swept away by Taichi.

"Leave me alone."

_"Yes, we are always alone, Taichi."_ In the screen, a message appeared typed by Diaboromon.

"You shut up, monster. You must be the one who corrupted his mind." Daisuke yelled to be only punched by Taichi.

"Stop saying that about my friend, you had no right! You won't understand how I feel like him! My family, my friends abandoned me and even you had taken something important from me." Taichi shouted.

At this moment, on the screen, MetalGarurumon seemed to have the upper hand.

"Finish him off!" Yamato ordered.

"Taichi, it is time now. Bring me to the place where you have your first memory." Diaboromon typed. Taichi's Digivice had reacted. In the nick of time before MetalGarurumon's attacks hit him he disappeared from the net into a portal taking Taichi along.

"Taichi-san." Daisuke did not have time to think but to follow.

"Daisuke." V-mon shouted grabbing on to him as he jumped into the portal Taichi had vanished in.

"What?" Yamato and MetalGarurumon could only watch as Diaboromon disappeared from their view.

"What happened?" Takeru asked nursing his injured Patamon.

"I'm afraid we have been logged out from the "game." Miyako replied quietly. Every computer all over the world had shut down. "The rest is up to them."

* * *

A bright light emitted from the insides of the Vault causing Ken, Stingmon and Agumon who were blocking it with their arms from blinding them.

"What do we do now, Ken-chan?" Stingmon asked.

"Let's go." Ken decided. That was his initial mission as a Chosen Child. To defend the vault from evil Digimon who wanted the negative powers in it.

Taichi watched as his friend, Diaboromon was eating the data from the vault itself. It was like a Digital server where data and information were kept. Taichi could sense the darkness within him growing stronger.

"Diaboromon, that is?" He stammered.

"Thank you, Taichi. You are a great friend. Thanks for leading me to the vault where I can feast on the negativity of the Chosen Children and grow stronger. " Diaboromon typed. "We will head separate ways from now."

"What the…" Taichi could not believe his eyes. "We are friends, isn't it?"

"No, he's not!" Daisuke and V-mon fell out replied.

"He is just using you to come here." V-mon could never forget this place. His previous partner left him to come here and faced the Digimon who had targeted this place two years ago because he could not fight here. No partner Digimon could evolve normally here. "He came here to feast on the negativity of the former Chosen Children who had perished in the Digital World."

"You're lying." Taichi tried to convince himself. "Diaboromon, we will always be together right?" He reached for Diaboromon who bound him with his tentacles and threw him a distance away.

"Taichi-san!" Daisuke ran to catch him from falling.

"Daisuke, use the Digimental of Courage!" V-mon advised quickly.

"Digimental up!" He yelled.

"V-mon armour evolve… Fire of Courage, Fladramon!" Fladramon jumped into action to catch Taichi before he crashed to the ground on time.

"Are you okay, Taichi-san?" Daisuke asked him in concern. Taichi obviously was in shock. He could not speak. He was almost killed by his only friend.

"Look at me, Taichi-san." Daisuke urged grabbing his shoulder. "It's going to be okay. I'll be with you."

"W-What have I done?" Taichi finally spoke up glancing at his hands. He had come back to his senses. "I didn't realise he had been feasting on the negativity on my mind. Because of me, Ai-chan, Kou-chan and the rest…" Taichi cried smashing his fists onto the ground.

"Look at me, Taichi-san!" Daisuke grabbed his shoulder. "It's not your fault, you are just being cheated by him. Right now, you still can do something to save them. "

"I still can do something to save them?" Taichi repeated Daisuke's words.

"Yes." Daisuke assured him. "Look at this." He pulled out the Crest of Courage to show Taichi. Taichi recognized as the protective charm he had given to Ken but the symbol of the sun was missing. It was one of the only items which accompanied him since he lost his memories.

"Use your courage and defeat Diaboromon." Daisuke advised.

"But I…" Taichi trailed off. He had too much doubts. He was scared. But why was he afraid? Come to think of it he almost died. Taichi tried to take the crest from Daisuke but his hands were trembling too much.

"Daisuke! Move away from here!" Daisuke managed to get both of them away from the crashing Diaboromon from Fladramon's attack creating a hole out of the building. Diaboromon in his fit of anger slapped Fladramon to the ground reverting him to V-mon.

"V-mon!" Daisuke cried.

With a hole created in the building, Ken's D3 reacted and Wormmon could evolve into Stingmon again.

"Motomiya-kun!" Ken shouted from Stingmon's arms in surprise. He did not expect to see him here.

"Why are you here?" Stingmon tried to hold off Diaboromon after putting him and Agumon down. V-mon managed to pick himself up and evolve into XV-mon. XV-mon and Stingmon jogressed into Paildramon and took Diaboromon on.

"Well, it's a long story." Daisuke scratched his head turning to Taichi who curled to himself.

"Taichi-san?" Ken knelt before him.

"It's my fault. Because of me everybody will die." Ken heard him muttered.

"Taichi, is it really you? I'm Agumon." Agumon came to his side unable to believe that his partner was right before him. He was only convinced when he touched his knee.

"I HAD IT!" Daisuke shouted all the sudden. "Stop it with your mantra and I had heard enough of it from Spiral Mountain. You made a mistake, so what? Everyone makes it. Big deal. What we can do is to learn from our lessons and move on. You still can make things right if you want to." Ken and Agumon blinked in surprise. Daisuke snapped.

"I can't believe a coward like you hold the Crest of Courage. Curling yourself up hiding in your turtle shell, and you call yourself a Child of Courage? Don't joke with me." He snarled. Agumon wanted to stop Daisuke but was held back by Ken who shook his head.

"Believe in Motomiya-kun!" Ken whispered to Agumon.

"Courage to me is not just to have the courage to fight. Courage is needed to move on when faced with adversity. Courage is needed to accept all the Good and the Bad side of yourself and Courage is needed to move on even if all is lost. We are not going to give up yet. We'll fight to the end!" Daisuke lectured. Taichi turned his head up slowly to Daisuke's direction. He wondered since when he had become like this.

Taichi was scared when he first woke up more than two years ago to realise he could not remember anything. His first name was the only thing he remembered. All he had was the Digivice, the Crest, his blue head band and his binocular. He had always been alone since then. No one knew him. His family and friends he could not remembered did not even bother to come for him.

He was sent to Tamachi Orphanage and he was always picked on by the children in the neighbourhood and the school he was attending because he had no family name. It was until his first friend, Ichijouji Osamu reached out for him before he eventually came out from his shell.

_"What was past is over, you can't create them but we can create all kinds of futures. Let's create new memories together!"_

The good time was short-lived. Osamu met into an accident and died. Taichi was left alone again. Even though Professor Takenouchi adopted him, he did not get to see him often due to the nature of his job. Taichi who was forced to quit soccer ran for the Student Council President. He spent his time trying to fight for opportunity to maximize his schoolmates' potential just to get his mind off his loneliness.

He finally snapped after realizing that Ken whom he saw as younger brother lied to him. The meeting with Diaboromon was the last straw to convince him that he was always alone.

His line of thought was interrupted when Agumon hugged him much to his surprise.

"Taichi, I'm so sorry. Because I'm weak I can't protect you and I caused you to suffer so much." Agumon cried. Taichi hesitated with his trembling hands. He finally hugged him back. He did not know why. This Digimon felt warm to him. Suddenly he felt really secure hugging him.

Their attentions were diverted when Paildramon was defeated and reverted to their baby forms.

"Paildramon!" Daisuke and Ken cried in unison.

"In this case, it's my turn." Agumon would evolve into Greymon on his own to avenge Taichi. He was not going to forgive Diaboromon for hurting Taichi's feelings and his friends.

"Wait…" Taichi called. "Let me fight with you." Taichi stood up turning to Daisuke.

"I can still make things right, right?" He asked Daisuke again. Daisuke paused for a moment and nodded.

"Well, then. Let's me give him a thrashing for cheating on my feeling." Taichi cracked his knuckle as his Digivice reacted. The Crest of Courage on Daisuke's hand glowed suddenly and returned to his owner. The symbol of the sun reappeared within it. With the protective charm, maybe Taichi had the courage to move on.

"Agumon warp evolve… WarGreymon!"

WarGreymon leapt off immediately and gave Diaboromon some thrashing. At the same time, Yamato and MetalGarurumon who had finally arrived through the rogue portal Ken had opened earlier and engaged him. The two Ultimate Digimons attacked simultaneously.

"That's right. Taichi, you are not alone. You still have us." Yamato said. Koushirou who was following behind nodded. He could not believe it until he saw Taichi in person.

"Taichi-san." He greeted feeling grateful that he was alive. Now he realised that he was talking to Taichi over the phone at the Ichijouji's. No wonder he was so afraid when he found the voice that familiar back then.

After eating the negativity from the orphanage as well as from the vault, Diaboromon became too powerful for them.

"This is bad. The vault contains memories of the former batches of Chosen Children and Chosen Children who was deleted from the Digital World. It contains negative feelings from their last moment such as fear, resentment and regrets. Diaboromon feeds on these data to grow stronger." Ken realized watching the battle.

MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were both defeated and broken on the ground while Diaboromon continued to eat all the data from the vault.

"MetalGarurumon!"

"WarGreymon!" Taichi and Yamato yelled in unison.

Taichi fell on his knees weakly to only be caught by Yamato. "He ate my memories about here too." He mumbled as some memories such as the name "Agumon" and the pink ball Digimon even though vague was broken like a glass in his mind. But why did it hurt so much to see the partner he just knew defeated and broken?

Nevertheless, Yamato was not going to give up. He stood up and walked towards his partner. He climbed on to him to try and wake him up.

"MetalGarurumon, it's me, Yamato. Can you hear me? Open your eyes."

"Ishida-kun…" Taichi struggled to stand up.

"Taichi-san." Daisuke put down his unconscious partner wanted to help him to only be stopped by Taichi who signaled he was alright. He climbed on to the unconscious WarGreymon as well.

"I'm here too. Let's fight together." He tried to wake him up. He did not know why he felt close to WarGreymon. "I… I won't let you fight alone. I'll be here with you. I'm with you, WarGreymon." WarGreymon stirred. At the same time, MetalGarurumon had responded. Taichi and Yamato's Digivice had reacted.

"Light of evolution." Koushirou noticed.

"It's jogress." Daisuke figured.

"No, it's fusion." Wallace remarked over his laptop. He had the access to the surveillance camera to the vault as the "Guardian" of the "disqualified". He sent the video feeds to Miyako and the Chosen Children affected so that they would have their "initial" experience with Digimon as a requirement in order to become a Chosen Child.

A holy white knight Digimon emerged from the egg of light. Daisuke, Ken and Koushirou watched in awe.

"Omegamon." Ken called his name much to Daisuke's confusion as he had not even introduced himself. Ken did not know why but he just knew his name.

Taichi and Yamato who stood on the shoulder of Omegamon were ready to fight. Diaboromon could sense immense power of his strength was afraid. He started firing at him when Omegamon drawn his Grey sword and blocked it and Diaboromon was cornered with Garuru Cannon pointed on his head. Just when Omegamon was about to fire it, Diaboromon spoke to Taichi.

"If you delete me here, the memories of the children of the orphanage and the destroyed Chosen Children will never return to them. The children of the orphanage will no longer remember you and you and the "disqualified" children will no longer be able to retrieve your lost memories. Your choice." Taichi hesitated upon hearing his words.

"That's despicable." Daisuke shouted.

Yamato glanced at Taichi. He would not make any hasty decision. If he were to go ahead and kill it, those who were close to Taichi at the moment would lose all memories about him and Taichi would lose his chance of regaining his own memories. Is there anyway to defeat him without destroying the memories?

Taichi closed his eyes and tried to think. He spoke up.

"Diaboromon, you are just like me. We are alone. In fact, we could be friends actually yet you choose to hurt me and those around me. I don't think friends should do this to one another."

Memories of Osamu came flowing back to him.

_"Let's make new ones, then. What was past is over, you can't create them but we can create all kinds of futures. Let's create new memories together!" Osamu extended his hand to the boy, Taichi for a handshake._

_"Together?"_

_"Yeah, together! Let's be friends!" Osamu said. Taichi paused for a moment._

_"Friends?" He took his hands._

_"That's right, Osamu. What was past was over, I can't create them but I still can create new memories with new friends, right?"_ Taichi thought to himself looking at Daisuke, Ken and Koushirou's direction. They would respect his decision.

"I've decided. I know it's going to hurt but for the sake of protecting the friends who are currently around me, encouraging me, fighting with me, I'll destroy you! Omegamon. " Taichi ordered.

As ordered, Omegamon fired his "Garuru Cannon" and stabbed Diaboromon's head with his "Grey Sword", effectively finishing him off thus fulfilling the last mission; the 8 Original Chosen Children had to bear.

_"That's right. I shall bear the sin for the trouble I had caused and make things right."_

"W-W-We…" Koushirou tried to get his words out. He could not believe it. The enemy they had been trying to prepare for was defeated.

"We did it, Koushirou-han!" Tentomon tugged on his pant.

"Yeah, Tentomon, we did it!" He hugged his partner.

"Awesome!" Daisuke exclaimed hugging Chicomon in excitement. "I'm so glad I'm on duty today." Ken who had Leafmon on his arms smiled at Taichi and Yamato feeling relieved.

Omegamon reverted to Agumon and Gabumon separately and they ran to their respective partners.

"Gabumon, you did well." Yamato commended, glancing over to only find Taichi collapsing all the sudden with Agumon crying for him.

"Taichi! Taichi!" Agumon tried to shake him and wake him up.

"Taichi!" Yamato shouted.

* * *

Back in the Real World, Yamato and the rest rushed Taichi to the hospital. The day's event must be too much for him to handle.

While waiting in the waiting room, Yamato and Koushirou discussed about Taichi and talked longer and far more than they could have for the past three years. Their dispute almost cost them the Digital World, their World and their lives. They had agreed that they should not keep secret from one another in order to stay strong.

* * *

Daisuke and Ken were back from the orphanage. Ken had closed the portal on Taichi's laptop and taking it with him. They shook their heads after talking to the head of the orphanage. True enough, none of the children of the orphanage knew Taichi. They had forgotten about his existence. Their memories were eaten.

"But this is so frustrating." Tears were seen running down Daisuke's cheek when he confided with Ken crying at the wall back at the entrance of the orphanage.

* * *

Miyako and Takeru had arrived at the hospital. They did not manage to get to Kyoto but to take a detour back after the defeat of Diaboromon.

"Oniichan, is it true that Taichi-san is alive?" That was the first thing he asked. He was really glad when Yamato nodded.

"He's inside. The doctor says he's running a high fever. But he's Taichi, I believe he'll be fine. Professor Takenouchi is on his way here."

"I can't believe that Takenouchi Taichi is a Chosen Child like us." Miyako exclaimed.

"I'm right about it." Poromon praised himself. Patamon whose body was bandaged by a paranoid Takeru stuck his tongue out scratching his head. He should have told Takeru earlier on his possible sighting of Taichi.

"Are we going to inform Mr. and Mrs. Yagami and Hikari-san?" Koushirou asked Yamato. Their relationship had improved since the end of the battle. Koushirou was back to himself.

"We have to break the news to them in some way or another. It's good news anyway other than the fact that he didn't have any memory of them." Yamato answered. "But we have to consider Taichi's feeling about it."

"By the way, where is Wallace?" Miyako asked.

"I haven't seen him since we entered the Digital World through the portal Ichijouji-kun had opened." Koushirou replied to only realise Wallace had sent him an e-mail to commend them on the job well done.

* * *

"Wallace, is it alright not to say goodbye to them?" Terriermon asked Wallace who was travelling on road by foot. They were tip-toeing playing in the playground.

"Goodbye, goodbye." Lopmon was playing with himself.

"No, it's okay. Their dispute is resolved. Let them reconcile with one another. Thanks to them, I've been released from my responsibility as the "Guardian" of the "Disqualified". The Vault is destroyed; there is no chance of the "Disqualified" children of regaining their memories so other than chit-chatting as per normal, I don't have watch out for them. As for Takenouchi Taichi or, should I address him, Yagami Taichi, he is the only one who still has his Digivice which means his responsibility in the Digital World is not yet over. But I think he'll be fine from now on." Wallace explained to only see Hikari and Sora who just returned from Kyoto. Hikari was surprised when he waved at her.

"If you say so, Wallace." Terriermon replied.

"I'm glad that I don't have to send both of you out." Wallace said as Hikari and Sora walked towards them.

"The rest is up to them." Lopmon chanted. While Wallace was "flirting", Lopmon looked out to a Dark Tower across a distance in Odaiba.

_"That evil shall show itself by the time another Chosen Child rejoins you."_


	23. Chapter 23: The Touching Return

**Well, I'm sure you guys have been expecting this chapter. Yes, this is a reunion chapter. Thank you so much for all your support which motivates me a lot. **

**Please continue to read and review. **

**Digimon is not mine :).**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Touching Return**

Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Ken and Takeru were busy with their quest to destroy the Dark Towers. With the Digital World at peace, they could really take their time to take down the Dark Tower.

"Why are we doing this today?" Miyako complained while watching XV-mon and Stingmon working really hard to destroy the bunch of Dark Towers.

"You should be honoured that Ken and I even bothered to volunteer for today. XV-mon and Stingmon need to work hard. You saw how powerful Omegamon is. We can't lose to the seniors." Daisuke exclaimed in admiration.

"Omegamon is an Ultimate Level Digimon in the first place." Takeru could not help but to remind Daisuke. "Besides, that's only a one-time evolution for Gabumon to evolve into Ultimate just for this battle."

"Eh? That's a pity." Daisuke said in dismay. Which means they could only count on WarGreymon if they require an Ultimate Digimon for assistance.

"XV-mon! Stingmon! You must work hard and evolve into Ultimate. You hear me!" Daisuke ordered.

"That's not the problem, isn't it?" Ken remarked chuckling.

In the midst of their mission, a voice was heard.

"Takeru-kun, everyone!" Takeru turned to the direction where the voice came from. It was Hikari and Tailmon. That surprised everyone as they were told by Takeru that she had an important date today which was why Takeru and Iori volunteered to take her place.

"Hikari-chan, why are you here today? Miyako asked.

"I thought you should be meeting your parents today." Iori added.

"But I'm on duty today." Hikari trailed off. "I'm curious to hear about the battle against Diaboromon. Koushirou-san didn't want to tell me any detail."

Takeru remembered Yamato and Koushirou had informed everyone to keep mum about the details from Hikari and Sora. They planned to give Hikari and Sora a surprise.

"Patamon, tell me." Tailmon demanded. Patamon giggled. "XV-mon?" Tailmon glared at him.

"Sorry." XV-mon looked away. He was not going to spill the beans.

"By the way, do you guys have a meeting we don't know about?" Miyako spoke up suddenly. "Mimi-oneesama sent me an e-mail this morning requesting me to open up a portal for her so that she could come to Odaiba via the Digital World. She said Koushirou-san is going to kill her if she didn't show up"

"Come to think of it, they are acting weird. Koushirou-san and Jou-san are actually talking when I saw them today, as friends. Is there anything I miss out?" Iori mentioned. "I'm also curious about the battle with Diaboromon." Iori was not told anything either. He was at his Kendo practice when the battle against Diaboromon occurred. There was not even a trace of recording after that.

"It's Iori's hard work which allows them to reconcile with one another. You had inherited both their crests, remember." Daisuke stated. Before Iori could deny what he did not do, Ken interrupted him.

"Motomiya-kun, you must be implying that to yourself as well." Ken teased giving a pat on Daisuke's back. Takeru laughed when Daisuke blushed in embarrassment. Yes, he was the one who got the holder of Courage and Friendship to work together indirectly. Suddenly, he remembered something.

"He said the goggles looks cool on me and will like me to keep it." Daisuke boasted excitedly. Ken did a facepalm as he heard it countless times. He was told that the goggles he had was Taichi's. He had wanted to return it but was declined by Taichi who wanted to look forward. Moreover, Daisuke understood the weight of the goggles more than he could.

"Daisuke-kun, if it isn't for the event three days ago, I didn't know you have another Digimental in your possession. Make sure you tell us how you got it later." Takeru pointed out before turning to Hikari who was confused about their conversation.

"Hikari-chan, let's go. I'll accompany you to your parents." Takeru offered.

"I'm coming too." Daisuke said.

"No, Motomiya-kun will stay, I'll go instead." Ken stopped him. "Besides, I need to say "Hi" to Takenouchi-san."

"This is not fair." Daisuke pouted.

"We don't need a perfect level Digimon either so I can leave the rest to you, right?" Ken replied. He was able to feel more at ease when talking to Daisuke by now.

* * *

Mrs. Yagami was fidgeting in the restaurant. She could not believe it. After years of pinning and yearning, she was finally meeting her long-lost son.

"Dear." She could not hold back her tears. Mr. Yagami took her into his arms to comfort her. Mr. Yagami looked back at the time when the father of Hikari's good friend, Sora, Professor Takenouchi Haruhiko came to see him in the office he was working in.

***Flashback***

_ They had lunch together. He almost choked on his food as he was eating really quickly when Professor Takenouchi showed him a photo of his foster son. _

_"Do you recognize the boy in the photo?" Professor Takenouchi asked. _

_"Ta…ichi?" Mr. Yagami noticed that the boy in the photo was a little older than he last saw him three years ago. Yes, Taichi would be 14 by now if he was still alive. _

_"But how?" He was told by Hikari and Taichi's friends that he had perished in the so-called Digital World. It was an extremely heavy blow to him and his wife that they became even more protective over Hikari. His wife had been pinning for Taichi since then lying to herself that Taichi ran away because they did not love him enough. It was only recently, things start to look up when she decided that she wanted to move on._

_"__He's now 14, an 8th Grade student in Nagaoka Middle School. He became the Student Council President in his freshman year and he assists me in my research at times. Capable isn't it? _I adopted him around two years ago. I didn't know he's your son back then. He is suffering from amnesia and is unable to remember his past. It's also due to the nature of my job; I can't go home quite often. If not, I'll probably have heard of him from Sora." Professor Takenouchi explained. But yet, if it was not for that, he might not have met Taichi at Tamachi Elementary in the first place. 

_"If that's the case, I shall arrange for him to reunite with you and your family." Professor Takenouchi offered to be taken aback when he saw Mr. Yagami choking on his tears. _

_"H-How can I ever thank you?" He was overwhelmed with his tears of happiness. _

_Mr. Yagami took the rest of the day off and headed home immediately. Mrs. Yagami was surprised that her husband was home earlier than usual._

_"Did you just get fired?" She asked as she saw her daughter's dad sweating and panting all over. _

_"I have found him." He blurted out. Mrs. Yagami was confused. _

_"I have found our son. He's now grown up and healthy." He showed her the photo from Professor Takenouchi. Mrs. Yagami gasped unable to believe what she had seen and heard. She had dropped her broom. _

***End Flashback***

Tachikawa Mimi was pacing around in Odaiba Railway Station. She was waiting for the guest-of-honour for the day to arrive.

"That Yamato-san, what is he doing? What time is it now?" She was muttering by herself when someone poked her on her shoulder. She turned to her back to realise that it was the guy she was muttering about with an annoyed face. He had heard everything. Taichi was following behind trying to hide his nervousness.

"Mimi, he is…"

"Taichi-san! It's really you!" Mimi threw her arms over a bewildered Taichi before Yamato could introduce them to each other as he would do for new friends so that Taichi would not feel so awkward. "I'm so glad it isn't my imagination." Mimi cried with teary eyes.

"Um…" Taichi remembered her as the pink-haired girl in his dream. No, that was not a dream was what he was told by Izumi Koushirou who was practically glaring daggers at Shu's younger brother, Jou while explaining to him. Her hair was dyed brown now. It was winter holidays and everybody was in their winter outfit.

Mimi realized that she had hugged Taichi too tightly that he could not breathe.

"I'm sorry." She said sticking her tongue out. "Tachikawa Mimi." She extended her hands to Taichi who was trying to catch his breath.

"Ta-Takenouchi Taichi." Taichi paused before took her hand for a handshake. Yamato nodded. He could understand that Taichi would not be able to accept that he had another family, his real family, the Yagami family yet. He had been using "Takenouchi" as his family name for the past few years after all. It would take time for him to adjust.

In fact, Taichi did not want to reveal his existence to his real family when they talked about it when he was recuperating at the hospital. He confessed that he had seen his parents before but he actually felt resentment towards them back then as he was led by Diaboromon to believe that he was abandoned. He felt really ashamed now when he thought about it. He wondered how he should act before them now.

"Be yourself, Taichi. You will be fine. We'll be with you." Yamato placed his hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Taichi smiled at him and Mimi who gave him a sweet smile. Yes, Taichi just needed to be himself. He did not have to be the reckless Taichi he used to know. Since he had given up his past, so the more he should look forward to future. Agumon even sent him a message of support. Taichi felt warmth when he read Agumon's message from the D-Terminal sent by Koushirou. He was really his friend.

If it was not that his foster father had counseled him, he probably would not have come. He was able to show his confidence to companies or schools when he negotiated for opportunities for his schoolmates but certainly not towards the people related to him yet he could not feel close to. That was why he had never met Sora, his foster sister and Mrs. Takenouchi.

* * *

Sora was feeling perplexed. Koushirou and Jou who were not on speaking term for three years were actually chatting heartily right before her. They claimed to be waiting for her to head to the meeting place together for the debrief of the Battle with Diaboromon she had missed that day.

Sora was really glad that Yamato managed to do a great job even though he and Gabumon was the only one who would have the best chance of defeating Diaboromon. Sora only got to know him three years ago and had become great friends since then. As time flies by, she felt that she felt more towards him. Sora blushed and was noticed by Jou.

Jou had noticed that Sora had a crush with Yamato but he did not want to say anything. Even so, he would whisper to Koushirou since they had reconciled and promised to share secrets at times. Koushirou almost choked on his saliva. So, it was not just him who noticed it.

"Hey, you two. What are you laughing about?" Sora had her hands on her hips.

"No, nothing. It's fine, Sora-san." Koushirou replied. Her mobile beeped all the sudden. It was her mother. Oh yeah, she almost forgotten that she and her mother were going to meet her father and his so-called foster son.

"Guys, I need to meet my mother first, you guys go ahead." Sora yelled at the boys in front of her.

"Yup, we know. We are just tagging along." Jou replied and Sora got even more suspicious now. What the hell were they up to? Sora found herself tearing up in happiness. Since when she saw Koushirou and Jou being so close together like this. Their bonds could have been stronger if it was not that they had lost their leader. Perhaps, Yamato's effort in the battle in Diaboromon had paid off, pulling them back together, closer than ever.

* * *

Hikari was walking quietly between the two boys who were "escorting" her to where her parents were meeting her. Hikari felt uneasy that Takeru who usually would not keep secret from her was really secretive today. Not even Tailmon could get anything out from Patamon. Patamon was still unable to believe that he had met Taichi before the incident with Diaboromon.

"Ichijouji-kun, something must have happened to Takeru-kun during the battle with Diaboromon? Can you tell me?" Hikari whispered.

"Something did happen?" Ken answered hesitantly. Minomon, on his arms was not going to say anything.

"I'm just surprised, Hikari-chan. Maybe if I've known earlier, I'll have talked to you before this." Ken actually referred to the fact that Taichi and Hikari were actually siblings. He was really surprised when he heard from the seniors when Ken explained his relationship with Taichi in detail while Daisuke was keeping Taichi who was still unconscious company. He did not realise that Hikari like him had suffered loss of their brothers. The difference was her brother was still alive. To think Taichi had played an elder brother role to him for the past few years.

Takeru who walked in front with their Digimon stopped all the sudden. Hikari and Ken wondered what was going on.

Right before him, were Yamato and Mimi who brought Taichi along turning his head over, he called out to Hikari.

"Hikari-chan, see who is here today?" Takeru stepped aback pulling Tailmon along. Tailmon's face was pale when she was pulled to face Hikari. She had saw him.

"Go ahead." Ken whispered. Hikari stopped for a moment. Her facial expression was unreadable. She took a step forward.

"Taichi, she's your younger sister, Hikari." Yamato whispered behind him urging him to step forward.

Hikari took bigger steps. Right before her was someone really important, someone she thought he had lost and missed a lot.

"O-Oniichan!" Hikari ran towards the bewildered Taichi and gave him a hug. She could not believe it. Her precious brother was well and alive before her. Tears fell uncontrollably down her cheek as she buried her face on his shoulder. She had missed him so much.

"H-Hikari…" Taichi tried to get her name out. The sensation felt awfully familiar to him. He relented and rubbed her back gently.

Across the street, Sora who witnessed the reunion of a pair of siblings dropped her bag. She could not believe it either. That was her best friend who was thought to be dead.

"Taichi…" She blurted out.

"Sora-san." Mimi greeted cheerfully noticing her arrival. Taichi and Hikari pulled away from their hugs.

"Sora?" Taichi finally got to meet his foster sister. So, that was his foster father's daughter.

"Taichi, you idiot!" She came over to slap him much to everybody's astonishment. Tears began to flow down her cheek when she pulled Taichi into a hug.

"I'm glad. I'm really glad." Sora finally knew what made the few boys who were always at odds reconciled with one another. She would have never expected it. Only Taichi had such power to bring them back together.

Together, the Chosen Children led Taichi to his parents who had been waiting and they had a teary reunion.

Mrs. Takenouchi were consoled for the fact that her husband had contributed to this reunion. Not just for Taichi and his family and also the Chosen Children who had regained something they thought they had lost. They were all teary when they witnessed Mr. and Mrs. Yagami pulled their son into their arms.

Taichi just about wondered something that day. Just how many times he was hugged when he found himself in his mother's arms? Tears welled up his eyes. Even if he could not remember, his body could have remembered. He felt warmth from his mother's temperature.

"O-Okaasan." He whispered in tears.

"Welcome back, Taichi." His father said ruffling his son's hair.

"I'm home." Taichi replied sobbing.

* * *

"Welcome!" Taichi was overwhelmed when he saw Daisuke, Miyako and Iori setting up a welcome party for him at the Yagami's residence. Hikari realized in horror that it was all planned. Daisuke and the rest knew.

"We were just told by this idiot to come here and set up. Miyako kicked Daisuke in his butt.

"Miyako-san, you will do anything for your idol, isn't it?" Iori asked teasingly. Miyako glared at him in response.

Miyako and Iori were only told that there was some accident and Taichi lost his memories after he went missing." Iori was too shocked to say anything after hearing about the battle against Diaboromon and about Takenouchi Taichi's real identity. Miyako was especially bewildered to hear that Takenouchi Taichi was actually the elder brother of Hikari, she had been curious about. The world is really small.

Taichi was really touched by all the gestures from his friends, new or old.

"Thank you." Taichi was grateful.

_"Osamu, I think I can move on now. I feel that maybe I can create all kinds of futures with them and I will create new memories with them, with my friends!"_

With Taichi rejoining the Chosen Children, the time for the evil Qinglongmon had mentioned to show himself was close.

* * *

_Taichi found himself running away from a certain monster upon waking up in the campground not knowing head and tail of what was going on. He could sense malice when the monster appeared before him. He reeked of darkness which forced him up on his feet and run._

_"Koushirou, Sora, where are you?" Both of them were nowhere to be seen. "Jou-senpai, Yamato?" He tried looking for his new friends from the camp while he ran from the shadow._

_But he could not outrun the monster who grabbed him up on his throat forcing air out of him._

_"For the sake of our plan, we can't have you alive with your Digivice as a threat. Don't worry; it will be painless for you. All will be over soon."_

Taichi woke up in sweat feeling for his throat while gasping for breath. It was the same dream which had been plaguing him for some time since he returned to Odaiba. He wondered if that was a clue to his past related to Digimon.


	24. Chapter 24: The Destined Mission

**Thanks for the support. Yes it's perfectly normal to have Yamato punch Taichi and Sora to slap him. Maybe I should get Koushirou and Jou into a brawling session. They are best friends to Taichi even if Taichi don't remember.**

**Here I come to the final arc of my fanfic. Just 5 more chapters to the end of this fanfic. Yes, the climax is coming. Maybe it's not so climatic. I don't have much confidence but yet I'm pretty excited to hear your opinion. I don't want BelialVamdemon as the final boss, you can refer to the anime for BelialVamdemon. **

**I'll like to address about a guest review. About Taichi's situation, yes I'll like Taichi to remain in Kyoto at least till he graduate from his Middle School to be fair but things may not go according to plan. **

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Destined Mission**

***1st January 2003***

_"Damn it! He got away!" A blond kid exclaimed kneeling to the ground in pain._

_Two Digimon, Gargomon and Cherubimon jumped to their partner's side in an instant. _

_"Are you alright, Wallace? Your head is bleeding." Gargomon (Terriermon) asked._

_"This is nothing. Let's go." Wallace assured the twin Digimon. _

_"But you can't even stand properly." Cherubimon commented in concern._

_"We need to stop him from getting to the Chosen Children with prototype Digivices. Daisuke and the rest didn't know the current situation!" Wallace explained urgently. He could not let this lying down. He had to prevent darkness from expanding. With that Cherubimon took off carrying Wallace along with Gargomon following behind._

* * *

***24th December 2006***

Yagami Hikari, aged 15, was now a senior year student of Odaiba Middle School. She was humming "Christmas melody" while washing off her plates from her breakfast.

Returning back to her room, she headed to her desk where she saw a calendar with marking stating "Chirstmas Gathering", she was reminded that she had an annual gathering tonight.

_"Time flies."_ She thought. _"Tailmon should be arriving anytime."_

"Hikari." Tailmon emerged from the computer from the Digital World.

"Tailmon, it's been a while. " Hikari greeted. Tailmon nodded. Hikari before her had grown taller with longer hair now even though her hairstyle did not change since three years ago. They had not met for three months since Hikari's last holidays.

Since the Digital World achieved its peace four years ago, there were not too many incidents involving dark Digimon like the Dark Masters or BelialVamdemon thanks for to the hardwork of certain selected chosen children on their separate mission. The rest of them were assigned with various areas to take care of. Due to the peace, without the need to, Digimon Partners did not usually stay with the Chosen Children unless it was a holiday season like Christmas.

"What's your schedule for the day? Can I join you?" Tailmon asked.

"I'm going to Sora-san studio to help her prepare her portfolio for her upcoming interview with the University of her choice." Hikari just packed her DSLR and was ready to leave home."Also to add in my collection for the year as usual. Of course, Tailmon can tag along." Hikari smiled. Tailmon smiled back looking forward to it.

The streets during Christmas holidays are busy. People were shopping for gifts, having gathering etc, chatting, and taking photos here and there.

"Sorry for interrupting." Hikari's voice ranged in the Takenouchi's Studio.

"Hikari-chan, you're here. Sorry for troubling you for my project." Sora's said poking her head out from under the table. Sora was 18 years old, in her senior year of High School.

"This is so amazing. I'll like to wear these flowery kimonos." Hikari said admiring Sora's design.

"I'm glad that you like them. Maybe you can come by next week with Miyako-chan. It's New Year after all, and she said she'll like to wear something feminine." Sora put her index finger on her chin deep in thought.

"She has a date with Ichijouji-kun." Hikari said sighing. She could not understand what her jogress partner saw in him. She herself on the other hand, disliked him with a passion. Tailmon was confused about the conversation.

"Miyako-chan had confessed her feeling to the whole school during our school Summer Festival. Everyone was shocked back then because she practically screamed in the PA system because she forgot to switch it off. I heard that she was actually rehearsing. Ichijouji-kun became the attention of the whole school back then even though he was just a guest." Sora explained. Miyako was a freshman in her High School.

"Confession is actually quite hard I have to admit. It took me quite a lot of courage to confess to Yamato back then." Sora confided.

"It was Taichi who gave me the confidence to go for it. I can't imagine if I didn't tell him about my feeling back then. Perhaps, we won't even be an item and we're going to regret it."

***Flashback***

_Four years ago, on 24th December, Sora stood outside the practice room where Yamato was having his practice for his competition that night. She had baked cookies and had wanted to give them to him. _

_"Come on, Sora, why are you stopping here?" Piyomon asked. Piyomon noticed her unusualness. Sora was trembling. _

_"Because…" Sora did not know how to put it actually. She was interrupted by Taichi and Agumon who happened to pass by. Taichi was planning to see how Yamato was doing for his practice and to give him some moral support. _

_"Sora-chan, what are you doing?" Taichi was surprised to see his foster sister standing out here. _

_"Taichi…" Sora noticed his arrival. Noticing the cookies she had on hand, she looked away and blushed. She did not want Taichi to use this to tease her. Just then, Gabumon opened the door because he smelt something nice. _

_"What is it?" Agumon did not realise until Gabumon mentioned it. Agumon started to sniff around. _

_"Is that for Yamato-kun?" Taichi asked glancing at the present she was holding. _

_"Well, yeah." Sora did not intend to admit it actually. _

_"What is it, something homemade?" Taichi asked feeling even more curious. _

_"Does that really matter?" She felt awkward._

_"Aren't you coming in?" Gabumon asked the both of them._

_"Sora has been hesitating for a while out there." Piyomon highlighted. _

_"Hey! Piyomon!" Sora wished she could dig a hole now. _

_"Hurry up and give it to him. They are about to start." Taichi understood what was going on. His foster sister was already at this stage, having a crush and all. She just needed a push. He would do it as an elder brother would._

_"Y…Yeah…" Sora replied blushing madly. She started to suspect what Koushirou had been telling Taichi about her lately. Technically, Taichi was trying to get to know them better as a new friend. Taichi walked towards her and placed his hands over her shoulder to offer her some support. _

_"Hurry up!" He started pushing her to the door. _

_"But…" Sora was really afraid that she would be rejected. _

_"If you don't want it, we'll eat it." Agumon added teasingly. _

_"Okay… I'll be right back." Sora turned to the door and headed in. _

_"Good luck, Sora-chan." Taichi said quietly. _

***End Flashback***

"Speaking of which, today is our anniversary." Sora smiled fondly wondering what kind of surprises Yamato had for her today.

"Hikari-chan, remember Jou's brother, Kido Shu? He came by to my mother's florist earlier before I came here. I think you should be hearing some good news from Daisuke-kun soon." Sora said giggling. "They are of the age after all."

"Really? That's fast. Looks like Jun-san's initiative had paid off too." Hikari commented while looking around her personal gallery in Sora's studio.

Hikari added a few photos of her, Daisuke and Takeru on her personal corner in Sora's personal studio.

"These are what we have taken for the past few months." Hikari showed Tailmon the photo of Daisuke sleeping under the tree, Takeru receiving a writing award and a photo of her locking her arms with the two boys smiling happily in it. The trio had the most normal year this year.

"It's all thanks to you all, we can have another peaceful year." Hikari was grateful to her Partner Digimon. Hikari looked back at the very first photos she had added towards the end of 2002. There was one with Tailmon posing happily with her Holy Ring back on her tail.

According to Gennai, the Holy Ring was used to control the power of darkness in Digimon Kaiser's base. It was left behind so Gennai used it for Jogress Evolution. With BelialVamdemon defeated, Jogress was not needed anymore. Nevertheless, Daisuke's V-mon and Ken's Wormmon could still jogress benefitted from the power of Qinglongmon.

There were photos of the six of them gathering in Ichijouji Ken's house having a Christmas Party, beside that, there were photos of the elder group of Chosen Children reuniting with their Partner Digimon because Daisuke wanted to give them all Christmas presents. They even opened a gate over at America for Palmon to give Mimi a surprise.

The days after 24th December had been crazy. The Digimon had appeared in the Real World from the rogue gate opened all over the world. In order to take care of these confused Digimon, Gennai had received some powers from Qinglongmon to assist the elder Chosen Children as well as Daisuke and Ken to allow the Partner Digimon of the original Chosen Children except Taichi who used his Crest of Courage, to evolve to their Perfect Form and Paildramon to evolve into his Ultimate form, Imperialdramon respectively.

Using the transport capability of Imperialdramon, eleven Chosen Children in Japan set off to all over the world to assist the Chosen Children all over the world to send the lost Digimon back to the Digital World using the power of D3 only Daisuke and the rest possessed. All of them manage to complete their mission except Sora and Miyako who had some problem due to the extremely cold weather they were facing in Moscow.

Sora smiled at the photos she had taken with Miyako and the Chosen Children of Moscow.

"Come to think of it, I heard that Ichijouji-kun had travelled to the Moscow equivalent of the Digital World last week. He's now at somewhere Hong Kong." Sora commented.

Digital World was just like the Real World, they overlapped with one another. In order to help them understand better, Koushirou had came up with a list of locations in the Digital World and lined them up against the countries of their World after cross referencing with the map on D-Terminal Miyako and her team had. For some reason, Hikari did not want to talk about Ichijouji Ken. She changed the subject instead.

"Hong Kong was where I had gone to with Koushirou-san. I wonder how the Three Hoi Brothers are doing right now?" Hikari had wanted to join Taichi in Paris actually but Koushirou-san requested her to join him instead. Koushirou wanted to talk to Hikari about Taichi's well-being after he had moved back to Odaiba just for the winter holidays and he wanted to hear Hikari on her observation.

***24th December 2002, Hong Kong***

_"Oniichan had a nightmare last night claiming that someone wants to choke him to death." Hikari narrated while they were riding on a city bus in Hong Kong. Koushirou pinched his chin deep in thought. _

_"This is just as what I had expected. That fits the information Jou-san had given to me from his brother, Kido Shin-san yesterday. I'm trying to understand how Taichi-san returned to the Real World after being deleted and I had cross referenced with what Ichijouji-kun had told me about the Vault which stores the Legacy of the Chosen Children, Taichi-san shouldn't have lost all of his memories after his deletion in the Digtial World. At most, he'll only lose those in the Digital World but losing all is not possible." Koushirou shared the information with Hikari to her horror. __  
_

_"His report showed that he was found unconscious three years ago near the campground the seven of us were in three years ago. There were markings found around his neck and that deprived his brain of oxygen landing him in coma for a period of eight months and resulted in his amnesia. We're careless. We should have looked around the campground after returning through the portal in Odaiba." Koushirou berated himself. He was too focused in blaming Yamato, Jou and Mimi for what had happened. It had never occurred to them to investigate the areas around the campground after their mission. They would have found Taichi way before this if we were united enough. _

_Nevertheless, he needed her help to watch out for Taichi in case he recalled anything which might lead them to the real evil Qinglongmon might be referring to. It was also likely that they might be after his life should they realized he had survived. _

* * *

***24th December 2006, Odaiba***

Yamato visited the florist to place his order of flowers for Sora. He had prepared a series of programmes tonight for their anniversary. Takeru was looking bored following his brother around. Yamato had grown taller over the years, other than that there was not much change in his hairstyle and his style of dressing. Similar to Yamato, Takeru had grown taller except that he no longer wore his hat around.

"I can't believe you failed to win Hikari-chan's heart."Yamato muttered. He did not know how to advise Takeru actually when he came to him as Sora was the one who took the initiative in their relationship.

"Daisuke-kun can't believe it either. He actually assisted me in my confession but we failed anyway." Takeru confessed.

"Daisuke-kun huh? He has matured, isn't it?" Yamato asked as he had not seen his successor for months as they were all busy with their own lives. "I know he has a crush with Hikari-chan and I even have to give him tips in order to get him to help me back then. I seriously thought you had lost out to him because of me but it seems like she isn't ready."

"Hikari-chan like her life this way. She didn't want to commit." Yamato placed his hands on Takeru's shoulder. "I can't say anything else other than to give her time and don't give up. She didn't reject you directly which means you may still have a chance with her. For Daisuke's case, he told me he was rejected directly."

"Yes, Oniichan. Thank you for the encouragement. I'll not give up on Hikari-chan. I got to go now. Patamon must be waiting for me by now." Takeru looked at his watch.

"It's the day of your gathering, right? Get going. Send my regards to everyone." Yamato said. Yamato watched his dejected younger brother left. He felt sorry for Takeru but he understood Hikari's standpoint. It would take time.

"It's about time." Yamato realized he had to pick Sora up and rushed off.

* * *

***Takenouchi's Studio***

"Time really flies. Jou-senpai had managed to get into the medical school and he is on his way of fulfilling his dream to become a doctor while Koushirou is helping my dad on his research of the Digital World while still in the High School. I'm quite sure he's applying to the University of Kyoto so that he can work closely with my dad." Sora commented reminiscing at a photo of Jou messing up Koushirou's hair while posing in Hikari's camera.

"As for Mimi, I'm just surprised that Mimi is still unattached. Miyako-chan told me she was waiting for her ideal boyfriend and she knows how he's like and she calls herself a prophet." Sora added when her eyes fell on a photo of Mimi who practically jumped on Taichi from his back startling him. She gave a gentle smile as her finger traced over the photo of Taichi.

"Hikari-chan, it's about time for the gathering. Daisuke and the rest are waiting. Ichijouji will be meeting us today too." Tailmon reminded noting her disgusted expression for a moment upon hearing Ken's name. Hikari jumped up in surprise after looking at her watch.

"It's this late already." She cried. "Sora-san, I'll send you the photos tomorrow." Hikari said while heading to the door hurriedly.

"Don't worry about it. Miyako-chan says she will get the photos from you as she is helping me to compile into a portfolio." Sora replied standing at the door.

"Give my regards to them, to your parents and to Taichi." Hikari nodded.

* * *

Daisuke was sitting outside the railway station glancing his surrounding impatiently. Like Takeru, he still looked similar as when he was four years ago except that he was taller. Iori on the other hand, had changed his hairstyle to something similar to Takeru.

"Will you stop that, Daisuke-san." Iori sighed hugging Upamon on his lap. "Ichijouji-san will be here today. He said it in his e-mail right?"

"I know but I can't help feeling annoyed that he always leaves me out in his mission in the Digital World for the past four years. We are jogress partner, isn't it?" Daisuke complained with V-mon shaking his head.

"Daisuke-kun can't help him. Your D3 is unlike his. The first of a batch created." V-mon explained.

"V-mon, can't you console me a bit." Daisuke shook his partner who was sitting on the bench vigorously and dropped his head in defeat. "Both you and Wormmon can achieve Ultimate form together, remember."

"Daisuke, don't worry, he's attending an important annual meeting with you in March, right? It's something he can't leave you out from, as you are the leader of the Chosen Children in this dimension." Iori reminded him. "And you mentioned the meeting this year is critical."

"Yeah, I also need to find something to impress Akashi-san." Daisuke switched the subject. "Don't you think he's similar to me?" Iori sighed in defeat.

* * *

***Area equivalent to Hong Kong of the Digital World***

A dragon warrior Digimon was engaging in a battle with a Digimon lurking in the darkness.

"Dramon killer!" The warrior Digimon finished off the dark Digimon which reverted into a Digiegg. A human and another Digimon arrived. The boy raised his D3 at the Digiegg and chanted something. The Digiegg disappeared after his chant.

"Sealing completed." He said in relief. With that the two Digimon reverted to their Child form.

"Good job, Wormmon. Good job Agumon." The boy removed his hood and a blue-haired boy was revealed as Ichijouji Ken.

"Ichijouji!" A voice was heard across a distance when another boy of his age came running towards him with his twin Digimon.

"I'm done here." Ken reported. Looking at the other boy, he knew he was done with his as well. The boy removed his hood as well revealing himself as Wallace.

"Wallace, I'm starving." Lopmon complained.

"I guess evolving into Ultimate will take a lot more energy." Wallace remarked at Lopmon who ate a lot more than Terriermon.

"Ichijouji, you had done a good job today. I guess darkness is no longer as scary to you as before." Wallace looked at Ken but frowned when his gaze fell on an angry looking orange lizard.

"Are you always this angry?" Wallace asked.

"It had been four years, and we have yet to locate Digiegg." The Digimon replied defiantly.

"Wallace." Ken shook his head reminding him not to provoke him. Both Ken and Wallace did not have much change like the rest. They grew taller and became much more charming.

"It's because of that, we unveiled our new mission to prevent darkness from evolving. If we don't do it, they will become stronger and eventually overpower us. Even though we have many Chosen Children all over the world, those who can really fight against the darkness are only us who are involved and were affected by the power of darkness before." Wallace narrated. "I wouldn't have a chance to step into the Digital World to have a look of Chocomon and Gumimon's homeland."

"It's only our Digivice which has the power to seal the Digieggs infected by darkness." Ken added glancing at his D3.

The two of them would continue the battle to prevent the birth of Digiegg which came from darkness to seek vengeance.

"Alright, time to go. It's Christmas Eve and you have a meeting with them right?" Wallace reminded Ken as he placed both his arms behind his own neck.

"Miyako must have become prettier now?" Wallace commented. Ken could not help but to feel a little jealous. Daisuke had warned him about this guy who was really good at flirting with girls.

"I know Miyako is your girlfriend now. I won't take her away from you unless you mistreat her." Wallace replied in response of his reaction. "I wonder if Hikari is taken by the way." Wallace changed his target. Ken looked a little crestfallen upon hearing her name which did not escape Wallace's eyes.

"See you again soon." Wallace changed the subject heading to a portal in the opposite direction. Ken was about to follow him when he recalled something.

"Oh yeah, you can open a portal with your Digivice too." Ken realised. Wallace smiled at Ken's words.

"You are too kind."

"Wallace, time to go home before your mother start to scream." Terriermon tugged on his pants. Wallace had grown tall enough that Terriermon could no longer reach for his hands.

Wallace blushed and reminded his Digimon to not tease him in front of others. Ken and Wormmon smiled at their interaction. With that the two boys headed separate ways.

On their way back, Ken patted the orange lizard Digimon, Agumon's head reassuring that everything was going to be alright.

"We'll find that Digiegg and seal it, I assure you of that." Ken said reassuringly. Agumon nodded with a fierce determination in his eyes.

Agumon swore he would defend the Digital World and the World Taichi was residing in.


	25. Chapter 25: Seed of Darkness

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. In this arc, I hope you don't have a hard time reading as I'll be switching from the current time to flashback from time to time. I wonder if this arc will be interesting to you and I'm a little disheartened due to some reason after the previous chapter. **

**Please continue to read and review. I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Seed of Darkness**

"Hi, everyone! How have you been?" Miyako asked energetically when she arrived at the Odaiba Railway Station carrying Poromon. Daisuke and Iori had been stoning for a long time just to wait for all of them. Takeru was laughing at how uniform their action was. Iori must have forgotten that he was his jogress partner instead of Daisuke.

"It had been a while since we last gathered together." Hikari exclaimed walking over.

"Hikari-chan!" Miyako jumped and hugged her jogress partner lovingly passing Poromon to Daisuke who was annoyed. Daisuke was not a babysitter even though he could play this role really well. "Long time no see."

"Sorry I'm late." Ichijouji Ken was the last to arrive with Wormmon on his arms. Hikari pretended not to see him. Ken looked away in understanding. This did not escape their leader who decided to lighten up the mood.

"Ken, which Dark Digimon had a date with you today?" Daisuke asked sarcastically. Ken felt sorry to only have his neck locked by Daisuke, "I'm just joking with you." Daisuke understood that his mission was something he could not get involved in even if he wanted to. But, Ken promised to ask him for help if he required the power of Imperialdramon.

"Well, let's grab some food, ok? Then we shall watch movies…" Daisuke suggested. Miyako put her arms over Daisuke's shoulder.

"Yes! But I want to decide what to eat. Definitely not Kanpyomaki ok, Poromon?" Miyako whined and engaged with her conversation with Daisuke, V-mon and Poromon. Takeru began to come up with conversation with Hikari. Ken was walking with Iori wondering what they should talk about. Ken wanted to say something before Iori cut him off.

"It's feels like that time, when you feel awkward in inviting me to your Christmas Party." Iori was the last one who accepted him into their group.

"Yeah, time flies. It had been four years since we defeated BelialVamdemon. The final battles had been really crazy." Ken recounted. "If it isn't for Daisuke-kun's strength and Taichi-san's faith, we would have been all wiped out."

"We all thought that Oikawa Yukio or BelialVamdemon was the culprit who attacked Taichi-san seven years ago." Iori started his conversation with Ken.

"But it wasn't him all along. Wallace and I have been working hard all these years to keep the darkness from growing because of Digimon like him." Ken said looking back to something Wallace said earlier while glancing at the back of Hikari and Takeru.

_"When the time comes, I'll __speak to Hikari. Remember I'm good with girls. __I'm taking it to the Real World._" Ken wondered if Wallace was serious even though he claimed to be joking earlier. Wallace did mention the time would come when the power of all prototype Digivice needed to come together when they found that Digiegg they had been searching for four years.

Wallace was the acting leader of Chosen Children all over the world. Which meant even Daisuke as the leader of the Chosen Children of Japan took orders from him when came to global-wide emergency. He had the final say even though Chosen Child like him and Koushirou could give him advices. Ken could not even convince himself to get Daisuke's help. Wallace was someone who would go all out to get things done even if he needed to piss someone off but he always had a way with girls. He even got his Crest of Kindness back for him even though it was usually used by Daisuke for armour evolution for example in a certain hunt mission they had three years ago.

His line of thought was cut off by Iori who had a request for him.

"Ichijouji-san, I have a request. Will you accompany me to my dad's grave?" Iori asked suddenly. Ken was surprised at his request but he would accept it since he asked.

* * *

***30th December 2006***

Ken, Wormmon, Daisuke, V-mon, Iori and Upamon came to pay their respect to Iori's father. It could not be helped that Iori was reminded of his father on this day even though it was not his dad's death anniversary. Iori's father, Hida Hiroki was killed for protecting an important political figure.

"Speaking of which, it's BlackWarGreymon's death anniversary. As a Dark Tower Digimon, he could not be reborn. He used his body as shield for his grandfather from BelialVamdemon's attack from Oikawa Yukio's body. Iori could not believe that BlackWarGreymon who had tried to kill him before saved his grandfather. He really had a soul.

The three of them talked about some of the events four years ago.

"To think we fought BlackWarGreymon because he was an obstacle for us to capture Oikawa. He wanted to kill Oikawa. Taichi-san's WarGreymon could only force him to a stalemate. BlackWarGreymon did come up with a funny request in order to try living the so-called miserable life V-mon, Wormmon and Agumon spoke of which pisses Agumon off." Daisuke chuckled reminiscing about it.

"We chased Oikawa Yukio because he implanted the Dark Seed copied from mine to the innocent children to get him to remove it from them as I didn't want the children to end up like me." Ken felt for the back of his neck.

"Demon wants it too. We were cornered by two sides of enemies. Lives were almost lost because of him and his minions. Miyako-san was almost killed by LadyDevimon." Daisuke added.

"She faced death close up like me." Iori recounted.

"Me too. If it wasn't for Wallace and Cherubimon I might be already... Because I'm weak." Ken said quietly. Daisuke and Wormmon wanted to speak but were stopped short by Iori's grandfather who had just arrived.

He came over to greet them. He too was affected by the event on the same day four years ago when he came close to death. If it was not intervention by BlackWarGreymon, today would be his death anniversary. Both Ken and Daisuke looked at him in gaped mouth.

"Grandpa!" Iori shouted. He should not joke about it.

"Hahaha! I'm just joking. Anyone wants Chuchu2?" He asked passing around the Chuchu drinks he brought along. Iori's grandfather sighed. If only he had tried to understand his son and his friend better instead of trying to separate them, Oikawa might not have fallen into darkness.

Oikawa Yukio was a good friend of Iori's father. In fact, Hiroki was Oikawa's only friend. Both of them were obsessed with a video game as they could communicate with the creature within. Despite being forced to separate later, the two of them promised to each other that, one day, they would go to the Digital World together.

However, the promise was broken when Hiroki died. Even so, Oikawa had never forgotten his dream. He was possessed by the spirit of the destroyed Vamdemon seven years ago who tricked him into believing that he could go to the Digital World. Oikawa was the one who sent Ken e-mail after his brother's death and manipulated him to become the Digimon Kaiser.

Daisuke gave Ken a pat on his shoulder when they watched Iori left with his grandfather with Upamon. Ken's guilt of weakness was still eating into him after all these years.

"Do you want to go and get a drink?" Daisuke invited Ken. It had been a while they could talk like this after all. Ken was always busy with his mission in the Digital World with Wallace.

"There are just some things you can't control, you know it." Daisuke trailed off when the two chatted by the riverside with V-mon and Wormmon catching up with one another.

"It's because of the Dark Seed within me; I caused everyone so much trouble." Ken reiterated.

"And Hikari-san's resentment towards me because of the Dark type Digimon I had attracted." Ken closed his eyes in guilt.

* * *

***26th December 2002***

_It was a day after the World Tour. Demon and his army began to attack Tokyo to seek out Ken who had the Dark Seed. _

_Daisuke and the rest were at a loss as they were no match for these Digimon. One of the minions, SkullSatamon had disabled Imperialdramon by corrupting his data paralysing him. The Partner Digimon of Yamato and the rest were unable to fight properly due to some reason. AlterKabuterimon and the rest reverted back to their child form all the sudden despite still having the power Qinglongmon had lent them. _

_Taichi was away with Agumon after his mission in Paris because he wanted to clear his mind for a while. He would not make it in time as Daisuke and Ken had no time to pick him up via Digital World. _

_SkullSatamon took a bus of crying children as hostage. _

_"Damn it… why at a time like this?" Yamato said in frustration. _

_"Why did we turn back to Child Level?" Gabumon wondered. _

_"Imperialdramon, wake up, please!" Daisuke begged his partner. _

_Koushirou came up with the conclusion that the Partner Digimon of Yamato and the rest were unable to fight properly as they had stayed in the Real World far too long than they should._

_"They can't stay any longer." He informed Yamato. "If we don't send them back to the Digital World soon, they will be in danger!" _

_"What?" Yamato could not believe his ears. _

_"Well then, what should I do?" SkillSatamon was going to toss the bus. Lives of the children would be lost if they did not do something soon._

_Koushirou decided to send their Digimon back to the Digital World. Gabumon and the rest decided to transfer the power they had received from Qinglongmon to Imperialdramon before they left. _

_"We too." HolyAngemon added as they transferred their power to Imperialdramon. _

_"Please, move!" Ken begged his partner desperately along with Daisuke as it did not seem to be working. _

_"Imperialdramon!" Daisuke yelled. This time, Imperialdramon had reacted. Imperialdramon changed his mode into fighter mode allowing him to stand on two legs and increase his fighting power. Thus, Imperialdramon defeated SkullSatamon in one hit and saved the bus of children. This was also the first time Miyako and Iori witnessed the destruction of a real Digimon right before their eyes. _

_"He's gone." Miyako commented._

_"We destroyed them." Iori said._

_"We destroyed our enemy." Ken affirmed it_

_"But if we didn't, the kids in that bus will…" Daisuke did not want to continue further. _

_"That time had finally come." Hikari said to Takeru behind them. They had discussed about that earlier about Daisuke and the rest would have to destroy the enemies one day in order to preserve they peace they had and to save the Digital World. _

_"Not bad, Chosen Children." The leader of the Demon Army's Demon had shown himself. He was here for Ken. _

_"What? Why do you need Ken?" Daisuke demanded. _

_"You have something in your body we need." Demon explained. Ken felt for the back of his neck. It was the Dark Seed he needed. _

_"If you don't want any more victims, come with me." Demon said. At the same time, Archnemon came with a truckload of children who were missing since the day before when they were out all over the world. _

_Ken decided to go with Archnemon since she had the bargaining chip despite how Wormmon and Daisuke tried to stop him. _

_"Are you opposing the force of darkness?" Demon asked Archnemon. If he really wanted to fight, Archnemon and the rest would not be his match. _

_"Of course not, why will I think of fighting the great Demon? I'm just completing my mission." With that they left in the truck._

_"Let's see what you can do." Demon declared as he was not going to give up right here as he disappeared into the ground. _

_"Ken! Ken! Ken!" Daisuke was not going to lose his partner, his friend right here as he ran after the truck with V-mon and Wormmon. _

* * *

***30th December 2006***

"You all chased the truck desperately." Ken recounted looking across the river. "You don't need to do that for me actually. I…" Daisuke cut him off.

"Miyako and the rest destroyed MarineDevimon and LadyDevimon in the process. Miyako and Iori were scared stiff. But I don't care. I must save you. You are our precious friend."

"I feel the same too, Ken-chan." Wormmon agreed with Daisuke.

* * *

***26th December 2002***

_When Daisuke and Wormmon finally caught up to the truck on Lighdramon in Hikarigaoka, Demon appeared before him. He came for Ken's dark seed. _

_Demon and Oikawa Yukio had a negotiation and Oikawa agreed to give Ken to him. As Oikawa had got what he had needed from Ken, he no longer needed him anymore. _

_Daisuke , V-mon and Wormmon took the chance to save Ken as Archnemon was escorting Ken to where Demon was. V-mon and Wormmon evolved into their adult form._

_"Give me the Dark Seed!" Demon demanded as he took out both XV-mon and Stingmon when they tried to attack him. _

_"Ken, leave this to me. You get out of here!"Daisuke ordered his stiffened friend._

_"I won't." Ken of course would not leave. He would not leave the children who were infected by the Dark Seed in the lurch. Demon would want them as well. _

_Oikawa, Archnemon and Mummymon took the chance to escape when Takeru, Iori and the rest had arrived and met up with Daisuke and Ken with Shakkoumon and Silphymon. Paildramon had evolved into his Ultimate form to take Demon on. Even with the three Digimon, they were no match for Demon. Daisuke and his team were shocked. _

_"So, will you come with me, Ichijouji Ken?" Demon asked again. Ken took a step forward reluctantly. His friends would be in danger if he did not do what he said. _

_"You can't go. Don't do it!" Daisuke would not let him go again. _

_"Let me change your mind then!" With that Demon aimed his Flame Inferno at the apartment with people residing in along the road they were in. _

_"Stop it!" Daisuke cried when Demon fired at the innocent people. Imperialdramon switched into his Fighter Form and blocked Demon's attack with his shield of light. It was the same shield when he first saved Daisuke and Ken from falling debris when Paildramon evolved for the first time. _

_Demon's flame which spilled out was absorbed by Shakkoumon. _

_"It won't last long." Imperialdramon informed Daisuke. They needed a plan of action._

_"Damn, now what?" Daisuke's mind was blank. Things happened too quickly. Takeru was extremely pissed. _

_"Why? Why did you appear? Why can't you leave us be?" He asked in fury. "If you are a part of darkness, stay in the world of darkness! Don't come out as you please!" Takeru yelled. Iori understood Takeru's pain turned to Miyako, wondering if they could somehow send him back to the Digital World._

_Miyako recalled that Kido Shu who drove Takeru and Iori to Hikarigaoka had a laptop in his car. She suggested that they would open a gate with it. She was interrupted by Demon before she could finish. _

_"That won't be necessary." Raising his arms to the night sky, he opened a rogue gate._

_"See, I opened the gate as you desired." Demon said displaying his power. "How do you think we entered this world in the first place? Chasing me back to the Digital World is meaningless! I can appear at anytime using my own will, fools." _

_Miyako was shocked. She fell on her knees in defeat. "It's no use, we can't win." Miyako had given up. She was still in shock from the battle against LadyDevimon when she was almost killed. It was just too much for her. _

_ "Hey, what are you talking about?" Daisuke demanded. Not now. If they gave up now, lives would be lost. As their leader, he needed to lift their spirit no matter what it took. "We can't give up! There has to be a way that we can beat him." _

_"Please stop trying to console us." Iori cried. _

_"What? You too, Iori?" Daisuke demanded turning to him. He was shocked to see Iori in tears._

_"Isn't it true? Imperialdramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon can't beat him together." Iori stated the fact. "Sending him back to the Digital World is useless. What other way is there? It's the end!" _

_"Don't say that! There has to be a way!" Daisuke yelled at him. He looked around desperately, if Taichi and Agumon could reach them now, they would be able to enlist WarGreymon's help. He had sent Taichi an e-mail with their location and Taichi had replied him that he would be right there claiming that he could come on his own. Daisuke did not probe any further as it was an emergency but he could count on him, right?_

_Takeru came up with another solution. "A place he can't return from. It's not the Real nor it's the Digital World." If they could find a place like that. _

_"Dark Ocean." Hikari realized. _

_"That's it! it's supposed to be a different world beyond the Digital World." Takeru exclaimed. "If we lock him up there, I don't think he'll be able to get out easily."_

_"Even then, how do we open a gate to the Dark Ocean?" Miyako asked. She did not think it would work. She had given up. "Can we even do that?" _

_"Well…" Hikari wanted to explain but Miyako had a point. She was taken there not by her own will. _

_"No one will want that gate open." Takeru agreed. _

_"I knew it, it's impossible." Iori concluded. All was lost. _

_Demon laughed, "That's why I said just give me the Dark Seed. If you do that, I promise to return to the Digital World and never appear in your world again."_

_"You shut up!" Daisuke shouted in annoyance. Meanwhile, Ken was looking at his D3. He told everyone he had opened a gate to the Dark Ocean with his D3 before._

_"Oikawa said there's a gate point at Hikarigaoka. If it's true, I'll be able to open the gate to the Dark Ocean here." Ken said as he pointed his black D3 at the Digital Gate Demon had opened. Even so, the fear from opening the dark gate was too much for Ken alone to bear. Hikari ran to him as soon as he started screaming holding his hands. _

_"Don't give in!" Hikari encouraged. Takeru felt that it might work. He joined in too. Iori and Miyako realized Ichijouji was fighting his fear of darkness doing all he could to open the dark gate somehow. Miyako and Iori felt really ashamed. They both ran to him to support him._

_"I'm scared. Is this the fear Ken-kun has been fighting against?" Miyako could feel his fear. _

_"Please hang in there, Ichijouji-san!" Iori encouraged. Daisuke finally came in to support. How could he not join in when all his friends were fighting to help Ken. _

_"That's right, Ken. Don't give up! You're not your old self anymore. You're not the Digimon Kaiser. You've suffered and finally broke free from the darkness, right? Haven't you atone for what you did? So there's nothing to fear anymore!" Daisuke's words finally touched Ken. Hikari could feel the warmth from Daisuke's heart as Ken's fear is disappearing. _

_"Believe in yourself! You can't lose to the power of the darkness! We're here for you! Send Demon back to the Dark World!" _

_The gate to the Dark Ocean was opened. _

_"That's Dragomon's Ocean." Demon recognized. Imperialdramon noticed that it was their chance. Together with Silphymon and Shakkoumon, they sent Demon into the Dark Ocean._

_"Insolent fools, you will come to regret this." he disappeared he saw another Chosen Child in blue trench coat and a blue head band running towards them __with his orange lizard Digimon _in a distance. He recognized the child.

_"So the boy managed to survive." Demon was made known of his failed attempt in eliminating him a few years ago when they found him near a certain campground. Demon gave out a menacing laugh before disappearing into the dark gate. _

_The battle ended in victory for Daisuke and his team. But that was not the last time the Chosen Children see of him._

* * *

***30th December 2006***

"We should have realised that it was not the end." Ken said. He looked at his D3 and he continued.

"We thought we have achieved the peace when we defeated BelialVamdemon by combining the power of our Digimon and WarGreymon with all the Chosen Children all over the world who came with their belief in dreams. But when Oikawa, Mummymon and Archnemon claimed that they were not the ones who assaulted Taichi-san seven years ago causing him to lose his memories before they passed on, I can't help but to feel uneasy."

"It doesn't help when Taichi-san couldn't remember back then." Daisuke added.

"In the end, he did remember everything, right?" Ken said.

"Really?" Daisuke asked.

"That I really wonder. That Digimon got to him before we realised when he was actually targeting me." Ken commented in guilt.

"And if it wasn't for Wallace's intervention revealing himself as the Chosen Child with the Digivice v1, I'll be dead." Ken glanced at his trembling hands.

"Because my D3 is the first prototype out of our generation."

"Which the Digimon from darkness saw as a threat." Daisuke finished. Looking at the river, their line of thought shifted to a certain battle which changed all their lives.


	26. Chapter 26: The Eighth Holy Stone

**Thank you hanging around and supporting my fic.**

**This chapter will will feature a "final battle". I must admit I'm not very good with battles. **

**Please read and review. Digimon is not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Eighth Holy Stone**

***1st January 2003***

_The battle with BelialVamdemon ended in victory for Daisuke and the rest. The Chosen Children were cheering and celebrating their victory. The Dark Seed Children became Chosen Children or rather the Children with Digimon Partner. As long as they had dreams, the Dark Seed would not spout._

_The eleven original Chosen Children were celebrating their victory when they returned to the Real World. They decided to have a steamboat gathering. The only Digimon which returned with their Partners were the usual six and Taichi's Agumon. Agumon did not want to part with his partner as much as possible especially Taichi was still having nightmares lately. He wanted to stay with him to comfort him._

_"With BelialVamdemon defeated we'll have a peace of mind for the time being, we'll continue to count on Daisuke and the new Chosen Children in defending the Digital World." Koushirou announced._

_"Leave it to me!" Daisuke pointed to himself with his thumb confidently._

_"Our Daisuke had grown up!" Yamato complimented. Sora and the rest including Taichi laughed causing him to blush in embarrassment._

_"Taichi-san is also laughing at me." Daisuke frowned. Now he must have known a lot of embarrassing sides of him after hearing from the rest._

_"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine." Taichi replied. "It's you who kept me going, remember? It's because of you, I'm able to gain my courage and move on." Daisuke smiled in response of his encouragement._

_"Taichi-san, we're now friends, right? Let's play soccer some day. I'm sure you play, we will play together with Ken." Daisuke suggested. Taichi glanced over at the blushing Ken who was reminded of what he had done to Taichi regarding soccer._

_"Ken, don't worry about that. I'm over with it. I know you weren't yourself back then. Let's play together." Taichi comforted Ken. Taichi then turned to Daisuke telling him how good Ken was and how Daisuke could counter his way of playing. The boys were laughing away as Ken pouted like a younger brother. Hikari stole a glance at Ken and felt a tinge of jealousy. Even though her brother came back but he saw Ken as his younger brother than her who was her sister related by blood. The children conversation continued __respectively_.

_There was no warning when the assault occurred._

_Taichi was chatting with Agumon about their New Year steamboat when Taichi sensed incoming malice, the same fear he had from his dream running from the enemy. He was aiming for Ken who was busy debating with Daisuke about what to eat._

_"Give me the Dark Seed, Ichijouji Ken!"_

_"Ken-kun, watch out!" Taichi shoved the boy out of harm's way taking his position when he felt a searing pain tearing through his chest. He gasped when he felt his heart punctured. He could not even scream. His eyes widened in terror as his face contorted in excruciating pain when he saw a Digimon dug his claw deep into his chest where the wound began to bleed. He knew this Digimon._

_Time slowed as Daisuke, Ken, their Digimon and Agumon were watching in horror when the Digimon raised Taichi's limp body up in the air with his claw pierced through his body as though it was a prize of victory. He crushed his Crest of Courage with the other arm ripping the Crest off from him and threw him aside like a rag doll._

_"TAICHI-SAN!" Daisuke cried to gain the attention of the group who were walking in front. Yamato and the rest ran towards where Taichi was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Taichi's gaze seemed unfocused and he was having a fit as blood began to spill heavily from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were rolling backwards. His head had hit the ground hard and was bleeding profusely._

_"No, Oniichan, you can't sleep. Not when we have just reunited." Hikari cried shaking her brother trying to keep him awake. It was happening again. It felt like what happened with the battle against Piemon three years ago._

_"How dare you?!" Daisuke approached and glared at the Digimon angrily as V-mon evolved into XV-mon springing into action._

_"Ken, let's go!" Daisuke yelled in fury to only see Ken falling in his knees shivering in fear. It was happening again. Scenes of his brother being knocked down by a car replayed before him. Ken screamed. The Digimon did not stop his assault; he knocked XV-mon crashing him to a van on the road as he headed to Ken's direction._

_"I thought so. It's indeed that boy. He survived my first assault." The Digimon whipped his blood-stained claw and allow droplets of blood to drip to the ground._

_"I thought I shall get Ichijouji Ken first, but it's alright, it's just a matter of sequence." The Digimon stated aiming his claw at him. Ken's hand was trembling so much that he dropped his D3. Wormmon was unable to evolve like this. Daisuke stood in front of his jogress partner without thinking bracing for the attack to hit him._

_"Daisuke!" XV-mon cried as he could not reach him on time. He would lose him like he did for his previous partner even though he knew he was safe and sound somewhere in another dimension and Matsuda-kun promised to arrange for them to meet. Seemed that he would not be able to fulfill his wish to meet him again at the same time he would fail Daisuke._

_"Lightning spear!" A spear of lightning was fired in between the Digimon and Daisuke. XV-mon was really grateful._

_"Ichijouji, Daisuke!" A boy came running and stood right in front of them and Gargomon acted as their bodyguard as Wallace got both of them aside._

_"Wallace…" Daisuke managed to force his name out. He did not expect to see him here._

_"Cherubimon, go get him!" Wallace shouted glancing at Taichi as his eyes narrowed in realisation before turning back to Daisuke and Ken. "We need to defeat Demon here and now!" He informed urgently._

_"Demon?" Daisuke realized what Digimon was it but it looked different. Demon should have a red cloak over him._

_"No, that is Demon Beast Mode. His uncloaked form." Wallace explained._

_"He did manage to get out from the Dark Ocean then." Takeru froze at the thought of it. Wallace nodded._

_"Which was why I remained here in watch. But I can't stop him." Wallace explained. "I'll explain later, right now, we have to defeat him. Ichijouji, snap out of it! Your power is needed if we want to have a chance in defeating him!" Wallace shook Ken vigorously._

_"I'll help in the evacuation of people around this area. Aquilamon!" Miyako did not dare to see but she managed to have Poromon evolve into his adult form. Armadimon on the other hand could not fight. Iori was trembling too much in tears._

_"We can't evolve either." Tailmon exclaimed to Patamon who nodded anxiously looking at Hikari and Takeru. They were in no condition to activate their evolution._

_"Why? Why is he here?" Ken asked in despondence. He failed to lock him away. He struggled to get to Taichi's side where his friends were desperate to help him._

_"We need to get him to the hospital." Jou did what he could for him._

_"I already called the ambulance." Koushirou informed incoherently. He was too stunned._

_"Taichi, you hear me, do not sleep." Yamato shouted at him. If he lost him, that was it. They were in the Real World; there was no deletion or reconfiguration of data. Taichi struggled to open his eyes to focus on the Digimon Cherubimon was engaging in battle._

_"It's… him…" Taichi struggled to speak as blood continued to spill from his mouth._

_"What?" Yamato and Agumon tried to hear while trying to stop his bleeding._

_"He was the… one who tried… to strangle me… to death three… years ago." Yamato's eyes widened in shock hearing that._

_"He said… something about… my Digivice… that I… am not allowed to live." Taichi tried to get his words out despite choking on his blood._

_"Taichi, it's okay. Don't speak. The ambulance is coming. You'll be fine and you can tell us later." Sora tried to comfort him by wiping off his sweat. Taichi removed her hands off his head. He held on to the towel which was used to stop his bleeding and struggled to sit himself up in the increasing pool of blood much to his friends' horror. Taichi glared at the Digimon in his drooping yet defiant eyes. His dark eye ring was evident in contrast to his paling and bloodied face._

_"Oniichan…" Hikari wanted to stop him from overexerting himself with his injuries that serious._

_"Agumon… time to… evolve." He pulled out his Digivice which glowed in orange. Agumon felt a surge of power. It was the same even though Taichi just lost his crest._

_"Agumon warp evolved… WarGreymon!" WarGreymon would fight to avenge Taichi._

_"How dare he hurt Taichi like this?" In an instant, WarGreymon knocked Demon to a distance away catching Daisuke, Ken and Wallace by surprise. The elder Chosen Children realized Taichi like them no longer require his crest to have Agumon to evolve._

_However, WarGreymon and Cherubimon together was still no match to Demon. Cherubimon's attacks were effective but not good enough as he had been fighting for hours to protect Wallace as he was also a target of Demon._

_"Ken!" Ken was stunned but he finally pulled himself together as his D3 glowed._

_"Wormmon evolve … Stingmon!"_

_XV-mon jogressed with Stingmon and evolved straight to Imperialdramon Fighter Form._

_"As long as the three prototype Digivices exist, you are a threat to our plan of taking over the world." Demon revealed his reason. "I should have killed Ichijouji Ken when I can. He's just lucky that I still have use for him unlike the other two."_

_"Yagami Taichi was the easiest target. I had wanted to give him a painless death but he was just plain unlucky. As for the third one, he shouldn't have shown himself since I hadn't intended to search for him. But with all Chosen Children in the Digital World, I just know where to find him. I know his partner Digimon is jinx." Demon said looking at Cherubimon's direction._

_"Despicable!" Daisuke yelled._

_"He's mocking at me." WarGreymon yelled in fury. Imperialdramon stopped him from attacking Demon blindly from his provocation._

_"But, how will you feel if you failed to protect your partner and had to watch helplessly as he dies? I failed Taichi twice!" WarGreymon cried in frustration while looking at Taichi who was struggling to stay awake and coughing while enduring so much pain._

_"I know the pain of losing my partner!" Imperialdramon replied yelling to only hear Demon laugh even more._

_"Your partner was the one who perished with __Millenniumon_, right? That really helped me in the advancement of the plan to seek out the Legacy of the Chosen Children where the bank of Children's negativity is in order to feed my pet, Diaboromon."

___Dark Seed was just another elements to expand the darkness after the Vault was destroyed. _Diaboromon was part of Demon's plan to harvest darkness from the innocent children. He had been targeting the vault and planned to find it. V-mon's previous partner perished with _Millenniumon_ and the information was lost since then. He had wanted to gain the info through Ken after he thought he had killed Taichi who might have remembered three years ago. Who would have known Ken became the Digimon Kaiser because BelialVamdemon and Oikawa was faster than him.

_"I have to compliment all of you for defeating my pet and my minions but you won't get past me at your level today." Demon extended his claws._

_Imperialdramon was trying to get a hold of himself._

_"Cherubimon." Wallace whispered. He would launch his attack while Demon was distracted._

_"Heaven's Judgment!" Cherubimon summoned a gigantic thundercloud and bolts of lightning fell on Demon who screamed in pain. Cherubimon's attacks were very effective against Dark Digimon like him. That was why Demon did not dare to target Wallace in the first place._

_"Now!" Daisuke yelled._

_"Don't lose." Taichi shouted as he clutched his wound and grimaced in pain._

_"Get him, Imperialdramon!"Ken rooted for his partner._

_"Brave tornado!"_

_"Giga Crusher!"_

_"Chaos Flare!" Demon attacked creating a huge tower of flame. The Digimon attacks clashed resulting in an explosion. Demon was laughing despite he could sense that he was losing._

_"I may have lost today but don't you think you have defeated me today? Before you know I'll be right back when I'm reborn! Until then, Chosen Children." Demon's body turned into data and faded into a Digital Gate he had opened just in case. Wallace wanted to give chase but he tripped and fall as he was giddy due to his head injury. He could only watch as the gate closed up._

_"We're going to find you before you are reborn and have you sealed." Wallace declared to the sky his Digiegg disappeared into._

_"Taichi…" Sora's voice was heard desperately trying to wake Taichi who had finally fell limp on Yamato's lap from his wound due to massive loss of blood._

_"Oniichan, no…" Hikari shook her head trying to wake her brother up in tears. "Don't leave me."_

_"Taichi." Yamato could not imagine losing him again. Jou was shaking his head while Koushirou was too stunned to even move._

_"TAICHI!" WarGreymon screamed in despair._

* * *

***30th December 2006***

"If it wasn't for Wallace's intervention revealing himself as the Chosen Child with the Digivice v1, I'll be dead." Ken glanced at his trembling hands. "And my D3 is the first prototype out of our generation."

"Yeah, your D3 has the power to open Digital Gate anywhere and even the Dark Ocean if a gate point is available." Daisuke commented.

"So is Taichi-san's Digivice. First prototype of the Digivices has some functions other Digivices from the same batch do not possess. That was why he could open a Gate on his own to get back to Japan even without our help back then while the Digivice of Yamato-san and the rest can't." Ken added.

"Demon and his army saw your Digivices as a threat hence he sent his minion after you and Taichi-san but he can't kill you before that because he needed your Dark Seed." V-mon explained running back to their partners. They were done catching up.

"My D3 can seal the Digieggs infected by the darkness with the same function for dark evolution." Ken explained. "It's just like Wallace and his Cherubimon fallen form you have encountered four years ago and for Taichi-san, it was SkullGreymon and Diaboromon. Wallace could choose not to get involved as he was never discovered."

"But he did as we are all out in the Digital World fighting BelialVamdemon. He's technically the only Chosen Child in the Real World who could hold him off. I just didn't expect that he had been in Japan all those time since the battle with Diaboromon." Daisuke explained. Wallace never stepped into the Digital World before back then.

"In conclusion, the three of you, you, Wallace and Taichi-san are the chosen ones with digivices with the power to prevent the rebirth of Dark Digimon. Daisuke finished. Daisuke wished he could be of help to Ken. All he could do was to boost his fighting power with Imperialdramon.

"I'm grateful for your understanding, Daisuke-kun. We'll not stop until we find that Digiegg."

"Speaking of which, shall we go and visit Taichi-san?" Daisuke asked. Ken nodded. It had been a while since they had visited him.

* * *

That night, Daisuke and Ken arrived in Odaiba General Hospital with their Partner Digimon. It had been a while since they last came here. It was still reeking of medicine. V-mon could not help but to cover his nose. He could not stand the smell. Wormmon felt sorry for all the patients who were injured and sick.

They arrived to the room where Taichi had been staying in since the assault four years ago. It had become Taichi's personal bedroom with all the get well-wishes and origami from the Chosen Children all over the world and Nagaoka Middle School. Many of them had turned yellow due to age.

On top of his head concussion, Taichi's heart was badly damaged from Demon's attack landed him into vegetative state. It was already a miracle that he held out till the end of the battle with Demon and even stayed alive till now even though he required life support since then. Especially Taichi had suffered from oxygen deprivation before, the complication just became much more serious.

Daisuke felt bad which was why he rarely came here. Ken placed his hands on Daisuke's shoulder for support. Daisuke appeared to be more affected even though he should be the one feeling guilty. They came to his bedside. Glancing at the monitors of machines monitoring his condition, they were grateful that Taichi was still breathing despite being so deathly still and quiet. They would not give up as long as he was still fighting for his life no matter how long it would take. Taichi's features did not change much with his mother's trimming his hair and done some shaving for him regularly. They did wonder if Taichi had grown any taller.

"Isn't it Daisuke-kun and Ken-kun?" A voice of a lady was heard. It was Taichi's mother.

"Mrs. Yagami, sorry for intruding!" Daisuke replied standing up straight.

"It's okay. I believe Taichi will be really happy to hear you." His mother placed a towel on Taichi's head. He was running a fever due to various complications resulted from his coma.

"Taichi, your friends are here to see you." Mrs. Yagami whispered to her son's ear while she ruffled his hair gently.

Watching how much a mother would do for her child, Daisuke tried to hold back his tears.

"Sorry, I got to go." With that Daisuke ran out with V-mon running after him. Ken nodded at Mrs. Yagami apologetically. Daisuke was crying. He could not take it anymore. When came to this Taichi, all he could feel was despair.

* * *

"I wish he is like the other Taichi from the other timeline. Maybe it won't hurt so much." Daisuke found himself crying against the tree in frustration. Ken understood who he was talking about. He, Daisuke, Miyako and Iori would be attending an annual gathering where they would meet the group of Chosen Children from various dimensions. The portal would only be opened for six hours yearly.

"Do you know how hard it is to avoid talking about our Taichi-san to the other Taichi-san? He is a soccer captain in Odaiba Middle School and had all his memory intact. Everyone in that world seems happier."

"They are not called the strongest version for nothing like us. We are the strongest version out of all possible timelines." Ken placed his hand on Daisuke's shoulder for comfort. "The meeting in March will be critical. Be confident. I think Taichi-san and the rest in that timeline may be able avert what had happened to us."

Daisuke's mood was brightened up instantly. "Come to think of it, it's time for them to meet us from their timeline in 2002. How do you my version at the other side is like?"

"Probably not as smart as you." Ken said in purpose to cheer Daisuke up.

"He probably relies on Taichi-san a lot more unlike you. Yamato-san from that timeline must be really relaxed." V-mon added.

"Come to think of it, how is Ken-chan like in the other timeline?" Wormmon asked suddenly earning a punch on his head. "You choose not to warn them about the other Ken-chan, isn't it?" Wormmon rubbed his head.

"It's for their growth. Their growth." Ken explained. "The other Daisuke may not as wise…"

"What did you say?" Hence, Daisuke and Ken ended their day debating with laughter. Looking up to the sky, Daisuke wondered if he would be able to meet the other Taichi-san who was 15 like him would be safe and sound right?

* * *

***1st January 2007***

Wallace and a few Digimon arrived at Spiral Mountain in the Digital World. As Wallace finally had a role in the Digital World, naturally he wanted to visit all the areas the "disqualified" had perished in or been to.

"Are we going to climb the mountain?" Terriermon asked feeling a little lazy.

"Yeah, of course, it's the famous mountain where the last decisive battle of the Dark Masters was fought." Wallace said. "Daisuke was said to have found the last Digimental here." Wallace turned to Agumon who had joined them in this expedition.

"I felt a really strong barrier in this place. Should we have to deal with powerful Dark Digimon here, I'll need your help." Wallace informed. He had diverted the evolution functions of Taichi's Digivice from Ken's D3 to his Digivice as Ken would not be joining him today.

"Yeah, I'll not fail you, Wallace." Agumon replied firmly.

The mountain had not been easy to climb due to corrosion of the slope over the years. Wallace who did not bring his trekking equipment had slip and fall a number of times. He decided to keep going despite Terriermon's protest. On the summit of the mountain, what was waiting for them was not what they had expected. Wallace shook his head. A familiar 11-year-old boy was waiting for them.

"Taichi." Agumon cried as he ran to hug him but could only pass through his body. Agumon wondered why.

"He's just a Digital Projection created through the strong feelings Taichi has which is why he could materialize here once again. Digital World is a world that integrates people's emotions and digital data." Lopmon explained. "His physical body is still in the Real World."

"What is your request?" Wallace spoke to the boy who smiled sadly. He pointed at something in the cave.

"Seal it." Taichi said.

A Digiegg was found unborn in the cave blocked off by the barrier formed by the Crest of Courage. Wallace smiled at Taichi's figure who faded into the light because his mission was completed.

"Thank you." Wallace whispered quietly realising that it was not just he and Ken and their Digimon, Taichi had been doing his part even though his physical body was lying in coma in the Real World.

The Crest of Courage reverted to its true form as a Holy Stone which made Wallace awed in response.

There were just too much wonders not even Wallace knew about. That made his journey much more meaningful. He was glad that he had become Chosen Child and had continued to remain so.


	27. Chapter 27: Taichi's Guilt

**Thanks for all the support and reviews. **

**I thought I will just share an idea in my last chapter about Holy Stone. In the original series, there were 7 Holy Stone and each of them will cause the balance of the Digital World to collapse if they were destroyed. At the same time it was said the power of the original Chosen Children's Crests was needed to fix the distortion so I linked the Holy Stone to the Crests. What I can't understand is why are there 7 Holy Stone, when there are 8 Crests? With Angemon's evolution into his perform form due to the power of the Holy Stone, I just thought my idea will work for my fanfic and Taichi's crest will become a Holy Stone. In fact the crests except the Crest of Light, when they first appeared were stone.**

**Just this and one more chapter to go. Looking forward to all the reviews. I don't own Digimon :). **

* * *

**Chapter 27: Taichi's Guilt**

***1st January 2007***

All eleven original Chosen Children assembled by Taichi's bedside. As his crest implied, Taichi gave them courage despite Daisuke reference as despair. Taichi was the reason why all of them would still meet up even if it was just this day every year, the anniversary of the day he fell into coma. As long as he was still around, the group would be able to gather and remain strong.

"Sorry, I'm coming in too. No, I don't need first aid. Nurse Jane you are becoming prettier over the year." A voice was heard from a distance. Daisuke did a facepalm. It had to be him. He did not usually come for the January meeting but why today.

"Hi, everyone!" Wallace waved as soon as the door slid open. He was surprised that all of them were actually expecting him.

"You're too loud." Wormmon explained.

"Really? I'm sorry." Wallace blushed scratching his cheek.

"You look battered." Daisuke noticed some scratches on his faces and arms. He must have been to the Digital World. "You should have asked me and Ken along."

"I had some trouble but it's worth it." Wallace said with a smile but his face turned dead serious right after. "Remember where Daisuke found the last Digimental? I went there today."

"Ichijouji, I found that." Wallace placed a Digiegg on the table surrounded by the rest of the Chosen Children.

"This is?" Ken was surprised. "You don't mean?" Wallace nodded in response.

"It's never born during these four years." Wallace added. "I was afraid actually. It had been four years. I thought he must be lurking somewhere plotting against the Digital World." Wallace admitted.

"I can't believe you will say you are afraid." Koushirou joked.

"I'm afraid of spirit to be exact but I have to get past one to get the Digiegg. He had done a good job really to be guarding the Digiegg until our arrival." Wallace said quietly turning to Taichi who had been asleep.

_"Who knows even though he is physically here, his spirit went to the Digital World to perform his role."_

Everyone looked on solemnly.

"If this is the case, will Oniichan be able to come back if you had taken the Digiegg from him?" Hikari asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Wallace replied. "I'm here because I know you will be here." Daisuke punched him on his head in response for flirting. He would act as Hikari's elder brother on Taichi's behalf now.

"More importantly, I needed Ken's help to seal this Digiegg as I can't do this alone. Demon is as expected too powerful to be seal with just my Digivice alone." Wallace cried out as Daisuke pulled his head up by his hair to face Hikari. Wallace would give out an order if needed be as the acting leader of the Chosen Children of the world should Hikari stopped him. He sent Daisuke and the younger Chosen Children to the field so that he could speak to her.

* * *

Daisuke and the rest shifted backwards to give way for Ken and Wallace out in the field. Agumon, Wormmon, V-mon and Wallace's partner were prepared to evolve should anything go amiss. By right, they should do it in the Digital World but Wallace insisted of performing the sealing ceremony here.

"Could it be?" Takeru wondered.

"What do you think?" Iori asked. Their group was sent downstairs to assist Ken and Wallace while the elder group was up in the room.

"Wallace isn't confident that the two of them together could do this." He looked up to the window where Taichi's room was.

"Why do they still need my Oniichan's help? Haven't they caused him enough harm?" Hikari shook her head in tears after coming down from her brother's room after a while. She blamed Ken for her brother's predicament all these years.

"I want to protect Oniichan like he always did for me!" Tears started to stream down Hikari's cheek. Takeru took her into his arms to comfort her.

"It's going to be fine." Takeru said hopefully. He did not have much confidence. Daisuke had decided that in order to prevent further harm caused by Demon to any of their friends, they needed to put him away no matter what.

* * *

Yamato helped Taichi to sit up on the hospital bed having his head leaned on his shoulder. Koushirou was writing up a programme to reactivate his Digivice. Since he laid in coma, the programme on his Digivice of gate opening and Agumon's evolution were diverted to Wallace and Ken respectively.

More importantly, they were not to attract attention from the medical personnel when came to Taichi's real-time condition, so some programming was needed while they remove him from the life support.

"Unfortunately, we'll probably need his help. I'll check his vital regularly while he's off the life support. We have to stop this procedure if his body can't take it. I heard from my dad that he isn't doing well at all. His heart had been failing due to the injury he received from Demon's assault." Jou explained.

"We can do it as long as we are together. We're with him." Mimi spoke up. Mimi did not expect that the last meeting in end of 2002 would be the last time she saw Taichi up and healthy.

"Taichi, fight!" Mimi whispered to his ears.

"Yes, we're all waiting for you." Sora encouraged him.

"Come back to us." Yamato added.

"Taichi-kun is really too lazy." Jou commented to earn a kick from Mimi. "I'm just trying to brighten up the mood." Jou whined.

"Stop it. You guys." Koushirou looked up from his laptop. "We're going to be thrown out by his parents if we mess up here. It wasn't easy for them to get over the ordeal and let us see Taichi considering how badly their son was hurt by Digimon incident."

And so Jou and Yamato wheeled his unconscious friend out to the field. Sora put on extra sweater for Taichi so that he would not feel so cold during the winter. Mimi was talking to Taichi to egg him on. Daisuke helped to hold Taichi's hand to have him hold his Digivice after putting a pair of glove over his hands. His hands felt cold to Daisuke. He must be freezing out in the field.

"I sure hope this is the first and the last." Daisuke spoke softly as he looked up to Taichi worriedly. They were just lucky that as it was the day today, his parents would not be here this early to give his friends some space to talk to Taichi. Having too many people in his room was also not allowed but Dr. Kido granted them the permission just for the day.

This was the first time; the Chosen Children other than Daisuke got to see how the sealing of Digiegg infected by darkness worked.

Ken began to chant something to start up the sealing ceremony. The Digiegg started to glow in darkness. That was why Wallace could not do this alone. It was reacting too much.

"Hang in there!" Wallace advised Ken to hold on to his D3 tight while holding up on his own Digivice. The Digivice on Taichi's hand was shaking really hard too. Daisuke had to tighten the grip.

"Taichi-san, hang in there! We cannot afford to let him hatch here." Daisuke spoke to his ear.

"I'll be with you! Don't give up! Yamato added worriedly when he saw him sweating profusely.

"His heart rate is accelerating too quickly." Jou read. "At this rate he'll crash."

"Taichi-san was fighting his own darkness." Koushirou realized. "He has no confidence in himself."

"Taichi, remember you're not alone. I'm your partner." Agumon ran over recalling what Taichi was troubled about when they were travelling around after the World Tour four years ago.

***25 December 2002***

_Takeru had left with the rest in Imperialdramon. Taichi had apologised to Takeru for what he had done to Patamon with Diaboromon. He decided to leave the group for a while to clear his head. _

_"I'm sorry, Agumon." Taichi apologized to Agumon for his weakness of distrusting his friends. He had doubts as a Chosen Child himself. Whether was it an obligation or was it that he really wanted to do it. He had no confidence in blending in into their group. _

_Taichi sat down at the ledge of a fountain sighing. He was tasked to contact the Chosen Children of Europe when he joined the Chosen Children. He felt uneasy as he did not have the memory to share his experience with them as one of the eight famous Chosen Children. He did not dare to trouble Koushirou, Yamato and the rest about it to tell him about his experience. _

_Nevertheless, he would still perform his role as a Chosen Child. He thought he chose to do it. Not as an obligation. An encounter with Daisuke that day made him rethink his idea once again. _

_That day, Tamachi where Ken resided in was under attack by a lost Digimon. Not just Tamachi, but all over the world. _

_He was worrying while running to Koushirou's place with Hikari, Tailmon and Agumon when he spotted Daisuke standing at the other side on the road hesitating about something. _

_"What are you doing, Daisuke-kun? Hurry up!" Taichi called out to him. Daisuke looked down worriedly. He decided to spell out his intention anyway. _

_"I'm going to Tamachi." Daisuke said._

_"What?" Taichi felt uncomfortable. He wanted to go and help Ken but with the Dark Tower up there, he could not do much. Agumon could not evolve anyway. _

_"Tamachi is where Ichijouji… where Ken lives." Daisuke said what was on Taichi's mind. "I have to go and help him."_

_"But Tamachi is not the only place in trouble. People all over the world are in danger." Taichi thought perhaps going to Koushirou's place to discuss on a plan would be a better solution. _

_"But Ken is an important friend." Daisuke blurted out. Taichi realized he was right. He had no right to stop him. He would have done it for Ken too as he saw him as his younger brother. _

_He was glad that Ken had found his place within the group but for him, he wondered if he would be able to. They saw him as an old friend they knew all about but he could not see the same towards them. Taichi's heart ached. He began to regret for his choice of giving up his memories. In the first place, he should not have trusted Diaboromon who he saw him as his "only" friend. Taichi thought he was over that and could move on but the truth was he was lying to himself. _

_Agumon rubbed Taichi's back as he cried over it. _

_"Taichi, no matter what happen, we're partners. We'll always be friends. We will create new memories together." Agumon consoled his regretful partner._

_After that, Taichi and Agumon took on a battle against BlackWarGreymon to stop him from killing Oikawa in order to have him remove the Dark Seed from the children. BlackWarGreymon gave a condition that he would have Taichi as his partner in exchange in order to live a stupid life like theirs in his perspective which caused a surge of jealousy in him. That must be the same feeling Wormmon had towards him when he approached Ken To be his partner. WarGreymon swore that he would protect Taichi at all cost but in the end he still failed lost to a stroke of fate._

***1st January 2007***

"Taichi…" Agumon cried rubbing his back to sooth him. Daisuke realized Taichi began to relax. Tears were seen forming on his eyes.

"Taichi-san?" He called his name slowly. "Come on." Daisuke encouraged.

"Is he crying?" Mimi asked carefully. She was tearing up herself.

"Yes, he is." Sora was already crying herself.

"Hang in there, Oniichan!" Hikari kneeled before his wheelchair and held his other free hand to support him with Takeru placing his hands on her shoulder

"Taichi-san, please. Everyone is behind you, you can't give up now." Miyako raised her voice. Iori could only watch on in tears.

"We're your friends. We can do this together." Yamato urged. With that, Taichi's Digivice glowed up nicely. Daisuke could feel the warmth from him.

"That's right. He's doing great." Koushirou wiped off a single tear from the corner of his eyes.

Jou smiled in excitement as the Digiegg which shook vigorously began to fade away and disappeared.

"Sealing complete." Ken said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was bewildered. Did they just complete their mission to seal Demon's Digiegg?

"Ken-chan, you guys did it!" Wormmon reassured his partner.

"How's Taichi-san?' He asked urgently. Wallace had already run to his side. All of them had noticed a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"He's responding to us, isn't it?" Wallace told Koushirou and the rest excitedly. They did not quite want to believe it.

"As long as we don't give up on him, he'll wake up. He can hear us." Wallace had been Taichi's friend for the past six years even if he did not acknowledge it. He had never wanted to give up on him even when he turned against them. Perhaps, he would never be his close friend as his previous role as the "guardian" had already created a rift between them due to Taichi's sensitiveness on his purpose of making friends with him. Wallace had been using Taichi to assist his own group while keeping the fact from him.

Hikari hugged her brother who became relaxed and continued to sleep on peacefully while the rest prepared to take him back to his room.

Daisuke was feeling proud of Taichi. He had done what he could. Perhaps, he would never be a pillar like Taichi who could bring a team together. But he would continue to work hard for he was still the leader of the strongest version of his team.

* * *

***6th March 2007***

Daisuke was grinning from ear to ear after returning from the "Annual General Meeting". Miyako and Iori heaved a sigh of relief. Taichi in the other world was really something else. Their team practically did not go through what they had been through.

"Same people, different timeline, different fate." Iori pointed out. "There are just too many possibilities."

What they have been through were what was making them strong. In alternate world, there were alternate adventures.

"What will come will come eventually. They had encountered Diaboromon years before us but they had yet to face Demon for the second time. Even so, we would not be able to help them." Miyako exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say so." Ken retorted pulling Daisuke by his uniform collar. "This guy had been a prophet for them all these while."

"I can't. This is just trading of information and I heard something interesting. They said they had faced that Digimon for the second time while we haven't." Daisuke blurted out.

"Chances is…." V-mon asked.

"We'll have to face him again when the time comes." Wormmon finished.

"Do we have the chance of defeating them?" Miyako wondered.

"As long as we don't give up until the end. A Holy Ring filled with everyone's hope will appear resulting in a new mode change." Daisuke opened a can of drink.

"Mode change?" Ken asked looking at V-mon and Wormmon. It had to be them.

"That was why the seniors from the other timeline said they will count on us." Iori pinched his chin when he thought about it.

V-mon was munching a pack of Pocky given by his previous partner happily to be caught by Daisuke by his neck. He had seen what kind of person V-mon's previous partner was. He was jealous of his impressive credential. He was said to be the strongest Tamer after ending up in another world different from his and to even settle down there.

"No one remember his existence here other than me, V-mon and Wormmon. It had to be a miracle that he actually has his own family to stay with there." Ken informed Daisuke. "That could be another possibility of what the Vault could do when he was reconfigured we never knew of."

"But we can no longer explore that, can we?" Daisuke asked. "Ours were destroyed."

"But theirs are not. They haven't even heard of it." Ken remarked. "But we can never tell them. Digital World is not a game. They should treasure their lives."

"I'm sure they will." Miyako said confidently.

* * *

Gennai had arrived at Taichi's hospital room and sat beside the sleeping boy. His life had been a mess since he became a Chosen Child. Watching the fogging of his oxygen mask as he took each labored breath; Gennai shook his head in empathy. His condition did not seem good considering that he was hooked up with various tubes which were barely keeping him alive, filtering his blood on behalf of his deteriorating heart.

He had received an order from Qinglongmon and wondered if he should do it. Qinglongmon's order was to free Taichi from his shackle as he had done his part. The 8th Holy Stone was back to its position performing its original role. But not even Gennai could comprehend what Qinglongmon had meant. Negatively speaking, it could be to free him by making him let go from hanging on to his life? Positively, he could be healed and awakened from his coma.

"Eh… Gennai-san. It's unexpected to see you here." Koushirou who just arrived exclaimed. Mimi who happened to be in Japan to attend her cousin's son one month party, came along and greeted him as well.

"Did you come to visit Taichi-san? He'll be very happy to learn about it." Mimi said taking a seat by Taichi's side ruffling his hair giving Taichi a gentle smile when she glanced at his sleeping face.

"Recently, Taichi-san is beginning to react to his surroundings. I believe if we continue to talk to him, stimulate his mind, he will wake up." Koushirou updated in an optimistic tone but turned serious when he noticed the solemn expression from Gennai.

"Is everything okay?" Koushirou asked carefully.

"No, I just wonder if Taichi will like to continue this way, staying alive as though he is dead. Even if he wakes up one day, his life has already changed. He can no longer return to who he was." Gennai held up a crystal Qinglongmon had given him.

"That's a Digicore from Qinglongmon?" Koushirou asked. Gennai nodded. No doubt the light from Qinglongmon would grant the Digimon the power to evolve to their Perfect Form but he was unsure if it would work for human.

"Which means there's a chance that Taichi-san can be healed." Mimi exclaimed excitedly. Her partner Palmon still benefitted from Qinglongmon's light. Palmon was the only Digimon from the original Chosen Children who can achieve Perfect Form other than Agumon.

"There's also the chance that the Digicore can end his life." Gennai informed them.


	28. Chapter 28A: Choice

**Finally, we are reaching to the end of the story. This is the ending you have voted (9 VS 1) and it's my default ending. Just like a game, you will come to a best end, good end, not-so-good end, bad end and game over. In fact the initial draft seems too cheesy for me and I want to change. ****Inspiration tells me to engage the readers as I can come up with another ending. I plan to post the other ending as long as there is someone who like to see. **

**I'll like to thank all the readers who had supported my fanfic motivating me to keep writing till the end. ****I never expected this fic to even exceed 100 reviews considering how my other fics fare. You guys are amazing. I feel blessed. Thank you so much. **As mentioned in my review to a friend's fic reviews serve as fuel to writers. They give them courage to keep writing. My ability is to rewrite anime scene to fit in my own story. I hope it seems okay. I'll revise the crytsal Qinglongmon has as Digicore in the previous chapter thanks to Sync The Dragon Tempest's heads up.

**There is some teasing even though pairing and OC is not my focus. Just needed some elements to keep Taichi going. Taichi in his dream was in his 14 years old form.**

**About Hikari and Taichi, am I the only one who feel that Hikari was too over-protective for Taichi in 'Diaboromon Strikes Back' movie when it wasn't the first time Taichi and Yamato got involved in battle? I think it will make better sense to incorporate this idea into my own fic after what happened to Taichi.**

** Please tell me how you feel about the fic overall. Appreciate all the reviews. **

**Lastly, the disclaimer. Digimon is not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 28A: Choice**

***20 March 2007***

"There's also the chance that the Digicore can end his life." Gennai informed them which shocked Koushirou and Mimi.

"This is something you can't decide for him." Koushirou stammered struggling to find his words.

"I know. It's Qinglongmon's order." Gennai repeated. Just then a voice was heard. It was Daisuke.

"Do it, Gennai-san!" Daisuke's response caught both Mimi and Koushirou aback. Daisuke turned to them.

"Whether he lives or he dies, it's up to him, isn't it?" Daisuke asked Gennai to confirm his understanding. Gennai nodded.

"Do it then! If Taichi-san chooses to let go, I won't blame him. It will hurt his family but it's better than dragging on and on. We don't know if staying in coma is what Taichi-san would want. If he chooses to come back, it'll be a bonus to all of us." Daisuke explained his rationale.

"I, as the leader, will answer for the consequence including bearing Hikari and her family's resentment." Daisuke pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Daisuke-kun, it'll be hard on you." Mimi tried to dissuade him. Daisuke placed his hands on both Mimi's shoulder.

"You used to be assertive and decisive. As for Koushirou-san, it's decision making from the analysis of the information gathered. I'm tapping on both your strength. Please have faith in them." Daisuke requested.

"But…" Mimi tried to protest but was stopped by Koushirou who shook his head.

"We'll leave it to him. I'll respect Taichi-san's decision."

"Please." Daisuke bowed. Gennai held up Qinglongmon's Digicore and placed his free hand on Taichi's chest where he was wounded four years ago. The Digicore glowed and engulfed the room.

Taichi's heart monitor began to flatline when the doctor and a team of medical staff came rushing in.

* * *

***31 July 2007***

The chosen children found out that a certain Digimon had escaped from his supposed death. Daisuke was rushing to Odaiba High School where Koushirou had ordered their presence.

"Got to hurry! Got to hurry!" Daisuke almost overshot the computer lab where there was a notice on the door by the President of the Computer Club, Koushirou which stated "Computer room is closed for maintenance."

"Digi Digi."

"Mon Mon."

"You're late!" Koushirou said sternly. Daisuke noticed that his dark eye ring was rather striking probably due to lack of sleep. Daisuke chuckled.

"Hey!" Koushirou stopped him in annoyance before turning to the rest of the group.

"So that's all of us." Koushirou turned his view to the group comprising Miyako, Iori, Ken, Takeru with their Digimon and Yamato.

"Where are the rest?" Daisuke wondered as Koushirou should be complaining about those who were not here instead of nagging at him.

"Mimi-san is on her flight here from America." Koushirou updated.

"Sora is on a trip with her Tennis Club classmates from our Middle School. She is on her way now." Yamato informed them. "As for Hikari-chan and Jou-san…"

"They are at Odaiba Learning Centre." Koushirou finished for Yamato glancing and smiling at him with mutual respect.

"Oh yeah, he's having his exam today." Takeru remembered Hikari's e-mail to him. "He's working hard to trying to catch up with the time he had lost."

Koushirou turned to Daisuke, "That will answer your questions. I've been staying up trying to coach him all night for his exam this morning because he said he can't sleep from sleeping too much. Does that answer your question?" Daisuke cupped his mouth trying not to laugh at his panda eyes.

"He's recovering well, isn't it?" Miyako asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, the doctors all thought it has to be a miracle after his heart stopped beating for seven minutes before it was restarted. Thanks to Qinglongmon's Digicore, he's able to heal from the damages inflicted by Demon. However it took him some time to recover his mobility as he has not been using his muscles during his period in coma while trying to put on some weight due to malnutrition. He was discharged last week, now recuperating at home. He still requires crutches to move around at times. " Koushirou explained.

"The last time I saw him when I was on my way back home. He's trying to play soccer in the field. Even though he tripped and fell countless times, he is able to pick himself up without anyone's help." Iori remarked.

"I'm really shocked when I heard from Daisuke what had happened." Ken recalled. "You guys actually "forced" him to make a choice between life and death." Daisuke blushed in embarrassment.

"Hikari-san is really pissed when she learnt about it." Wormmon remarked. Everyone could see how protective she was over her elder brother.

"It did work out all right." Daisuke retorted.

"In the end, he chose to come back to us. He's a fighter. I'm proud of him." Yamato said recalling what his friend had confided to him in a weak voice when he was recovering his strength in the hospital.

_"__I heard that people get to review the whole of their lives in their mind before they die and I thought it may be the same for me. _When I felt Demon's claws piercing right through my heart, I thought I can regain my lost memories as I was bleeding out and dying but I was wrong. Even so, I guess I can be released from all the expectation everyone has for me as I can never be the Taichi you all know. The thought of letting go feels alluring to me. But it's because that you guys never give up on me, I realise I will be letting all of you down if I chose to run away. It's thanks to your friendship, l have the courage to move on no matter how hard it is going to be..."

"Miracle does occur. Taichi-san, he finally opened his eyes." Daisuke added in his mind glancing at Yamato's direction.

"Enough talking about Taichi-san, we have now have a new threat on hand." Koushirou pressed on his remote control when the sound of the sliding door was heard startling all of them.

"I forgot to lock the door." Yamato realized.

"Again?" Koushirou frowned. He never changed. They were panicking when the head of a boy with huge brown hair peeked over the door. Koushirou sighed in relief.

"Taichi-san, stop scaring us." Koushirou complained. "It's bad for my heart."

"I'm sorry." Taichi slid open the door and entered the lab slowly. He was caught by Jou locking his arm over his when Taichi was about to fall. He could not walk very long without assistance.

"Are you okay, Taichi?" Jou asked in concern.

"Oniichan, you should have waited for us." Hikari ran towards him anxiously.

"Don't treat me like a 3-year-old kid. I just have a 15-year old mind trapped in the body of a 19-year old. And I'm not as fragile as glass. I won't break this easily." Taichi joked trying to comfort his sister patting her on her head after Jou released him from his grip.

"Back to the topic." Koushirou clapped his hands to seek all their attention. "The new threat, I'm sorry if I reminded Taichi-san about it. It's Diaboromon."

"The one who ate the legacy of the Chosen Children from the Vault four years ago?" Miyako asked.

"Didn't Omegamon defeat him?" Iori wondered.

"We thought he did." Yamato said pinching his chin.

"But he survived." Taichi concluded looking down in shame.

"His data must have reconfigured itself and multiplied himself back in the net. He's sending Kuramon to the Real World through e-mail. We know that he feast on the Children's negativity. Who knows what he'll do if he gets to the Real World?" Takeru analysed the situation. The group remained in silence thinking of solutions until Taichi spoke up.

"Koushirou, can you open a gate to the Net?"

"There must be a source where the Kuramon are coming from somewhere." Yamato elaborated reading Taichi's mind.

"We'll strike there!" Taichi decided punching his fist to his open palm. Yamato and he would head to the net with Omegamon to fight Diaboromon after which he would seal his Digiegg with his own hand to put a full stop to the mess he had created.

Hikari stood up planning to stop her brother to only be interrupted by her leader, Daisuke who offered to go instead. Taichi's expression softened. He knew their concern but he assured Daisuke he will be fine.

"Daisuke, we're leaving the Kuramon to you." Taichi rested his hand on Daisuke's head ruffling his hair to reassure him.

"It'll be a problem if they evolved in this world." He said.

"Yes, leave the rest to Omegamon." Koushirou had the same concern but he could not help it if Omegamon was the only key to the victory.

"Taichi-san and Yamato-san, head to the net gateway to meet up with Agumon and Gabumon. I'll then direct you to the source of the mail." Koushirou began to give out instruction.

Hikari glanced at the thin and frail back of her brother worriedly as he left for the gateway with Yamato. Even though he was recovering physically, he was seeing a therapist to curb his nightmare.

"They'll be alright, Hikari." Tailmon consoled her.

Daisuke's team would be in charge of capturing Kuramon which were running about in Tokyo and send it to him in a special portal he had set up. He would e-mail Gennai-san what to do with them while Taichi and Yamato would take down the big one with Omegamon.

"Taichi, we're reaching the source point soon." Yamato informed Taichi who had been quiet throughout the journey. Even Agumon was watching him worriedly. He was so distracted that he didn't notice an incoming Kuramon knocking him out of the way.

"Agumon, be careful." Gabumon warned him.

"Ah, damn it!" Agumon got on hold of himself. It was too short a notice to get Taichi involved. On top of that, Diaboromon was the reason Taichi lost his confidence. Ken could help and allow him to evolve into Ultimate but when came to Omegamon, it would not work. That was why jogress was special. It required strong bonds between the two Chosen Children. For Taichi, it was his bond with Yamato.

"Are you ready to fight with us? If you are scared, I understand. You can get out of here once Agumon and Gabumon evolved." Yamato spelled out his concern.

"No. I'm just wondering why the Kuramon are ignoring us. They could have attack us anytime." Taichi looked around feeling uneasy.

"We're leaving that to Daisuke and the rest. We just have to focus on defeating the big one." Yamato smiled gently to assure him.

"Yeah. I'm ready to fight. Don't worry about me like the rest of them. I'm not made of glass." Taichi replied Yamato on his question earlier when they were about to reach the source point. With Yamato, Agumon and Gabumon's support, he was not afraid. Yes, with his friends' supporting him, there was nothing to fear.

"Let's go!" Taichi shouted. Agumon and Gabumon evolved straight into Omegamon. Both of them had borrowed some power from Qinglongmon specially for this battle. Agumon lost the power to evolve into Ultimate since the Crest of Courage became a Holy Stone. They were just lucky that Demon's Digiegg did not hatch back then.

Daisuke and Ken were watching from the huge screen in Shibuya while holding on to quite a number of Kuramon. They had an idea on how the battle would turn out. Ken placed his hand on Daisuke' shoulder recalling what they had heard from the "Annual General Meeting" earlier that year.

_"As long as we don't give up until the end. A Holy Ring filled with everyone's hope will appear resulting in a new mode change."_

* * *

***1 August 2007***

After a night of intense battle, Armagemon who was formed by a sea of Kuramon, was defeated by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode was given his new power by Omegamon who was defeated earlier. The broken Omegamon created an Holy Ring filled with the hopes of everyone watching the battle with his excess power transforming it to Omega Blade which granted Imperialdramon Fighter Form the power to turn into Paladin Mode.

While the sea of Kuramon were collected by the people who were watching the battle sending them to Koushirou, Taichi had located the Digiegg of that Diaboromon who had duped him.

_"We could have been friends."_ Taichi recalled his time with Kuramon who kept him company on the hardest of time when he was led to believe that his friends had betrayed him. Taichi had managed to seal the Digiegg all on his own.

"Sealing completed." He announced before his legs gave way to be caught by Yamato. He felt a little giddy.

"Are you alright, Taichi?" He asked in concern. Taichi must be tired from the lack of sleep for two nights straight despite what he claimed in order to prepare for his exam.

"No, I'm fine, Yamato-kun. Again, don't treat me like glass with a label stating 'fragile' like Hikari-chan." Taichi smiled as he stabilised himself. He would stand on his own. Besides, he was looking forward the surprise they had planned later. It was THE DAY after all.

"Taichi, you idiot." Sora could not help but to scold him if he overexerted himself. Taichi laughed. He was glad that he had great friends like them as that boy he met in his dream had told him. He had encouraged him to trust them.

* * *

***20 March 2007***

_Taichi's heart monitor began to flatline when the doctor and a team of medical staff came rushing in._

_Taichi found himself walking in darkness aimlessly. He did not know how long he had been doing so. There were times he heard voices talking to him but he had not tried to find out where. He just wanted to be left alone._

_Alone like what he deserved. He did wrong and needed to be punished. It was just ridiculous that his so-called friends were nice to him._

_He was unfazed when he witnessed Keramon grabbing the kids in the orphanage absorbing their memories. They were bad memories and should be erased. But yet there were good memories._

_"Taichi-niichan, save me." He saw a streak of tears falling down Ai-chan, his younger sister's cheek in the orphanage._

_"Oniichan!" A voice was heard. It was really familiar to him._

_Taichi clutched his head and screamed._

_He witnessed himself stabbed by Demon through his heart and holding his body up in the air. He could not scream as he was too shocked to and he was in e__xcruciating pain_. Before he realised, he found himself bleeding out on the ground and was in fit, coughing out blood.

_Maybe this was karma. He sowed the seed and he was reaping it. He wanted to give up but watching his friends working hard to fight Demon, he could not let go yet and he was the Digimon who landed him in his predicament of losing his memories in the first place. He must at least let Yamato and the rest know._

_"It's… him…" Taichi struggled to speak as blood continued to spill from his mouth._

_"What?" Yamato and Agumon tried to hear while trying to stop his bleeding._

_"He was the… one who tried… to strangle me… to death three… years ago." Yamato's eyes widened in shock hearing that._

_"He said… something about… my Digivice… that I… am not allowed to live." Taichi tried to get his words out despite choking on his blood._

_"Taichi, it's okay. Don't speak. The ambulance is coming. You'll be fine and you can tell us later." Sora tried to comfort him by wiping off his sweat. Taichi removed her hands off his head. He held on to the towel which was used to stop his bleeding and struggled to sit himself up in the increasing pool of blood much to his friends' horror. Taichi glared at the Digimon in his drooping yet defiant eyes. His dark eye ring was evident in contrast to his paling and bloodied face._

_"Oniichan…" Hikari wanted to stop him from overexerting himself with his injuries that serious._

_"Agumon… time to… evolve." He pulled out his Digivice which glowed in orange. Agumon felt a surge of power. _

_And Taichi decided to fight to at least protect his friends as they were all scared stiff. The Digimon was targeting Ken and Wallace as well and Wallace was also hurt fighting. Agumon was granted power to evolve even though he had just lost his crest. He did not need that as courage was within him._

_The battle ultimately ended in the Chosen Children's favour._

_Taichi watched in contentment as Demon disintegrated and turned into an Digiegg. He gave in to the darkness knowing that his friends would be safe._

_"TAICHI!" That was the last thing he heard from his his friends and partner. _

_He had been stuck in the darkness since then. Taichi curled to himself. He was being a coward again. Daisuke was right, he could not have been the holder of Courage being like that. He did not deserve the friendship he could not remember. They were seeing him as an old friend. He thought he could finally remember everything as he found himself bleeding and dying as he heard that people got to review their whole life when they were about to die. Guess he was quite wrong._

_"Taichi?" Taichi gasped when he heard a voice suddenly._

_"I know it. I know it's you." The voice continued._

_He raised his head up slowly to come face-to-face with the huge haired boy in the uniform of Odaiba Middle School introducing himself as the leader of the Chosen Children of the World in another timeline. He came to see him with the permission of an Old Clock Shop Man in condition that he did not affect his own timeline with the knowledge he received._

_He was the reason Taichi made his choice to heed the call of the light._

_"All you need to know is to believe in them. They will be your best friends forever. They will be by your side no matter what happens. You yourself knew that right? Trust me, they actually cared for you more than they are for me as they had lost you once..." _

* * *

***1 August 2007***

Taichi was led to grassland by Yamato and Sora to meet up with the rest in blindfold.

"SURPRISE!" Taichi was surprised when Koushirou, Mimi, Jou who seemed to be sweaty, Miyako and Iori greeted him when his blindfold was removed. All of them even Koushirou, Mimi and Jou were with their Digimon partners with the exception of Daisuke and Ken who took off somewhere with their Digimon.

A pink bird Digimon jumped into her partner's arms. "Sora, long time no see."

"Piyomon, how have you been?" Sora greeted her partner hugging her lovingly.

"So that was the trolley car you guys rode home with?" Taichi asked excitedly pointed at a vehicle nearby which seemed a little worn out due to age.

"Yes." Mimi replied in response. She covered her mouth to stop her from continuing recalling that Taichi did not come back with them. She was afraid he would be upset.

"Don't worry about it, Mimi-chan. I'm fine really." Taichi patted the brown hair girl on her head. Mimi blushed. She wondered. Her heart was thumping wildly.

_"Mimi is a nice girl, I hope you will not ill-treat her. She probably didn't even know herself that she have been waiting for you for four years. I was quite surprised when she confessed to me end of 2002." _Taichi wondered what kind of knowledge he was trying to implant to him telling him that. He would let nature take its course. Suddenly, he found Mimi hugging him from the back burying her face on his shoulder. He was too stunned to move.

"I just want you to have a feel of some of the experience we had during our adventure." Mimi said quietly recalling their ride together on Greymon 8 years ago.

This scene caught Miyako's attention being reminded of a certain pair in another timeline. They were already holding hands when they last met them. The girl was the one taking the initiative apparently like Sora.

"Miyako…" Poromon called her name while frowning. Miyako was not supposed to interfere as much as she was tempted to.

"Don't worry Poromon, I know the rule." Miyako shook her head as she smiled hugging her knees looking at them.

* * *

Taichi and Agumon got on to the trolley to see Yamato and Gabumon cleaning up the trolley with Sora and Piyomon. They would have a party in here later even though it was a small area. Taichi and Agumon did not want to disturb the love birds who were working together smiling and laughing. Taichi was sure his foster sister would be happy with Yamato as they were able to understand each other.

Taichi managed to talk to almost each and everyone thanking and apologising to them for causing them so much trouble for not doing his job as the leader of the Chosen Children of the World properly.

Wallace had relinquished his authority and had left to travel around the world like he always wanted to do which caused Taichi to wonder if he had to go to school. Wallace had apologised to him for keeping so much secrets from him. He was supposed to watch over him. It was due to his carelessness, Taichi had turn against them and Wallace truly felt guilty about it. Wallace had informed Koushirou, Yamato and the rest to support Taichi like they did for him. Taichi certainly needed it. Wallace believed that Taichi would really be fine from now on.

Iori pointed his Kendo stick at Taichi much to Jou and Gomamon's horror. They thought he was going to hit him. They were relieved when Iori put down his stick.

"Please stay safe even if it's not for you, but for the sake of the rest of your friends. " Iori demanded him to promise them. These past few years had been worrisome. They were afraid that Taichi would die on them anytime. Iori would only accept him as the leader above Daisuke if he could promise them that.

"I'll protect him." Agumon said even though he did not sound quite confident. Taichi patted his partner on his head. Agumon was strong. It was just his luck to be paired up with someone as unlucky as him. He would not have so much trouble if he was partnered with someone else. But every time he said this to Agumon, he would certainly yell at him.

"As expected from your successor, he is upright and sincere." Taichi whispered turning to Jou who laughed awkwardly.

"Iori-kun has a thirst of knowledge like Koushirou-kun too. I heard of this many times." Jou added.

"Really?" Taichi whispered.

"Just like Daisuke who inherited yours and Yamato's crests. He has some of your qualities." Jou tried to explain in an easier way.

"That's right, Taichi-san." Koushirou and Tentomon who came out from the driver seat, nodded in agreement. He had seen Daisuke, Miyako and Iori's growth over the years. They really took after their qualities befitting of the crest they had inherited as Digimental.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Miyako." Ken apologised.

"You guys are really late! Where were you both? Having a date somewhere?" Miyako placed her hands on her waist reprimanding her boyfriend, Ken and Daisuke who just arrived. Poromon sweatdropped at her partner. She was so enthusiastic to scold the boys who were bowing and apologizing profusely. That was what Miyako liked to see. Poromon noticed a boy and a girl behind them.

"Who are they?" He asked catching Miyako and the boys' attention.

"They are…" Daisuke grinned glancing at his back.

"A surprise for Taichi-san." V-mon added.

"That's why we are late." Wormmon explained on Ken's behalf.

* * *

"Taichi-san, look who we have brought along today?" Daisuke said as the trio stepped back to allow a pair of twins to come into Taichi and Agumon's view interrupting Taichi and his partner's chat by the window. Taichi could not believe his eyes.

"Ai-chan, Kou-chan…" Taichi stared at them in widened eyes.

"Taichi-niichan, long time no see." Kouharu waved at him. He felt a little awkward to be waving and addressing a stranger as per ordered by the leader of the Japanese Chosen Children, Motomiya Daisuke as if they knew Taichi for ages.

"We became Chosen Children recently." Aizuki introduced themselves politely. It appeared that the boy with the huge brown hair really knew them but she just could not recall how they knew him.

"You guys had grown up." Taichi exclaimed as he felt his tears beaming in his eyes. What a pleasant surprise. Deep down, Taichi knew they were just playing along with Daisuke. That was just like Daisuke who would do anything for friends. Daisuke would make a great leader than he ever could. There was no way the twins would ever remember him with their memories eaten because of his foolishness.

"I'm Yagami Taichi, a Chosen Child as well. Both of you must be Aizawa Kouharu and Aizuki." He introduced himself officially offering his hand for a handshake. Daisuke stuck his tongue out in response. As expected from Taichi who saw through his plan.

The twins paused for a moment and accepted the handshake. Taichi was really happy to be able to see them again.

They had a great picnic and fun throughout the day in the trolley.

The twins decided to take their leave as they were late and they bid farewell to Taichi who was resting feeling tired. He had not been out for this long since he was discharged from the hospital.

"Taichi-niichan, let's meet again." Kouharu spoke up suddenly. "I don't know why, you look familiar."

"No matter, let's just create new memories together." Aizuki decided.

_"What was past is over, you can't create them but we can create all kinds of futures. Let's create new memories together!" _Osamu's voice rang in his mind.

"Let's be friends?" Taichi asked extending his trembling hand for a handshake.

"Sure. Let's be friends." The twins took turn to shake their hands before heading on their way. Taichi watched their back as they were leaving the field. He wondered if he could get to know them once again.

"Oniichan, you'll meet them again." Hikari came to Taichi standing by his side hugging Tailmon on her arms.

"That's right. We can always have a picnic when we are free and we can ask them along." Takeru added following Hikari. "Daisuke can make the arrangement, right?" Takeru turned to his leader who glared at him in gaped mouth. He was still feeling embarrassed for lying to Taichi.

"Daisuke-kun is a nice friend to have. He is not Yamato's successor for nothing." Taichi laughed.

"By the way, I'm also your successor, senpai." Daisuke raised his hand up for objection. Yamato was a devil to Daisuke during the time of his "reign". The "bad memories" were replaying in his mind now. Daisuke dropped his head in defeat. He was the weakest link before he obtained his Digimental of Friendship back then. Yamato had been strict with him since.

* * *

Taichi had bowed and addressed the eleven Chosen Children. From now on, he would learn the rope and lead them. He was after all the former Student Council President in Nagoka Middle School. He could do the job and this time, he would not do this alone like he always did fighting for opportunities for his schoolmates. He would learn to rely on his friends.

"No matter what, give it all! I'll support you." Daisuke said encouragingly to his friends as the leader of the Japanese Chosen Children.

"It's all about spirit!" V-mon added.

"Have the courage to fight with the friends who believe in you, miracle will surely occur in your favour." Ken continued as Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"It's the same idea about life. As long as we don't lose sight of our dreams, despite our circumstances…" Wallace said to his partner Digimon, Terriermon and Lopmon while they were sitting in Summer Memory reflecting on his experience since he had became a Chosen Child.

"We can live a great and fulfilling life no matter where we are." Wormmon ended for his partner. Together, they would safeguard the Digital World and preserve the peace in the Real World while they fought for their own dreams in life whether it was a ramen shop, a cook, a fashion designer or a kindergarden teacher. These dreams would certainly happen if they never lose sight of it.

_"In people's heart, as well as in the world, there is light and darkness. They will continue to battle each other forever. However, as long as you keep the light in your heart and hold the power to realise your dream, all will be fine."_


	29. Chapter 28B: Alternate Choice

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews you guys have posted. You guys are really wonderful. ****1 voter and Naomi Shihoin had expressed their interest to read this end. This is the so-call bad end. There is some consolation which the good end lack of. After all, you gain some, you lose some as well. Well, I'm the "baddest". **

******Some scenes before 31 July 2007 can be combined with the good end as I include them here in purpose but not the others and vice versa.**

******Four Holy Beast will be mentioned in this chapter. I saw in Digimon wiki that the Crest of Courage and Friendship, Love and Purity, Knowledge and Faithfulness, each pair will free one Holy Beast. I'll just take it into my setting even though I don't quite agree due to the element the Digimon are for e.g. Zhuqiaomon. Yet it's the combination the successors each obtained.**

******Please read and review. I know this is an unofficial ending you can ignore :P. **

**Digimon is still not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 28B: Alternate Choice**

***20 March 2007***

Ken had arranged to meet two new Chosen Children in Tamachi Elementary on courtesy by the various "radar" aka Chosen Children who was implanted with the dark seed looking out for new Chosen Children in case anyone if them ended up in a path like his because they were used by the bad guys being ignorant on their own. This was a lead from Noriko, the girl who had her dark flower spout from her dark seed harvested by Oikawa four years ago.

It had been so long since he came back after graduating from the school. It was baffling by many that he did not graduate as a top student despite being known as a genius. But who would have known what happened to him. People were realistic fawning over the kids who managed to score above Ken back then.

_"Genius is at his limit, isn't it? It's just temporary" _Ken overheard the top student comment about him three years ago. Not that he was affected anyway. A voice interrupted his line of thought.

"Er... Are you Ichijouji Ken?" A boy asked him curiously. Ken glanced at the boy and nodded. This boy seemed familiar to him. Where had he met him?

"See, I knew it, he was the guy who came to the orphanage with a goggle boy to speak to us." The boy talked to another girl of his age.

"Don't be so arrogant, you saw his Digimon partner on his arms, Kouharu-niichan." The girl with two pony tails replied nonchalantly. Wormmon nodded in acknowledgement. Ken realize who they could be.

"May I know if both of you are Aizawa Aizuki-chan and Aizawa Kouharu-kun?" Ken asked carefully.

"Yes that's us. We are the new Chosen Children Noriko-san told you about. We are told to meet up with you." The 11 years old boy known as Kouharu replied. "The girl beside me is Ai-chan is my younger twin sister."

"Ai-chan and Kou-chan huh?" Ken smiled gently watching the siblings squabbling with trivial things. He should not be surprised that they too became Chosen Children after their "initial experience" in Diaboromon's incident.

_"Taichi-san will be comforted to know that they are growing up well."_

* * *

Taichi's heart monitor began to flatline when the doctor and a team of medical staff came rushing in.

***Year 2000***

_Taichi was back to the orphanage covered with bruises and dirts. He had a fight with the kids in the neighbourhood teasing him about his lack of last name and claiming that he must have been abandoned by his family for being a bad boy._

_Taichi felt like crying but he could not show his weakness to those who despised him._

_"Had a fight with the kids out there again?" a lady in her fifties came to Taichi who was curling himself up in his room shared with a few others. The others were either out playing or in school. Taichi was new to the orphanage as he was only there for three weeks after discharging from the hospital._

_"Who am I? Do I have a father and a mother? Why can't I remember anything?" Taichi raised his head asking the director of the orphanage who ruffled his hair gently like a mother would. She understood his anxiety. While others had their last name even though they were left in the orphanage, his case was just special because he lost his memory and knowledge of his family. No one was searching for him either. They assumed that he ran away from home due to an abusive parents as he was found with marks around his neck but they have no more clue after that._

_"Taichi, you are not alone. There are many kids who are just like you or are even worse off. Have you noticed that a few of you actually are plagued with nightmares while you didn't?" Taichi shook his head._

_"Maybe it's a blessing that you are free from all the bad memories." The director comforted the boy placing her hands on his shoulders._

_"Taichi is a big boy now. Old enough to help me. Do you want to help me in a mission? To help someone like you?"_

_Taichi stared at her in confusion. He accepted the mission anyway._

_That was when he was introduced to his new "brother" and "sister" the twins, he referred as Kou-chan and Ai-chan. They both came from abusive family. Kouharu had broken his arm which was on a cast and had a black eye and was staring at the ceiling blankly when his sister, Aizuki was trying frantically to gain her brother's attention. Taichi's eyes widened at the sight. Why could such horrible things happen to 4-years old kids?_

_Taichi then transferred to their room and became their roommates. He would take up the responsibilities to take good care of them. Even though there were times he was in despair, he had never shown his weak side to the orphanage again to set an example to his "younger siblings". After getting to know Ichijouji Osamu, Taichi eventually was able to help Kouharu to come out of his shell like Osamu did for him. It was like being an elder brother was natural to him._

**_*2002*_**

_But Taichi still let all of them down. Maybe he was really a bane to the orphanage and to his friends. He deserved to die after what he did to them. He did not even flinch when he witnessed Keramon feasting on the twins' as well as the other kids' memories. Maybe it was better off for them to lose their bad memories._

_"Taichi-niichan, save me..." Taichi saw a a single tear sliding down Aizuki's cheek before she was dropped unconscious from Keramon's grip._

_"Oniichan..." A voice buried deep in his distant memories was heard in his mind._

_"I deserve to die after what I did to them." Tears streamed down Taichi's face as he made his decision._

***20 March 2007***

Daisuke was clenching his fist biting his lip enduring screaming from Hikari. Did he make a huge mistake? He thought he was willing to bear the consequences when Hikari came yelling at him after Koushirou had explained about his decision to let Taichi make a choice.

"How can you be so cruel to Oniichan? Daisuke-kun is no different from Ichijouji Ken. I HATE YOU!" Hikari cried in desperation.

"Hikari. Stop it." Tailmon attempted to stop her to only be stopped by Daisuke.

"Let her be. I said I'll answer for the consequence." Daisuke said. V-mon, Koushirou, Mimi and Gennai watched Daisuke worriedly as Hikari hit Daisuke on his chest weakly sobbing and kneeling down on the ground. This must be what Ken had been through. He could understand him better now. They would go through thick and thin together. They were jogress partners after all.

That was when the doctor came out from Taichi's room informing them that Taichi had woken up miraculously which excited all of them.

Their happiness, however were short-lived as the doctor discussed about Taichi's health condition to his family. Mrs. Yagami broke down in tears on her husband's arms. After so long of pining and waiting, she would still lose her son ultimately.

* * *

***1 August 2007***

It was the day after Diaboromon's alternate form, Armagemon was defeated by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode granted his new power by Omegamon with the help on the people watching by the Rainbow Bridge Bay sending all the Kuramon back to the net where Gennai and friends would take over.

Taichi had managed to seal the Digiegg of the that certain Diaboromon on his own. He took a deep breath as he watched the Digiegg faded before him.

_"We could have been friends." _Taichi recalled his time with Kuramon who kept him company on the hardest of time when he was led to believe that his friends had betrayed him.

"Sealing completed." He announced before he felt weak and lost his balance to be caught by Yamato on his arms.

"Are you alright, Taichi?" He asked anxiously. By right, Taichi should not even be leaving the hospital if it was not on the dire situation they were in. He would be watching out for him as his Jogress partner.

"I'm fine. I told you I'm not made of glass." Taichi looked up at his so-called best friend and nodded at his worried partner, Agumon in reassurance. Taichi just had a little trouble breathing as his heart throbbed in pain but he would not show it to worry them.

He was awaken months ago when Gennai attempted to wake him up from his four years coma with the Digicore from Qinglongmon. Taichi was grateful. At least he had a chance to tie up the loose end and join them in the gathering for this special day.

His health on the other hand, had been deteriorating. He was on the waiting list for a heart transplant as his heart function had been failing since the assault. He knew he did not have much time left despite what his friends and his family said having overheard what Dr. Kido had whispered his foster father, Professor Takenouchi about his condition when he was resting. The Yagami family was informed beforehand. It was a miracle that Taichi could even wake up from his coma.

_"Keep him happy. It's the only way to help him now."_ Dr. Kido informed Professor Takenouchi.

* * *

Taichi was led to grassland by Yamato and Sora to meet up with the rest in blindfold.

"SURPRISE!" Taichi was surprised when Koushirou, Mimi, Jou who seemed to be sweaty, Miyako and Iori greeted him when his blindfold was removed. All of them even Koushirou, Mimi and Jou were with their Digimon partners with the exception of Daisuke and Ken who took off somewhere with their Digimon.

A pink bird Digimon jumped into her partner's arms. "Sora, long time no see."

"Piyomon, how have you been?" Sora greeted her partner hugging her lovingly.

They decided to have a picnic here since there was rarely a chance Taichi could come out with doctor's approval.

Hikari ran to her brother to check him over to see if he was sick anywhere or should they return to the hospital. Taichi shook his head.

"I'm okay Hikari." Taichi gave his sister a goofy grin patting on her head. Hikari was unwilling to let her brother out of her sight afraid that that would be the last time she saw of him. Takeru placed his hand on her shoulder comforting her. They should keep Taichi happy.

Glancing behind there was a trolley car. Taichi walked over to it, feeling his hands over the dusty metal. It was worn out due to age.

"That brings back memories. It was the trolley we rode home 8 years ago." Mimi with Palmon following behind came over to explain to Taichi who blinked in confusion. Mimi covered her mouth recalling that Taichi was the only one who did not come home with them. Taichi nodded in acknowledgement. He turned to Mimi.

"Mimi-chan, thank you for sharing with me." Taichi gave her a huge smile causing her to blush in embarrassment. He held her by her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "I hope you'll find your true happiness someday, princess." He whispered.

"Please don't call me princess!" Mimi was reminded of a time 8 years ago after the incident with Geckomon. It was something Taichi probably would never recall again.

_"Come down, Princess! Give me your hand!" Taichi opened his arms preparing to catch the princess._

_"Don't call me a princess!" Mimi pouted in dismay. _

_"I'm just kidding." Taichi said in response as a joke. __She was feeling really embarrassed when she jumped into his arms. _

Mimi was in tears when she buried her face into Taichi's shoulder.

This scene caught Miyako's attention being reminded of a certain pair in another timeline. They were already holding hands when they last met them. The girl was the one taking the initiative apparently like Sora.

"Miyako…" Poromon called her name in concern.

"I'm alright, Poromon." Miyako shook her head as she smiled hugging her knees looking at her idols.

* * *

Taichi and Agumon got on to the trolley to see Yamato and Gabumon cleaning up the trolley with Sora and Piyomon. They would have a party in here later even though it was a small area. Taichi and Agumon did not want to disturb the love birds who were working together smiling and laughing. Taichi was sure his foster sister would be happy with Yamato as they were able to understand each other.

Koushirou was sitting in the driver seat reminiscing with Tentomon on their experience 8 years ago and chatting with him.

"Wallace is officially taking on the leadership of the Chosen Children of the World, isn't it? That was supposed to be his job but Wallace had to bear it." Tentomon asked. Koushirou nodded.

"Nevertheless, we'll continue to support him like we always do." Koushirou said looking around in case he was being heard by the one who was supposed to be taking on that role Wallace was holding.

"Who else other than Wallace could be up for it, in turn he would become the Ambassador between the Real and the Digital World when he graduated from his university. Can Daisuke-kun handle? But he wanted to be a ramen shop owner. Maybe Yamato?" Koushirou confided with Tentomon while glancing around to be caught by surprise by Taichi and Agumon who was waving at them.

"I'm sorry. I must have caused everyone trouble for not doing my job." Taichi bowed to Koushirou who waved his hands frantically. Taichi was supposed to become the leader of the Chosen Children of the World as proposed as there were many Chosen Children. There was also a need to have someone with great leadership skills to lead them and become the bridge between the two worlds. Koushirou sweated hard. He was really sorry.

"Taichi-san, I should be the one apologizing. I must have given you too much undue stress asking you to contact other Chosen Children to train you for that role." Koushirou explained berating himself when he was interrupted by a smiling Taichi.

"Koushirou-kun, thank you for everything." Koushirou was bewildered. Taichi headed off after he was done to bump into Jou who wanted to check on him with Gomamon.

"Taichi-kun, are you okay? Your eyes are puffy red. Are you in pain?" Jou tried asking in detail.

"Jou-san, I'm alright, ok? Just some sand in my eyes." Taichi replied rubbing his eyes trying to show that he was alright. "Shu-san says you're going to be a great doctor and I thought so too. You really take after Dr. Kido." Taichi said causing Jou to scratching his cheek and blushed.

"That's just too much compliment. I'm not as good as you think I'm…" Before Jou could finish, he saw Taichi clutching his chest, grimacing in pain as he knelt on the ground trying to catch his breath scaring both Agumon and Gomamon.

"Taichi!" Agumon cried catching Iori and Upamon's attention as they also came into the trolley.

Jou was anxious as he kneeled before Taichi gently patting his back asking about his condition. He was about to call for ambulance to be stopped by Taichi.

"I'm kidding with you." He said grinning. "Like I say, you'll make a good doctor."

"Taichi-kun." Jou heaved a sigh of relief. He was not a full-fledged doctor at all. He would still take some years before he could finally become one. He wished Taichi would be able to see that.

"Taichi-san, you shouldn't have lied. You are scaring all of us. Everyone is worried about you. You should know your condition. What's going to happen if people thought you are joking when you have a relapse? Have you read 'The boy who cried wolf?'" Iori pointed his kendo stick at him startling Jou and Upamon. Agumon and Gomamon wanted to stop Iori as Taichi stood up with Jou's assistance.

"As expected from your successor, he is upright and sincere." Taichi exclaimed to Jou who smiled awkwardly in response. Iori was right. He would be in trouble if that happened. Taichi held his chest where his heart was throbbing in pain. He was not really lying but he did not intend to let them know as opposed to lying that he was sick when he was not.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Miyako." Ken apologised.

"You guys are really late! Where were you both? Having a date somewhere?" Miyako placed her hands on her waist reprimanding her boyfriend, Ken and Daisuke who just arrived. Poromon sweatdropped at her partner. She was so enthusiastic to scold the boys who were bowing and apologizing profusely. That was what Miyako liked to see. Poromon noticed a boy and a girl behind them.

"Who are they?" He asked catching Miyako and the boys' attention.

"They are…" Daisuke grinned glancing at his back.

"A surprise for Taichi-san." V-mon added.

"That's why we are late." Wormmon explained on Ken's behalf.

* * *

Taichi found himself sitting on a bench by the trolley at the back. He opened up the window rubbing his chest. His chest pain comes and goes. There was no telling when his ailing heart would stop functioning all the sudden and he was getting tired more lately. For now, he would just say what he needed to, to anyone he met.

"Taichi, I can smell cookies baked by Sora and Mimi's cooking." Agumon said watching as Sora and Mimi setting up the table smiling at their direction when they realized they were being watched. "We must taste it today." Agumon said trying to cheer his partner up. Taichi placed his hand on his partner's face.

"Agumon, thanks for putting up with me. I must have caused you most worry. Your life will be easier if you are partnered to someone else rather than me." Taichi said to Agumon who was tearing up at his words.

"No, Taichi, we are friends and will always be friends. I'm sorry for not being able to protect you causing you so much hurt. If only I'm stronger." Agumon looked down in shame as memories of Taichi wounded and dying before him flashed through his mind.

"Agumon is already very powerful. I'm proud of you." Taichi smiled sincerely. "It's all fated. Thank you." Taichi took him into a hug to be interrupted by the younger trio, Daisuke, Ken and Miyako who were grinning in unison at the touching sight of Taichi and Agumon.

"Sorry for interrupting. We just wanted to present Taichi-san a gift." Miyako announced excitedly. Taichi felt that Miyako was always filled with energy. He was quite surprised to hear that she and Ken became an item during the time when he was in coma. Ken was more of a quiet guy. But he had to admit both of them complement each other quite well.

As for Daisuke, he had to work harder for failing to win his sister's heart. There would certainly be someone out there for him. As for Hikari, he could see that she might have feelings for Yamato's younger brother, Takeru but he would leave it to her. The pair was chatting out in the green field. Patamon and Tailmon were laughing away.

Taichi turned back and looked Ken into his eyes who nodded. He had done a transfer of the partnership with Agumon from him. Taichi could not bear to see Agumon frozen back to sleep after he was gone.

"Taichi-san, look who we have brought along today?" Daisuke said as the trio stepped back to allow a pair of twins to come into Taichi and Agumon's view. Taichi could not believe his eyes.

"Ai-chan, Kou-chan…" Taichi stared at them in widened eyes.

"Taichi-niichan, long time no see." Kouharu waved at him. He felt a little awkward to be waving and addressing a stranger as per ordered by the leader of the Japanese Chosen Child, Motomiya Daisuke as if they knew Taichi for ages.

"We became Chosen Children recently." Aizuki introduced themselves politely. It appeared that the boy with the huge brown hair really knew them but she just could not recall how they knew him.

"You guys had grown up." Taichi exclaimed as he felt his tears beaming in his eyes. What a pleasant surprise. Deep down, Taichi knew they were just playing along with Daisuke. That was just like Daisuke who would do anything for friends. Daisuke would make a great leader than he ever could. There was no way the twins would ever remember him with their memories eaten because of his foolishness.

"I'm Yagami Taichi, a Chosen Child as well. Both of you must be Aizawa Kouharu and Aizuki." He introduced himself officially offering his hand for a handshake. Daisuke stuck his tongue out in response. As expected from Taichi who saw through his plan.

The twins paused for a moment and accepted the handshake. Taichi was really happy to be able to see them again while he was still alive. There was nothing else they should know. Taichi did not want the twins to feel sad for him when his time was up.

They had a great picnic and fun throughout the day in the trolley.

* * *

The twins decided to take their leave as they were late and they bid farewell to Taichi who was resting feeling tired for the day.

"Taichi-niichan, let's meet again." Kouharu spoke up suddenly. "I don't know why, you look familiar."

"No matter, let's just create new memories together." Aizuki decided.

_"What was past is over, you can't create them but we can create all kinds of futures. Let's create new memories together!" _Osamu's voice rang in his mind.

"Let's be friends." Taichi asked extending his trembling hand for a handshake.

"Sure. Let's be friends." The twins took turn to shake their hands before heading on their way. Taichi found himself sobbing as Hikari took her brother into her arms after she helped him to the seat at the back.

"It's okay, Oniichan, you'll meet them again." Hikari consoled rubbing his back. Even if there was only a tiny hope, she would not give up encouraging him.

"That's right. We can always have a picnic when we are free and we can ask them along." Takeru added. "Daisuke can make the arrangement, right?" Takeru turned to his leader who glared at him in gaped mouth. He was still feeling embarrassed for lying to Taichi.

"Daisuke-kun is a nice friend to have. He is not Yamato's successor for nothing." Taichi mumbled as he laid his head on his sister's lap resting after he was done crying.

Speaking of friends, he remembered he needed to resolve a certain dispute between her and Ken before too late. It was because of him Hikari had a grudge on Ken. He needed to help them make up.

"Hikari should stop blaming Ken-kun. Can you do this for me? It's not his fault. It was my choice and sorry for not being a good brother to you." Taichi asked her holding her hand weakly. Hikari paused a little and nodded as a drop of tear was seen falling down her cheek.

As soon as he finished, he heard a familiar voice ranging in his mind as his tired eyes widened in shock.

_"Thank you for believing in me but I'm sorry I was so late. Taichi, you are my true friend! I won't let your friendship be in vain!"_

With that lots of other memories seemed to be gushing through his mind all the sudden.

His memories of being slapped by his mother when he caused Hikari to almost die taking her out to play soccer when she was sick, the initial experience of witnessing the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon in Hikarigaoka, his camp with Sora and the rest, their adventure in the Digital World, the battle against Vamdemon in the Real World, the battle against the Dark Masters, his fight with Yamato, the battle between WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, Yamato, Jou and Mimi leaving the team, Taichi's struggle when Hikari fell sick and having challenges in obtaining flu medicine for her, the battle against Mugendramon, Piemon who killed him and his own darkness which led to part of his spirit trapped in the cave of darkness.

"So that is how it is, Yamato." Taichi smiled weakly struggling to focus on Yamato who was worried. Guess it was about time. He was really worn out. The throbbing pain in his heart was also numbing.

"Yamato…" Taichi extended his hand urging him to come closer. Yamato noted his request and held his hand. Taichi's hands felt cold to him and cold sweat could be felt on his palm. Since when? Yamato only realised Taichi had been feeling sick all along and he had been playing along with them not telling them. His face was ghastly pale.

"Taichi…" Yamato wanted to ask him when Taichi spoke up in an inaudible voice. Yamato had to kneel closer to hear him out.

"Remember, I told you before that I heard that people get to review the whole of their lives in their mind before they die? Thank you for everything. Thank you for defeating Piemon and keeping everyone safe. You are really a great leader to them and for guiding Daisuke and the rest." Taichi said struggling to focus his gaze at Yamato, his true best friend.

"I feel really tired. It's ok… if I leave… the rest… to you… right?"

"Taichi, you…" Yamato was shocked at his words when he noticed Taichi's hand which was holding on his fell limp on his side as he closed his eyes and breathed his last. Taichi was glad to have gone on an adventure with them. If there was a next life, he would like to go on another adventure with his friends again. He passed away with a contented smile on his face.

"Taichi?" Yamato did not want to believe it.

"Oniichan?" Hikari cupped her mouth.

Jou shook his head after checking for his pulse. Taichi had gone to a better place.

Koushirou dropped his laptop. Mimi cried hysterically on Sora's arms. Miyako did the same with Ken who was red in his eyes. Ken was guilty that Taichi sacrificed his life to save his. Daisuke looked down solemnly. Iori ran out of the trolley trying to hold his tears as he was reminded by Oikawa who disintegrated into data in the Digital World. He needed to stop crying.

Agumon was shocked that nothing happened to him. He was prepared to go back to sleep should anything happened to Taichi. He clenched his claw and cried. He knew Taichi had made plan for his future.

The other Digimon nodded to the limp body of Taichi in respect. He was after all the Chosen Child who gave his life for the peace of the Digital World. Tailmon was especially upset seeing how hard her partner cried over her brother's body. Taichi had requested her to look after Hikari after he was gone. Of course, Tailmon would do so even if he did not ask. Taichi admitted for not being a good brother to Hikari and it had been rather unfair to her. Nevertheless, he hoped his sister would find her happiness with Takeru or maybe even someone else he would not know.

Yamato tried to shake his best friend's body trying to wake him up desperately demanding him to explain to him what he was trying to tell him. Deep down, he already knew. Taichi had recalled everything before he passed away and it really hurt.

Up on the roof of the trolley car, Gennai watched on sadly. He was holding a Digicore from the last of the Four Holy Beasts who was released from the seal with the Crest of Courage returned to the Digital World. Like the Crest of Light and Hope could free Qinglongmon, the Crest of Courage and the Crest of Friendship would free another.

Until now, Gennai did not know which of them it was. That particular Holy Beast, through Qinglongmon had requested Gennai to return Taichi his memories, copied from the memory of the Crest of Courage which was now a Holy Stone, knowing that the dying boy would be able to leave this world in peace with it. The Vault was gone but the Crest had backed up his memories.

* * *

The battles against the Dark Digimon had been ongoing. Various group of Chosen Children worked together to prevent the darkness from growing and fighting in the frontline led by Daisuke and the various leaders of different countries under Wallace's command.

Ken and Wallace continued to pursue the Digiegg infected with darkness sealing them to minimize battles so that incidents which happened to Taichi would not happen again.

Everyone was working hard to preserve the peace they had while pursuing their respective dreams whether it was a ramen shop, a cook, a fashion designer or a kindergarden teacher. These dreams would certainly happen if they never lose sight of it.

_"No matter what, give it all!" _

_"It's all about spirit!"_

Takeru looked up to the sky as Angemon finished off an enemy Digimon and planned on what to write in his novel next.

No matter what he would be writing, he had already decided the ending. The battles and the adventures would never end but yet he would not lose hope for the peace.

_"In people's heart, as well as in the world, there is light and darkness. They will continue to battle each other forever. However, as long as you keep the light in your heart and hold the power to realise your dream, all will be fine."_


End file.
